Endlessly
by Laine.cakes
Summary: Rey was brought in to be his companion. Kylo wanted nothing to do with this cleaning freak and did everything in his power to get rid of this chick. Soon they began to realize that they need each other more then they will ever admit.
1. Broken home

**I found it! I'm back! ...well I cornered my nerd ass cousin to recover my files after my...little stinker of a family member got pissed at me and deleted my whole damn story. Like from everywhere. Pssht teenagers. ...so I am reposting it. Should I do chapter bu chapter or all of them again? I am going to rewrite the last chapters I posted though. After rereading it I need to fix it. Even I didnt like it. But here we go peeps. Endlessly is back.**

 **...**

She thinks she might have underestimated this job description.

Holding her phone in her hand she looked from her screen at the address on her GPS to the numbers sitting on the outside wall of the large French doors sitting at the top of the stoop. She awkwardly twisted her coffee in her other hand as she felt the it warming the palm of her hands on this cool November morning.

There was no way that this was the house she was supposed to come to.

No fucking way.

Rey counted the levels of this house that was just a stone throw away from Central Park. Its dark stone walls and bared windows lacing up the five levels she counted above ground. People walked past her on this cool morning most likely on their way to work. She was supposed to meet someone here at eight in the morning as she stood staring at the house as she decided to be a little nosey snooping while waiting as she copied the address to search it on Zillow.

Her eyes about buldged out of her skull as she was happy she wasn't taking a drink of her coffee she would spit it all over the place. There was no pictures of the inside but the guessing listing price of Zillow about broke her phone.

Rey eyes looked back to the towering house as she wondered how on earth she was going to work in a place like this? her shitty apartment barely had a bathroom and running water and could fit sixty or more times within this place.

Taking a sip of her coffee she turned around looking down both sides of the street waiting for the lady that employed her to be a live in assistant. A slight yawn came over her lips as she shifted awkwardly on the sidewalk under a tree with its leaves almost all gone as she looked down once in a while to make sure her suitcase was still sitting next to her.

She could do this! She had been a companion to tones of other people in New York.

 _But not a fucking Billionaire living in a squashed castle in the middle of New York island._

Once that little voice whispered that to her she suddenly felt very little. Like itty bitty to this whole idea now. but she needed the money! She had people depending on her for help.

Should be simple. All she had to do was cook, clean, and offer support for this guy for the next six months. That was the deal. Six months of companionship for this stranger. How hard could it be?

Looking down at her phone she saw it was ten after eight as she wondered where the woman who hired her was at.

Like on cue her phone started to vibrate as she looked down seeing the big letters of L.O NEW BOSS flash across the screen as she swiped it open placing it to her ear trying to sound nervous about any of this.

"Good Morning. Mrs. Organa." She said quickly.

"Good morning, Are you at my sons residency?" A warm voice came on the other end.

"Yes, I am Ma'am." Rey said looking back up to the townhouse trying not to gawk, she could have sworn it went up another foot.

"Well I am running a bit late so go ahead and let yourself in." Mrs. Organa said in a warm voice. "It's a little messy like I said but please go in with an open mind and heart."

"Believe me, Mrs. Organa. I have seen it all and not much can surprise me anymore. there is no house that has been able to withstand the power of OCD side. I am here to help him as best I can."

"Wonderful. I am about fifteen minutes away. The key I have you should open both doors." Mrs. Organa said as she sounded like she turned away from her phone to talk to someone. Rey heard something about a meeting with a senator today or yadda yadda. Being the Goverenor of New York Mrs. Organa was always busy. It had taken Rey three times to get a meeting with this woman.

"I will check out the house and see just what I'm up against." Rey said on the phone.

"Thank you Rey," Mrs. Organa said coming back to the phone. "be there shortly."

Rey hung up the phone with a quick good-bye as she looked back to the house. The outside looked to be in good shape. She caught sight of a older couple walking out of their townhouse to the left as Rey could hear them arguing.

"Honey, if I could do anything I would!" The man said to his wife as they walked down the steps.

"Well I forbid you to call the cops again." the older woman huffed. "the good it did last night! Even after they came the party didn't stop!"

The old couple walked down the sidewalk past Rey still arguing about this party as the old woman tossed a glare at the townhouse that Rey was supposed to go into before hissing something over to her husband.

"Honey the kid is richer then me, there is not much I can do." The man huffed as they came to the curve where a car was waiting for them.

Oh great, she had to clean up after a fucking party.

Taking a deep breath in and out to level herself she picked up her suitcase walking towards the steps as she began to walk up to the door her legs feeling heavy hoping she would be able to outlast the previous person his mother hired. From what Mrs. Organa explained it was a messy lawsuit and the man left with a pencil through his hand only two hours after walking into the house.

 _He's a genius that needs structure in his life again. Even if it's a little. He need someone there to calm his raging storms down. I can't seem to get through to him. So, I want to bring someone in his age that is more grounded then he is. He's under so much stress he's let his world become chaotic around him_.

Rey squared her shoulders as she walked up the steps getting closer to the door. She had dealt with horrible people and helped them come out of their darkness. This wouldn't be any different. Just another guy who needs order in his life and someone there in his loneliness.

As she was about to reach the door a very loud 'PPPSSSSHHHHHTTT!' Came up out of nowhere frantically. Stopping she looked upwards then behind her as a quick bird call like whistle came up to her right. Walking to the side of the stairways she looked down to where a flight of stairs went to a door under the stairs to the lower level of the house as it was hidden by large bushes. Looking down she was quite surprised at what she saw.

"Good Morning!" a cheerful voice with a slight bit of chattering teeth added to it.

"Um, Morning?" she asked confused at the smiling man standing below the staircase by the bushes. He was standing there shivering and as naked as the day he was born. His hands cupping over his personal packages between his legs as she couldn't help but smile at this brown curly hair guy with a contagious smile.

"I don't mean to bug you," he said in a matter of fact tone, "But has the paper been delivered this morning?"

She turned looking to the door seeing the paper was indeed sitting right outside the door as she turned looking back over the stone railing down at the naked man.

"Yeah it has." She said with a laugh.

'Wonderful! Could I have a page out of it please?" he said with another wide smile shoulders visibly shaking from the cold morning.

'You want the stock exchange page or the comic stirp page?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Ooooo you're funny!" He snickered. "I'll take whatever's on top. Please. I don't think my nuts can go any farther into my body and really want to get back in to find my clothes. I blackout last night and woke up out here."

She laughed setting her suitcase down as she walked up the last steps to grab the paper to pull off the rubber band as she unrolled it to pull off the first page as she walked back down a few steps to lean over tossing the page down to him.

'OH god you're my guardian angel!" he said he lifted one hand up to grab the falling paper from the air. She watched him turned around fumbling with the paper as she got a good look at his ass as he opened the paper wide wrapping it around him as best he could as he ran up the lower steps out onto the street. He kept his bare ass to the building as Rey could only feel her smile growing on her face watching this guy do a sideways crab walk towards the steps she was standing on. People on the sidewalk were walking by as he smiled wide at them nodding his head quickly as a group of older women faltered their steps at the sight of a naked man with the morning paper wrapped around his front.

"Good Morning ladies!" he said in a cheerful tone like nothing was wrong as he got to the steps and began to walk backwards up them.

"Isn't it a beautiful sunny morning!?" he laughed out at all the people slightly stopping at the scene before them. Not everyday a naked man was walking around in November. As the guy was walking past her Rey was biting her lip from laughing as he came to the door attempting to open it and hold the paper to the front of himself. He jiggled on the handle cursing out as he moved down the metal doorway to where a doorbell was and began to franticly ring it.

"I don't care if I wake the beast. I need to get in before the cops come again!" He said looking upwards at the tall building. Rey could hear people snickering walking by as she couldn't help but laugh out herself at the sight. Shaking her head, she reached into her pocket as she walked towards the metal gate waving him a side as she shoved the key into the lock.

"How the hell do you have a key? Never mind I don't care! Let me in! let me in!" the man begged looking her up and down as his eyes went to sidewalk once more flashing a cheesy smile as he gave people a mocking half-hearted morning wave.

"His mother gave it to me." Rey said opening the metal door as the man wasted no time to slide across the gate back into a small area between the front door and the gate. He didn't wait to get an explanation from her as he pushed the door opening running inside from the cold. Rey just let out a laugh wondering if that was Mrs. Organa son. Keeping the door open with her foot she reached out grabbing her suitcase handle as she walked into the small entrance as she slammed the gate shut behind her. Walking to the door she saw the guy left it open as she took another deep breath in and out knowing she needed to keep her head held high on this. Not let him scare the crap out of her….or stab her.

Walking to the open door she pushed it open taking a step inside as she came a instant halt her suitcase slipping from her fingers to her feet in a loud thud as her mouth had a one way tickets to China.

Her eyes went so wide it almost hurt.

"Holy dear baby Jesus." She muttered out.

Mouth still hanging open her eyes scanned the large house. It was huge with a large spiral staircase not far from the foyer going to the lower floor and to stretch to the upper levels.

But that's not what made her mouth fall open.

It looked like a fucking garbage truck exploded in here. Trash, clothes, broken furniture you fucking name it was everywhere. The floor looked like it had not been cleaned in forever the beautiful wooden floors smeared with god knows what. She couldn't help but take a step farther into the house to where a large room sat that looked like a library as she saw the chandelier hanging down in the middle of it with Bra's, panties and other clothing hanging from it. Pizza boxes scattered the floor as she could see large speakers in the corners and one resting on its side crushed to death. Plastic red cup scattered the floor as reminding Rey of what happened here last night.

Couches in the room were turned over the coffee table snapped in half. Books scattered the floor, pages ripped out and sadly trampled on. She felt sorry for the old looking books getting treated so bad.

A smell crossed her nose as she looked down near a wall where a closet door sat open as she saw a pile of very unpleasant slop on the floor as she lifted a hand up to her mouth and nose knowing damn well what was.

Holy shit, no wonder his mother offered her such a large amount of money.

She was walking into a damn war zone of chaos.

As she tried to keep the smell of puke from her nose she heard laughter coming from the stairs as someone screamed out something in a very angry voice slamming a door loudly. She walked away from the study that was in shambles as she looked to the stairs hearing someone coming down it quickly. A long blonde hair girl came rushing down the stairs quickly as she was adjusting her shirt down her stomach her face twisted in anger as she reached the level Rey was standing on as she tossed her purse over her shoulders. Her short skirt ridding up as she held onto a pair of heels in her hands.

"Don't take it personally sweetheart!" a voice yelled down the stairs after her. "he hates everyone!"

Rey could see the tears already running on the girls face as she stomped past her quickly towards the door that was still open as she slammed it shut behind her so hard it rattled the glass.

"Fucking call me later, Man!" a voice laughed coming down the stairs. "I got a class to get to this morning and hopefully I don't pass out from boredom again."

Rey looked back to the stairs as the same man she had given the papers too was happily skipping down the stairs that even had shit running up the sides of it against the walls. He was pulling on a dark brown leather jacket fully dressed now as he came to the last step sitting down as he dropped his shoes down before him on the wooden floor.

"Um, excuse me." Rey called out to him as the man looked up seeing her giving a wide smile.

"What's up, girlie?" he asked grabbing a shoe to pull it over his bare foot.

"Are you Kylo Ren?" she asked with a hopeful voice. That made the man bark out a laugh.

"Hell no!" he laughed shaking his head lacing his shoe up to grab the other one. "I wouldn't be caught dead going by that name, that monster is slowly rising from hell as we speak."

"Oh, well do you know where he is?" Rey said in a hesitate voice looking at the stairs behind him. the man finished getting his shoes on standing up as he checked his pockets as he pulled out a phone.

'Sweet enough juice until I get home." He said with a smile walking away from the stairs towards Rey as he looked up to her giving her another wide smile. 'Thanks for the save earlier girlie! Now why are you looking for Kylo?"

'Oh, I was sent by his mother," Rey said quickly hands twisting the coffee cup nervously looking around at the dump yard that was once a beautiful home. "I'm supposed to start working here starting today."

"Oh you poor soul!" he said to her his smile slightly falling before looking her up and down again. "You're his new maid or companion person thingy, right?"

"Yes?" she said in unsure voice. The man walked towards her suddenly placing both hands on her shoulders giving them a slight shake and squeeze.

"May the force be with you and I hoped your prayed to your gods this morning!" he said in a joking manner as he turned around to yell towards the stairs. "KYLO! Your mommy new spy has showed up!"

He turned around to her again throwing her a wink as he walked past her to the door.

"Now this is your last chance to run, if he corners you just throw a steak and hopefully he will chase it. HE can smell fear and hates when people stutter and bullshits around with him." The man said as he quickly pulled his phone up to his face smiling at seeing someone was calling him as he swiped it open pressing it to his ear.

'Good Luck, girlie!" he said to her before turning to his phone opening the door walking out slamming it shut behind him his cheerful voice echoing away from the door.

She looked around the foyer as she mind began to rethink what she was getting herself into.

The money, the money! Keep thinking its all about the money! She was getting paid enough money to send it home. To help out like she promised. His mother admitted that she was offering Rey more money than all the other people who she tried to hire because she was desperate. She needed this money for a good reason and wasn't going to back down. No matter how horrible this guy was. She could do it. She can do it!

She scanned her eyes around the world of mess as her OCD began to kick in like a raging Bull after red. She needed to clean. No home should be like this! Slowly she began to walk around the house to see just how bad it was. The foyer was packed with shit as she followed the mess all the way past the stairs glancing upwards the wide spiral staircase up the three higher level as she spotted a skyline at the top as she turned walking down the hallway to see what was at the end of it.

She rounded the corner as she hit the breaks again a loud horrified gasp coming from her lips. Her eyes stared at what she believed was once call a kitchen. The floor was covered in trash, the counters of the Island and under the opened cabinets were so full of trash and Pizza and Take-Out boxes. Red cups littered the floor and she could see dried stains of what she hoped came from the drinks. Her eyes scanned this room and it disorder as her OCD began to scream bloody murder needing to clean….SHE HAD TO CLEAN!

How the hell could someone live like this?!

Her eyes fell to where the sink was seeing that the dishes were so packed into it she wondered the last time something was actually washed in it? She didn't even think one could that many dishes into the large sink as the dishes over flowed to the counter. This guy was sick mentally and physically if he couldn't even get his ducks in a row to clean. And a trash bag? Did he ever fucking hear of those?

The front door opened as she turned looking down the hallway to see her employer walking in pulling off her gloves the older woman about her height as she looked around herself not yet noticing Rey at the end of the hallway. Rey watched her turning to look at the library as she could see the frown growing on Mrs. Organa face as she slowly shakes her head. The older woman turned her head towards the stairs and then past to where Rey was standing not realizing her hand was over her mouth.

Mrs. Organa gave her a sad smile walking toward her as Rey looked once more to the kitchen before turning to walk towards the older woman as well.

"I told you," she said in a soft voice. "he needs help."

"I hate to be rude," Rey said coming to stand before her half whispering, "But when you said messy, I didn't realize you mean boarder line Hoarder."

"Well," Mrs. Organa said with a sigh looking around this once beautiful home. 'you think you can work your magic? Make it as beautiful as it once was?"

"I will bloody try my best." Rey said looking around once more as she spotted a nice hole in the wall like someone tossed their foot through it. she was a handy little lady but this was defiantly going to be her biggest challenge to date. And she had yet to meet the man behind all of this.

"I know this may look bad, but I promise you Kylo just been under a lot of stress and doesn't let many into his inner circle. So, getting maids to come in has been difficult. He very private and more so with his work since its with the government. That why I wanted to bring you in since you worked with high stressed clients before. All I'm asking is that you keep his world free of clutter and feed him actual decent meals and stay clear of him. He will come to you over time I promise that's the best way to handle this."

Rey stared at Mrs. Organa as she gave her a warm smile and nodding knowing this was frustrating to see her son in this manner. Mrs. Organa turned to the stairs walking around boxes as she began to climb up.

"KYLO!?" she called up the stairs. Rey followed behind her eyes scanning over the clutter her mind already thinking about what to do with everything. Burn it all with a flamethrower was sounding better good right now.

As they reached the top of the wooden steps Rey was about to set off the last step as her foot made the gross feeling of pulling away from something sticky. Oh god she was to die in this house from some deadly germ that had not been discovered. Mrs. Organa stood on the third level of the house as she looked upwards to the next flight of stairs as she knew where she would find him.

"One thing I don't miss about this house was all the damn steps." She laughed out almost out a breath grabbing the railing as they began to climb to the forth level in search of the man named Kylo.

"Honey? Where are you? I want you to meet Rey!" they climbed the last fight of stairs as they reached the top Rey was surprise that half of the roof was a skyline and the whole upper area was an art studio it seemed. Canvas of all sizes scattered the large open floor plan of the upper level as she saw the floor were covered in all sort of colors of paint. She paused looking at a work of art on an easel that was almost as tall as her. The colors were all sorts of vibrant reds and oranges with speaks of black through out it.

She looked upwards from the painting to the huge skyline as she saw that the windows needed to be cleaned. Darn her OCD. Go from looking at a beautiful art work to instantly wanting to clean.

She turned to where half of the forth level seemed to be cut off to show a large glass wall wrapping up to the skyline as Mrs. Organa walked towards the door opening it up to walk out into the cool fall almost winter air. Rey followed quickly as she looked over the shorter woman seeing that there was someone sitting not far form then on the other half of fourth level seeing the roof had been made into what was once a beautiful Terrence with a covered patio and old string lights dangling across it. Mrs. Organa walked to where a patio table sat with a few chairs around it. Beer bottles and ash trays scattered around it as she came to a stop watching Mrs. Organa walked closer to the man in question sitting on a chair with his back to them.

He sat slumped in the chair with his long legs tossed up onto another chair. His arm dangling off the side of the armrest as a smoke was held between his fingers. Mrs. Organa walked around the chair to stand before the one called Kylo. Rey could see this guy was a tall even from this angle. She could barely make out the side of his face that was haloed around thick black raven hair that curled on his shoulder. She could see his high cheek bones and strong shaped brows and his longer nose sticking out past his hair as he slowly turned his head away from her to lift his smoke to take a drag as he tilted his head back to look up at his mother standing over him.

"Hi honey." Mrs. Organa said in a warm voice.

"Well this is a surprise." A deep voice chuckled out. "You don't usually make house calls with the new scum you drag in. Bring in an army this time?'

"Kylo please," Mrs. Organa said as she kneeled next to Kylo. "I am only bringing in people to help you and you know that."

"Clearly you didn't get my last message with the piece of shit guy you brought in. What he settle for? a couple million?" Kylo snickered out taking another drag as Rey stood off in the background listening. She studied his voice as she could tell that this man clearly wanted to be left the hell alone. The tone he even had with his own mother was chilling and basically telling her to fucking leave.

"Listen, I brought in one of the best." Mrs. Organa said patting his arm. "You wont even know she is here. She knows how to handle clients that don't want to be disturbed."

"She?" Kylo asked with a huff. "Afraid I would try to kill another man, so you downgraded to woman again?"

"No, she was recommended by your uncle and Snoke. She has worked with their past clients before." Mrs. Organa said quickly looking over to Rey nodded for her to come closer. Rey stayed planted though she could feel the tension growing around him. She knew her best chance to keeping this job was keeping her distance from the man that clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

"Oh great, both Psychiatrist that think I'm a fucking basket case took your side and are ganging up on me as well. Fucking wonderful." Kylo chuckled darkly taking another deep drag of his smoke before speaking again. "When will you people just understand I need to be left alone to work."

"She not here to make you do anything. Or talk about anything. She only here to keep order in your life and be a –" Mrs. Organa was cut off quickly by Kylo quick jerk of the head towards her.

"I swear to god if you say companion I'm going to fucking lose it on you." Kylo hissed at her. Mrs. Organa only gave him a soft weak smile lost at what to say as Rey decided to step in reading just how this man worked.

"I am here to cook, clean, squash spiders and stay the hell out of your way and be a fucking ghost." Rey said behind them. Mrs. Organa turned to look at Rey as Kylo head slowly turned towards her sudden voice as he sat forwards in his chair to see who was behind him.

As his head turned towards her she was met with the most intimidating brown eyes under strong brows. He stared at her over his broad shoulders as she could see his long nose and even longer jaw line. His lips were drawn into thin lines in a clear frown as his studied her hard. Rey only stared back a slight smile curl up her lips. She knew this man didn't want to be babied and wanted straight answers.

"As much as you are concerned about me being in your home. I could care less about what you are doing for the government, so you don't have to worry about me stealing anything for your super-secret boy band you clearly need to be in with hair like that. For the matter of seeing me all the time, I fear you might underestimate my sneakiness, I can go the full six month I've been hired and you won't see me maybe once or twice. I will only talk to you when you come to me first. And no, I am not here to be your companion or babysitter or spy on you for your Mother. Just clean up that toxic war zone downstairs and believe me you will be happy I did."

She finished it off with a wide smile before popping her lid off her coffee to see she had a few good drinks left as she downed it quickly acting like she was clearly bored with this conversation. Mrs. Organa looked from Rey to Kylo who was watching Rey hard.

"How about we make a deal, Kylo?" Rey said looking back at him. "I bet I can clean your whole house without you even seeing or hearing me. If I can do that by the end of the week I get to stay. If you hear one little peep out of me that disturbs you in any way I am gone. But let me just get this place back up to code before someone condemns the Governor of New York parents house?"

Kylo stared hard at her as she only gave him a smug smile. His eyes traveling over her five seven foot body. Nothing about her seemed special her long dark brown hair fell over her shoulders of her smaller leather jacket with a red scarf around her neck. She wore a white longer shirt under the leather jacket and black leggings and black boots. The typical fashion of the day. Her dark brown eyes straight at him with gleam in her eyes for him to take on the challenge. Kylo had to admit this was the first time someone his mother brought in that was straight forwards and didn't want to make buddy buddy with him. Just do her job and stay out of his way.

"What do you say, Kylo?" his mother asked him as she pushed herself back up on her old knees. "Will you just let her clean and get you back on track?" Kylo only studied the girl behind them as he turned his head with an annoyed sigh and shaking his head.

"Fucking whatever," Kylo said with a huff putting his feet back up on his seat relaxing his head against the back of the chair. "I just leave me the hell alone."

Mrs. Organa could only give a smile as she leaned down kissing Kylo on top of his head as he didn't move or look at her eyes going back to stare as the skyline of the city hoping they would just leave.

"I'll call you later okay?" she said to Kylo giving his shoulder a squeeze as he gave her a dismissal wave with the hand holding the dying smoke. She walked away from him towards where Rey was.

"I'll show you where you will be staying." She said softly her eyes showing how happy Kylo had agreed in some degree to this as Rey nodded turning to walk towards the glass door.

"I'm glad we are going back down," Rey said out loud. "there is a mutant spider chilling on one of the steps I saw coming up that needs to meet it fucking maker under my boot."

Mrs. Organa only gave a laugh as Rey held the door open for the older lady sending the man sitting in his chair. She could tell there was a lot to Kylo Ren and she would stay clear of him until he came to her. the two ladies walked down the steps as Rey held her vengeance and squashed the biggest spider even Mrs. Organa had ever seen wondering how she missed it coming up.

"I'm always on the hunt for them." Rey said once they got to the bottom. "I'm terrified of them and they all must die."

After Mrs. Organa had showed Rey where her small but cozy room with a fireplace to Rey happiness that was on the lower level Both ladies walked out of the mess of a house as Mrs. Organa waved to her drivers and body guards as she turned to Rey holding out a card towards her.

"Use this credit card to replace and fix anything you need too." Mrs. Organa said. "Just send a picture of the receipt to my assistance so we can keep taps on the repair cost. Buy him food with this card and anything else he might need."

"Will do, Ma'am." Rey said with a smile as Mrs. Organa heard her assistance calling out to her right then and there about being late to an appointment.

"Please be patience with him dear." Mrs. Organa said to her. "I will have your upfront money transferred to your account this afternoon."

"I am in no hurry," she said as she waved the card in her hands. 'But I am going to take off here and now to buy every known cleaning supply I can find. Be like bloody early Christmas for me."

Rey held out her hand for Mrs. Organa as the older woman stepped forwards to give her a hug to her surprise. A nice tight and warm hug as she whispered into her Rey ear.

"He needs someone like you," she said in a sad voice. "please help him."

Rey only nodded as Mrs. Organa stepped away from her and down the old steps towards one of the large SUV waiting for her as she climbed in sending Rey one final wave before the door was shut. Rey waved back as the three black SUV drove away. She looked down to the card she was given by Mrs. Organa as she pulled out her phone to send a text to someone.

Got the job, I will be sending money this afternoon.

After sending the message she turned to walk into the house to make a list of everything she needed to get to go to war.

...

 **I will have the other chapters up quick as a rabbit. Promise!**


	2. The invader!

**I'm trying to figure out where my chapters slips up. Because I'm a dumb dumb and didnt put spaces between them. I'm happy you guys are all giddy this story is back.**

 **... .**

The next morning a white truck pulled up to the back of the house as Rey pushed open the passenger door as she jumped out of the little truck stretching her arms high above her head feeling something pop happily in her lower back. Looking at the back of the large townhouse she let out a sigh knowing she was about to go to war. Before she left she had heard Kylo lock himself into his little office that Mrs. Organa had pointed out on the way down not to even get close too. Not knowing what booby traps Kylo had set up to catch anyone trying to get near his work. For all Rey knew something might pop out of the wall and shoot her.

The truck driver side door slammed shut as she looked behind her seeing her old-time friend Ackbar walking around the bed of his truck looking over all the cleaning supplies Rey had called him for.

"You sure you don't want me to help you carry all of this into the house?" he asked nodding his head down to all the bags.

"Be best if you don't." Rey said walking down the bed of the truck reaching over the side to start looping her fingers through the bags. "he's doesn't even want me here. if I let in another stranger he might flip his damn lid on me. The guy has like five hidden cameras around the house that I could find. So, I know big brother going to be watching my ever move in this house."

"Well at least let me help you carry them to the door." Ackbar said grabbing a few buckets and mops. "You're going to tire yourself out with all the trips on your own."

"That sounds good," she said yanking a good amount of the bags with the cleaning supplies out of the truck. "Just drop them at the door and I will haul them inside. I'm starting at the bottom of this house and working my way up."

Ackbar followed her to the door of the lower level of the house as she fished out her keys unlocking the door. Peaking inside she looked to make sure the Kylo wouldn't randomly be downstairs. Though it looked like no one had been in this part of the house in years. Once the coast was clean she walked in as Ackbar dropped the buckets and mops down like she said as he turned to go back to the truck to get more supplies.

Rey walked down the short hallway as she dropped the bags off at a small metal spiral staircase that lead up to the back part of the house. And old servant's stairway was her guess. She walked back to the door grabbing what Ackbar dropped off and soon the hallway was filled with the fifty or so bags of cleaning supplies.

"You sure you don't want me to bring in a crew to help you clean? By the supplies you bought looks like you are gutting this place." Ackbar said handing her the last bag.

"Naw, you know how well I can be a nutcase when I clean. If I bring in a crew without the approval of his royal highness I think he might kill me. I heard haunting stories about him and pencil, so I don't really want him going John Wick on me." she laughed taking the bag. She opened her bag as she pulled out a piece of paper as she unfolded it looking over the list of other shit she was going to need as she handed it out to the old man.

"Can you get this list to Unkar?" she asked as Ackbar took the list looking over all the repair material she needed to fix holes and piles. Most of yesterday Rey had snuck around the house making a list of everything she was going to need to repair holes, replace pipes, fix floorboards and random stuff she still had no idea how hell Kylo broke them. Her search was cut short later in the evening when people suddenly started showing up and the whole house was soon filled with every drunk'n retard in New York.

She had snuck around the house watching this Kylo guy and she could see now that this guy definitely had a drinking problem. He downed a whole bottle of booze by himself. It was interesting to watch him from a distance studying him seeing the self-destruction she had seen so many times before. she knew that it was fueled by something other than his work. Soon he was blackout drunk and lost in Wonderland it took her and the blonde he wanted to shag to get him up to his room. Rey didn't stick around long after dropping them off at his door as he shoved the blonde into his room slamming it shut.

One thing she noticed was the man definitely had a huge anger issue or didn't give a crap that all the people he invited into the house liked to destroy this beautiful home. In his drunk'n rage he sent his foot through a wall bitching and complaining about some bitch that needed to die. OR something like that. She really couldn't understand through his slurs and hiccups.

"A welder?" Ackbar asked looking up to Rey with confused look knocking her out of her thoughts.

"I need to fix some railing in the library. How the hell someone broke them is a mystery to me." Rey said as she leaned up against the door frame. "I know Unkar has everything on that list and if he tries to swindle you tell him I will sick Maz on him again."

Ackbar gave a chuckle nodding his head folding the list up to place in his back pocket.

"When do you need all of these supplies?" Ackbar asked stepping backwards towards his truck.

"Tell him I need all of them in like two or three days?" Rey said rubbing the back of her neck. 'I've got to get all the shit out of here first. When will the dump truck be here?"

"Got a text from Jim saying he was on his way. Dealing with afternoon traffic." Ackbar said.

'Awesome, thanks a bunch for your help." She said sending him a way.

"I owe you too much to say no!" Ackbar called out to her getting to his truck to climb in sending her one final wave before backing into the alleyway to drive off. Rey gave a big yawn still leaning up against the door frame as she looked upwards to see a camera sitting in the corner of the small awning over the door way. She could see the small light on knowing the camera was working and she knew full well Mr. stick up his ass was watching her every move. Stepping back into the house she shut the door and decided to get to work.

She was going to be a Neat Freak Ninja and get ever bit of trash out of this house by this time tomorrow if it killed her. Walking down the short hallway she opened the door walking into a large laundry room that she was pretty sure no one had touched in the last four years. Walking to the washer she opened the door smelling the musty air of stale water as she looked inside seeing petrified clothes that were once washed and forgotten about.

She knew Kylo was deep in his work by what Mrs. Organa had told her but the way his house was showed just how messed up his mind really was. She knew that something else triggered this lack of giving shit for the state of his house and himself. Letting his work consume him and his world fall apart just to escape something. She had seen it in countless people she had come in to help and she wasn't going to go asking him to spill his deepest darkest secrets. He was going to come to her over time.

Rey walked back to the dozens of bags as she searched around for the one of the many boxes of gloves she had bought not wanting to get some sort of dieses from this place. Finding the box she yanked a pair of black gloves on as she walked back into the large laundry room as she cracked her knuckles before fishing out her phone from her back pocket placing her headphone in.

"Alright," she said shuffling through some music until she found her playlist for cleaning as she hit play and heavy metal began to fill her ears. "We are releasing crazy Rey from her cage."

Two hours of cleaning and organizing the laundry room and finding out that both washer and dryer didn't even have a speck of life left in them. She had texted Mrs. Organa saying she could either fix them or get a new set and she received a call from Mrs. Organa assistant saying that a brand-new set was going to be delivered that day.

Rey was able to get a dolly from a neighbor as she was able to get the poor dead washer and dryer out into the back of the house leaving a note for the delivery crew to just drop off the new ones and she would install them. Around two she looked out the back door seeing the nice washer and dryer sitting near the door. Boy his mom bought the most expensive ones she could find.

Hauling the washer and dryer in she had them set up and running within and half hour with her first of thousand loads of laundry she was going to be doing. Working her way with a trash bag through the lower part of the house she found it used to an entertainment area. A large TV was mounted on the wall covered in four layers of dust. As she was going through a mountain of clothes taller than her she was trying to figure out which clothes would be dry-cleaning and which she could wash herself she couldn't help but ask herself how someone could have this many clothes?

It was like he just bought a new piece of clothing instead of doing laundry. She wished she had that luxury.

As she was shuffling through the pile of black clothing to her shock she unearthed a fucking pool table. Rey found the maker of the pool table googling it to see it was indeed something else expensive that he just let go to waste.

Man, this guy really let his world fall apart.

All day she worked on the bottom layer of the house as she hauled out twenty-seven black bags full of trash to the dumpster she had delivered. She had moved all the clothes to the laundry room and had them in nice even stacks of the dirty and the clean. She had not seen his room but she was pretty sure that he had no idea just how many clothing items he had tossed down here and some still had their fucking tags on them. And she was guessing his room was just as bad.

Rey bagged up the doubles of the clothing she found after washing them to donate them knowing he wouldn't miss them.

By ten at night she had the large lower level cleared. She had found a large wrap around couch, a coffee table that had cups stuck to it. She even found three wallets that belonged to the naked dude from the night before lost in the sea of clothes. She was happy she was wearing gloves because she found used condoms and tried not resist gagging. After scrubbing stains out of the carpet, she sent a text to Ackbar about needing a carpet cleaner sooner or later as well. Hell, she was half tempted to just rip out of the carpet and get it replaced. But that required the approval of the man upstairs she had yet to have a human conversation with.

She reached up wiping the sweat from forehead as she took a nice long drink of her water bottle looking over the first room she conquered. And it only took her all damn day. Looking to the back side of the large open room she saw five old school Arcade games and three pinball games that had not been touched in years.

She was beginning to see that this was once an ancient Man-Cave for a bachelor. She had it back up clean and sparkling to its former glory. Even the small Bar at the side of the room was all wiped and cleaned with all the dirty shot glasses and cups in a box on top of the dark wooden bar. She would have to clean them once she unearthed the sink upstairs.

Walking to the old school arcade games she plugged in Pac man as she was happy to see it turn on. Plugging in the rest of them she found that Doom and Mortal Kombat didn't work. Just one more thing for her fix she guessed. After playing a few rounds of Pac Man she got the high score on it destroying Kylo and some dude named Hux scores. Stepping over to Galaga she easily killed Poe and Kylo high score with ease as she heard the dryer buzz saying it was done as she turned around walking towards the laundry room to go fold yet another pile of black clothes.

She heard the door upstairs slam shut as someone began to yell out someone Kylo's name as she paused listening to whoever it was. She could hear someone walking down the hallway above the room as she saw a shadow moving to the stairs as she booked it quickly into the laundry room not wanting to get spotted just yet and lose her bet she made with the man.

Poe danced down the stairs with a spring in his step whistling out a tune as he was looking at his phone responding to a text as he reached the bottom of the step looking upwards as he almost lost his footing on the wood catching himself on the railing. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the room that was once nothing but mountain of clothing and trash for as far as the eye could see. He was now staring at tan carpet he had not seen in almost four years.

Poe took a step off stairs looking around the large room that was once Kylo party pad as he saw a couch he had forgotten about, seeing a dark wooden coffee table he sure hell didn't remember. His eyes darted to the left of the large entertainment room that spanned almost the whole bottom of the house seeing the league size pool table, cue balls already set up for a game. He was pretty sure that it had broken under the weight of the clothes that once sat on top of it.

He saw a three of the five arcade games on and screen flashing and the pinballs games not yet plugged in. Hell, even the dart board was on the wall once more. Pool cues placed back in their holders cleaned and the broken ones missing. His eyes turned to where a large bar sat seeing that it had been cleaned off and the shelves that once were broken fixed. Movie posters lined the walls, art work that was once lost in the sea of clothes back up on the walls. Even the walls had been scrubbed cleaned.

Dear lord its like he just stepped back in time to when this room was in its glory. Even all the damn DVD and video games were put back where they belonged on the built-in shelves. It was like it was never destroyed after….

"KYLO!" Poe screamed taking off back up the stairs like he saw a ghost.

…..

Four screens sat curved on a desk facing the one who was quickly typing in codes to a keyboard. His eyes glued on the difficult codes he had been working on for the last three months. His brown eyes looking though the thin glasses that sat on his nose as he was trying to figure out where the coding was fucked up. Turning away from the screen he was staring as he shifted his gaze to another large screen his long arms reaching to another keyboard typing in a few numbers with ease.

His brain working over time to figure out the math in his head as he tried to focus. Five hours of sitting here trying to piece together this part of the codes and he was no closer to figuring out how to fix it.

Sitting back in his chair he reached up to snag his glasses off his face as he brought both of his hands to his eyes rubbing them. The screen were the only lights he had in this dark room and his eyeballs were burning. The sound of small fans kicking on within the seven computers buzzed in the back ground as he listened for any other noise that could be happening else where in the house.

But the house sat as dead as the room he was sitting in. He loved this quiet world when he worked. Helped him focus.

The fucking good that was that doing now.

He had hit a brick wall with this program he has promised for the government and his deadline was within the next six months. A yawn came to his mouth as he pressed the back of his hands to his lips as he leaned his head back against the back of the chair looking at the screen the green and blue codes flying up the screen.

Who knew making a cyber defense wall was so hard? He was a computer and math genius and even this was making his brain fry.

Not to mention the fucking hangover from hell he had from drinking last night. Fucking Poe, always showing up with a god damn sea of people. Poe was one of his few true friends and could tell Kylo was on the verge of another fucking blow out and needed to release some steam. Last night Kylo had drank enough to kill five people and frankly he didn't even remember getting into bed with that blonde. He couldn't even remember how the hell was able to walk up the fucking steps or if someone carried his body up there. He was pretty sure that a he saw a brunette at some point but couldn't remember her face. Fuck he couldn't even remember the blondes face he kicked out this morning.

But waking up to the naked blonde wasn't a surprise for him. When Kylo drank he always reached for the stars for the blackout faze not wanting to have any feelings. To Have his brain shut off for a moment. Not think about work, or this fucking code he was about to scrap and start all over again. He didn't want to have any memories an just lose his mind in limbo.

Kylo was sort of pissed that the Government wanted a better Cyber security wall then the last one he fucking made for them. Always wanted it to be better and stronger than the other countries that Kylo had helped make Cyber security programs for. He didn't break any law, he had made sure of that, no treasons were committed. But Kylo did bring in the big bucks that even his tycoon grandfather would have been proud of.

Kylo was only twenty-six and a fucking self-made Billionaire.

And all he had to do was sit on a computer all damn day long. There were few in the world that could process the internal Cyber world like Kylo could and from a young age he was taking apart computers and anything that had technology and put it back together to reprogram it to his liking. He had been contacted by a few large companies such as Apple, Microsoft and Samsung begging him to come work for them as well. But the thought of sitting in an office all day wasn't on his list's of wants.

Sitting there looking at the code his mind couldn't help but process it, dissect it and rearrange it in his head fifteen different ways to make it work.

God damn he needed a fucking vacation or something. leaning forwards he rested his elbow on the desk as he pushed his palms against his forehead trying to calm his damn mind down. As he was thinking maybe going back to bed was a good idea a loud scream came up from downstairs as it made him jump.

"KYLO!" a voice bellowed from behind the door as Kylo could hear his friend feet stomping up the stairs and towards his door as he began to pound on it like there was a god damn fire.

Kylo pushed his chair back standing up walking towards he door as he swung it open almost blinded by the hallway lights. Before he could react, someone hand snapped out grabbing his collar yanking him right off his feet out of his room dragging him towards the stairs.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Kylo snapped yanking himself out of Poe hold. Poe flipped around looking at Kylo as he stepped closer grabbing Kylo shirt again to give him a hard shake.

"Kylo! I'm frightened!" Poe said up into his confused friends face. "Someone broke in and cleaned your house!"

"What?" he asked confused pushing Poe out of his face.

"Just come! Look! Its fucking crazy! I can see the damn floor!" Poe said quickly running to the stairs. Kylo brows were fused together not understanding his friend as he watched Poe bolt down the stairs taking two at a time. Following his friend he came to the main level of house stopping on the bottom step looking around. The place still looked thrashed. Nothing was different as he looked for Poe.

"Down here, Man! It's like a god damn miracle came through here!" Poe yelled up the space of the spiral staircase. Looking over he saw Poe standing on the bottom level of the house that he couldn't remember the last time going down too. Rounding the steps he descended down to the basement of the house as he came around the curve he almost lost his footing on the steps seeing something that he was not expecting.

His mouth dropped open as he looked at the large entertainment room he had not seen this clean…well…he couldn't remember.

"I know right!?" Poe said standing in the middle of the room holding his arms up. Kylo walked down the rest of the steps eyes darting everywhere seeing the room he used to hang out in all the time back to its clean glorious self. Fucking hell he forgot what color the carpet was or that there was even carpet down here. Taking that last step off the stairs his mouth still slightly opened he scanned the room seeing his pool table that was once buried ready to go with a game. The couch he forgot he had clean and even the tv on the wall was all nice and shiny.

"Where did…" he said lifting a hand to slightly point around. "Where did all the shit go that was down here?"

"Beats the fuck out of me." Poe said looking around as he walked around the room towards the games. "I thought you finally came out of your four-year funk and cleaned something."

"No…no, I did not." Kylo said lifting a hand to run it over his hair. Who the hell did this?

Just then the vision of the smug brown haired smiling girl from the day before flashed in his brain.

"That chick my mom hired." Kylo said looking to Poe who was eyeing Pac-Man to play a game.

"You mean the girl that saved me yesterday morning from freezing my nuts off?" Poe asked looking to Kylo slightly shocked. "You hired her?"

"My mother did," Kylo snapped as he looked around walking towards the bar that he had forgotten he had looking over the dark stained wood. Looking over the surface he saw the knife carved words of the past. "there is no way she cleaned all of this in one day. And where the hell did all the clothes go?"

Poe looked around the huge room not understanding it as well as his ears perked to a sound of water running. He walked towards the back hallway where the back door was as he came up to the door pressing his ear to it hearing the familiar sound of a washer and dryer. He turned the handle opening the door walking into the large laundry room looking around seeing piles of nice neatly folded clothes and piles of dirty clothes walking its way up the side of a wall almost to the ceiling.

"Found them!" Poe called out. Kylo came to the laundry room he was pretty sure he had not seen the inside of in years. Standing there his saw it was clean as well and even smelled like clean laundry. Fuck the whole level of the house smelt good. Everything organized and put away as he saw on the large table near the dryer had skyscrapers of folded clothes balanced perfectly.

Poe let out a whistle walking through the room at how neat and tidy it was.

"Dude you got to keep this girl." Poe said. "If she could knock out the lower level in one day imagine what she could do with a week in this house."

Kylo leaned up against the door frame of the laundry room still trying to wrap his head around how this woman had done all of this in such a short amount of time. And he didn't even hear a peep from her. He eyed the washer and dryer knowing they were not the ones he broke and left to rot. He was chewing on his inner cheek wondering when she had new ones come in. He didn't even hear the damn doorbell ring for a delivery.

"She was right," Kylo said turning to look down the hallway to look at the clean room sparkling in the distance.

"Right about what?" Poe asked opening up some large cupboards to look inside seeing clean towels and supplies organized.

"I underestimated her sneakiness." Kylo said looking back to Poe. 'She made a bet that she could clean the whole house and I wouldn't even notice her. If I saw her once she is gone. I haven't seen her since she was with my mother. Fuck I actually forgot she was even here still. Thought she took off."

"Damn, she must be the mighty mouse of cleaning." Poe laughed opening up another cupboards as his smile faltered when to his surprise it wasn't just full of cleaning supplies like the other one. His head tilted to the side slightly seeing the woman in question clutching a few brooms and mops as she brought her finger up to her lips to tell him to keep his mouth shut. Clearly not wanting to loose the bet if she shoved herself into this tight cabinet. Poe quickly shut the door looking over to Kylo trying to act like he didn't seem a human body crammed into the small space and keep himself from laughing his ass off at the picture of it.

"Well," Poe cleared his throat fighting the laugh that was bubbling up, "if she was able to do all of this and not even get noticed by your super hearing I think you should let her keep cleaning." Poe said walking back towards the door where Kylo had a scowl on his face.

"I don't want her too." Kylo snapped. "I made this place a fucking disaster to keep people out."

"Well the good that did with me." Poe laughed at his best friend.

"Your fucking place would be as bad as this house if you didn't have a damn maid. At least you trust your maid, who fucking knows what this girl will try to steal from me." Kylo snapped pushing off door frame to walk back towards the large room. His eyes scanning the clean room.

He hated it.

He hated seeing this place so…perfect. He hated perfection. It wasn't right in his brain. He needed it to be in chaos. He hated that this girl who had come in and was cleaning up his world he tired to hard to destroy. He had been here once before. A perfectionist when it came to his house. He kept it spotless.

And it lost him everything he ever wanted. He wanted things to be as destroyed as his brain and soul was now.

"Holy hell she even found my wallets!" Poe excited voice came up as he turned seeing Poe pick up a pile of leather wallets off a shelf under the TV mounted on the wall. Opening one up as he looked over to Kylo. "You won't have to worry about her stealing anything in opinion."

"Why is that?" Kylo challenged. Poe then pulled out the large amount of money from his wallet.

'If I remember right," Poe said grabbing his other wallets. 'I had three hundred from a poker game in one wallet. Four hundred and seventy-two in another and one grand in my wallet I lost last night."

Poe counted the money in all his wallets nodding his head looking up to Kylo with a smug smile.

'I think your little Mighty Mouse just wants to clean." Poe laughed. Kylo scuffed out a breath of anger looking away from Poe. His eyes scanned the room as he thought up an idea to destroy this place rather quickly again.

"Call Hux," Kylo said looking back to Poe. "Make sure he brings a shit tone of booze this time and calls everyone he knows."

Poe brows knitted together at Kylo request as he looked around the large room that could now host a very big party.

"She just cleaned it, Dude." Poe said in shock. "You really want to destroy this place? After all her hard work?"

"I want her to get the idea that I fucking want her out of my house." Kylo said walking towards the stairs. "I fucking destroyed this place for a reason and I want it to stay that way. I'll catch her on her bet and get her the hell out of here."

'Oh, come on! That's mean!" Poe called after Kylo who was already walking up the steps quickly ignoring his friend. Poe waited until Kylo footsteps were echoing up the next flight of stairs as he walked towards the laundry room before giving the stairs one last peek before walking into the room shutting the door behind him.

.Walking to the cabinets he opened the door up with a wide smile but found it empty. Brows coming together at how she had vanished he heard the back door not far from the laundry room shutting as he booked it out of the room to take chase after the mysterious girl. Walking out of the back door his eyes scanned the nighttime as he ran out into the alleyway looking both ways not seeing her anywhere.

"Damn she is sneaky." Poe said out loud. Looking back to the house he didn't want to take place in Kylo plan of ruining what the girl obvious worked hard on all day. Even he was impressed with the amount of work she did. He knew that his mother brought this girl in to help Kylo out of his funk. And Poe hoped she wouldn't give up or bail. Kylo was running out of options of pulling himself out of that darkness in his soul and even Poe didn't know how to help him anymore.

….

Rey alarm went off around four. Lifting her head up from the pillow she slowly reached out to the nightstand near her twin-size bed as she grabbed her phone picking up to look at the alarm. She got zip sleep with the party happening right outside her door. when she returned she found the whole bottom layer of the house was packed full people like Kylo threat.

Sitting up slowly with the maybe two hours of sleep in her she turned her heavy head looking around her small room as she glanced up to the door where she had shoved her bed up too to keep anyone from breaking it down. She could not hear anything alive on the outside of the door. Yanking off her small sheet she stood up staggering over to her small suitcase pulling out her extra work clothes to slip them on like a zombie.

She overheard Kylo threat to scare her away and she caught a glimpse of the packed lower lever of the house and knew for a fact that he had indeed made good on destroying her hard work.

Did that faze her? Hurt her feeling?

Nope. Not a fucking chance.

It was going to take a lot more then a party of drunk'n fools to stop her from doing her job. She was counting on this job to help back home. And until Mrs. Organa said she was fired she was willing to do all the dirt work to keep this job. She was no quitter.

Yawning wide she walked over to where a tiny coffee maker was sitting on a small desk as she picked up a few bottle waters before opening them to dump them into the coffee makers back end. Scooping some coffee grounds into the pot she sat back on her bed not far from it watching the black gold of her go-go juice slowly trickle into the pot. Her room soon smelled like heaven and not of lingering booze as she looked down to the floor at a stain of liquor from a spilled cup when she had kicked a couple getting it on in her room out.

After flipping her mattress and tossing the dirty sheets to the corner of the room she refused to pick them up without gloves. Not that she was a germ hater. I mean come on, no one would want touch those sheets after what she walked into.

After the coffee pot was full she stood back up walking over two short steps to dump the coffee into a mug. Snagging some small white cups full of creamer, she mixed her coffee with a little wooden stick before taking a sip of her magic go-go juice. She smiled as it warmed her up all the way down to her soul. Setting her mug down she got dressed all the way as she sat on her squeaky bed lacing up her sneakers. Grabbing her bedframe, she slid it across the carpet floor to be able to leave her room before grabbing her cup of coffee.

'Well, let's see what the turd managed to do." Rey said unlocking her door to slowly open it. Peeking her head out of the door she looked down the hallway to see that the large room sat dark with only the lights from the arcade games and above the pool table. Walking down the hallway to the opening of the large room she only slipped on her coffee looking over the mug at the damage.

"Well now we know how you love to throw a smashing party there, Kylo." she said in her British laced accent. The floor were soaked with stains. Red cups scatted the ground. The poor coffee table was broken. The pool table looked like it was dragged through a dump truck, the remains of pizza's everywhere. She didn't even want to know what was smeared on the wall.

Damn party kids.

She walked through the room eyes scanning everything that was once clean making a metal note on what she needed to clean as she was willing to accept Kylo challenge. Her eyes fell to the couch where she found a very naked man, excuse her, men. Sleeping bare naked.

The one she had figured his name was Poe was laying across the large couch naked once more as she saw a man laying not far from him. Equally naked.

Well she knew for sure now what team Mr. Damion batted for. She raised her fist with a silent pride power as she kept sipping on her coffee as she gave out a small smile at the damages of Kylo little hissy fit party to try and scare her.

"Oh you silly bugger." Rey whispered out with a mocking smile. "this is the best you can do?"


	3. Tag, Your it

_**I'm trying to edit all my chapters as fast as i can to get them back up. I know I might have missed a bunch of stuff. I'm also rewriting the last two chapters. I decided to go another way with it because it didn't follow where I wanted my story to go originally. Again I'm sorry this story was deleted.**_

 _..._

 _There was nothing but darkness around him. A empty lonely feeling. No matter where he turned he saw darkness. Just then the sound of a door creeping open caught his attention as he turned to the sounds of heels clicking on the floor away from him towards the opening door caught his attention. He stared at the backside of the woman walking away quickly._

 _Wait! He tried to scream. He reached out towards the woman as She grabbed the handle slamming the door shut behind her not looking back. As soon as the loud boom echoed though his nightmare voices began to chat. He could feel people pointing their heated glaze towards him._

 _Its Your fault._

 _What a fool!_

 _How could he?_

 _Just as he began to bring his hands to his ears to block out the chanting venom filled voices he could hear a child screaming as it felt like the weight of everything hit him at once keeping him from breathing._

Kylo eyes flew open quickly as he jerked drawing in a quick staggered breath like he had not been breathing for years. His fingers digging into the sheets under him as he closed his eyes to take control of his rapid breathing once more.

Ten minutes later he felt he was able to breath like a fucking normal human again.

Kylo slowly opened his eyes as he turned his head in his pillow as he began to stretch out his arms he was laying on one slightly asleep as he blinked a few time in the semi darkness of his room. only a few slivers of light coming from between his curtains as he pushed himself up on the bed yawning as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up fully feeling the full extent of the hangover pulsating in his brain. Demanding water and something in his gut now that wasn't the poison of the liquor.

Kylo felt movement next to him as he slowly turned his head to the side of his bed seeing a mass of blonde hair flared over his neighboring pillow. letting out a sigh he rolled over to his back throwing an arm over his eyes not really wanting to sit up yet. His head bounding away reminding him of his stupid choice to drink once again until he felt nothing. He had no clue when the hell he came back up to his bed and who this girl was like most nights he drank.

He felt the bed shift next to him as an hand slithered across his stomach and his free hand shot out like a bullet grabbing the girl arm harshly.

'Ouch!" the girl snapped next to him in a sleepy voice.

"Get your shit and get out." he said in a low tone laced with a venom.

"Oh don't be mean." The girl said trying to snuggle up next to him as he inwardly cringed at her touch. "I was thinking we could get-"

"You speak fucking English?" he hissed out interrupting her as the girl froze next to him. he didn't bother to lift his arm knowing the same dumbfounded look would be on her face whoever it was, they were always the same look on the girls he kicked out. Kylo lifted up a hand pointing to where the door was.

"You should know the way to the front door, try not to slam it on your way out." he said in a cold voice. He felt the girl toss the blankets off in a huff as he felt her bounce off the bed. The angry shuffle of the girl was the only noise in the room as she gathered up her clothing and shit as he could hear her getting dressed but not fast enough to his liking.

He heard her open the door and slam it shut behind he pulled his arm off his eyes staring at his dark ceiling. Sitting up slowing so he would feel his world spin he pushed his legs to the side of the bed his long limbs touching the floor. Leaning forwards he rubbed his face the hangover hitting him harder. Pushing up off the bed snagging his phone he walked towards his door grabbing a long v-neck sweater and Pj bottoms as he slowly dressed stepping over his piles of clothes opening his door hissing almost to the bright light of the window at the end of the hallway near his bedroom.

He staggered to the bathroom to relive his painful bladder before painfully walking to the stairwell descending down slowly to see if he could find a bottle of water from the fridge and hope whatever was living in it wouldn't try to attack him again. Coming down the long flight of stairs he reached the main level as he was about to make his way to his kitchen when he glanced to where the stairs kept going down to the lower level.

A smile grew over his face wondering just how bad things got last night and how big of a mess he and his friends had made it. Deciding to see his handy work he walked down the rest of the spiral staircase to the lower level a smug smile across his lips as it was whipped clean instantly.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs his mouth falling open with a frown his eyes scanned over the large room in utter horror.

It looked like nothing had fucking taken place here last night.

His eyes scanned the floor finding not a red cup or trash in sight. He looked to where the pool table was finding it almost sparkling once more and the pizza boxes he last remembers getting tossed over and pizza rubbed into the carpet gone. There wasn't even a fucking stain left.

The sound of shooting caught his attention as he turned to where the large couch was seeing the tv on as a familiar mass of curly brown hair was sticking up over it. Walking towards it he found Poe half alive on the couch hitting buttons on the PS3 controller half ass'n the Call of Duty game playing on the large 60 inch tv on the wall.

"Before you flip your lid on me." Poe said in almost a whisper his own brain a hair away from exploding he turned slowly up to the fuming Kylo at the edge of the couch glaring daggers at him. "I'm just as fucking shocked as you are. I woke up to it clean I swear. I didn't even hear the damn vacuum she must have used to clean up the dry wall from your many angry fist of fury holes in the wall."

Kylo did a quick 360 of the room seeing the holes were indeed still there but the fucking mess of plaster he had pulled out in his drunk fit was gone from the carpet. Fuck even the stains of the drink he remembered some drunk slut has spilled was gone.

"Did you at least see her?" Kylo snapped out at Poe who gave him a lazy shake of his head.

"Nope." He said popping the P loudly, then he lifted up a coffee cup from a Starbucks. "but she did leave me a coffee, cup of water and some extra strength Tylenol. She my little hangover guardian angel."

"God damnit!" Kylo hissed head whipping to the hallway he knew went to her room. He stomped towards the door not bothering to knock as he tossed the door open to the small room finding it was empty. He felt his jaw clench in anger that this little shit had one upped him again. Turning around he stomped back through the room as Poe laid half dead on the couch trying to be enthused to play his game not really caring about Kylo pissed off aura.

"I don't think you know what your up against man." Poe called out to Kylo who was already stomping up the stairs to find the woman. "She a cleaning ninja that for sure. Like Bruce Lee with magic moping powers."

Kylo went up to his office sliding into his chair hitting buttons on his keyboard as he was able to pull up the cameras around his house to catch this phantom cleaning nutcase loose in his house. He rewound the video feed seeing the girl leaving as he watched her backwards track of going back and forth between his house and a large dumpster he never even realized was behind his house. He watched her packing away bags of trash over the span of an hour or So as the went back to the first time he saw her walk out the door time stamped at almost five in the morning.

He began to fast forwards to the last time she walked out the door after bringing back some coffee for Poe. He watched her turn to the camera as she gave him a mocking smile into the camera like she knew he was going to watch the video feed at some point. She blew him a dramatic kiss as she walked away from the door around nine this morning.

Yanking his phone out of his pocket he typed in a number he knew by heart placing his phone to his ears listening to the other end ring.

"Hi Honey." A soft voice came on the other end.

"You better fire this fucking chick before I get to her." Kylo threatened.

"Why?" his mom asked in a concerned voice. "has she done something wrong?"

"Oh don't fucking act innocent." Kylo hissed in the phone rewinding the video feed to where she was looking right at the camera.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, honey." His mother said with a sigh.

"We both know that she been fucking checking in with you." Kylo hissed. "is this a fucking game both of you are in on to piss me off?"

"No there is a no game going on. And for her checking in. She had only contacted me for a few things. Sent me receipts for the supplies she bought and for me to send her a new washer and dryer. Other then that I haven't spoken to her since I brought her to the house." His mother said quickly.

Kylo decided to rewind the video to the previous day when she cleaned up the room in the first place hoping to catch her letting people in his house so he had even more ammo to go postal on her ass. There was no way she had cleaned it up on her own. No one person could in the amount of time.

"What about the cleaning crew she obvious brought in to clean?" Kylo asked searching for what he believed she had done.

"I received no receipt or notification of her bringing in a cleaning crew, which I wouldn't blame her if she did." His mother said. "but I'm pretty sure she cleaned up everything on her own."

Kylo sat there watching from early morning seeing she get picked up by a white truck and hour or So later getting dropped off as he waited to see who she let in. But to his surprised he saw her keeping the older man from entering. Even blocking his view into the lower part of the house. The old man clearly wanting to peek in with the amount of bags he helped drop off at the door.

He fast forward the video not even hearing his mother trying to explain how good this girl was at cleaning. He saw her leave come back with a dolly pulling the old washer and dryer on her own. She came out with a piece of paper scribbling someone on it leaving it taped to the front before going back into the house. He saw the many bag of trash she hauled out on her own to the dumpster and back and forth in fast forward mode. He watched a deliver truck he never even heard dropping off the new washer and dryer and the people seeing her note and then switching out the units before leaving.

All damn day he watched in fast forward mode her coming and going from the house. And not once did she bring in someone to help.

The little freak did clean everything on her own.

"Kylo?" his mother snapped him out of his trance watching the computer screen.

"Never mind. I'll catch her sooner or later and throw her out myself." Kylo said quickly hanging up on his mother not really hearing a damn thing she said in the last few minutes.

"Yeah I will catch you. You little sneaky fox." Kylo said darkly leaning in looking closely at the girl walking out the door with a white box in her hands as she sent the camera another mocking smile he wanted to slug off her. He had never hit a girl before, but boy did she make his blood boil.

...

Rey was standing in a waiting area as she felt a shiver rush up her back. Looking over her shoulders to see if there was someone watching her as intensely as the saw nothing but a brink wall. She could feel her ears burning and the sensation of the chill rushing up her spine once more.

Someone was talking about her.

As she was waiting for the person who she was visiting to show up as she felt her pocket of her jacket buzz as she reached in to pull her phone out. Looking down at the screen she couldn't help but bark out a laugh.

 _He's determined to catch you. Keep up the good work. It's the first time he has actually called me in years. Thank you for everything you are doing._

"Well now I know who has placed out the sudden death wish for me in the universe." She snickered reading Kylo mother text. So, he must not have liked her cleaning and called his mommy to complain like a little toddler he is. OH Rey was having fun with this. She was about to reply to his mother when the sound of incoming voices down the long hallways of the office caught her attention. Looking up she saw a man leading a team of woman all trying to get his demanding details right on sticky notes and in their phone.

"You call Bella Agency and tell them I asked for a bloody full-figured woman!" The man snapped eyes on a tablet swapping through pictures quickly. "I want lushes curves, Not fucking chicken legs attached to a bowling ball!"

"Yes, Sir." One of the girls said behind him quickly dialing up the number for the model agency.

'And where the hell is my proof for the last weeks photoshoot?" he snapped coming to a stop flipping through his tablet with a dramatic swipe. "I know I'm not a fucking wanker with this piece of shit but for god sakes why can't I received a single damn email or transfer files!? Carlos said updating to these fucking things would help everything run smoothly!"

"Maybe shaking it like an Etch-A-Sketch isn't helping it." Rey commented with a laugh. The man snapped his head up with fury in his eyes but a wide perfect teeth smile crossed his lips at the sight of Rey standing in the lobby. He let up a squeal in excitement quickly slammed the tablet into a woman arms waiting for it as he turned to the ladies.

"Figure out what is wrong with that thing. Get me those proofs, Call Vogue tell Richard I need those samples if he wants me to do anything to fix the ghastly spring collection. And You get a hold of Miranda, if she wants those damn photos for Runway she better be coming to kiss my ass this time and I'm going on my second lunch!" he said back to the woman before shooing them away with a quick wave as all the girls scattered like their lives depended on it.

"Oh Mr. Finn," Rey snickered out shaking her head at the tall black man turning back towards her with his gorgeous smile and a sparkle in his eyes. "Still a terrorizing cunt to your employees."

"I am not a cunt! I'm a bitch it's a big difference!" Finn laughed walked towards her arms out as she walked closer to him for a big hug careful not to drop her small box in her hand. Finn stood taller than her slightly as his strong arms wrapped around her picking her slightly off the ground.

"Oh I haven't seen you in forever!" Finn said topping her down stepping back to smile wide at her looking her up and down. "I see you took my advice on the soft browns and tans, they do wonders for skin, Love."

"You saw me two nights ago it hasn't been forever." Rey laughed as Finn stuck out a big pouty lip.

"And the withdrawals have been horrible." Finn said throwing an arm over her shoulders to lead her down the hallway towards his office. "What brings you here my kingdom, Young princess?"

"Well I found something at my new client's house that you might want." She said holding up the white box with one hand. Finn came to a stop taking a step away from her to eye the box then to look her face over intently searching to see if this was another damn prank.

"You're not talking about that toxic waste plant you forced yourself into, are you?" Finn asked with a disgusted twist of his face. 'What on earth did you find there that you thought I would like?"

"Open the box and you will find out. took be half the bloody morning to find one that big." Rey said as Finn reached out slowly grabbing the box holding it up to his ear before giving it a little shake hearing the ever so lightly tapping of something hitting the sides.

"I caught him in the laundry room." Rey said like a proud kid as Finn was opening the box.

The black man let out a scream the would rival a horror movie extra actor scream. You know the one that just stands there before the monster and screams so high pitch you wanna rip your ears off. Yep, Finn would have school the girl. People in the hallway jumped flipping around as a few people stuck their heads out of their office to see who the hell was dying this time. He stared down into the box mouth dropping open in horror as he reached in grabbing what was in it. Slowly he pulled out a toothpick with a mutant spider that met its death at the end of it.

"What the bloody hell Rey!" Finn said looking to Rey brows coming together holding the dead spider out towards her. "You cant just stab them like they are crickets on a stick! this isn't China!"

'What else did you want me to do?" Rey snapped at him. "You know I have a urge to kill anything with eight legs or buck teeth and a long tail itching to steal my pizza to feed it to his baby turtles."

"Put it in a damn jar or something! They are no good for me if they are dead and shish kabob!" Finn snapped looking back to the large spider on the end of the toothpick pouting. "Poor baby!"

"You're disgusting." Rey hissed out rubbing her forehead frustrated with the man. "At least I brought you one."

One thing that always confused Rey about her childhood best friend was the odd combination the universe decided to use when making this fella. He was as gay as they got but refused to wear a dress. Finn had become one of the top 10 designers and photographer in New York. He could make garbage look like a work of art on someone if he wanted too. From a young age he had destroyed half of Rey clothes and remade them into his 'masterpieces'. Rey lost a lot of shirts back then to this man's pink leopard print scissors he still had sitting in a case in his office.

The second thing about her best friend that confused the hell out of her was his obsession about bugs. Like all bugs, in his house was a creepy shrine to bugs forever frozen in shadow boxes mounted on the walls. Everyone had a hobby, Rey was a neat freak cleaning psychopath while Finn loved the world of the fucking eight legged freaks.

It started with butterflies and quickly escalated to every other bug out there in the world. Rey always had a slight panic attack when she went to Finn house. Staring at those walls filled with insect carcasses that needed to burned….all of them.

"So this pretty close to the biggest Lycosidae I've seen a while." Finn said studying the dead spider stabbed to death with a toothpick, a girl passed by as he held it out to her as she squealed running knowing all to well about her boss obsession with bugs. Finn snickered at the running girl as he looked back down to the spider holding it out to the light to get a better look at it.

"You mean wolf spider?" Rey said as they both began to walk down the hallway towards Finn office again.

"Lycos is a Latian for Wolf. If you study the way these guys move so fast and hunt-" Finn was quickly shut up with a hand over his mouth by Rey.

'I don't care about how they hunt, and if you think this is the biggest one you have ever seen, you should have seen spiderzilla I found watching me undress the other night." Rey said with a quick shiver pulling her hand back from Finn smiling face. "I can still see those beady eyes looking at me like I was a piece of meat."

"Well if there are bigger spiders then this bugger, with the last thing it saw was the lovely number seven under your boot," Finn paused as they stopped before his office door open spinning the spider on the toothpick before him in the light. "They must be feasting like kings on the other bugs in that house."

"If only you knew. I've got ant traps set, rat traps. This guy just wanted the house to rot for all he cared." Rey said as she followed Finn into his office. Finn tossed the spider back into the box setting it on his desk as he sat up against his desk as Rey walked to a large table seeing all the sketches and plans for Finn summer launch next year.

"How is it going with him by the way?" Finn asked. "Last time we talked you said he had yet to catch you? You should just tell him that you're the Queen of hid and seek and he'll never win."

"Still about the same I guess." Rey said as she smiled to Finn. "With the patient confidentiality I'm not really aloud to talk about much."

"Oh don't give me that shit." Finn snickered. "You spilled the beans about that last old fart you helped. What the difference with this man? Is he hot? You must think he's hot not wanting to spill the dirt about his inner world. Seen him naked yet?"

"He's so so." Rey said turning back to him with a chuckle. "But I think I've seen his best friend naked twice now."

'What does he look like?" Finn asked.

"My client or his best friend?" Rey smiled over to him.

"Your client." Finn laughed.

"Can't tell you." Rey shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh come on! You have to give me a little detail about this ridiculous job to took up." Finn huffed crossing his arms. Rey felt her face twist slighting in anger at his comment.

"This is not a ridiculous job I took up." she snapped at him. "You know damn well why I started doing this!"

"I know the whole story on why Rey," Finn said with a sigh, "I just wrap my head about why you are still doing it."

"How did this suddenly turn around to you critiquing my job choice yet again?" Rey laughed out in frustration slightly scratching the side of her head acting like she was confused.

"I'm not critiquing anything, Love." Finn said quickly. "All I'm saying is how many more people do you think you need to help? Nothing going to change the past! It's not going to bring her back!"

" _That is not why I am doing this_." Rey said glaring at Finn, "There is always going to be someone that is in need of help, I've been where most of them are and I want to show them that there is light at the end of that damn never ending black tunnel."

"You can't save everyone, Rey." Finn said pushing off his desk walking closer to her. "You can't keep running off like a hero and try to save every John Smith and Jane Doe. I talked to Maz and she told me you don't plan on going back to school next year. Why not? You got only one more year and you can get any job that will blow my income out of the water."

"I'm making enough money right now thank you very much." Rey said crossing her own arms. "I've got enough for myself and I'm helping out-"

"That's the problem Rey," Finn snapped standing before her. "You are helping everyone else but yourself. You think you are fixing your own problems by mending others. Human being are complex things, they are not complex engines. For Christ sakes Rey, you were top of your class in engineering your second year into college and was offered jobs by NASA and by parts of the government that most people don't even know exist. No one can do what you do. And you gave it all up to chase after druggies and helpless bums who drink their sorry lives away and who don't deserve you."

Rey stood there staring at her best friend. It seemed the last few encounters Finn didn't ever miss a beat to jump her ass about her life choices. She stood there staring up into Finn eyes as she uncrossed her arms opening her bag to pull out a jar to shove it into his arms that held the other five spiders she caught alive for him before turning to walk towards the door thinking it was a mistake to come see him.

"Rey, love, wait!" Finn called after her.

"Piss off, Finn," she snapped over her shoulder. "If your going to be a fucking dickhead about this yet again and my life choices I will see you later. And no, what I'm doing is not going to change the past but at least I can know how to help them now. I wouldn't give up this job for all the space shuttles parts and fucking engines in the world. They are nothing but lifeless objects. A human life is worth fighting for, even if it's one person at a time."

She walked out of the office and back down the long hallway towards the lobby and elevator ignoring Finn pleading calls for her to come back. not wanting to wait for the elevator and Finn coming to drag her back to his office by her hair against she walked to the stairway shoving the door open to descend the steps quickly.

…..

Rey proved to be indeed as sneaky as someone could get. Kylo was on the hunt for her in his own house and just when he thought he would catch her she up and vanish like a fart in the wind.

Slowly his house began to get cleaner and cleaner. No matter how many parties he threw. Even the fucking kitchen was beginning to get cleaner in waves. No matter how much he watched his computer screens waiting for that little brown-haired fox to come back to his house but the minute she walked through the door he would be downstairs searching for her in a flash ready to rip her a new one.

But She would just vanish!

How? He had not a flipping fucking clue.

He had become so obsess with catching the little shit it had consumed his fucking life it seemed. He would try to work on his codes, try to focus but his eyes would get drawn back to the screen that had his cameras set up on. Waiting for her…she was not going to give the slip on him once again.

Sitting at his computer screen with one hand over his mouth as he was clicking on a few small parts of his code finding one of the flaws that he had been searching for. Loud slurping came up next to him as he turned his head to this dumbass friend who he had roped into staring at the computer screen for him. Poe had no life at the moment and he was already almost done with college, so he had only two classes left and he was coasting through them.

"So," Poe began to say as he rolled another good amount of spaghetti into his fork stuffing it into his mouth annoying slurping the ends into his mouth. "When she Supposedly comes back, what are we going to do? Hide in a corner and Black bag her or something?"

"Depends on how I feel when I finally fucking see her." Kylo said looking back at his screen fixing the codes. He knew Poe saw everything he did on the computer was basically Greek to him. Poe sometimes forgot to put underwear on in the morning so there was no way he could remember a complex code that made even the best hackers sweat in their seats.

"You should just get over the fact that you lost this bet well before you agreed to it." Poe said with a stuffed mouth. "In fact, I suggest you never take her up on another bet, she a fucking girl on a mission and is schooling you like a champ."

"I never actually agreed to this bet." Kylo said moving both hands to his keyboards and began to rewrite a code with speed that was even too fast for Poe to follow.

"Then you should just let her stay here and clean, I mean fuck man, we broke out the paint ball guns last night and this morning not a single red or green splatter anywhere downstairs. She is shorter than me and somehow shimmied up the wall like spiderman. If that's not going to stop her I don't know what will." Poe laughed out leaning back in his seat taking another bite of his food chewing on it loud and sloppy that was beginning to make a vein budged in Kylo forehead in utter annoyance and was about to chuck Poe out the damn door ass first.

"Plus," Poe said waving his fork full of noodles at Kylo, "If you haven't noticed the holes in the wall downstairs have magical been repaired and the bathroom works now. Also, she is already dissecting the main level of the house. I don't think I've ever seen your hardwood floor sparkly since your mother handed you over the keys."

Kylo rolled his eyes as typing even faster getting more pissed off by the second as they talked about this phantom ghost chick scrubbing his house spotless. He was at war and the odds were not in his favor.

"By the way," Poe asked looking to Kylo seeing the dark cloud of thunder and lightning over his friend's head as Kylo thought of the doom he going to bring to this girl when he caught her. "What is her name?"

Kylo paused his typing for a second as he felt his brows come together thinking about that. He had a photographic memory as he tried to think back on the day his mother brought her here. Not once had he learned her name or could remember his mother even saying it. Did she say the Cleaning nutcase name when they talked the other day? Hell, he couldn't even remember.

"I don't know, and I don't fucking care." Kylo finally said going back to typing.

"Oh! Hey, we got movement!" Poe said jumping back forwards in his seat nodding the screen. Kylo head whipped to the computer screen with the front and back door cameras as the back door swung opened. Both of them watched this girl walk **OUT** of the back door of the house.

"What the hell, Batman?!" Poe laughed out looking over to see Kylo was as equally shocked. "When did she get in?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Kylo hissed quickly at Poe, "You were supposed to be watching the damn screens!"

"I was! All three damn entrances! Wait, what is she doing?" Poe asked as Kylo reached over hitting a few buttons as the camera on the back door filled the screen. She had dropped some large black trash bags at her feet as she looked up to the camera with a smug smile. Reaching into her pack pocket she pulled out a piece of paper unfolding it as she held it up to the camera as both men leaned towards the screen to read it.

"Checkmate, Ya bugger!" Poe said in a British accent and began to laugh hysterically as Kylo shoved back from his desk hard violently shaking the whole thing and the screen rocked on it. he was out his door so fast leaving Poe behind who was still laughing as he rolled off his chair to hit the floors in tears. Kylo flew down the stair to the basement running to the back door as he yanked the door open so hard it hit the wall cracking the glass. He walked into the back of the house where some parking was as he searched for her. his eyes going to the large dumpster running around it to the alleyway as he looked down both way quickly.

He ran shaky hands through his long hair as he felt his temper boiling to a breaking point.

"Oh you better fucking hide." He hissed out searching both ways once more to see if she was hiding somewhere in the alley. "Don't ever let me catch you, you fucking freak!"

Kylo turned to stomp with the flames under his feet back into his house slamming the door behind him as Rey peaked her head out over the side of the dumpster a few minutes later a wide smile on her face.

Oh she was beginning to enjoy this. She felt like an escaped convict hiding from the sheriff. This was quite exciting and entertaining for her.

…

Rey sat in the corner of the room with a red cup full of tea as she watched the party in full swing at one in the morning. She had been sitting there for a while studying her client. He was currently on the couch getting straddled by a yet a new blonde.

What was with the need for a blonde every night he partied? Kylo dark figure was like a beacon for any slut drunk blonde and he seemed to welcome them in with open arms. She noticed that anymore who didn't fit his requirements were shut down instantly. No dark-haired girl was ever allowed to frisky with him. She knew he was too fucking wasted to even notice her sitting in the corner watching him. She looked around at the crowd of people seeing some familiar faces and other that she had never seen before.

Rey watched as the Blonde grinded up against Kylo as she knew it was getting close to when he would be needing assistance up to his room.

If and when they get on speaking terms and were friends she was going to highly suggest that boy get tested for every known STD and get his liver flushed. The poor whiskey bottle didn't stand a damn chance tonight with him already fueled on the rage of not catching her yet again.

People were packed into this lower level of the house as Rey lifted the red cup full of her fake booze to blend in as she noticed someone walking towards her out of the corner of her eye leaning up against the wall next to the chair.

Neither of them said anything for a moment as Rey just watched as the blonde began to push off Kylo to try and pull him up by his long arms. Watching his face looking upwards to the blonde almost in disgust, lust and…resentment?

"He wasn't always like this." A soft voice came up next to her watching the blonde pull the overly wasted Kylo to his feet in a swaying manner.

"What triggered it?" Rey asked taking a sip of her drink.

"A whole lot of shit," Poe said with a sad sigh sliding down the wall to kneel next to her. "Not my story to tell, Kylo has big enough issues with trusting people. if I spill the beans to the one who Numero uno on his hit list right now I just might lose my best friend. Or worse, he will wipe me clean from the world. He's done that to a few people before that pissed him off bad. That's a whole lot of paper work I don't wanna do."

Rey looked sideways to Poe who was watching Kylo being guided away towards the stairs by his newest lady friend.

"You're not drinking tonight?" Rey asked. "That's odd of you. You're usually trying to out drink him."

"Yeah, Well," Poe said almost in a guilty manner running a hand over the back of the neck before glancing towards her. "I saw you lurking last night before I blacked out. Finally figured out when you actually came out to watch Kylo seeing him sink deeper."

"Why haven't you tried to help him?" Rey asked nodding to Kylo attempting to walk up the stairs hand against the wall leaning on the blonde for full support.

"Believe me, I've tried." Poe said in a sad voice looking towards his drunk friend. "I tried to stop him at the very beginning. I saw something dark in him surface all those years ago. It was fucking scary. I saw what he was capable of doing to himself. And from then on I let him using this as an outlet. I would much rather see him drink himself silly then try to…"

Rey watched a pain look cross Poe face understanding that sadness and fear all to well.

"He tried to kill himself." Rey finished for him.

"It was bad." Poe sighed in a frustrated manner. "So bad when everything hit the fan. If it wasn't for me and two other old times friend that night I don't think I would be staring at that drunk'n fool right now." Poe said looking back to Rey with a sad smile.

"Well hopefully soon he will realize that I'm not here to belittle him, only to help." Rey said mirroring Poe sad smile.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced." Poe said jumping to his feet quickly. Mostly because his legs were falling asleep kneeling like that against the wall. He stood before Rey holding out his hand down to her.

"Names Poe Damion. The most charming and devilishly handsome of Kylo's friends." He said with his wide contagious smile. "Thank you for finding my wallets by the way!" Rey stood up taking his hand to give it a firm shake.

"Rey. And don't worry about it." She said with a snicker.

"Does our little sneaky ninja Rey have a last name?" Poe asked with a snicker brow shooting up questionably.

"Oh that will be revealed later." Rey said with a laugh herself. "I've heard all about Kylo wanting to make that ginger Hux fella do a full background check and destroy my life."

"When did you hear that?" Poe laughed out.

"I was hiding under the sink in the bathroom yesterday when you two did a walk through of my latest handy work." She said. "took me a minute to untie myself to get out of that small space. I moved a lot faster when something crawled up my shirt."

"So that's how you vanish so fast." Poe laughed. "hopefully Kylo doesn't pick up on your hiding Techniques. I figured that first day I found you was a last-minute dash for cover."

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeves." Rey said as she looked around the room before trying to pull her hand out of Poe grip but he only held tight to it.

"I wanna say something though that I haven't noticed about Kylo in a long time." Poe said giving her hand a good squeeze.

"What's that?" Rey asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"I don't think I've seen him determined to catch a woman in along while." Poe laughed out. "he may not see it but there is a fire lit under his ass again wanting something. Kind of the best entertainment I've had in a while even more seeing him losing his damn marbles against a woman he has really never talked too."

"One day soon he will see I'm not a menace." She snickered as she looked around to all the people. "well I think it's time we do as you American say _wrangle up_ the stragglers."

"First off this isn't the wild west. Us New Yorkers have class, thank you very much." Poe said placing a hand to his heart like he was offended by that statement. "And second let me do the honors."

Poe flipped around to the packed room placing a finger and thumb to his lips letting out a whistle so loud it even hurt her ears. A few people near them jumped in shock as all eyes turned to Poe.

"All right you drunk stupid mother fuckers. GET THE FUCK OUT!" Poe yelled pointing to the stairs. "And take your fucking shit with you!"

"Oh that is _class_ at its finest." Rey snickered out behind him.

…..

Rey was finishing throwing the last bag of trash out from the party as she walked back towards the house as she rubbed her lower back thinking a massage sounded like a good idea later that day. As she walked into the house she walked through the lower part of the house making sure she didn't miss anything as she made her way up the stairs thinking she could take another crack at the kitchen. She had cleared out most of the trash, hints where the spiders she had given Finn came from, she needed to see if the sink was still working and with the royal highness busy and most likely passed out for the night she could make some noise.

As she rounded the stairs upwards she hit the breaks as the sound of someone angry screams from upstairs made her head flip around looking up the opening of the stairs as she heard the sound of a door slamming as she saw a hand grabbing the railing at the top of the townhouse to run down the flight of the stairs. She watched as the blonde came running down the stairs tears in her eyes her clothes half falling off as she was quick to hit the wooden floor of the main level rushing towards the front door.

"Hey honey you okay!?" Rey called out to her as the girl turned around seeing Rey standing near the stairs with a face of concern for her.

'You can tell that fucking bastard to go to hell! How fucking dare he speak to me like that!" She screamed at Rey. "I hope he does fucking jump!" The girl didn't stick around to tell Rey what happened as she grabbed the door handle and flew out the door slamming it shut behind her.

Rey looked at the door as her brows came together as she looked upwards to the stairs as she instantly began to run up them without another thought. She ran up all the flights of stairs knowing the girl came from the roof as she looked out the glass door onto the dark patio area. she walked slowly towards it as she grabbed the handle to the glass door turning it as she stepped out into the cold night. Her eyes scanned the darkness as she looked across the wide roof finding the one in question.

Slowly walking out she made sure to scuff her feet against the roof so he could hear her coming. Not to startle him in anyway. Where he was standing wasn't the most ideal to her at the moment. As she got closer she could see his tall form on the ledge of the build towering over her. how he got up there in his drunk'n state was a mystery to her when he could barely climb up the fucking stairs hours ago. She came to a stop off to the side of him her feet scrapping against the wooden rooftop.

She watched his shoulders rise and fall slowly in the darkness as his long dark hair swaying in the wind. She could not see his face as her eyes traveled over his back side. She could see his fist closed to tightly they were white with the lack of blood running through them.

"What do you want?' a low voice came out his head slightly tilting towards her but she could still not see his face. "Run out of things to clean?"

"Run out of things to clean in this house? Never. I came out here to do my _job_." Rey said up to him.

"Pssht, your job?" Kylo voice hissed out shaking his head. "You come to save me like my mother bribed you too? Baby me and convince me to not jump? Believe me, it's going to take more than a guardian angel to convince me off this ledge."

"No, I didn't come here to convince you to do shit." Rey said slowly shaking her head.

Kylo slowly turned his head towards her standing behind him she could see his brows together as he watched her walk towards the ledge a good distance away from him as she climbed up with ease as she stood up balancing herself looking at the man watching her intensely not understanding what she was doing. Rey stood there staring hard into his eyes she could see them glossed over with the light from below seeing he had been crying. she turned looking out at the skyline of New York around them.

"I came up here to ask you why you want to jump." Rey said to him. "Because I stood here once before ready to meet my maker, and I asked myself the same question. So for my morbid curiosity," she turned to him with a small smile on her face. "I want to ask you that same question. Why do you want to die so bad?"

...

=)


	4. River girl

**=)**

...

Kylo stood there feeling the wind rushing over his cold cheeks staring at this girl. His mind still fogged with the alcohol that was rushing through his system as he stared into the dark eyes of this girl who asked him a question that no one else had ever asked him. Even through all the shit plaguing his mind he just stared at this girl who he had yet to actually talk to since the first day she showed up.

And the first question out of her mouth was. Why did he want to die?

Again, he thought back on all of his sessions with his therapists. Not once had either of them ever asked him that question. They always asking him to describe his thoughts and his feeling, but not once had someone been so fucking point blank with him on the subject. Why? That was a question he wasn't really ready to answer, or it seemed he didn't have and answer at the moment. His thoughts scattered like marbles all over the ground.

He turned his head away from her slowly eyes looking downwards to the dark ground below of the alleyway. Fucking hell! he began to process where he was and How he even got up here. It was like the fog was slowly lifting on his brain as he realized just what the fuck he was doing. Slowly he began to shake at the realization that he was about to do something stupid. The dark thoughts suddenly dropping from his mind as the fear of what he was about to do over shadowed them in a massive wave.

"Tell me Kylo," she said taking a sideways step closer to him looking down at the ground below them. "Why do you want to die? There is a reason for it, we all have one that consumes our brain. Whispers those horrible thoughts pushing us slowly over the edge. Literally." She said nodding to the ground before looking back up to the taller man standing before her. She watched him swallow hard his eyes locked onto her as she could see the gloss of tears over his eyes as she read that look knowing it all to well. The look of pleading help. Even if he couldn't say it out loud his soul was begging her to help him. The fear that was over his face at the realization at what he was about to do. The fear of death over throwing the want to jump like his dark thoughts were pushing him to do.

She slowly lifted a hand up towards him with a small smile on her lips.

"You may think that this will solve all your problem but will it Kylo?" She asked him in a soft voice the cold coming winter air whipping around them. "You are just plunging yourself into that forever darkness with those feelings and nightmares I hear you waking up screaming in anger at every morning. Even after death I'm pretty sure those demons will chase after you."

"How would you know that?" Kylo said with a crocked voice fighting the tears. "How the fuck could you possible know what I'm feeling?"

'Because like I said, I've been here before and I did jump." Rey said in a matter of fact voice looking downwards. "and I did die."

Kylo eyes slightly widened at her comment as she still held out her hand to him. He stared hard into her eyes trying to call her bluff. Trying to see if she was lying. But the stern look on her face was that of someone who was telling the truth. Even in his drunk'n state he could see her dark brown eyes burning into his own at her words.

"How did-what happened?" Kylo asked.

"You get down off this ledge with me and I will tell you my sad and pathetic story, one that I see you walking down the same path as I did." She said. "And its indeed a fucked up story."

Kylo stared hard at her then down to the hand she held out to him. Something within his brain screamed to take it. To grab it and let her lead him out of his dark world. Slowly letting his fist loosen up he lifted his left hand up slowly and shaking to reach up the short distance to take the hand she was holding out to him. He didn't know a damn thing about this woman or if she was lying through her teeth about what she had gone through but that voice in the back of his brain begged him to take her offering hand. She didn't sugar coat her words and didn't make him feel belittled. If anything, she was challenging him to make the right fucking decision and not a stupid one.

His long fingers slipped around her smaller hands as she gave him a warm smile as she pulled him backwards off the ledge. Both climbing down slowly his hands still wrapped around tightly in hers. As his feet hit the roof top his legs gave out as he dropped to his knees his brain going crazy with the through of him almost jumping.

Kylo gasped for air Tears rolling like waves down his cheeks as the girl was kneeling next to him still holding his hand just as tight as he was holding her. Her arm wrapped around his neck pulling him into a hold as he just gasped for air and the anxiety attack took over.

'What the fuck…" he paused gasping in a deep ragged breath his other arm wrapping around her back pulling her closer. "is wrong with…me?"

Again, he had no idea why he was drawn to this chick he hated and knew nothing about, but the need to hold onto someone right now is all he wanted.

"Nothing is wrong with you." She said resting a head against the top of his pressed against her chest her hand running over his head in comforting way. "you just let those demons in your mind take the lead. I promise you I will help you defeat them. that is why I am here. I won't give up on hope for you as long as you have hope within yourself. I see that small light of hope for help in your eyes, Kylo."

Kylo sat there crying to this complete stranger that been lurking around his house all week. Still not understanding how and why he was clutching onto her like a lifeline scared she was going let go and let him sink. She was that life raft of hope gripping onto him refusing to let him get swallowed by the sea of darkness. He didn't know how long they sat there on the rooftop as she just let him release all his emotional stress.

They sat there for who knows how long in Kylo drunk mind. they had both moved to sit back against the wall of the ledge. His head resting on her shoulders as her arm was wrapped over his shoulder still. His hand still wrapped round hers tight. Even though it was fucking freezing at whatever time it was in the morning Kylo didn't want to move. He held tight to this woman who had come to pull him down from his almost stupid mistake. Slowly his eyes began to droop feeling emotionally and physically drained.

He felt her move behind him to stand up as she stood over him still holding his hand as she helped heave him to his feet. Kylo body still felt drunk and out of it as she drew his arm over her shoulder to help him towards door. she was able to get his drunk form back inside as they staggered down the steps as she took his full weight it seemed. Once reaching the third level of the town house she guided him to his bedroom as she kicked open his door with a soft tape.

"Oh my." She whispered at the sight of his room. it was just like the lower level of the house. Mountain of clothes and trash everywhere. She helped maneuver him through the maze of clothes as she helped him to his large king size bed. Kylo long legs helped him sit on the high bed as she laid him down. Kylo was already slipping into slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow as she grabbed the blanket pulling it over his body to tuck him in. His body slightly shaking from the cold they were sitting in.

Rey went to move away from the bed when Kylo hand shot out like a bullet grabbing her wrist tight. She jumped at the strength of his grip as she looked down to see Kylo eyes were still shut as she could see a tear rolling down his cheek. Reaching up she pushed some of his hair out of his face as she leaned down to whisper to him.

"Don't worry, I will not leave you." She said softly as Kylo gave a ragged sigh before slipping fulling into his slumber. After a few minutes his grip on her wrist loosened up as she was able to pull herself from his iron grasp and put his arm back under the black comforter. Leaping over the large mass of clothing she was about to leave when she stopped at the door glancing back to Kylo sleeping as she snagged a good armful of clothes to add to the never-ending pile in the laundry room. Just when she thought she found the light at the end of the tunnel with doing laundry she found this hoard. She was going to make him give up half of his clothes if she had to twist his fucking arm to do it. Or do it Maz style. Everyone feared the Maz style of persuasions.

Shutting the door behind her she was making her way to the stairs when a wave a nausea hit her hard. Dropping the clothes at her feet her hand slapped over her hand over her mouth as she turned to the nearby bathroom bolting to it as she ran to the toilet just in time. Gripping the edge of the toilet she threw up a few times as her body shook. Gasping for air she fought to control her shaking body. a cry came from her as she gagged again into the toilet.

Dear god she had not done that before.

She _actually got up_ on the ledge with him as by the grace of a miracle she overcame her bloody fear of heights to look downwards. She had not been able to stand that high before in the last seven years without the fear and the world spinning on her and she had been a damn champ with the burning need to pull Kylo away from the ledge overcame that fear. For the moment.

Rey pushed herself up from the toilet as she walked with shaky legs to the sink turning on the water to splash some on her face. She couldn't believe she actually did that. Not only she had she stood against her fear she had told Kylo about what few knew. She had never even told her past clients that she had jumped. Her heart was losing its mind in her chest as she shut her eyes and began to practice the breathing technique she had been taught to calm her anxiety down. Slowly lifting her head up to look at herself in the mirror she saw her frightened eyes. At how close she was to her fear. Horrible vision of the past flashed passed her eyes, she saw the look of her someone else eyes filled with hatred as she let go of their hands.

Rey groaned out at the feeling of regret fill her body as she had to keep telling herself over and over the same thing chanting it.

"It wasn't my fault, it was not your fault." She whispered out holding her hands to her face to try and keep herself breathing right.

After a few minutes of calming herself down she reached up pulling her hair out of the messy bun as she regathered up her hair to pull it into another tighter bun. Walking away from sink and mirror she needed to go do something that would calm her down. Her nerves and mind spiraling out of control.

She needed to clean. That was her outlet. Clean until she was happy once more and there was a kitchen that needed to meet the powerful scrubbing of Rey magic erasers. Walking back out of the bathroom she walked to where she dropped the clothes gathering them up once more before sending a glance to Kylo shut door. she gave it a small smile knowing she had put down the first stepping stone to gaining his trust and it was up to him to lay down the next one.

…..

Poe walked up the stoop reading the text he got from one pissed off woman about how she was treated by his best friend the night before. Poe almost slipped on the step seeing her last words were.

 _I hoped he jumped!_

His heat jumped to his throat and his eyes jerked to the tall town house as he shoved his phone into his pocket Yanking out his keys he was quick to unlock the door to the metal gate quickly running into the house. Slamming the door behind him he made his way towards the spiral staircase.

"KYLO!" Poe yelled out as he began to run up the steps just as he was halfway up the stairs he ran into a invisible wall he couldn't pass. He came to a stop in mid step, his nose going upwards as he took in a few good sniffs. He flipped around on the step walking back down his nose still in the air his stomach at the mercy of the intoxicating aroma of food that was beckoning him. He felt like one of those cartoon characters being lifted off the ground floating down the hallway towards the kitchen following the beautiful trail of good smelling food.

He totally forgot about Kylo at that moment as he rounded the corner coming to a stop as he let out a loud impressed whistle at the sight of the kitchen.

"Holy moly, there is a floor again!" Poe said looking from the newly polished white tiles all the way up to the ceiling not seeing a speck of dirt anywhere. The cabinets were all washed down and back to their off whitish blue color. Doors that were once broken fixed and even the granite on the island and kitchen counters were almost blinding at how sparkly they were. Poe saw the double sink cleared and not a damn dish in sight. His eyes locked onto movement as the girl who had been haunting Kylo all week was standing near the stove turning around to give him a warm smile.

"Well good morning, Mr. Damion." She said looking back down to the frying pan flipping some food. "I was wondering when you would show up. I have a fresh pot of coffee if you would like some."

Whatever the hell she was cooking smelled so good as Poe closed his eyes taking in a deep breath mouthwatering with eagerness as his stomach growled saying the bagel he ate this morning was futile to satisfy his hunger.

'Bacon.' He muttered with a groan knowing one of the smells as he walked into kitchen quickly to come to a stop over the woman eyes all the frying pans filled with food. Poe couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of the food. Rey dumped some of the bacon she was cooking onto a plate near the stove as Poe reached for one quickly.

He was deflected with quick slap of a spatula on top of the hand.

"Ouchie!" Poe hissed jumping back waving his stinging hand. Rey turned to look at him with a smug smile.

"If You can go wake the slumbering beast and you can have a share of this." she said waving to the large buffet she was cooking for.

"Just a piece of a bacon," Poe said eyeing the plate holding up one finger as Rey could see him licking his lips to keep himself from drooling.

"How about this." she said picking a piece up to wave it before his face as she watched him follow it. if she had to describe the look on his face watching the bacon wave back it forth it reminded her of the T-rex off Jurassic park watching the scientist wave the flare. And she could hear Poe stomach growling like one. "You go up there and wake Kylo for me you can have as many pieces of bacon as you want. And cooked ham, butter toast, eggs, beans…"

Poe looked at her snagging the piece of bacon from her hands so fast it startled her.

"For this food I'd go straight for you," Poe said shoving the bacon into his mouth groaning in happiness. "Be back in five minutes. I like my eggs over easy, please."

"If you need help waking him wave a piece of bacon across his nose." Rey said handing another piece of bacon towards Poe who grabbed it shoving it into him mouth quickly.

"He not going to need bacon with the way I have planned to get his dumbass moving." Poe said turning to run out of the kitchen. Poe booked it up the steps taking two at a time as he came to the third level of the house. Walking towards the bedroom door he thought about kicking the door down, but a sneak attack was going to be needed. Opening the door slowly he peeked into the dark room spotting the large bed sitting in the far corner as a snore could be heard from Kylo slumbering form. How the fuck could he be sleeping when the whole house smelled like a buffet heaven? Opening the door to slide in he tipped toed over the piles of clothes to stand next to he bed a wide smile on his lips as Kylo was sprawled out still dead to the world.

"Ring ring," Poe said holding his hand up to his ear like a phone. "OH! Good morning Mr. Ren, this is your lovely good morning wake up call. Please enjoy your ride, courtesy of your best friend."

Rey listened to Poe run up the stairs as she went back to finishing making breakfast fit for a king. She heard the sudden sound of crashing above her and even the walls rattled. Her head jerked up to the ceiling hearing the sound of something large getting thrown hitting the floor hard as the sound of stomping and loud cursing echoed through the walls. More banging and thumping came up above her as she could hear two different male voices yelling at each other as she could hear the footsteps stomping across the floor away from above the kitchen.

Poe hysterical laughter flowed into the hallway outside the kitchen as she could hear Kylo voice screaming at him.

"I'm GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Kylo yelled.

"Can't do that!" Poe yelled back. "Then Who the hell going to be your best friend!?"

"You dumb fuck! You broke my bed!" Kylo screamed back.

"Make a fucking nest with all your clothes then!" Poe laughed back. the sound of something shattering echoed down the stairs Just as stomping came down the stairs as Poe tried to stop his dead run sliding across the floor in the hallway almost missing his chance to get into the kitchen as he grabbed the doorway tipping on his feet as he ran towards the island counter. He leaped up into the seat spinning around yanking off his jacket tossing it over the back of the stool as he clasped his hands together rubbing them eagerly with the anticipation of the coming food.

"Okay, the beast is awake. Feed me now!" Poe said with a wide smile patting the empty spot before him. Rey looked to the empty spot before him then back to him with a brows raised as she placed her hand holding the spatula to her cocked hips staring at him hard.

"Pretty please feed me." Poe said in a whimpering voice clasping his hands together in a praying manner bottom lip sticking out far and he added the quivering chin to it. "Preettyyyy please! Its been forever since I've had a home cooked meal!"

"POE!" Kylo voice echoed down the hallway. "Where the hell did you go you son of a bitch! I've got a fucking bat your name on it for that little stunt!"

"PLEEEEEEASE!" Poe begged. Rey only rolled her eyes walking to a cupboard pulling out two plates. She was quick to load up the plates right as Kylo came stomping around the corner of the kitchen. he hit the breaks instantly as two things hit him. First the shock of seeing the kitchen that was deemed unlivable actually clean. Like spotless. He let out a whistle himself at the sight of the kitchen he didn't think anyone could save. Fuck he didn't even think his mother or grandmother had ever had this kitchen this clean before.

Second thing to hit him was the smell. The mouth watering smell of food that his dehydrated and hungover body suddenly screamed for. his eyes snapped to where Poe was as Kylo was ready to bash his fucking brains in for literally flipping his whole bed over sending Kylo flying into the wall. As Kylo was ready to inflict his vengeance on his best friend the girl who had been the sneak little fox came walking around the kitchen island with large plates full of food. She was getting ready to set it down before Poe at the island as she looked over at him waving the most beautiful plate of breakfast food Kylo had ever seen. Poe reached for his plate as she held it out of his reach whine of unhappiness from the man.

"You willing to take a peace offering?" She smiled at him. "I told him to go wake you. Figured you need a smashing hangover breakfast."

Kylo eyes locked onto the food as his stomach began to sing the song of its people mixed with a dying whale call. He watched her smile grow on her face clearly hearing his body begging for food other than random takeout and pizza.

"Sit, Please." She said nodding to the empty spot next to the Poe. She knew she had hooked him and he moved before he could stop himself walking up to the island walking past her eyes still locked onto the plates she was holding feeling his mouth water at the sight of everything on it. His mind trying to remember the last time he had a homecooked breakfast, fuck anything homecooked in the last ten years. He had paused at the chair still eyeing the plates as Poe yanked him down into his seat. There was cooked ham, bean, perfectly cooked potato cut up into small bite size pieces with melted cheese on them, Sausage links, bacon. Perfectly cooked toast with melted butter on them and perfect eggs over easy.

"Fucking sail," Poe hissed out. "The food going to get cold before your sit down!"

Rey moved to lean between the men both eyes on the massive plates as she set them down on the counter before them. She didn't even get a chance to let the plates go fully when the hungry men snagged theirs yanking the plates before them as both began to eat like starving Lions.

She only snickered as she walked back around them to grab some forks for the men. Tuning around she saw Poe shoving in three more pieces of Bacon as Kylo was destroying his sausage links. Jesus they were eating like they had been starved of food for years. She came to the men scarfing down their food as she held out a fork to Poe who snagged it with a mouth full muttering something along the line of 'Thank-you'. Kylo was quick to lean past Poe with his long arm to snag the fork from Rey hand as she could only laugh watching the men eat.

"Remember to Chew boys, that's what separates us from the animals." she laughed as the men only grumbled out some grunts stabbing at their food. She walked back down the island to grab two mugs from the cupboard pouring some fresh made coffee into them as she snagged the bottle of creamer. She had made a quick shopping trip this morning after gutting the kitchen making sure to get enough to make breakfast, lunch and dinner for the day. Walking back to the men she set the mugs down before turning to grab some glasses and pour both men some fresh made orange juice. She had unearthed a juice maker while cleaning and put it to good use this morning.

As soon as she set the glasses down both guys snagged them guzzling down the juice. She just snickered walking around the counter grabbing her own coffee mug as she leaned up against the other side watching the men eat.

"That's it." Poe said after a moment mouth still half full. "If you don't want her man, I'm trading with you. You can take Maria, she can't cook worth shit."

Kylo didn't say anything as he took a large bite of his toast. His arms were resting on both side of the plate like he was guarding it afraid this little plate of heaven was going to get taken away from him. as he was chewing he shot a glance up to the woman who had cooked this meal seeing her leaning up against the counter looking at something on her phone sipping her coffee.

"Oh! by the way!" Poe said with a full mouth as a hard slap came up to the back of Kylo head as he almost choked on what he was swallowing fast flying downwards to almost slam into his plate.

'What the fuck was that for?!" Kylo hissed over at him mouth full.

"For the dumb shit you tried to pull last night." Poe snapped over to him stuffing some potato's into his mouth. Kylo brows came together confused for a moment as he suddenly remembered bits of last night as he shot his head towards the girl at the other side of the island.

'You told him?" Kylo hissed out. She looked up at him brows together as she gave him a quick shake of her head.

"Nope." She said softly.

"No the dame you tried to crush her skull in last night told me." Poe snapped fishing out his phone to swipe it open to the angry text as he tossed it onto the counter between them. Kylo looked down at it seeing the girl he barely remembered being with last night had filled in Poe about everything. He stared at her words reading the text.

'I don't fucking remember any of that." Kylo said shoving the phone back to Poe.

'Oh so you don't remember telling her you were going to jump?" Poe snapped back picking up his coffee to take a sip. Kylo sat there pausing his chewing as he thought back about last night. Fuck he almost forgot about all of it. Frankly he couldn't remember leaving the couch downstairs let alone the girl who he was with. he remembered blonde hair and then…he was standing on the ledge. How the fuck he was able to even climb up there was a mystery to him. He sat there staring at his food twisting his fork between his fingers as he tried to remember everything.

All he could remember was looking down at the darkness then a hand being held out to him. His eyes looked up to the girl leaning against the counter still sipping on her coffee as she must have felt his eyes on her as she glanced over to him over her mug giving him a slight smile.

Kylo remembered her climbing up onto the ledge with him. Holding a hand out to him and asking him why he wanted to die. Frankly even now Kylo didn't have a fucking answer for her. he had no idea what drove him to climb up onto the wall. He looked away from her back to his food feeling the guilt of what he almost did surfacing over his mind. He didn't want to die, he knew that was a fact.

 _Why do you want to die? There is a reason for it, we all have one that consumes our brain. Whispers those horrible thoughts pushing us slowly over the edge._

Kylo sat there replaying her words in his brain as he tried to think of a reason. He chewed on his inner cheek lost in his limbo of a mind trying to figure out what the hell had triggered him to do this. it was then he felt the intense stare at the side of his head like someone was trying to burn him with laser vision as he turned to find Poe suddenly closer then he wanted him to be.

Poe was leaning on his chair staring at his Best friend trying to decode the bastard next to him. His eyes searching Kylo's hard as Poe slowly tilted his head barely blinking as he tried to read Kylo.

"You thought of _her_ again didn't you?" Poe snapped.

"Who?" Kylo asked confused for a moment. Poe grabbed his phone swiping the text up to where he needed it to be to prove his point. Flipping the phone around he shoved it into Kylo face. "You called Chesley by the one who shall not be named, tried to bitch slap her and then climbed up onto the ledge."

Kylo stared at the words on the phone rereading the texts as he tried to remember any of that. Nothing. Blank. Fuck, he had not had an episode like that in god knows how long. Last time he tried something stupid was not long after all the shit went down and Poe and Hux had to tie his hands together with zip ties until he got sober.

'I don't remember any of that." Kylo said looking away from Poe heated glare. "I just remember drinking, then standing on the ledge and then the Cleaning Nut showed up to pull me off. Everything else is just fuzzy. I haven't thought of _her_ in forever."

That earned another slap upside the head as Kylo hissed out at the stinging pain as Poe face was easy enough to read that his was livid with his friend.

"Hey Mighty mouse." Poe said looking over to the girl who had walked over to the coffee maker pouring herself another cup of coffee acting like she wasn't listening to anything the guys were staying.

"Yes, Poe?" she asked with a slight smile at her nickname.

"Did you tazer him or straight football tackle him off the ledge." Poe asked.

"Can't tell you." She said with a snicker mixing some creamer into her mug as she picked it up walking past them. "My mouth is sealed on what goes on between my and my clients. So if you want answers get it from him. I have to go pack up my stuff so when you guys are done put your dishes in the sink. I will wash them before I leave today."

"All rightly you deal breaking son of a bitch-," Poe said pointing a finger at Kylo.

"I don't fucking remember any-" Kylo said at the same time. Just as both went to fight with each other they both paused before they whipped their head to the retreating woman.

"What do you mean you are leaving?!" Poe yelled at her. Rey came to a stop before turning around at the kitchen entrance.

"I was seen before my week was up and didn't finish cleaning the house." Rey said in a matter of fact voice. "So Kylo won the bet. I already texted your mother, she going to find another person to come in."

She flashed Kylo a wide smile before turning around to walk out of the kitchen. Poe mouth dropped open as he turned his head slowly towards Kylo who was still staring at where she had left. Poe let out another smack as Kylo hissed in pain.

"Fucking hell, my head already feel like a fucking elephant stomping around in it, fucking knock it off!" Kylo hissed rubbing the side of his head.

"Did you try to jump just to get her to come out of hiding?!" Poe snapped at Kylo. "if you did that was a cheap ass move!"

'What?! No!" Kylo hissed at him turning back to his plate. "Like I said I don't know why the hell I did it!"

"Do we need to put child locks on the upstairs doors?" Poe snapped. "What in god's name were you thinking!?"

"Apparently I wasn't!" Kylo hissed at Poe. "Fuck man, I don't wanna talk about this."

Kylo ran his hands through his hair frustrated as he could still feel Poe heated glare against the side of his head.

"You promised man," Poe snapped. "you promised that you would call me when shit got to deep in your mind."

"I don't remember man!" Kylo snapped looking over to Poe. "All I remember was drinking on the couch and then like the world went blurry and I was looking at the skyline of the buildings. And the next thing I knew she was standing next to me asking me why I wanted to do it and then told me she-"

Kylo paused in mid-sentence as more of her words came to his mind. He suddenly remembered what she told him that she jumped before. that she had jumped and died. Kylo head whipped around to the kitchen doorway as he felt his brows come together. How did she die and was somehow still here? That didn't make any fucking sense!

Kylo turned shoveling in more of his food as Poe sat there watching him as he waved his hand slowly for Kylo to finish.

'She…did…what?" Poe said slowly trying to get Kylo to keep talking wanting to know all the detail about last night and how Mighty mouse got him down. Kylo grabbed his glass guzzling down his juice as he turned jumping off his stool walking out of the kitchen fast to go find the girl and have her tell him the fucking bullshit story fully that she spat out at him last night.

'Where are you going!?" Poe yelled after him. "I'm not done bitching at you man!"

Poe watched Kylo run out of the kitchen as he jumped off his stool to chase after his idiot best friend as he quickly turned around grabbing his plate with food still and his cup of coffee as he quickly took chase after Kylo.

Kylo was already down the stairs to the basement level as his eyes scanned the large room as he could hear her in the laundry room as he walked quickly across the bottom level in long strides. Coming to the door of the laundry room he pushed it open to find the girl standing before the dryer pulling out clothes. She was folding a shirt when she saw the door open out of the corner of her eye as she turned to him smiling.

"You got to get rid of some of these clothes." She snickered to him. "you have enough to give clothes half of New York homeless if you wanted too."

She finished folding the shirt laying it on a table near the dryer as Kylo stepped into the laundry room eyeing the girl. He looked over her body trying to find any visual scares from her story. He replayed last night as he decided to ask her the same question.

"Why did you want to die?" Kylo challenged. He watched her faltered a bit while folding another shirt as she let out a deep sigh as she turned to give him a weak smile.

"Because I felt guilty and alone." She said with a sigh as she folded the shirt tossing it up on the table of skyscraper of clean clothes.

"Enlighten me," Kylo snapped. "I'm having a hard time processing that you died like you said."

Rey leaned down grabbing another shirt from the dryer as she looked off to the corner of the laundry room. he could see her trying to figure out how to start the story. It was then the sound of loud chewing came up behind him as he looked over his shoulder seeing Poe leaning up against the door frame eating from his plate as Kylo quickly grabbed the door slamming it shut as Poe jumped back in time to keep the door from taking out the plate in his hands.

'oh come on!" he heard Poe bitch on the other side. "I wanna hear too!"

Kylo leaned up against the door to keep Poe from coming in looking over to where Rey was giving a snicker grabbing another shirt.

"Tell me, now." Kylo snapped. "How did you kill yourself?"

"There are a few people who know of what I tried to do was suicide and not an accident like the police believed." Rey started as she finished folding another shirt as she tossed it onto the large clean pile before stepping back to the wash opening the front of it to pull out the wet load.

"To say me being here is no short of a miracle that for sure. Defiantly lots of luck and pixie dust." She said with a sigh grabbing the clothes as she stuffed them into the dryer before turning to lean up against the dryer with her hand smiling at Kylo. Rey had been debating all morning long on if she should tell Kylo her full story. There were parts she still didn't want a lot of people to know about. The only people who knew her full story was Maz, Luke and Snoke. Even Finn was kept in the dark about her fucked up past. She had replayed a version on her story to tone down the worst of the it. twisting the words just enough that it wasn't far from the truth.

"I was ten when I jumped from that bridge. I died when I hit the water, or when I sunk under drowning. Who the hell knows. I woke a year after that being called the River miracle girl." Rey said walking to the washer as she shoved a few more clothes into the front-loading machine.

"Why did you jump?" Kylo asked eyes hard on her.

"Because I let a psychopathic thirteen-year-old talk me into it." Rey said looking over her shoulder at Kylo with a weak smile before turning to stuff the clothes in. "Like I said we all have demons within us. Some don't go away even after they die. Tiffany still has a bloody hold on my mind sometimes. I can still hear her nagging voice in the back of my head from time to time."

Rey finished loading the washer as she tossed a soap pod into it before shutting the machine to start it as she walked over to the dryer starting it. she turned walking to the door where Kylo sat leaning up against it still watching her every move closely.

"I'll tell you more while I'm packing. It's a short fucked up story I promise." Rey said waving Kylo out of the way as he stood there for a moment staring hard at her. she only raised a brow at him with a sideways smile.

'What you don't want me to pack?" she laughed out. "You were hell bent on getting me out all week."

Kylo pushed off the door looming over her as he grabbed the handle opening it up as Poe leaning up against it almost fell with flat on his face from pressing his ear up against the door to listen. He caught him stepping back with wide cheesy smile at getting caught listening in. Kylo sent him a glare as Rey only smiled walking past him to the door to her room.

She walked into the room as Kylo leaned up against the door frame watching the girl move around the smallest room in the house. She opened a small closet pulling out a suitcase as she unzipped it as Kylo waited for her to say something. Kylo could hear Poe annoying chewing behind him most likely eavesdropping near door once more to get his fill of the gossip.

"You going to finish this fucked up story?" Kylo asked impatiently.

"My parents gave me up for drugs," Rey said with a sad sigh as she walked to a small dresser opening it up to pull out some pants and other clothing items as she walked to the suitcase tossing them in. "I was seven or eight when that happened, I think, I never celebrated my birthday. So I don't really know when I was born. My mom most likely gave birth to me in the back of van or something. I don't have a birth certificate so who bloody knows. I think my parents ran out of way to get money for drugs. I don't remember them ever spending money on me but I do remember eating scraps from the table and watching my parents getting high."

She turned walking to the closet as she open it up to grab the few shirts she had hanging in there yanking them off the hangers to fold them nicely.

"When I was around seven-ish I remember my parents taking to a house a long way from where we were living somewhere in England. I remember the long ride in that beat-up piece of shit my father tried to keep alive. I never left the house much so being outside was a rare treat. I thought that we were finally going to do something as a family but my parents dropped me off at this man house. I remember then switching suitcases with him talking about how the transfer was complete. They had traded me for drugs I later realized."

Rey looked to Kylo as she finished her sentence.

"I don't know what happened between you and your parents to make you hate them. But they seem like saint compared the pieces of shit who traded me to a monster for a suitcase full of drugs." She said with a dark snicker shaking her head as she looked back down to the open suitcase tossing in her shirt.

"I was traded for work," she heisted a moment on her choices of words. "For a while I did whatever the man wanted and was his little working slave. About a year later he left the door unlocked and I was able to escape that nightmare. I was picked up by the police and taken into foster care. I only knew my name and barely could even speak at the time. I was so thin from being starved. I remember the social worker asking me questions about where I came from who my parents were and I couldn't even tell them if I wanted too. I bounced around from orphanages and foster houses until I met Tiffany."

Rey finished folding her clothes as she sat on the edge of the small bed looking at Kylo who was watching her closely.

"I already felt unwanted. Already understood I was abandoned by my parents. I felt alone and no one could ever love me or want me." She said to him. "We all have demons of our past and Tiffany is one of them for me. I thought she wanted me, that she loved me like a little sister. She whispered false promises at first then began to fill my head with horrible words, telling me that no one would want me and only fueled that fire of hating myself. I was a fucked little ten year old by the time I jumped."

"She talked you into jumping?" Kylo asked Rey could only let out a huff shaking her head.

"More like she tired to kill me at first." Rey said to him. "I remember little of that day. Took me a while to even remember that I even jumped. I have pieces of that day in my mind. My therapist tried to hypnotize me into remember but I cant remember all the details which I'm sort of happy about. but I don't remember the pain and the hatred I felt as I watched Tiffany fall from the bridge."

"What happened?" Poe voice perked up behind Kylo. Kylo glared over his shoulder at the man leaning up against the wall outside the door.

"Well from what I remember," Rey said lifting a hand to rub the back of her neck as she tried to recall all the details of that day. "she talked me into going for a walk, we came to a train bridge. And she was talking about how my day had come. That it was my time to go to the next life. I didn't understand her at the time, but she pointed to the water saying something about how it would carry me to my next life and she would come right with me. I didn't want to lose her, still relying on her for everything not realizing the psychopathic bitch had been planning to kill me the whole three months I had been there."

"Oh shit." Poe hissed out.

"So as I was looking over the side of the bridge I remember the fear I felt. From the how high I was up. the rushing winter water in the river. I remember how much I was scared of being so high up and scared to do what she wanted us to do. I remember someone hands coming to my back to give me a hard shove and something like my survival mode kicked on as I reached out grabbing a wire of the bridge. Well Tiffany slipped I think as she was shoving me and lost her balance. I was able to reach out and grab her had as we both swung there for a moment over the water."

Rey paused for a moment looking off into the corner of the room as she felt that familiar guilt rushing through her chest as she fought to keep herself from shaking at the memory. She twiddled her hands in her lap as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I tried to hold on," she said in a softer voice. "I really did. But I was losing my grip on the wire not strong enough to hold on to both of us. I remember looking down seeing Tiffany glaring up at me. I remember her screaming. 'You have to die! I want you to die!' as she was kicking her feet trying to get herself back to the bridge." Rey said.

"Did you both fall in at the same time?" Kylo asked.

'No," Rey said turning to look at him. "I let her go."

Kylo brows coming together at that comment. He could see her eyes beginning to gloss over fighting the tears.

"I didn't want to die at the moment, so I let her go and watched her body fall off the tall bridge. I can still remember her screaming at me. I remember the hatred in her eyes as she fell. I remember her body hitting the water like she was hitting a cement wall. And watching her lifeless body float away from me." Rey said softly looking away from Kylo again.

"I remember the pain I felt. It was my fault she died. I didn't really understand that she was trying to kill me at that time." Rey said looking to her hands as she twisted her fingers together. "I remember feeling utterly alone one more, that I killed my best friend and that I didn't deserve to live like she said. even after she was gone I could still hear her hate filled words laced deep in my brain. So as I watched her body float down the river I felt so empty and hallow on the inside that I had nothing now. Abounded an guilt for murdering someone I thought I loved and who was trying to _help_ me or so I thought." Rey said with a ragged sigh.

"I don't remember hitting the water," Rey said with a slight shake of her head. "But I do remember letting go of the wire. Dropping to follow after my friend to this afterlife she talked about. then darkness."

She stood up once more from her bed grabbing the top of the suitcase to flip it over to zip it shut.

"I was pulled out of the water a few minutes after I jumped. Some local fisherman had seen me fall, so they saved me never seeing Tiffany was the first to drop from the bridge. Her body was found about a two days later, but I was placed in a ambulance and shipped to a nearby hospital where they declared me dead on arrival." Rey said walking away from the bed to a small desk as she opened the drawer to pull out a stack of receipts to give to his mother on all the spending she did as she grabbed her purse to pull out the credit card to give back.

"Did they bring you back?" Kylo asked.

"Nope." Rey said looking over her shoulder at Kylo. "I was placed on a table to get my organs harvest, but I guess the universe had other plans. Before the good doctor could even slice me open my heart began to beat again, my body trying to breath. From what I was told I was in surgery for over thirty hours as they repaired my lungs from the broken rip cutting through. My whole left side was fucked up from hitting the water."

She pulled out a receipt from her purse for the morning food run as she pulled out her phone to take a picture of it to send to Kylo mother assistant.

"I was in a coma for over a year and I finally woke up, had to relearn how to walk, talk and eat on my own." She said with a snicker. "I felt like a damn toddler. But the doctors loved me. I remember hearing them talk about how I shouldn't even be alive. That I should be brain dead from it having no oxygen for so long. I was a mystery to them."

"How did you come to the states?" Kylo asked still leaning up against the door frame listening to everything she said.

"An evil lady that I am scared to death of that I love more than anything else in this world came to save me." She said turning to Kylo once more. "her name in Maz. She had me transferred along with another boy to the states to take custody of us. She has a way of knowing the truth about everything even if you don't tell her. She came to visit me in the hospital when she was seeing some other family, she could look in my eyes and see that I didn't just fall from the bridge. That I jumped. So she called dibs on me and brought me back to New York when I was healthy enough to leave."

Rey grabbed the stack of receipt picking up the zip lock bag to toss them in to make sure to drop them off at the office.

"So from a young age you made it your mission to save other from killing themselves?" Kylo asked with a slight tilt of his head. She turned looking across the small room to meet his dark eyes as she gave her head a little shake.

'No," she said with a slight sigh. "It was three years ago, when another good friend of mine jumped from the roof a building after something tragic happened to her. I was a day to late on getting back to help her. After that I decided I wanted to help others who had been where I once was. I gave up finishing college and here I am."

"Why?" Kylo asked. "What makes you think you can save people? Myself included."

She grabbed her jacket and scarf as she walked over to where her luggage was as she grabbed the handle pulling it off the bed as she looked to Kylo giving him another small smile.

"I'm prof that you can find that light you're so desperate to reach. Your mother didn't bring me here to be your babysitter or just your maid. Luke and Snoke were also my therapists, they recommended me to your mother because I'm the only one that knows how to scale those dark pathways in your brain. Because I have the same lingering trail in mine. This is my job Kylo, I am a survivor of my suicide and I make it my damn mission to save anyone I can from making the same mistakes I did. I am here to be your companion and _your_ guide. A friend and someone to lean on like last night. I'm not here to make you do shit. I'm not here to make your choices. You're a big boy. Like last night when we stood on that ledge I saw you wanted my help. That wasn't the way the great Kylo Ren is supposed to end."

Rey walked towards him as Kylo didn't bother to be in her way stepping back as she walked out the door as she stopped near Poe who was holding his empty plate with a big pouty lip and teared filled eyes.

'Why are you crying?" Rey asked with a laugh.

"Because you Miss Mighty mouse are my new hero!" Poe sniffled out pushing off the wall to give her a big hug suddenly. Rey only snickered awkwardly patting his back.

"Its okay, Poe." Rey laughed as Poe kept sniffling before he turned to glare at Kylo standing outside the door.

"You're a bastard." Poe cried out. "Letting this little guardian angel leave! I'll never forgive you!"

Kylo only rolled his eyes crossing his arms as he shifted his eyes to the back of Rey head as Poe was holding onto dear life to keep her from leaving. Rey tried to shimmy herself out of Poe grip as he only held on tighter.

'No I'm taking you home!" Poe said. "I can pretend to be as fucked up as Kylo!"

"I'm going to have to pass on that." Rey said with a snicker pushing away from him. she snagged his plate quickly from his hands as she walked past them glancing back to the men. "I already have another client lined up so I have to get going here soon."

She walked down the hallway to the large room to make her way towards the large spiral staircase as Poe turned to look up at Kylo. Kylo was watching the back of the girl leave his eyes hard trying to process everything she said. Trying to believe this story. By the way she talked about it was hard not to believed everything. Something dark in his mind whispered it could have just been a pity story to get him to change his mind to let her stay.

 _She did save you from fucking killing yourself last night._

A little voice whispered that to him as he had no argument against it. It was right. She had come to him in his darkest hour and even though he didn't remember why he almost jumped or what triggered it. she didn't baby him or tell him to spill his guts about his feelings. Only asked him why he wanted to jump and helped him off the ledge and just held onto him.

He felt something clutch his chest hard at the thought of losing her.

Fucking hell he didn't even know this chick. She had been plaguing him for the last week and he still wanted her gone.

 _Do you?_

Kylo hissed out a curse under his breath running a hand though his hair as his mind began to fight on the pros and cons of letting her stay here. It was then that Poe decided to put his unneeded two cents in.

"You know man," Poe said crossing his arms watching Kylo small inner fight. "You sure do know how to fuck things up."

Kylo eyes shot to him with a heated glare opening his mouth as Poe took a step towards him so fast giving Kylo a nut shot before he could react. Kylo yelped in pain one hand grabbing his junk as his other hand shot to the wall near him to keep himself from falling over.

'What..the…hell!?" Kylo strained to hiss out at Poe who stood near him arms crossed once more.

"Like I said you sure do know how to fuck a good thing up." Poe snapped down at him. "You got this beautiful girl here who knows everything your going through, wants to help you at your own fucking pace and not force you to get over your shit like everyone else has been trying to make you do. She cleaned half the house which I didn't think was possible even when you threw more parties to chase her out she stayed. You might see it as stubbornness, but I see it as a blessing that someone actually wants to stick it out with you for a good reason other than a paycheck."

Poe turned walking down the hallway towards the opening of the large entertainment center as he came to a stop looking back down to Kylo recovering from the quick shot to the junk.

"You need her," Poe snapped back to him. 'More then you need me or anyone else, if you let that girl walk out of here and not take her up on her offer you're more stupid then I realized. How many more chances are you going to get? You're on a self-destructive path that I can't even keep up with anymore. You need help Kylo, get over your fucking ego and wake up or you're really going to lose everything. You already pushed Hux and Plasma fucking away from you more and more and now your pushing me away. You've locked yourself in this house and forgot that there is actually a world out there, yes you got a hard job but fuck man."

'You stopped living when that bitch fucked you over. Not saying what she did wasn't horrible but just like our Little Mighty Mouse and that bitch Tiffany, that WOMAN has a hold on you that shouldn't be there. She gone, never coming back and if she does I've already thought of fifteen different ways to kill her and make it look like an accident. Your family is fucked up I get that, but your true family wants their friend and brother back. We stuck around this long with hope for you and we don't want to have to be the ones to drop you six feet under."

Poe was huffing an puffing by the end of this speech as he turned walking away from Kylo heading towards the stairs as Kylo was still leaning up against the wall watching one of his closest and few friends walk away from him. Kylo let out a ragged sigh stepping towards the wall to lean up against it.

Poe was right.

How many more chances did he have until he finally made a stupid decision that would end his life. He didn't want to die that was or sure. He thought about what Poe said. he had been pushing people away and it was mostly the three people who he really considered his family. He had known all of them since they were super young and They were the only ones that understood what it was like coming home to an empty house every day after school. They were really the only ones he could trust in his life and Poe was right, he's been fucking up his friendships with them bad.

Kylo looked down the hallway as the pain subsided as he walked towards the room coming to a stop looking around it. he had visions of a happier times that took place in this room. He could see Hux and Phasma standing near the pool table fighting over a cheap shot Phasma as done as the tall girl loomed over Hux calling him on his bullshit. He could see himself and Poe sitting on the couch both fighting to get the top kills on a game. A relaxed feeling as all the most important people in his life. He could remember all the fun times before shit went south in his life.

Letting out another sigh he felt alone once more. he hated this feeling. He hated being left alone in his dark world.

Could she really help him? he couldn't stop himself from asking. Could she really help him become the old person he once was?

Kylo quickly shook his head. No, he could do it on his own. Poe was right that the bitch who fucked him over had a hold on him all these years later. And it pissed him off hearing that. Walking towards the stairs he began to climb it slowly as he could hear Poe laughing at something from the upper lever as Kylo came to a stop at the top of the stairs looking to the kitchen opening. he slowly walked toward it to listen in on whatever they were talking about.

"Now what are you cooking?" Poe asked.

"Just putting a pork in the crock-pot," he could hear the girl say. "Was going to make pull pork for dinner tonight. I'll just leave some instructions on what to do for Kylo."

"God, Kylo is stupid." Poe laughed out.

"I don't think he is." The girl said. "He's just lost."

"No I mean he's stupid on giving you up." Poe barked out which made Kylo roll his eyes wanting to sucker punch Poe for all the shit he has done to him this morning as he leaned up against the wall listening to them talk. "I mean giving you up. Fuck you can cook, clean, your drop dead beautiful and you're funny. A Conning little fox which means you're smart as shit and know when to leave the man the hell alone when he wants it. If that's not what a man is looking for in a woman I don't understand these straight fuckers. You sure you don't have a penis or twin brother I can have?"

"Sorry only child." She laughed out as Kylo could hear dishes getting moved.

"So since you are leaving can I get your full name now?" Poe asked. It dawned on Kylo that he still didn't even know this girl's first name.

"Why?" Kylo could hear the girl snickering.

"So if I was going to try and hunt you down to have some coffee or a home visit for you to feed me I need more then a first name." Poe said. "and I might need back up the next time Kylo a fucking retard."

There was a long pause as Kylo waited to hear this girl name.

"Wolfe." She finally said.

"Rey Wolfe." Poe playfully said her name. "now that's a name I don't think I will ever forget. How many people have to ask for your name twice on the phone thinking you said Grey Wolf?"

"I lost fucking count on that. Wasn't really my idea for that name in first place but I lost the war of picking my new last name quick." She laughed out.

Poe began to ask her question about herself as Kylo pushed off the wall walking quickly towards the stairs as an idea popped into his head. He was quick to get to the upper third level of the town house as he came to the door to his office. Punching in the code to unlock the door he pushed the door open walking to his desk as he slid in before his computers. He wanted to see if she had told him a bogus story or if this girl had really gone though the shit she said she did.

One thing about being one of the best hackers in the world was that there was no firewall or program he couldn't get past and he could slip into a network like a ghost and never be detected. Kylo finger were quick to break through the firewall he built for the government as he began to search for the person named Rey Wolfe. His fingers moving quickly to search through hidden files. He was able to find her information quickly as he read through her files. He saw she had changed her name to Rey Wolfe from Rey McGrath when she turned 18. She had no living relatives and only person on her files was woman who fostered her named Maz Kanata. He saw her files on her college reports, but he decided to look later at what she was going to school for most likely all for her job now he guessed.

He shuffled through the files looking for anything that was sealed on her past. He couldn't find anything as he knew that he would have to hack into the England database to get the files he needed. He sat back in his chair as he thought about doing that. the burning need to find out of Rey was lying to him or not.

Kylo looked to his phone sitting charging on near his computer as he reached over yanking it off its cord as he ignored the missed text and phone calls from Poe and a few other people as he went to his contacts looking for the one person who had access to get the files without Kylo having to hack into a foreign countries database again. Clicking on the name he pressed the phone to his ear as he listened to it ring after the third ring someone answered.

"Well this is a fucking surprise." A voice snapped on the other end.

"Hello to you too," Kylo snickered staring at his screens.

"Been a while since you called me," the coldish voice said on the other end. "You must want something from me, and no I will not be delivering you booze if its that. I'm in the middle of court dates and I have to squash this son of a bitch like a bug."

"I don't need booze, Pat." Kylo snickered.

"Oh? Well then, what do you need from me if you are honoring me with a long overdue fucking phone call?" Patricia Phasma hissed on the other end. Kylo leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his desk running a hand over his face letting out a frustrated sigh as Phasma harsh tone. He knew he deserved it. He had not talked to Phasma in months and the hostility from her wasn't even the tip of the iceberg on how much a nightmare she could really be. Phasma was in her last year of law school and she was already the most terrifying Lawyer that had come out of Harvard and most likely never be dethroned. Judges and other lawyers all began to sweat bullets when Phasma walked into a court room.

"I need you to look up someone for me." Kylo said after a second. "I know you have connections in England to get the files I need."

"Oh please for the love of god tell me I'm going to sue someone for you." Phasma cried on the other end. "I need someone to obliterate on the side, this fucking case I'm on right now has me pulling my damn hair out. and if I don't take it out on some poor scumbag to rip their soul from them I'm going to be charged with murdering my own client."

"Jesus I pity the man you will marry one day." Kylo laughed out. "No I just need closed files on someone records as a child."

"Who and why?" Phasma voice perked up as Kylo could hear her shifting on the other end as papers were being tossed.

"Rey McGrath she changed her name to Wolfe at the age of eighteen," Kylo said as he could hear her typing in the name on her own computer.

"Who is this person?" Phasma asked as Kylo could hear her yawn on the other end.

"The chick my mother brought in to clean." Kylo said.

"The Mighty Mouse of cleaning?" Phasma laughed out. "Poe told me all about her driving you batshit crazy all week. Glad you found yourself a new girlfriend."

"She not my fucking girlfriend and she still driving me crazy." Kylo said. "she is leaving today and I wanna see if what she told me about herself is true."

"Why England?" Phasma asked. "And don't tell me you finally caught her. I was kind of rooting for this girl I've never met. Poe said she been good for you. Looks like Hux is going to win the bet we placed on you two."

"It's where she's from." Kylo said with a sigh. "Glad to hear Poe been filling you in about all my fucking shit."

"At least takes the time to call me." Phasma hissed out. "I'm looking for the best child locks right now for your upstairs windows and door, they should be delivered later today. I'm hoping these locks confuse the best drunk idiots from getting out."

Kylo groaned out knowing full well that Poe would have already sent both Phasma and Hux the unfortunate update about last night shit.

"God damnit. Hux is coming down, isn't he?" Kylo snapped pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well you did try to jump, buddy boy." Plasma snapped. "I would be on my way down as well, but I have a court tomorrow up here. So Hux is bringing my fury with him. I hope you can handle those two idiots that are going to orbit you now like nagging satellites watching your ever move."

"He never going to leave." Kylo hissed out in anger. "I cant handle both of them at the same time without you here."

"Oh don't get mad at me." Phasma laughed out, "You're the one who promised the next time you were going to go down the fuck'n rabbit hole you would call one of us. That didn't happen and this stranger who been there for only a week had to pull you off the ledge. Frankly Kylo, if I didn't love you like a brother I would have left you to defend for yourself by now. When are you going to get over that walking disgrace of a human being? She doesn't deserve to have this control over you."

"I didn't call to get a fucking pep talk from you as well." Kylo snapped rubbing his brow feeling the headache of his hangover coming back.

"I don't care if you called me asking me for an organ to save your life." Phasma snapped. "You are going to get this talk from all of us whether you want it or not. You wanna know why? Because we actually give a shit about you."

"Always so subtle." Kylo sighed out.

"I never beat around the bush with you." Phasma said.

"How long until I get the information?" Kylo asked going to exit out of Rey files on his computer screen as he saved her college repots to read later.

"I'm waiting for Jean-Claude to get back to me. You know it's the middle of the fucking night over there right?" Phasma asked.

"Well just shoot it to me with an email." Kylo said, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"I know your house is getting all pretty once more, and I can come there without the need to throw up now at the smell." Phasma said. "But how about you go for a walk for once? You live right next to a world famous park. Enjoy the weather Before the shitty snow hits. You know, breath in fresh air that you really haven't had in four years."

"I can go to my roof for fresh air." Kylo said.

"Not the same thing." Phasma said as she paused for a long moment before speaking. "Do me a favor Kylo."

"What's that?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Try to fucking live a human life again." She said. "For the sake of your friendship, we are all waiting for you to catch up with us and its beginning to kill us that you won't make the effort anymore to even try and save yourself."

Kylo was about to open his mouth when the phone when dead. He pulled his phone away tossing it up onto the desk to rub his face. Fuck Phasma wasn't even holding back her anger at him. she was never a nice girl which is why Kylo liked her. She spoke what was on her mind and didn't give two shits if it hurt or offended someone. If someone could slice you up with words it was Phasma, she held no mercy back when she puree someone brains. She had almost made Kylo cry once as a child. Once.

He sat there staring at his screen as he looked over his shoulder to the door that sat open still. When was the last time he went out into the real world? He sat there for while in the semi darkness as his mind was lost in the story this girl told him. How could someone like her help him? His phone buzzed after a while knocking him out of his deep thought. Picking it up after a moment of thinking he looked to see if was Plasma saying the email was sent.

Reaching for his mouse he moved it to open to his Email. A few clicked later he opened the one Phasma had sent him, with her connection in England he knew that she had some leverage over the man in some fucked up way to get this information she needed. Kylo saw that Phasma had written something to him in the email as well.

 _Kylo, I know I'm being a bitch to you, but_ _ **We**_ _are running out of ways to get through your thick head that we want the best for you. We are all losing this war to pull you out of your darkness and it fucking killed us all this morning that you tried to hurt yourself again. Don't forget that we are your family. On this Wolfe girl, I read some of the files. I remember hearing about this girl when my parents took me to England when I was younger. She a medical miracle that no Doctor could explain why she came back to life. Even after being legally dead for thirty minutes. Anyways, I will be down next week. Be smart until I get there to beat whatever is left over after Hux attack you. Your_ _ **BEST and Smartest**_ _friend, Phasma._

Kylo let out another deep frustrated sigh as he rubbed his face after reading Phasma email. She was right too. He was forgetting that he had a family he used to fight for. looking to the seven or so attached files he clicked on one as it popped up a few scanned papers as he began to read into the history of this woman. Damn whoever this guy was that Phasma knew was able to get everything on Rey. Soon he had all the files pulled up on her there was pages and pages, from doctor papers to the foster care system. He was read a few news paper clippings finding she was indeed telling the truth about herself. But the police reports said that she fell from the bridge while playing with the girl named Tiffany who was living at the same foster house as her. Kylo kept digging through the files until he came to a picture of a tiny seven year old looking girl.

His hand froze on the mouse as he was staring at pictures that the government took of this broken looking girl. He leaned back from his chair looking at the younger version of Rey. She was not smiling. The soft warm brown eyes he was looking at only an hour before were not seen in this picture of this girl. He knew that look, it was one he had seen in his own eyes before to many times he lost count. They looked hallow and filled with darkness and hatred. Her body nothing but skin and bones literally. Her eyes and cheeks looked sunken in. fresh bruises and cuts all over her face and body. He clicked through the files reading everything about what they found about his girl. A note under her physical report made his eyes widen slightly.

 _Consistent Severe sexual trauma._

Kylo read through the police repot seeing a whole part of the story she seemed to have left out. and for a good fucking reason. He couldn't believe what he was reading. How could a child go through something like that? No wonder she tried to kill herself as a child. Kylo felt rage bubbling up in him for the girl he hardly even knew. Rage for her parents that sold her for drugs, rage for the man that did horrible things to her. She didn't just escape, the cops had raided the place when the man was linked to drugs deals and found her chained in the….fuck. Kylo had to stop reading before he punched his computer screen at the awful words regretting at the very second for wanting to see if she was telling the truth.

A knock came to his door as he jumped in his head flipping around to find Poe leaning in the doorway.

"Hux will be here soon," Poe said with his arms crossed. "He wants to have a powwow with you. And don't worry I had Rey help me hid anything he could use as a weapon to beat the crap out of you before she leaves."

"Oh….okay." Kylo said softly turning to the files on the screen as he clicked a few buttons making the screens go black.

"Just okay is all you have to say?" Poe asked with a laugh. "Your life is now endanger to a pissed off Ginger that hold no mercy back when he fights, and you just say _okay_?"

Kylo didn't say anything staring at the black screen. The mental image of those hollow dark eyes of the child were familiar to him. The things that girl went through surpassed any shit he had gone through in his past. By a million plus. How the hell did she get over it? Fucking hell he felt like a weakling compared to how strong willed this girl was to overcome her past. He began to have second thoughts about this girl leaving. Something within him switched to almost a protective mode as he wanted her to tell him how she overcame it. If she was really over the past she would definitely could help him get over the pain of his pathetic past. His brain began to hurt as two sides battled on just letting her leave and everything would go back to normal...

Yeah his world would become just as fucked up as his brain again. The other side of his brain begged him for the help. To take her hand once more.

"Is she still here?" Kylo asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Poe said pushing off the doorway eyeing the back of Kylo head wondering what he was reading on the computer. It didn't look anything like the code work he usually had on the screen. "Hux wants to meet her and give her a bonus for finding his pool table for him and thank her for helping you last night before she leaves."

"She not going anywhere just yet." Kylo snapped out pushing away from his desk to go find her.

 **...**

 **I think I fixed the bugs in this chapter. For those who are new to reading this, i hope you are enjoying this. a lot of this chapter was based on personal shit, and depression. Depression is a constant battle that some fight forever. I'm hoping to help Kylo fight out of this depression one day at a time with Rey.**


	5. The deal

...

She had fucking vanished again. Kylo climbed up the stairs from the lower level of the house finding her room empty as Poe had searched upstairs for her as they both met on the main level of the house.

"Remind me never to play drunk'n hide and seek with Might Mouse. I think she will win every time." Poe said as Kylo tried to think on how to find her. If she had already left he needed to get her back asap before his mother brought in someone else.

'Where the hell did she go this time?" Kylo asked.

"I swear she was in the kitchen the last time I saw her. She must have snuck out while I went to talk to you." Poe said with a sad sigh. "Oh Mighty mouse as runaway again! Kylo, what are we going to do? Oh shit I can already see the house going to shit. Look, dust! There is dust we're going to die!"

Kylo was quick to slap the stupid man upside the head while walking past Poe back up to the third level of the house as he walked into his office sliding into his chair as he pulled up the video cameras to rewind the last half hour since Poe had seen her. He watched as she walked out of the front door suitcase in her hands as she walked down the steps with a phone to her ear. She turned west walking towards central park that was a stone throw away from Kylo house.

He heard his phone vibrating as he looked down seeing MOTHER Across the screen. Letting out a sigh he was waiting for this call to come as he swiped it to answer as he placed the phone to his ear.

"I know why you're calling and I'm going to get her back." Kylo said quickly. 'So, don't bother bringing in someone new."

"Excuse me?" His mother said on the other end.

"She escaped before I could tell her I wanted her to stay." Kylo said eyes on the computer screen clicking on things as he began to surf deeper into a database to get Rey information again.

'What on earth are you talking about, Kylo?" his mother sounded concerned. "Where is Rey? She hasn't answered my phone calls this morning! What did you do, Kylo?"

"She didn't send you message this morning?" Kylo asked confused. He could have sworn she had said she talked to his mother.

"No!" His mother said quickly on the other end. "I haven't heard from her since yesterday when she called for an approval to buy new pipes! I was calling to tell her I was going to get some professional plumbers to come in and fix them for her and tell you to expect people in the house. Where is she Kylo?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find her." Kylo said.

"What happened? I thought things were going well!" his mother snapped. "Did you hurt this girl?!"

"No, I didn't do shit to her!" Kylo said. "She seemed to think she lost the bet I never agreed to and took off before I could talk to her about staying."

"I will try calling her again." his mother said.

"Don't bother, I know how to find her." Kylo said. "What is her phone number?"

Kylo grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled down her phone number as his mother gave it to him.

"I hope you didn't lose her Kylo." His mother sighed on the other end. "I had high hopes for her to help you."

"Yeah you and a few other people." Kylo snapped. "I'll call you later." Before his mother could say anything else he said good bye and hung up as he turned to another computer screen and began to work his magic jumping into the phone company data base to try and locate her.

"I hope that you can find our little Mighty Mouse. I don't think I could live without her now since I tasted her food. God is she can cook like that for you every day I suggest you marry the woman." Poe said leaning up against the chair from behind Kylo who ignored him fingers typing quickly as he grabbed his mouse to drag the information to another screen. Kylo was able to hack into one of the phone companies' satellites that hooked up to the GPS as he was able to type in her information as the satellites began to search for her quickly.

"Dose the government know that you are doing this in your spare times? I think is kind of funny you can just take a stroll thought anyone data systems at any given time." Poe laughed watching Kylo pinpoint where Rey was. A red dot pinged in the middle of central park as Kylo quickly grabbed his phone hooking it up to his computer as he transferred the tracking information to the phone.

"Nope." Kylo finally said popping the P loudly.

"How do you do it?" Poe asked looking over Kylo shoulder watching the man work quick to get his phone to hook up to the satellite, so he could track her from his house. "They can't track or see that someone keeps hacking into their system to get whatever information they want?"

"Believe me by the time I get in and get out they never even see me." Kylo said hitting a few more buttons as he ghosted out of the phone companies firewall.

"I wish I was that smart." Poe said with a sad sigh. "I have a few people I wanna blackmail like Hux can."

"Just asked Hux to do it for you." Kylo said pushing away from the desk looking at he phone seeing she had not moved in about ten minutes.

"Oh and he gets to have all the fun?" Poe barked out watching Kylo walk out of the office. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Get out I need to shut my door." Kylo said standing outside the office as Poe walked out grabbing the door to shut it hard behind him.

"So what's the plan?" Poe asked. "Hux will be here any minute and if I was you I'd already be on my hands and knees at the door begging for mercy for whatever he has planned up."

Kylo ignored Poe as he walked towards the stairs descending down them quickly to the lower lever of the house and towards the laundry room. He grabbed himself some clean clothes and quickly changed as he found a peacoat hanging that Rey had washed as he pulled it on. He even found a few pairs of shoes he had no idea when he bought. Poe was on the main level of the house looking at his own phone when Kylo came back upstairs. Poe did a quick look up before doing a double take to see Kylo had his jacket on.

"Wait a fucking minute, you're leaving your house?! Seriously? You're finding her on foot?" Poe laughed as Kylo was already walking to the door grabbing a pair of dark glasses sitting in a basket of random shit Rey had found when she was cleaning. Kylo didn't say anything opening the front door as Poe was fast behind him.

"Come back! I have to take a picture or Hux and Phasma won't believe me!" Poe laughed. Kylo turned around seeing Poe was grabbing his jacket from a hanger near the door.

"Hey, I forgot to give you something." Kylo said quickly with a wide smile.

"Oh? A gift for me? You leaving the house is enough. There is a new donut shop I want to take you and Mighty Mouse to after we find her." Poe laughed. Kylo waited until Poe lifted his hands hold his phone to take a picture as Kylo long arm shot out slamming right between Poe legs harder then he needed too. Poe let up a dying yelp as he dropped his phone hands going to his junk as he fell to his knees letting out a high-pitched squeal.

"My…Nuggets…" Poe cried out in a squeaky voice before falling over to his side curling into a ball in pain.

"Now you stay right there." Kylo said pointing to Poe who was trying to relearn how to breath on the wooden floor unable to move if he wanted too. "Good boy." Kylo mocked out like he was talking to a dog.

"W-W-Why?" Poe cried out.

"Count it as a fucking pay back for all the shit this morning." Kylo laughed out before walking out the door slamming it shut behind him leaving his wounded friend behind. Poe laid on the ground eyes watering as he watched Kylo walk out as he could only let out huffed quick laughs. Its been a while since he seen Kylo smiling like that.

"Make…him…beg…Mighty….mouuuuu- Ohhh it hurts!" Poe cried out between laughing at the pain.

Kylo was already down the block to the intersection as he didn't wait for the light to change to run across it as cars honked at him angerly. The bright sun almost burned his eyes as he was quick to shove on the glasses dodging around all the fucking people everywhere. He had to find her before she decided to go with this other new client she had spoken about. He looked to his phone following the little red dot that was still in the middle of Central Park. Turning down a wide pathway he walked quickly passing dozens of people enjoying the cool coming winter weather.

…..

Rey was sitting on a bench her feet propped up on the edge of her suitcase crossed at the ankles as she was leaning back against the bench looking up at the blue skies watching the clouds float by in the sea winds.

What the hell was she going to do now? She had no new clients to go to. She had checked on her pervious client's progress and all of them seemed to be fucking golden. Living and happy.

Fuck.

She was hoping that Kylo would change his mind after hearing about her story but the fucker ran to his office and didn't even bother to try and stop her from leaving. She felt her pocket buzz once more as she let out a sigh pulling it out of her leather jacket to look down at the screen.

 **#1 O.Y.S.L.** The screen flashed. Her abbreviation for "Number one _On Your Shit List_." She knew it was Finn. She had missed about a dozen or so phone calls from him since she stormed out of his office over twenty-four hours ago. He began to blow up her phone with over a hundred of texts begging her to call him. As much as she wanted to talk to him about what was going on she knew that the Bugger would push for her to finish college now. This proving that he was right that this job wasn't for her. She was not going to give him the satisfaction and hope for that. She could find other clients.

All she had to do was call Luke or Snoke…but that would show she had finally failed on helping someone. Rey never failed. Not once in her life had she failed at something. Except killing herself but that didn't count. She never failed a test in her life and certainly wasn't going to start with her job. Rey chewed on her bottom lip as she wondered if she should go back and ask Kylo to just try and let her help him.

Her phone buzzed again as she looked at the screen seeing it was Kylo mother once more. God damn everyone wanted to talk to her right now. She just stared at the screen at Mrs. Organa name wondering if she should answer. She had lied to Kylo this morning about getting a hold of his mother. She in fact didn't have the balls to answer the phone and break the poor lady's heart. She was counting on Rey getting through to her son.

After the phone went black a few minutes later it buzzed with yet another voicemail from Mrs. Organa. Rey wondered if Kylo had talked to his mother after she left and filled her in. Rey was going to text Mrs. Organa and tell her that she didn't need her paycheck and that the money she was given in advance she would pay back in full. Turning her phone on she saw Finn had texted her a further seven times in the last twenty minutes. Mrs. Organa had shot her a message asking for her to call her back and if she was okay.

Rey went to her contacts to talk to the one person that really grounded her in her stressful situations. Hitting the call button on the contact she placed it to her ear listening to it ring after a few rings it was answered.

"Hello?' a soft voice came on the other side.

"I'm up shit creek." Rey said looking around the at all the people walking past her. 'I could really use a paddle."

"I've only paddled one child in my long life." A snickering voice came up on the other end. "And I think it was interesting to spank a sixteen-year-old for cutting up my mother wedding dress."

"You didn't Paddle Finn, Maz." Rey laughed rolling her eyes. "You straight beat him with a frying pan and that's not the kind of paddle I'm asking for."

"What's up girlie?" Maz asked.

"Oh, nothing much," Rey said as she felt a cold breeze of the November air come threw as she tightened her scarf around her neck wishing she had a beanie at the moment. "I'm just sitting in Central Park enjoying the afternoon."

"Hiding from your client again?" Maz snickered.

"You could say that." Rey said as she rested her head back against the bench to watch the clouds once more moving quickly over the city rolling with the winds. Maz must have sensed something in Rey voice.

"What happened?" she asked in a concern voice.

"He caught me." Rey said.

'Oh no." Maz laughed out. "Where did he find you?"

"Some shit went down last night that's all. I had to come out of hiding to help him. So this morning I left." Rey said with a sigh as she saw someone sit down on the bench out of the corner of her eye but didn't bother to look. Since she had been sitting here a few people have come and gone.

"Is everything okay?" Maz asked.

"Yeah, everything is good. I'm just trying to figure out what to do now. I don't really have a place to go to at the moment." Rey said lifting her other hand to run it through her hair as she let out a sigh. "I cant go to my apartment because Rose is staying there while she going to school. I don't need to stress her out anymore then she is."

"On the subject of Rose," Maz said quickly. "Have you heard anything about Paige?"

"No put I plan on going to look for her tonight." Rey said. "The bastard moved his working girls to another part of Brooklyn and Ackbar was able to find out where with a few of his contacts."

"You be careful, Rey." Maz sighed. "I know you are trying to help get Paige out of that shit but you don't know what those bastards will do to keep their girls."

"Oh, I know." Rey laughed. "I throat punched the last bastard that tried to shoo me off a few months ago when he tried to stab me. He wasn't expecting that ass whopping. Good thing I took all those self-defense classes. I'm going to find out who the ring leader is if it kills me."

"AND that is why I am worried." Maz sighed.

"If I remember right you're the one who taught me how to toss a man through a window. For being a short little lady your kung fu pretty good." Rey laughed.

"He had a gun! What else was I supposed to do? Hand him my purse?" Maz snapped as Rey could hear her moving stuff in the back ground.

"A smart woman would. Not go crazy mini Wonder Woman and jump onto the counter to fly across the store at him. I think he about shit himself at that death scream you let out when you took flight." Rey snickered.

"Oh! I didn't mean to send him through the window. I was aiming at the wall, I didn't have my glasses on." Maz pointed out.

"Keep telling yourself that." Rey laughed.

"Well if you don't want to go back to your apartment you can always come Home." Maz said as some children began to yell in the background at Maz who turned to yell at them. "Want me to give you a real reason to cry?!"

There were muffled voices and yelling as Rey waited for Maz to get done dealing with the younger children she was fostering. She could hear someone yell at Maz something along the line of "That's not fair!" before a door slammed in the background.

"Who's losing their mind right now?" Rey laughed eyes still on the sky.

"Oh it's Mizzy and Roy were going at each other throat for the last cupcake." Maz said as she sounded like she was chewing on something.

"And you just ate it." Rey laughed.

"Problem solved." Maz snickered with a mouth full. "Speaking of problems. If you do come home my Caddy died again."

"Just get a new car, Maz. I can't keep resurrecting that thing. It's going to have a mind of its own sooner or later." Rey said sitting up to rub her neck that was beginning to hurt from leaning back against the bench. She pulled her feet off her suitcase pulling it back towards the bench to lean forwards on her knees with her elbows as she looked to the ground. Spying all the different color leaves resting near the bench and her feet as she reached down picking one up to twirl it in her fingers for a moment before letting the winds take it from her fingers.

"I can't afford to get a new car." Maz said. "With the money you sent I finally got the leaking roof fixed."

"You need more money?" Rey asked. "I have a few bucks saved up and we both know if you whisper to Finn that you need a new car. You can have the Delorean from Back to the Future on you front door by tomorrow. We both know that been your dream car."

"Naw, bad gas millage worst then the Caddy and when you have to take kids all over the damn place for activities I need a reliable car. Besides I just have a crush on the old crazy scientist, not the car." Maz laughed. "And where would I stick the kids? I don't think bungie cording them to the roof will look good to the cops. The captain of the police station already has it out for me."

"That's because you egged his car, Maz." Rey laughed rubbing the side of her temple with her free hand.

"He wanted to have My Pomeranians taken away." Maz snapped. "Not my fault he came walking into my yard like he owned it. JoJo and Minga just love to attack arrogant bastards."

"Maz," Rey said as Maz began to go off about how much she hated the police. "Do you need money or not? Send the car to Fett boys. They can fix it for me."

"Naw the Caddy just dead," Maz said, "Though, I will go see if Jango has a car for cheap."

"Well let me know, I have some money stashed away." Rey said looked up to watch people walk past her. "And don't let him talk you into getting a piece of shit."

"How much is some?" Maz asked. "I don't want you spending money on us left and right, you need to take care of yourself as well."

"I am taking care of myself." She said with a sight. "I owe you too much to not help you out. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am now."

"You don't owe me shit." Maz said. "I just want you be a successful and mentally healthy. That is all I ever wanted from both you and Finn."

"Well maybe I will come home for a bit. Finn been riding my ass about going back to college. But I really don't want to do that. I'm happy with my job now. Someone else will come along that needs me." Rey said with a sigh as she did a glance to the person who been sitting next to her.

She saw long legs crossed foot slightly bouncing almost impatiently as she turned her head more looking up the man. He was leaning against the back of the bench. One arm across the back as his other was resting in his lap his fingers tapping on his leg. His wild black hair swaying in the cold breeze. She couldn't see his eyes behind thick black framed glasses. Even with the glasses on she could feel his intense dark brown eyes on her. A smug smile formed over his lips at her finally realizing that he was sitting next to her.

"Um, Maz I'm going to have to call you back." Rey said unable to pull her eyes away from the dark hair man that looked like pale in the sunlight.

"What's wrong?" Maz asked. "If it's the Po-Po coming to ask you about me. I can give you fifteen alibies right now on where I was three nights ago!"

"As much as I'm curious on what the hell you did that night, I've got to go. Talk to you later." Rey said as she pulled her phone away from her ear hitting the end button. Her brows came together looking at Kylo sitting next to her not believing what she was looking at.

"Are you okay?!" Rey asked in concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kylo asked with a slight smile and tilt of his head at her question.

"You're outside…." She said pointing to him before looking around quickly. "Why are you outside? You never leave your house! God are you sick or something? Oh god is Poe okay?"

"Actually, I'm just fine." Kylo snickered out. "Poe still recovering on my foyer most likely right now."

"How the hell did you find me?" Rey asked looking around again confused. Kylo lifted his hand from the back of the bench near her waving a phone at her. she looked at the screen seeing there was a map of Central Park with a big red dot in the middle of it.

"You tracked me?" Rey laughed out looking from the phone to Kylo dark sunglasses. "What the hell do you do for the government again?"

"That's classified information, if I tell you I might have to kill you afterwards." Kylo said flipping his phone around to exit out of the program on his phone killing the connection to the satellite.

"Is that a joke?" Rey asked with a brow raised sitting back against the bench.

"Maybe." Kylo said with a slight smile on his lips putting his phone in is pocket of his peacoat. He looked off to stare off into the orange and yellow trees. The wind picked up as the leaves that littered the ground rolled around. People walked past them for along moment as Rey just sat there watching him. She was not expecting him to show up suddenly and it confused her to no end. She thought she knew a bit on how Kylo worked from watching him from a distance, but he surprised her by tracking her down. She wanted to ask him why he was here but figured it would be best if she just let him be the first to talk. They sat there for a while in silence as Kylo finally decided to break the awkward air between them.

'I don't like you." Kylo said in a low cold tone.

"I figured that out quick." Rey laughed crossing her arms. "Come all the way here to tell me that to my face?" Kylo turned to her slowly as she had to bite her lip from smiling he stared at her from behind the sunglass for a moment before speaking again.

"But I don't like myself as I am right now more." Kylo said with a deep sigh shaking his head. Rey just stared at him for a moment as he continued to talk. "You made me realized something today about myself and it fucking pisses me off to no end."

"Oh, what was that?" Rey asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"You made me realized that I am a pathetic human being." Kylo said.

"That was not my intention." Rey said shaking her head.

"You did whether you meant to or not." Kylo said looking back out over the long tree cover walkway filled with people. "You and the people I forgot that were my family were very clear on hitting the nail on the head with that. People who actually give a shit about me were honest on how much I'm a fuck up right now."

"Your mother didn't-" Rey started.

"I'm not talking about my mother." Kylo jumped in quick. "I'm talking about the only three people who have been there for me for the last twenty years. You made me realized I've been a fucking bastard to them and let something so stupid take control of my life."

"Nothing is stupid if its hurt that bad." Rey said with a sigh looking away from him to watch the leaves rolling before her feet.

'Compared to what you went through," Kylo said. "My issue is nothing but fucking mistake I let take control of my life. And I hate that I let it. Putting both of our past next to each other I see that I had it fucking easy. I let it consume my mind and soul for too long, and I want to figure out a way to get over it. You got over such a traumatic past is makes me wonder how you did it."

"It wasn't easy. Takes time and I still carry wounds that will never heal." Rey before letting out a snicker turning back to Kylo. "Well if you stop drinking like a fish that might help a bit."

"I'll fucking drink what and when I want too." Kylo snapped at her. "That's not going to change. You think I never saw you lurking around the parties? I was too fucking gone at that time to even give a shit about you being there."

"Well excuse me," Rey said with a chuckled shaking her head. "Why are you here Kylo? You wanted me gone, so I left. If your worried about me telling Snoke or Luke about what I seen, you don't have to worry about that. Whatever happened is between you and me."

"Why did you lie to me about Mother knowing you were leaving?" Kylo asked suddenly.

'Pride I guess." Rey said with a shrug of her shoulders "I've never failed at my job, calling and telling her that I couldn't get through to you would have broken her heart."

"But you would have been lying to her then too." Kylo said. Rey turned to look at him brows together not understanding him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You got your point across pretty well this morning and got through to me. Otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here with you." Kylo said reaching up to pull of his sunglasses to look her in the eye. "Like I said you made me fucking realize how fucked up I've let my world become. How pathetic I am. All over something so stupid that I know that its going to take me a while to get over still. You made me realize that I miss my old true self. The person I once was. I pushed away my only family and I let myself sink into a pit of self-loathing that I have no idea how to climb out of."

Rey stared hard into Kylo eyes. She didn't say anything and just listened to him talk as Kylo turned to look away from her once more with a ragged sigh. They sat there in a silence for a while longer as Rey felt the cool air rush past her head making her ears tingle at the cold. She was trying to understand this man. Was he coming to ask her to come back? or was he just telling her a bunch of shit before he left? He did somehow track her down with her cellphone so there was something he wanted. Rey felt a ping of hope as she looked to the ground once more wrapping her arms around her tighter at the cold winds.

"I know this might be a long shot." Rey said glancing back to Kylo who was staring off in the distance. "But do you want to go get a coffee and talk. I don't do well in the cold."

"I'm not going to spill my darkest thoughts and secrets to you right off the bat, so don't get ahead of yourself." Kylo said looking over to her with cold eyes. "I don't trust people. Never had. I'm used to always getting stabbed in the back by people I trusted. There are only three people in this whole world that get that privilege of my trust."

"Then tell me how to earn it." Rey said almost in a challenging voice.

Kylo sat there staring at her as she could see he was having an inner battle within himself. he looked away again from her as she could see the pain on his face. She still didn't understand why he was here or what he wanted. So, she decided to ask him point blank, seeing he wasn't going to be the one to say it. Pushing up off the bench, a coffee somewhere near the park calling her name. She grabbed her luggage before shoving her other hand into her pocket to keep it warm. She looked down at Kylo who glanced up at her a deep frown on his lips.

"What do you want from me Kylo?" Rey asked. "because if you're here to just tell me that you hate me, that I'm never going to get your trust. I've places I've got to go."

"Where?" Kylo asked her with a mocking smile. "I was here long enough listening to you talk to your Foster mother to get the point that you lied twice to me this morning. One, you didn't tell my mother you were leaving and second, you don't have another client to get to or a place to go."

Rey felt a wave a heat run to her face that Kylo was there for so long listening. She should have fucking looked when she noticed someone sitting down. Damnit.

"So I did lie." Rey said to him, "What does I matter to you? I lost the bet, I was leaving anyways like you wanted."

"You know something about that little bet you 'Made' with me." Kylo snickered pushing himself up off the bench taking two long strides to suddenly loom over her a smug smile on his lips. "I don't really remember agreeing to it."

Rey was taken aback by that comment as she felt a brow shoot up confused.

"Hold that thought." She said holding a finger up to him to keep him from talking as Kylo watched her take a step back in time in her brain as she replayed the first time they met. Her lips moved silently as she pointed to herself as he could see her repeating her words she spoke then pointed off in a random direction mouthing his mother words before pointing to him muttering the words. 'Fucking whatever.'

"Well I'll be damned." She said with a laugh looking up to Kylo. "You never actually did."

"And if there was a bet going on I don't think what you did for me last night counts as breaking it." Kylo said down to her. "You were doing what you paid to do."

"Where are you going with this, Kylo?" Rey asked him eyeing him up and down. Kylo stood there staring at her for a long moment as she watched a few things flash behind his eyes as if he was trying to find the right words or force himself to tell her what he wanted.

"I want you to come back and help me." Kylo finally said looking away from her. Rey hand suddenly reached up slapping over his forehead making him jump a bit at her close contact.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Rey asked with a laugh. "Did I give you food poisoning or something?" Kylo shoved her hand off his forehead quickly glaring down at her.

"No," he snapped. "Like I said you made me realize something I've been in denial of for a long time. I do need help. I want to be my old self again. And for someone like you who come from such a traumatic past and saying you found your light even within your darkness. I want you to help me get there like you promised."

Rey stood there staring at him for a long moment as she thought about it. Of course she wanted to go back and help him. She knew he needed her and she could see how much of pride he was swallowing to tell her this. She saw the same pleading hope from last night looking down at her behind those dark brown eyes.

"You sure?" Rey asked with a tilt of her head. "You can't just invite me back and then get pissed off at me tossing me out tomorrow after I gut your bedroom."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn about what you do to my house," Kylo said. "All I want is the promise that you will fucking help me. I'm about to lose the only people I really care about, and if I don't get over my pathetic shit and do lose them. I don't really give a fuck on what happens to me afterwards."

Rey stood there for a second as she was about to blurt out yes at him but refrained herself, doing a giddy dance on the inside that she was getting another chance to help him.

"Okay," she said with a nod. "If that's what you really want. But I have some conditions I would like you to listen too."

"Like what?" Kylo snapped out brows coming together.

"If you want my help," she said poking him in the chest. "You have to start changing your shit now."

"I thought you were not going to tell me what to do?" Kylo barked out.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," Rey said. "I'm going to suggest them and its your choice to change or stay on your fucked-up pathway. I am here to make sure you don't starve or do something else to hurt yourself and to listen to you. You're the one who must make the decision to change, Kylo. I can't force you. Like I didn't force you to come to find me. You did that on your own because you want to change. You want to overcome those demons. I can only be that support you need. I won't sugar coat shit when you fuck up, nor will I belittle you. I want you to come to see me as a trust worthy person that will support you through your darkest hours. And your right you're not going to get over everything in a one night. There are steps. You've gotten past the first one by realizing your problem. I did. It was hard for me to except that I'm a slightly bonkers and that I'm always going to be."

Kylo stared hard at this girl. He was still fighting within himself if this was even worth it. he still wanted nothing to do with her and hated the fact he was asking for help. But his friends were at the end of their rope with him. He needed this. He needed this girl to guide him because frankly he had no idea where to start. He had heard it all from Poe, Hux and Phasma and it took a stranger to come out of thin air saying he was losing his battle with his inner demons by a long shot and basically saved his life last night. Rey reached out then to place a hand on his arm to give him a slight squeeze and a warm smile as if knowing where his thoughts had gone.

"You will always have that pain and dark thoughts of your past, Kylo." she said to him tapping his forehead hard. "But your lucky its up here only. Because unlike you, I wear mine on the outside of my body sadly. A painful reminder every time I look in the mirror of what I did to myself and had shit done to me but I can show you how to overcome those dark thoughts. Show you how to come to terms with them and rise above them."

Kylo listened to her words closely. Listening to her promises. He had heard promises before and had them broke bad, some of them had fucked him so bad to get him where he was now. He was taking a gamble on trusting this outsider and her words. Something whispered to turn and walk away, not to trust her. To run before he was hurt even more. Yet the voice that told him to take her hand, to let her help him over powered the dark words. She was right. He was the one to make the decision to change, that's why he fucking took control of a god damn satellite to hunt her down.

Kylo went to open his mouth to say something else when his phone began to go nuts in his pocket. He counted seventeen text messages dings as he pulled his phone out quickly to see who was dying.

Swiping his phone open to see it was Poe texting him like a mad man. He began to read a few of the text messages that ranged from how much Kylo was going to pay for the Fists of Fury into Poe balls to forewarning him that Hux had showed up and the bastard had brought some toys to inflict pain on Kylo for breaking his promise. Kylo eyes slightly widen at the picture of Hux's newly made weapon sitting on the kitchen counter top that looked like it was going to hurt. Kylo saw the voltage amount of the stun gun on the side of it as he looked up to Rey who was waiting for him.

"You know what," Kylo said looking down at his phone at the picture before glancing back at Rey. "I think I will take you up on your offer for that coffee and talk. I have a few conditions about this arrangement myself."

Rey only stared at him before a wide smile grew over her face.

"Did the person who Poe warned me about show up on your doorstep with something unpleasant?" Rey snickered.

"Pretty much," he said making a face at the stun gun. "How did you sneak into my house the day you held the paper up saying check mate?" Kylo asked her.

"Oh I'm not telling you all my secret just yet." She laughed turning to walk away smiling back to him. "Come on I'm freezing my ass off and large coffee mug is calling my name."

Kylo watched her walk away from him before looking to his phone once more as Poe threw a few more texted at him about how pissed off Hux was and Kylo needed to get back before Hux killed him. Kylo turned off his phone completely knowing Hux had the same magical fingers of hacking and could find Kylo easily. Tossing his phone in his pocket and with his long strides he was able to catch up with the girl who he was letting into his life.

…..

Soon they were both sitting in a small coffee house just a few blocks away from Central Park. Kylo was sitting at the table elbow resting on the top as his clasped hands were pressed against his lips as he watched the hundred of people walking past. Fuck he forgot how many people were within this city. It felt weird to be outside again. He had stopped going outside for a while letting his work take over. He felt almost out of place out in the real world where he used to feel comfortable in. The small shop smelled of ground coffee and the stupid cinnamon smelling pinecones that were on the center of the tables.

The smell of the pinecones took him back to his youth in a way. back when he was just a kid living with his parents. His mother was gone most of his childhood and so was his father but the maids of at his mother house always seemed to decorate the house for the coming holidays. Lots of warm oranges, red and browns for Thanksgiving and the day after that lonely boring Holiday the house turned bright red, gold, green and silver for Christmas.

Kylo hated the holidays. He spent too many of them alone and it wasn't until him and his friends decided to celebrate the Holidays their way. Funny how some smells brought back happy and unpleasant memories at the same time.

"One big black cup of battery acid for the big tall man dressed in black." Rey voice came up as she set down the large mug of coffee before him. Kylo turned his head slightly fingers still pressed up to his lips as his eyes watched her set the mug down as she settled into the chair across from him holding a large mug for herself filled with a fancy drink. She took a few good sips licking her lips off afterwards as she set the mug down to look out the large window at the busy world of New York. Kylo dropped his hands to grab the handle of the straight black coffee to lift it up to take a drink of the hot liquid.

He looked over his mug to the girl sitting on the other side of him her light brown eyes watching the world eyes following the people walking past the window. Her long brown hair wasn't pulled back in the bun he almost always saw her having in the cameras as it flowed over her shoulders in thick waves. As he sat there studying her he wanted to pick her brain just a bit more about who she was and why the hell she dropped out of college to help people with the same background as them. he went back to what she said remember almost every word with his cursed photographic mind.

"Why did you drop out of college to do this?" Kylo asked.

"Because I understand how hard it is to overcome the darkness once it takes control of you." Rey looked over to him with a soft smile as if knowing he was going to ask. "That and I believe everyone deserves a chance to be saved."

"Because you couldn't save that one friend?" Kylo asked.

"That's part of the reason." Rey said as she took a sip of her coffee before setting the mug back down to the table her hands wrapped around it to warm her fingers up. "I was a too late and I regret it every damn day. If I wasn't so consumed on my work than I would have made it back home to save Monica. If I would have listened to Maz who begged me to go find Monica and tell her my past. Tell her that there was hope even for someone like me maybe she would have understood that and wouldn't have given up the fight."

Kylo placed his mug back down on the table looking at her.

'Okay, for my morbid curiosity why did she want to die?" Kylo said repeating Rey words from the night before. Rey let out a sad sigh as she looked down to the mug of coffee turning it slowly on the table remembering the awful details of her friend's death.

"In a nut shell from what her letter said that she left for me. There was a man she worked for, the bastard raped her a bunch of time, she became pregnant. He found out and in front of the whole company turned the tables around on her before she could tell anyone that he was the one that raped her. Made her look like she seduced him. That she had drugged him or something trying to get money out of him. The people at the company turned on her. It ruined her career instantly. His wife found out and had her hunted down and had her beaten within an inch of her life losing the baby. Maz and I tried to get her to press charges, but they blacked mailed her in the worst possible ways. They stared coming at Maz, my adopted brother Finn career, and myself. Monica didn't want others to suffer for her not being strong enough to fight back. she went into hiding and I looked for her for months, I had finally found her but I had something big come up for my career that I wanted to take care of before having a few months free. I woke up to the news from Maz the next day."

Rey was still staring at her coffee mug while telling Kylo.

"If I had gone to her the day before like I should have and told her my past, shown her that she could become strong again and overcome everything and win against the bastard, she might still be here. I kick myself every day for it. I wanted to save her, but I blew my chance. After that I dropped out of college and her I am now."

"How many people have you helped since then?" Kylo asked.

"Fifty-two people in the last three years." Rey said.

"Bullshit." Kylo snapped out louder then needed causing people in the nearby tables to look over to them.

"Don't believe me?" Rey teased picking up her mug to take a sip of her coffee smiling at him from behind it. "Give Luke or Snoke a call. They are actually having a battle on how many people they can find for me to help."

"Oh no," Kylo said eyes drawing to slits shaking his head quickly seeing right through that challenge. "I call one of them and they will figure out a way to get me back into their offices. Nice try though."

Rey only snickered placing her mug back on the table.

"So yeah, Monica the reason why I started doing this." Rey said looking back out of the window. "Its kind of my twisted way of making it up to her for failing her all those years ago. For not listening and ignoring the signs that pointed to everything that she was going to do. I hate myself for not telling her my story. She asked me when we were kids but I didn't have the balls back then to speak of it."

"Its has to be hard to talk about what that bastard did to you, I mean I still can't figure out why your parents would sell their kid to a pedophile for drugs knowing what he was going to do to you." Kylo said. Rey turned her head back to him brows together her question of how he knew that detail she left out racing across her eyes. Kylo only met her heated stare sheepishly as he gave her a weak smile.

"I looked into you." Kylo said as Rey brows drew closer together. "I have to admit I didn't believe your story at first. Figured it was all coming out of your ass for a pity party from me. I had a friend get your information from England."

"How much did you find out?" Rey asked in a low voice.

"Enough that regret it looking into it." Kylo said breaking her eye contact to pick up his mug once more.

"You really don't trust people as far as you can throw them, do you?" she asked with a sigh as she herself took another long drink as she set her mug down. "Now that you know of what I consider the worst part of my past I think I need chocolate now."

Rey stood up again from the table walking back to the counter of the coffee shop to get the biggest piece of chocolate cake that she could. She needed to get away from Kylo before she throat punch the nosy bastard in his large Adam's apple. That was a part of her life she didn't like to share with most. how he got the information so fast was a mystery to her and she thought those files were sealed. She stood at the counter counting backwards before she grabbed a chair to break it upside his head. As much as she instantly hated the man for not believing her she looked over her shoulder seeing him looking back out the window in almost a lost look on his face. As if he was trying his hardest to stay sitting.

She wondered just who this guy was and how he had the connection to get files all the way from England so fast. It wasn't even one two o'clock yet and she had told him her story around nine this morning. Damn he worked quick to find out everything on her before coming to find her.

She ordered the biggest piece of chocolate cake as she came back to the table settling down before him. Stabbing her fork into the cake imagining it was his head she stuffed a large piece into her mouth refusing to make eye contact.

"I can sense the hostility coming off you," Kylo snickered.

"You haven't seen my true hostility." Rey said taking a sip of her coffee after swallowing her bite. "I was going to tell you about that part of my past later but oh well. I guess a full background check was coming anyways."

"I'm sorry for not believing you." Kylo said as Rey looked up to him seeing him staring at his coffee mug once more as she could see a painful look on his face as his lips parted to speak again. "Like I said, my trust has to be earned. I've been fucked over so bad in my past and by people who I cared about more then I should have. Been lied to so many time I couldn't tell anymore what the truth or a lie was."

"Not everyone out to fuck you over." Rey said taking another sip of her coffee before smiling to him. "I promise that I will never lie to you again. I'm not a good liar anyways."

"Could have fooled me." Kylo said looking up to her quickly.

"You wanna know when I'm lying?" Rey said with a smile. "Maz figured it out quick on my nervous tick when I am."

Kylo let out a sigh as he only nodded his head slowly.

"I twist my hair on the back of my neck and tap my foot like Thumper off Bambi." She said with a laugh at herself. "I never even notice I did that until Maz and Finn pointed it out."

"Didn't see you do that this morning." Kylo said.

"Because both of my hands were full and I was practically running from the kitchen." Rey laughed out taking another bite of the chocolate pie.

"The more I think about it you were in a hurry to leave this morning." Kylo said with a huff.

A silence fell over them as Kylo watched her destroy the cake in minutes. After she was finished she shoved the plate out of the way as she took a few drinks of her coffee as she looked back out the window.

"So." She said breaking the silence. "Shall we toss the conditions on me staying to the table?"

"Thought you never ask." Kylo said with a small forced smile.

"SO what? You talk then I talk?" Rey asked. "I was pretty good in my debate class so be warned."

"I want you to stop hiding for me." Kylo said quickly. "No more of that sneaky disappearing shit."

"Deal. I was running out of places to hide anyways." She said crossing her arms on the table to mirror Kylo's actions. "Slow down on the drinking."

"I don't think your title is sober companion." Kylo said to her.

"No, but I've been one before." She challenged. "As your companion I will oversee your health and wellbeing. So, I need you to at least slow down. You got so bloody wasted you went into your wonderland of hell last night. Damn, I'm still trying to do the physics on how someone with your high alcoholic blood count was able to climb up there in the first place."

"I wont stop drinking." Kylo snapped. "Better then doing drugs like I was before."

"I'm not saying giving it up." Rey said shaking her head. "How about you relearn to enjoy a drink? Not hook a fucking IV filled with whiskey to your arm. Give your liver a damn break. Poor thing might tap out soon."

Kylo chewed on his inner lip as both stared off for a moment, each refusing to be the first one to break eye contact.

"Alright I'll try to slow down." he said breaking her challenging eyes to take another drink before tossing out his next condition. "Don't try to fucking pry yourself into my business. Don't hound me with a million fucking questions or go to any of my friends for information on my past. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready."

"Wouldn't ask for it any other way." She said with a shrug of her shoulder. "I'm just going to tell you everything I will hope you will do for yourself. I would like to see you take a break from your work at least a few times a day. Not to over do it and sit in front of those computer screen for too long. You will try to at least go outside with me twice a day get some sun light on your pale ass. I'm old school with meal time. You be there for breakfast, lunch and dinner or don't get squat. I will clean what I want and if you leave a mess I have a jar full of spiders I've been saving for somenone that will unleash in your room while you are sleeping. Cut back on the parties a wee bit and think about going back to therapy and you should start painting again."

"Anything else?" Kylo snickered shaking his head.

"Oh yeah!" She said after another drink. "Lay off the blondes and go get checked for some STD's."

"What?" Kylo barked out with a laugh at the comment.

"Your trigger for the past, I have figured out while watching you that someone who was blonde fucked you over." she said with a smug smile looking out the window once more. "You seem to go for the blondes ladies when you need some love'n in the sheets when your fucking wasted. I've heard you basically beat them to death while having sex to get your frustration out imagining they are whoever it was who fucked you over. You've been with a new girl almost every night and god only knows how many before I came along. You say you don't trust people, I wouldn't trust whatever was between their legs and where it's been."

She noticed the silence from Kylo as she turned to look at him seeing his mouth hanging out at her comment as she couldn't stop the smile growing on her face wider as she watched the redness of his face race up his cheeks. She could have hooked him up as a stop light for traffic if she wanted too at how bright his face became. Slowly Kylo lifted his hands up to covering his face as Rey began to laugh at him acting like a middle school boy getting caught by his parents masturbating or something.

"Oh you didn't think I noticed your habits and what kind of lady you liked to hunt for?" Rey laughed at him. "All I have to say, Kylo is that you must have a few belts with a hellava lot of notches in them."

"For the love of god, shut up." Kylo hissed under his hands.

" _Anyways"_ she sang out weaving her fingers together before placing them under her chin to smile wide at Kylo covered face. "What other conditions did you want to cover?"

"Are you going to be this blunt about everything I do while your plaguing me for the next six months?" Kylo asked dropping his hands eyes burning into hers.

"Oh that one was sugarcoated." Rey teased him. "If you really want me to be blunt about it, let me switch my ranting English side on for you. I think-"

Before she could say anything Kylo long hand snapped out like a viper to slam over his mouth across the table. The look in his eyes warning her to keep her mouth shut.

"Okay I've thought of a few new things to add to the table." He hissed at her. "One, we do not discuss anything about me or what I do out in fucking _public_. Two, don't talk to me unless I come to you. If and when I have a fucking problem I will come to you. But don't come looking for me to try and be best friends. Stay clear of me, clean whatever the hell you want but just leave me the hell alone."

Rey only nodded under his hand as he went to pull his hand away slowly from her mouth she took in a deep breath to talk as Kylo slapped his hand over her mouth once more face twisting in anger. His large hand wrapping across her mouth easily to hold tight. She could tell he was trying hard not to dig his nails into her skin.

"You know what? No more talking." He hissed. "Don't even speak around me unless I talk to you first. GOT IT?" Kylo snapped. He could feel her smile under his hand as her eyes only held laughter in them. He hesitated to pull his hand away from her mouth as she was indeed smiling very wide at him. He sat back in his chair still glaring at her as his brain began to scream **abort** this ridiculous idea of having this Clean nutcase stay with him. She didn't say anything grabbing her large mug to finish off her coffee as she set the cup down looking up to him giving him wide cheesy smile once more and to his horror she began to fling her hands and arms around like a crazy lady.

He regretted instantly knowing sign language and apparently, she was fluent in it as well. Kylo mouth dropped open at the voguer and horrible things she was saying about those girls he slept with and about how he was going to die soon to a disease yet discovered by science. She even called him a spoiled rotten chimp ear bastard that didn't even know how to whip his own ass with the way he had destroyed his house. Kylo couldn't help but feel a smile grow on his face as She began to rant about how much she wanted to attach Poe to a space shutter to send him to mars so Kylo and her could have a break from the bitching prom queen and saying she just escaped one and didn't need two in her life.

Kylo soon began to realize that she didn't know he could understand her as she dropped her arms to clasp her hands together on the table smiling wide at him thinking she got away with telling him where to go fuck himself.

 _Are you done?_ _Do you feel better about yourself?_ Kylo signed back to her as her smile fell instantly.

 _BOLLOCKS!_ She signed quickly angerly sitting back in her seat to cross her arms pissed he understood everything. She wasn't even embarrassed about it. What the hell was with this girl? Kylo thought. She just kept throwing out surprises at him. Ever since she walked into his house she had been throwing every kind of curve ball at him. This was the last thing he thought she would do.

 _How do you know sign language?_ Kylo asked her curiously.

 _Learned to talk to a professor in Texas. He typed too slow for me._ She signed back following the no talking rule.

 _What did you go to school for? Psychology or something?_ Kylo asked figuring she was going to college to become a therapist or something.

She seemed to pause at that question as she let out a frustrated sigh chewing on her inner lip. Kylo could tell instantly she was trying to figure out how the hell get out of this. Her hand began to itch up to twist her hair under her ear and Kylo leaned over the side of the table seeing her foot was bouncing like it was covered in fire ants. Oh she was fighting herself bad not to lie. Rey let out another loud annoyed sigh as she instantly regretted telling him about her signs when she was going to lie. She lifted her hands to sign whatever it was as she dropped her hands once more looking out the window as she scrunched up her face like she was in pain.

"Do you have to take a shit or something with that face?' Kylo laughed out at her face as she whipped her head towards him. Her brown eyes shooting daggers at him.

 _Classified information._ She signed quickly repeating Kylo words from before. _I might have to kill you if I tell you._

"Oh no," Kylo laughed out shaking his head quickly. "I wanna know what kind of person I'm going to be dealing with for the next six months. What did you go to school for? What if you're someone coming in to steal my work or something?"

"You already read all my damn bloody files on me," she snapped out. "You didn't see what I went to school for?"

"Did open that file but I saved it." Kylo said with a wide smile. "Is it something stupid or what? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I know you're going to judge me on my suddenly switch of occupations like everyone else in my life." She said. She watched Kylo face twist in confusement as she sat there staring at him. She let out another sigh as she looked away from the table shaking her head.

"Just do me a favor Kylo, if you want to know anything about me, just ask me. Count it as a way to earn my trust as well. I wont go behind your back if you don't go behind mine. You want to know all about my school life, go home and read that file. After that you will seen all the skeletons in my closets. And I will have nothing else hidden from you."

She pushed back away from the table. Kylo could tell that she didn't want to talk about it anymore as he watched her stand up to grab her jacket off the back of her seat to pull it on. She picked up the suitcase under the table setting it on the chair she was just sitting in.

"I won't pry into your life if you don't pry into mine." She said looking down to him. 'You have any other condition to tell me or are we done?"

Kylo could almost see the venom in her voice not understanding why it was so hard to just fucking tell him what she went to school for.

"Not at the moment." Kylo said in a equally cold voice.

"Splendid. We need to go to the market. I want to show you there are other foods out there besides take out and pizza." She said picking up the suitcase not looking him in the eye as she turned walking away from their table down the small pathway to the door. Kylo stood up eyes locked onto the back of the girl as she pushed the door open to walk out into the busy sidewalk. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he was quick to walk towards the door yanking it on as he followed the woman he couldn't understand why she was in a piss poor mood now. That was his job to be in that mood.

…..

They both stood at the base of the stoop looking up at the metal door of the townhouse. Each holding a few bags in their hands from picking up some groceries. Well Rey went shopping. Kylo went to a book story refusing to get stuck waiting in line to buy milk and eggs listening to children scream.

"So, you going to go in first or send in the civilian?" Rey asked looking up to Kylo.

"How long have we been gone?" Kylo asked lifting a hand up to tilt his sunglasses down to eye the building with extreme caution.

"Like three hours?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That's too long." Kylo said shaking his head as she could see him chewing on his bottom lip. "One thing about Hux is that he is the master prankers and fucking mercenary when he's pissed. And I know I pissed him off bad enough if he left Harvard on a Wednesday. He studies like it's a religion."

"You got an odd patch of friend's there, don't you?" Rey laughed as she looked to all the window for anyone watching them.

"You have no idea." Kylo said with a sigh rubbing the back of his neck. "Poe warned me of the stun gun, but now that the house is clean who the fuck knows but booby trap he's set for me."

"Are you sure he's still here?" she asked Kylo.

"That's his fucking Aston Martin behind us." Kylo said throwing a thumb over his shoulders.

"His what?!" Rey flipped around seeing the car sitting on the side of the road as she let up a loud whistle walking towards it.

"Oh my." She whispered walking towards the car like a moth to a flame. She came to a stop looking over the million-dollar car she had not noticed at first. She dropped her luggage and grocery bags to the cement walking around the beautiful car trying not to drool.

'Oh, I would love to get fucking covered in grease for you." She said out loud even Kylo heard her. he turned around watching her circle the car like a vulture looking at a dead animal it wanted to eat. She stepped closer cupping her eyes as she peeked inside the beautiful car.

"Don't tell me you know about cars too." Kylo laughed out.

"One-77. Alloy quad overhead camshaft with a 48-valve. 7.3 litre engine. 750 horsepower. Zero to 60 in 3.5 seconds. And fucking sexy ass body. OOOOOOh…." She said quickly pushing herself away from the car as she rubbed her arms to smile sheepishly at Kylo. "I got goosebumps thinking of taking her apart."

"Drool over the bastard car later. Do your job and Help me get in without dying." Kylo snapped. Rey walked away from the car blowing it a kiss.

"I will get to drive my fingers into your engine later, baby." She whispered to the car blowing it a kiss. She may have been a companion to crazy people now but her calling for the grease and mechanical parts still whispered dirty tempting words to her.

"So, what the plan?" she said picking up her suitcase and white bags once more to come to stand next to Kylo again.

"How much is my mother paying you to be my babysitter?" Kylo asked.

"Enough." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll double it if you go in first." He said. Rey didn't even hesitate to step towards the house as Kylo hand shot out grabbing her arm to pull her back quickly.

"Whatever he had planned is not going to be pleasant." Kylo snapped out. "I need your word right now you won't sue the shit out of us if you almost die."

"Those cameras rolling all the time?" she asked pointing to the one above the door.

'Yeah?" Kylo said confused.

"Well here." She turned to the camera signing she was giving Kylo a verbal waver to not sue the fuck out of any of them as she turned back to Kylo. "Give me your keys. I left mine in your house before I left."

Kylo let go of her arm pulling out his keys to place them in her open hands as Rey climbed the steps quickly. She came to the door as she looked to the metal handle as she decided to fuck with Kylo a bit. Shifting the grocery bags into her hand holding the suitcase she grabbed the handle she let up a loud scream shaking the door quickly like it was shocking the hell out of her. The scream caused everyone on the sidewalk to look at her as Kylo zipped up the stairs to save her. she let go right as he got to the top step a wide smile on her face when she turned to him.

"That was not fucking funny!" Kylo hissed out placing a hand to his chest like he was having a heart attack.

"For that look on your face, it was priceless." Rey laughed as she laughed turning back to the gate to shove the key in to open the door. Swing with metal door open she stepped slowly into the space between doors looking everywhere she could for a trap. Taking a step towards the door she was on high alert knowing she was going to be the first one to hit with whatever the Angry Ginger had planned. She came to the main door tapping the handle just in case as she saw it was safe turning the handle. she opened the door kicking it open as she jumped to the side seeing Kylo bail behind the safety of the metal gate at anything that could be coming.

Nothing happened.

If Kylo, A grown fucking man, was this terrified of what this Hux guy could do she was starting to freak out herself. Peeking around the edge of the door frame she could see the Foyer was clear as she looked down the long hallway not seeing anyone near the stairs. Slowly stepping in she looked over her shoulder seeing Kylo was not moving a step closer to the door until she was fully within the house.

She pushed the door open more looking to the large open French doors to the huge library seeing it was empty as she looked behind the door not seeing anyone.

"POE!" she yelled out as the house sat quiet. A little too quiet. She waved for Kylo to come in that the coast was clear as Kylo slowly moved closer to the door. Stepping in slowly he looked around seeing that no one was around.

"I don't like this." Kylo hissed under his breath.

"Where is Poe? I thought you said he was here." Rey asked looking to Kylo who shut the door behind him looking to the ceiling and all spaced within the foyer for anything ready to attack him.

"I don't know, he just texted me asking where we were." Kylo said. His eyes went to the library as he walked towards it slowly peeking in to see that no one was in there as he turned looking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"If I can get to my office I can hide out there until Hux leaves." Kylo said turning to dump all the bags of groceries into her arms as Rey struggled to grab them all. Kylo didn't walk but booked it up the stairs as Rey lost a few of the bags as they dumped to the ground a few of the fruits and cans rolling away.

'Thanks for your help, you fuck'n Wanker." Rey hissed out at Kylo shadow going up the stairs as she dropped the bags to the ground to gather them up better. She ran after the runaway fruits. Once she had them back in the bags grabbing all the plastic handles she made her way towards the kitchen. she came to a stop as she passed the stairs seeing a few suitcases sitting at the bottom that Kylo must have not noticed. Just then someone bellowed from the upper level.

"GOD DAMNIT HUX!" she heard Kylo screamed out as a door slammed. Holding onto the bags she saw Kylo shadow at the top of the stairs as she stepped to the middle of the spiral looking upwards to the third level seeing Kylo lean over the edge.

"Do you see that Ginger mother fucker anywhere down there!?" he hissed at her.

"Not yet, he might be in the kitchen." she said looking down the long hallway towards the kitchen. "What did he do?"

"The son of a bitch took all my computers!" Kylo hissed shoving off the railing to go search the upper levels for where ever Hux could have hidden them. "Hux is the only one who can hack my door lock."

"What if it was Poe?" Rey laughed yelling upwards.

"I've seen Poe fight with his buttons on his car keys, he's a fucking idiot!" Kylo voice echoed back as she could hear door slamming open upstairs as Kylo went to hunt for his computers. Rey held tight to the bags as she walked towards the kitchen. she could hear Kylo feet stomping around upstairs as she rounded the corner coming to a stop finding one of the men in question sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Poe looked up at the movement coming into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye as he gave her a wide smile.

"So are you back for good?" Poe asked lifting a soda can to his lips for a drink.

"Seems so." She smiled at him as Poe saw all the bags in her hands before setting his can down to jump down walking towards her.

"That bastard make you carry all those back here?" Poe asked with a shake of his head. "I swear I have to teach him to be a fucking gentleman soon or later."

"Naw, he helped carry a few but tossed them at me when he went to hide in his office." Rey said as Poe snagged the heavy bags from her hands quickly to turn around walking towards the kitchen island to set them down. Rey flexed her hands not realizing just how much blood the bags were cutting off from her fingers. She followed after Poe as he began to snoop into the bags to pull out the food items to look at what goodies she brought back.

"Wow, nothing but healthy shit in here." Poe laughed as he went from bag to bag before turning to look at her sticking out a bottom lip. "No cookies?"

"No cookies." She said with a pout back pulling a few bags towards her to start unpacking them as she pulled out a bag of baby carrots holding it up towards Poe. "But these little guys are tasty with some ranch."

Poe dramatically gagged at the sight of the orange carrots sticking a tongue out like a toddler.

'Sorry Mighty mouse," he laughed shaking his head. "I'm a meat and sweets only kind of guy."

"We will work on that." Rey snickered as she walked to the pantry to put some cans of food away. "So where did Hux hide the computers?"

"No idea." Poe said leaning against the counter. "Hux was going to kill me for not being here for Kylo last night, but he found me laying in my own pool of tears so he showed me mercy. He went to work on getting Kylo out of the house for bit."

"What?" Rey laughed from the pantry.

"Long story, but never except a gift from Kylo ever. My only advice." Poe said waving a hand. "By the way Kylo going to be gone for a few days. Hux is impressed with what you have done to the house so he wanted to give you more space to really gut the place. Hux said he wants you to make this place feel like Kylo's home again and not a rotting building that just getting a face lift."

"I bet you five bucks you wont get Kylo back out of the house." Rey laughed walking back to the island to grab some more food items. "And there only so much this little lady can do."

"I bet you a hundred bucks you can make this whole place sparkly while we hold Kylo against his will somewhere in the woods." Poe laughed. Rey sent Poe a glance as she felt a smile grown on her lips.

"What are you guys up too?" she asked. "And where are you going to take him?"

"Hux the one with the plan." Poe said shrugging his shoulders pushing off the counter to walk around the island to stand near the stool. "I'm only the bait."

At that Poe turned around placing his hands to cup his mouth as he yelled towards the kitchen entrance.

"OH SHIT! Kylo going to kill me! I spilt beer on his fancy computers! Quick Rey hid the evidence!" Poe yelled out as Rey could tell his was trying not to laugh. they both heard Kylo heavy foot steps coming down the stairs towards the kitchen as Poe turned around to smile at Rey.

"And he thinks I'm the idiot." Poe laughed out. Rey looked to the kitchen entrance watching Kylo stock around the counter eyes filled with rage.

"Where the hell did Hux hide my fucking computers!?" Kylo snapped glaring at Poe. Poe only shrugged his shoulders as he flashed Kylo a wide smile.

"Kylo, buddy loosen up. If I wanted to shove a coal up your ass right now I swear you could make me a fucking diamond in five seconds." Poe laughed out.

'Those fucking computers have a bunch of information that needs to be locked up!" Kylo hissed out his hands closing into a tight fist.

"I pled the fifth." Poe said holding his hands up. Kylo eyes went to where Rey was standing watching the whole show trying not to laugh.

'YOU!" he hissed pointed to Rey. "You're fucking buddy buddy with this asshole. Where did he tell you the computers were!"

 _I don't know._ Rey signed to him deciding to fuck with him too and not speak. She turned around walking to the pantry.

"Don't pull that silent shit on me!" Kylo yelled glared between both of them. "Where the fuck is Hux at?!"

"Kylo, do something for me." Poe said leaning his back against the counter crossing his arms.

'What!?" Kylo hissed out.

"Say hello to pink elephant dressed as Elvis for me on your trip." Poe laughed out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Kylo snapped at him face twisting in confusement. "What trip!?"

"Bye bye!" Poe laughed waving a hand quickly at Kylo. Rey stood near the pantry wondering just what the hell Poe was up too. Just then a man she seen a few times and knew as Hux walked around the wall a small gun drawn as he aimed right at the backside of Kylo as he pulled the trigger as the quick snap of the gun and Kylo yelping out instantly grabbing his ass jumping like a startled cat as he swung around to find Hux smiling at him.

Kylo reached behind him hissing out in pain as he pulled the dart sticking him in the ass out. Looking at it in sheer shock then back to Hux as he staggered the left a bit his world beginning to spin.

"FFFFFFF-uck nots thissss again!" Kylo speech slurred lips going numb. Hux snapped his wrist out dramatically looking down at his wrist with a watch on it as he began to count backwards

"Five, four, three…" Hux said as Kylo staggered backwards as Poe ran out catching Kylo under the arms as the tall man went limp in his arms. Poe slowly dropped Kylo heavy body to the ground.

"Fucking hell what did you do to him!" Rey said running around the counter towards the man laying on the floor. She slid to her knees next to him rolling him over as she could see his eyes were still slightly open but it looked like he was fucking orbiting Jupiter as a wide cheesy smile formed over his lips.

"Oh hes not going to die." Hux said with a dark snicker waving the gun at her. "I only darted him with mild dose of anesthesia that would knock out an animal. I didn't want the beastie to fight me."

"He's not a fucking moose!" Rey snapped looking upwards to Hux. "you could have asked him to leave, cant just dart him like your transferring a wild animal!"

Kylo made a groaning noise that caused Poe to bark out with a laugh.

'He sounds like one." Poe snickered pointing to Kylo before turning around to walk towards the island once more.

"Clearly you haven't been around this fucker long enough to know how he works." Hux said walking towards Kylo as he leaned over the man who was slightly giggling in Rey lap. "How ya feeling, Buddy?"

Kylo looked up at Hux with glossed over eyes as his smile grew wider and he giggled like a little school girl.

"Yeah, that what I thought." Hux snickered out crouching down to smile at the drugged Kylo and talked to him like he was a toddler. "Now we are go for a fun ride up state and you are going to relax at my cabin for a few days. Take a break from work and all the hoes you been fucking. Okay?"

Kylo couldn't say anything but giggle like Hux told the dirtiest joke in the world.

It even got Rey laughing out as Kylo looked up to her as he tried to open his mouth to say something but could only drool.

"I don't think this is the best way to get him to leave." Rey snickered out as Kylo went to reach for her missing by a mile as his hand dropped to the floor in a dead weight as Kylo eyes began to droop more as slumber began to take over.

"Sweet dreams, Bud." Hux snickered out as he stood back up looking over to Poe who was still leaning up against the counter on his phone not fazed by this seeing it a few dozen times over their long weird friendship. Rey looked over this guy standing over them quickly. He was dressed in a dark button up shirt with black vest that matched his perfectly pressed slacks. His red tie with black embroidery stuck out of his chest. The only other thing that really stuck out on this guy was his ginger red hair perfectly combed to the side. This guy screamed money just by the way he was dressed and standing.

"You have your SUV ready?" Hux asked.

"Yep, all I have to do is toss Kylo and his suitcases in." Poe said not looking up from his phone. "Phasma said she is going to meet us there this evening."

"I Thought she had court tomorrow?" Hux asked surprised by the news.

"She just told me that her client just got shot by someone a little bit ago and is in the hospital and she slightly sad he just didn't die." Poe said with a snicker waving his phone at Hux. "Damn she dark."

"I pity the man that she marries." Hux laughed out.

Rey looked between the two idiot as she glanced down to Kylo who was making odd weird noises as he slipped deeper into sleep. What the hell was wrong with these men!? Hux walked around the passed out Kylo as he went over to where Poe was as he set the gun down on the counter as he grabbed a jacket that Rey had not even noticed sitting on the back of the stool.

"We better get going before this shit wears off. We've got two hours at most before he starts to come too. I want to be miles away from this place." Hux said looking at his watch again. "I didn't use as much as last time. So when he wakes up her going to be one pissed off beastie."

"I call his legs." Poe said shoving his phone into his leather jacket pocket. "Oh by the way Rey, I would like to introduce you to Armitage Hux. The third most terrifying person in our little pack."

"Are you guys seriously taking him like this?!" Rey said setting Kylo head down nicely on the floor as she stood up looking at the two men.

'Don't worry, not our first rodeo doing this to him." Poe laughed. Hux adjusted his jacket over his shoulders looking at the woman up and down. He walked towards her reaching into his pocket to pull out a envelope as he stopped before her holding it out.

"What is this?" Rey asked.

"Money." Hux said.

"For what?" Rey asked eyeing it.

"For remodeling the place and a bit extra just for you for taking on this challange." Hux said waving the envelope towards her impatiently. "I want you to get ride of all the furniture and replace it all. And repaint and give this place a good look over for anything that needs to be fixed. I want Kylo to come back to something fresh and relaxing. Phasma will be emailing you places to go and where to get shit that will meet Kylo taste. I already pulled all your information from what Kylo saved on his computers. So if you get random calls from our numbers answer them but ignore Kylo's calls."

Rey looked at the envelope and back down to the passed-out man behind her.

"You did this to him to get him out of the house so I could remodel?" she asked waving a hand to the knocked out man on the floor.

"No," Hux said looking down to Kylo for a moment. "this fucker has not left his house in years besides chasing after you just now. And I'm sick of him being a fucking hermit. So I'm taking him away for a week or so. I want him to come back relaxed. I don't know what the hell happened last night to trigger him losing his shit but I know being suck in this house is one of the reason. I want you to change everything. Get rid of anything that is a reminder of…"

She saw Hux pause as Poe pushed off the counter to walk up next to him.

"How much as Kylo told you about his past?" Poe asked.

"Nothing really." Rey said with a sigh. "he told me that I need to gain his trust before he tells me anything."

"Well lets just say," Poe said nodding to Kylo, "This fucker needs a whole new environment. We want nothing that reminds him of the past in here."

"So you want me to redo the whole house?" Rey laughed. "In a fucking week?"

"You can bring in anyone you want to help. I removed his computers and moved them to a secure location so he wont have to shit bricks about someone getting any of the information's on it." Hux said grabbing Rey arm to hold her hand out as he slapped the envelope into her hand. "there are three cards in there. All hooked up to some accounts I have set up. You have four million to play around with. I want receipts for every penny you spend."

"FOUR MILLION!?" Rey inwardly huffed out not believing that number. She never had more than two thousand in her bank account at a time. Hold this much money suddenly felt like she had weights hooked up to her hand.

"Count this as a fun down time for you before the hard work starts." Hux said pushing past Rey to walk over to where Kylo head was. Poe smiled at her reaching up to pat her shoulders.

"Just make the place look like a million dollars again. and get rid of anything sea foam green please. In fact no Green. He hates the color green." Poe laughed as he walked past Rey to stand near Kylo long legs. "We will make sure Kylo comes back refreshed and happy."

"Ready?' Hux asked Poe who did a few playful stretches before they both leaned down grabbing Kylo under the legs and under the shoulders as Hux counted out. "one, two, LIFT!"

Poe ad Hux grunted out picking up the heavy body of Kylo as they both began to shuffle towards the door way in union clearly knowing how to handle his body as they walked towards the kitchen doorway and down the hallway towards the front door.

"REY, THE FRONT DOOR!" Poe yelled after her as Rey followed quickly after them as she ran past the fast-moving men shuffling down the hallway with Kylo.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Rey said opening the door as the men walked out with Kylo lifeless body. Its almost looked like they were getting rid of a body in the middle of the damn day. She could already hear the cops knocking on the door later this afternoon after people called in two men carrying a body out to a SUV.

"Believe me Mighty mouse." Poe hissed out as they walked around the metal gate coming to the stairs of the stoop and began to carry him downwards like it was nothing. "he will be happy to get away from everything for a bit plus he going to wake up to his best friends all together once more!"

Rey stood at the top of the stoop watching the men walk towards and SUV as Hux was still holding Kylo under the arms as Poe was able to pull out some keys unlocking the door.

'Come open the door!" Hux yelled up to Rey who was quick to run down the stone steps to walk towards a SUV she had not noticed when she was checking out Hux car. Grabbing the handle to the back door she couldn't help but noticed a few people eyeing them as they walked past. Once the door was open Hux and Poe turned holding Kylo body as Hux was able to climb backwards into the large SUV pulling Kylo body backwards into the wide seat. Both of them were able to get Kylo settled as she stood there not sure if she should be okay with this kidnapping. She needed to be around him at all time and these guys taking him away for a week. Poe turned around walking back up into the town house to grab Kylo bags as Hux climbed out of the other side before walking around to shut the other door as he looked down to Rey seeing her concern on her face.

"I promise we will bring him back." Hux said patting the window of the SUV. "Been a long time since all four us have been together."

"I should be with him." Rey said. "That's why I am here."

"Well he has us," Hux said as they both turned to see Poe dancing down the steps with the suitcases in each hand. "he wont do anything stupid with all three of us around. Plus we all want to have a little heart to heart chat with him."

Poe opened the back of the SUV tossing in the suitcases with his as he slammed the door shut.

"Ready to get this shitshow on the road?!" Poe laughed out doing a little dance.

"Give me your phone." Hux said suddenly to Rey. She pulled her phone out of her pocket as Hux snagged it quickly as he turned it on as he went to her contacts adding his, Phasma, and Poe number. He finished adding Kylo number as he handed the phone back to her.

"Remember, if Kylo calls you tell him nothing." Hux said as he turned grabbing the handle to the passenger door opening it to jump in. Rey fet arms around her waist suddenly as she was lifted up into a giant bear hug.

"Don't have too much fun Mighty Mouse. I promise I will be next to the dumbass all weekend long!" Poe laughed spinning her around before setting her down to ruffle her hair as he ran around the SUV jumping into the driver seat. Just as soon as Kylo and her walked into the house, he was knocked out like a animal on Wild Kingdom and shipped away. All this shit happened so fast Rey head was spinning. She watched the black SUV take off into traffic leaving her behind as she looked back up to the giant house.

A whole fucking week to remodel and clean without anyone here?

She didn't know if she was giddy or slightly terrified to have such task thrown at her. Swiping open her phone she found the person she needed. The phone rang for a moment as she heard someone pick up on the other end.

'What can I do for you Rey?" Ackbar said on the other end.

"I like to order the Ackbar Special." Rey said.

"How long do we have?" Ackbar asked.

"A week and we need to start now." she said walking up the steps towards the house. "and bring my favorite sledge hammer."

Rey hung up on phone as she looked to the metal doorway as a wide smile grew over her lips.

A whole week to really get this place clean enough for her stamp of approval. She looked back to the street no longer seeing the black SUV. She was going to make sure Kylo walked into a house he didn't even recognize. If Hux and Poe were right about him needing a whole new world. She was happy to take out a wall or two.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. A whole new world

...

Snow had come to northern New York already. And it wasn't even thanksgiving yet. There was something almost calming about the way the snow was falling to the earth. The way it danced down in a silent motion unlike rain. Kylo sat on a swinging bench under a covered porch watching this white world. a thick fuzzy blanket was around his body as Poe had wrapped him like a burrito. Kylo gave up trying to break free of this swaddle ages ago. All three of these idiots were hell bent on getting him to relax and they were not doing a very good job in his opinion. Not only did he wake up screaming from the back of Poe SUV not knowing where they hell he was Kylo was even more pissed and bitched a world class hissy fit about leaving a stranger in his house alone.

Hux had assured him that his computers were moved to a secure location. That made Kylo feel a little bit better but the moment they set foot inside the cabin and Poe blabbed his big mouth about Rey getting a whole week to dissect his house. His anxiety shot through the roof once more and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Poe shimmy up a tree that fast to get away from Kylo rage.

Hux only had to give Kylo the look of warning of what he would do to Kylo when he fell asleep if he even tried to hit him. Kylo only lost more of the battle when Phasma showed up out of no where in the middle of the house and snapped her fingers for him to sit on the couch like a mother ready to open the gates of hell on her child. Kylo didn't even think twice about sitting on the couch and listened to all three of his best friends take their turns on laying some ground rules for the week.

He felt like he was ten again. None of them left him alone for a single second in the last three days. He woke up to a very unpleasant surprise of Poe spooning him last night. Yeah, all three of them were going a bit overboard on 'keeping an eye' on him. Phasma even slapped a fucking tracker to his ankle that she borrowed from a police officer she was shagging and dared him to leave. Commenting that she wouldn't hesitate to hunt his ass down Predator style in woods or where ever he decided to run off too.

Kylo let out an annoyed sigh watching the snow fall to the earth. They were in the middle of no where and he was pretty sure that if the doors open to the patio were closed and the music of Johnny Cash wasn't coming out of them he could hear the snow hitting the ground. Kylo mind went back to the little Sneaking Fox that had his house all to herself as he wanted to call her and demand to know what the hell she was doing. He prayed to the Gods that he wasn't going to come home to a womanized house with flowers galore and fucking doilies.

His face twisted with the thought of her all alone in his house. He hardly knew this woman and she was destroying his happy kingdom. Hux said he needed this change in his life. Like a facelift for the once condemned and depressing house. Hux said he could tell that Rey was there for the long run since Kylo brought her back and Hux knew that she would go above and beyond to make the house livable again for Kylo.

'Want some Tea?" a soft voice came up near him.

Kylo turned his head slowly towards the door finding an overly tall woman standing near the bench he was stuck on holding two large tan mugs with steam rising from them. Patricia Phasma stood at a six three, a whole inch taller then Kylo. When she wore heels, which her height never stopped her, she was a towering menace that made every man shake in their shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a thick blonde ponytail as she sported a baggie unicorn print sweater that was farthing out a rainbow and little mermaid fluffy pajama pants with oversized slippers that looked like bear claws. Phasma almost never let anyone besides the one she was close to see her in this form. She always sported the finest clothes favoring the pencil skirt and beautiful colorful tops. Phasma loved the age of the pinup and her hair would always have the perfectly rolled finger waves.

Here she was relaxed. Her altered ego as Kylo put it, where one part of Phasma thrived for perfection, while this side was a heaping mess of colors and oddity. As much as she looked like a relaxed stoner on holiday there was one thing about Phasma that never changed.

She was down right terrifying as fuck no matter how she presented herself.

"I kind of lost feeling in my arms about an hour ago." Kylo said to her. "so unless you unwrap me so I can move my arms you might have to go hunt down a straw for me."

Phasma only chuckled as she took a few long strides towards the rocking bench as she set the cups down on the edge of a gas powered firepit sitting not far in front of Kylo. She turned to where Kylo was wrapped grabbing him by the top of his head yanking him forwards as she searched to where Poe had stuffed the end of the blanket into. Yanking it out of its swaddle hold Kylo was finally able to move his arms as he stretched them high above his arms feeling the stinging tingle of the blood rushing back to where it had been lacking for the last thirty minutes. Phasma grabbed the cups of tea as she settled down on the comfy bench handing Kylo his cup as he took it without question.

She tucked her legs under her grabbing a part of the blanket that was free from Kylo body as they both sat there rocking on the bench watching the snow fall not far from the house the patio roof keeping the snow far away from them. one thing about both of them is that they could sit in silence for hours and not need to say anything to each other.

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Phasma was the one to break the long silence.

"Not a damn thing." Kylo said taking a drink of his hot tea as he pulled back looking down into it as he licked his lips looking over to Phasma who was sipping on her own tea.

'What?' she asked with a small smile. "You think I was going to give you regular tea?'

"I was expecting the honey but not the whiskey." Kylo said.

"You sounded like a toad this morning figured it would help with your raspy voice from screaming at Hux and Poe all of yesterday." She said taking another sip of her tea. "Plus I feel like getting a little buzzed myself right now."

"Your client driving you that crazy?' Kylo snickered taking another quick drink.

"I've thought of five different painful ways to kill him and make it look like an accident." Phasma said with a sigh shaking her head. "I'm glad I have blonde hair to hide all the fucking grey hairs he has given me in the last year. I'm happy I had practice on being a patient person with you three fucktarts growing up."

"You are not a patient person." Kylo barked out with a laugh shaking his head. "You fucking lose your shit faster than Hux does."

"I am a _patient_ person." Phasma said turning her head slowly towards Kylo who bit his bottom lip at the look she was giving him. he ran over all the different scenarios on how bad this woman could hurt him and took into count on how fucking close she was sitting next to him.

"Yes you are." He said agreed without further denial looking away from her hard stare to take a quick drink of his tea.

The music changed from Johnny Cash inside as Dean Martins voice began to sing to them from the open door. Kylo knew that Hux was somewhere within his family cabin and had control over the music. Hux loved older music over the crap that was playing on the radio now and days. Hux drew the line at the 80's music and if you played any from of Rap or puke music, as Hux puts it, of today he would inflict pain. Poe purposely played the most horrendous music of the day just to fuck with Hux and when a remix of one of Justin Beiber songs echoed through the cabin Hux all put busted down a wall to get to the speaker to rip the power cord out. Kylo was pretty sure Poe was limping still from that beating.

"So since you don't plan on doing anything for Thanksgiving," Phasma said drawing Kylo out of his thoughts as he looked back over to her as she pulled the blanket tighter around her wide shoulders. "How about we have a good old fashion get together like the old times? Since you will be returning to house and not a garbage dump soon. Maybe your little companion will like to join? I heard she can cook and really well. If I have to eat another one of Poe freaky fried Frankenstein turkeys I might just forget Thanksgiving all together."

"What about your family?" Kylo asked tilting is head at her. "I thought things were going better with them?"

Phasma let out a long dramatic sigh at that comment shaking her head she lifted her cup of tea to her lips and chugged the rest of it down before leaning towards the firepit with her long arm to set the mug down. sitting back she reached into the pocket of sweater pulling out a small bottle of whiskey as she uncapped it and began to chug the golden liquid.

"Fuck that bad?" Kylo said face twisting in concern.

"More then you know," she hissed out at the burning feeling of the whiskey of her throat as she handed the bottle towards Kylo. "Mother left with her Brazilian cardio instructor and Father got a nineteen-year old college slut pregnant."

"You're kidding." Kylo said taking the bottle from her as he placed it to his lips taking a few good swigs himself.

"Nope. Father called with the _good news_ last week." Phasma hissed. "Divorcing my Mother and shopping for baby cribs in Italy or some fucking place with his slut. Hux wants to financially destroy my father and Poe just waving his Pompoms cheering him on."

Kylo watched a dark cloud race over Phasma as she stared off the side of the porch watching the snow settle to earth. He didn't have any clue that this was going on. But he had not really been talking to Phasma or Hux much for the last few months anyways. Of course they would all be in the loop with each other shit while he just sat in the corner licking his old wounds like the pathetic person he as realized he was.

"Well let me think about it." Kylo said.

"What is there to think about?" Phasma asked him.

"I-well." Kylo began to say.

"Let me make something clear for you Kylo," Phasma sighed out. "I know you will not be going to your mother big fancy party, you never do. Not since you were twelve. The last three years the holidays have sucked even more for us because all our families drive us nuts. You need to pull your head out of your ass and let us back in. we are your true family, the ones who have been there for you for your best and for your worst. And Now you have a little lady back home who hell bent on saving your life. I read her files as well. I don't think I have ever seen such a perfect match for you. I know you have had the thought. 'If she can do it, can i?' and the answer is **yes** you can. And I'm going to make the decision for you. We are having thanksgiving and Christmas at you house. And every other holiday and birthday party until we can yank you from that darkness."

By the time Phasma had finished her speech she was half leaning over Kylo who was shrinking down in his seat as he only nodded quickly. Phasma reached out patting him on the head like a good dog.

"So glad you agree." She said with a smile as she sat back against the bench once more. Kylo bit his bottom lip as he looked out over the white world before turning back to Phasma. He went to open his mouth to say something when he was quickly interrupted.

The music suddenly shifted in the back ground as some sort of hillbilly Bayou music with a banjo going nuts basted out of the open door. Both Kylo and Phasma turned to the door quickly knowing shit was about to go down once more.

"Four, three, two…" Phasma counted backwards as the music was suddenly killed and the angry voice of Hux bellowed out of the cabin. Both of them sat there listening to the argument take place inside.

"You fucking retard!" Hux yelled at the bubbling laughing of Poe. "I told you not to touch my system or my music! Do I need to dumb my English down for you?!"

"But I thought you might like to hear the song of your people!" Poe laughed back. "You dumb down your English anymore you might call a alligator to your side. Or I might have to call your mother to interpret your Cajun language for me."

" _Oh shit_." Both Kylo an Plasma laughed out.

Crashing and cursing followed behind that comment as Poe yelled out for mercy. The sound of something getting broken in the struggle as both of them saw Poe top half of his body fly out of the French doors landing face first. He looked up quickly at both of them sitting there as he reach a hand towards them.

"Save me!" he yelled as both of them only gave him a wicked smile shaking their heads together slowly.

"You brought his mother into this. You're on your own." Phasma said waving to Poe as his body was dragged back suddenly out of view into the cabin as he begged for forgiveness from the enraged Ginger.

"I'm just grouchy because I'm hungry!" Poe voice cried out. "Please forgive me! it was my stomach talking! It doesn't know any better! It wants Mighty mouse's breakfast!"

Phasma let out a sigh as she shoved the blanket of her standing up.

"We better get in there before the Closet Drag Queen throws out the 'Ginger have no souls' bit and we have to bury Poe body in the woods tonight." She said as she took another large swig of her whiskey bottle. Poe cry of agony only made Kylo shake his head as he stood up tossing the blanket to the bench holding his mug of tea still half full following after Phasma to go save the idiot of the family for bitch slapping the alligator.

…..

Rey had done it.

And it only took her a week and a half.

She stood in the middle of the hallway near the large spiral staircase as she had her hands resting on her tool belt around her waist as she scanned the upper corner of the walls following the new crown molding of the wall. She smiled at the perfection of the handy work of herself and the crew of thirty men she brought in. In a week she had gutted the whole house and replaced everything down almost to the nail. If Kylo had come back a in the middle of last week and saw the mess the house was in she was pretty sure he would have killed her on he spot. But now he was going to be walking into a whole new world.

A large yawn escaped her mouth as Rey tried to remember the last time she had slept. Was it yesterday? Or the day before. Hell she couldn't remember.

She pulled her phone out from where it was snug between her breast and bra to look at the time seeing that Poe had texted her saying that they would be there within the hour. As Rey tried to read the message she felt her eyes getting heavier as she needed to just stay away a few hours more so she could show off her greatest challenge yet.

"I need a shower and a fucking jolt to the brain." She said yawning once more as she pressed the back of her hand against her wide lips as she fought to stop the yawning. From the moment that Hux and Poe had kidnapped Kylo she had not stopped. The woman named Phasma had been sending her placed to go and what kind of designed she was hoping to see in Kylo house. Rey had followed every direction that Phasma had told her and sent her pictures of the finished product. Phasma would only send her thumbs up with approval.

Rey walked towards the stairs her tool belt jiggling with her hammer and drills on it hitting the side of her legs. it suddenly felt ten times heavier now that she had finally finished. Grabbing the new wooden railing of the staircase she had installed herself she began to walk down the steps another yawn hitting her.

"A cold shower should wake me up." she muttered to herself as she descended down to the lower level of the house where her bedroom was and the guest bathroom was she had been using. The whole lower level had been redone as well as she made it into the perfect entertaining area and man cave for the bachelor she was going to be babysitting for the next six months.

The carpet was ripped out and a new darker sandy color carpet replaced it able to handle the traffic amount of Kylo parties that Rey was pretty sure he wasn't going to stop having. There was a new large wrap around couch that could fit fifteen people. She had rebuilt the bar area buying new stools. Hux had a new pool table that was a tournament size table with dark red felt on it sent over to replaced the one she had unearthed a few weeks back. there was so much she had done to each level of the house she couldn't quite remember all the detail at the moment. her brain was beginning to shut down at the lack of sleep and her body demanding that she power down for a few moments.

"A five minute nap wouldn't hurt me." Rey said staggering now towards her door across from the laundry room her body swayed like she was drunk. "yeah…five minutes. I've got to go find Paige tonight."

As Rey pushed open the door to her bedroom her feet felt heavier as her body was just so damned pooped she couldn't tell you what two plus two equaled at the moment. Slowly she shut she door behind her to take this short nap before Kylo showed up to rip her a new one like he threatened in his texts and voicemails.

….

Kylo stood outside of his townhouse smoke between his fingers staring at the outer shell of his home. Lifting up the smoke he took a long drag before blowing the smoke out slowly eyeing every corner of the windows wishing he had fucking x-ray vision to see the inside of the place.

He was terrified to see what she had done to his inner world. Phasma had given him assurance that he was going to like it. He really didn't think so. he liked things the way they were. He hated change and everything perfect drove him nuts now.

"You going to go in or not?" a snicker came out behind him.

Kylo rolled his head over his shoulder to see both Hux and Poe leaning up against the SUV side smiling at him.

"I slightly terrified to." Kylo said looking back to the house.

"Patty said you are going to love it." Poe said nodding his head to the house.

"I don't do love. Love is not in my vocabulary." Kylo hissed out.

"Well then you are going to fucking appreciate what I did for you." Hux snapped out. Kylo whipped his head around to glare at the ginger man pointing the fingers holding his smoke at the house.

"I didn't ask you fucking remodel my house. I didn't ask you kidnap me. I was doing perfectly fine!" Kylo hissed.

"I've got three words to counter that statement." Poe laughed shaking his head crossing his arms.

'What?" Kylo hissed.

"Tried. To. Jump!" Hux and Poe snapped out at the same time.

"Doesn't seem like you were doing _perfectly_ fine to me." Hux mocked out. Kylo rolled his eyes his friends still holding him on that. they all put threatened to throw him in the loony bend for a few weeks while they were up at the cabin. He turned back to the house he really didn't want to return too. He hated that his world had been turned upside down. and it all started when this Rey chick entered his life. As much as he wanted her to help him he was still on the fence about her. Finishing his smoke he flicked it to the ground as he crushed it under his shoe.

"How much of my money did you give her?" Kylo asked Hux.

"Well for your information," Hux said pushing off the car to walk up next to his friend. 'I didn't give her a damn penny of your money. I invested in this place because I wanted you to come back to a new environment. I wanted nothing that Hoebag you once dated left here. Rey got rid of everything that SLUT had touched and did to this place. All three of us made sure to tell Rey the areas to really hit. So now you have a clean slate and nothing within this house to trigger you into going bonkers over _her_."

Kylo looked from Hux to the new metal gate before the front door. He let out a deep sigh knowing what Hux meant. The Bitch who fucked him over had gotten her claws into this place before she had…

"Now stop being a fucking chicken shit and go in and see your new house." Hux said stepping behind Kylo to give him a good shove forwards. Kylo feet felt like they had cement around them. why was he so fucking scared for change?

Slowly he walked up the steps towards the metal gate as he looked over his shoulders to see that Hux and Poe were not following him.

'You guys coming?' he asked.

'Naw." Poe shook his head. "You can do the first walk through, we have already seen some of the pictures Phasma demanded to see. You need to take this shit in on your own."

"She has new keys for the both the gate and front door. 9284 is the lock box code." Hux said.

Kylo grumbled under his breath as he walked up the steps to stop before the gate as he saw the lock box. Grabbing it he twisted in the code to unlock it to get the new keys. Sliding the key into the gate lock slowly Turning it he pushed open the gate walking slowly towards the front door. he noticed straight off the bat that the French doors were new. They were a dark cherry red color with stain glass windows. Lifting up his hands slowly he shoved the key into the lock and turned it.

Letting out another deep sigh he grabbed the handle to open it.

"Please no flower or doilies. No flowers or doilies." He kept repeating as he pushed one of the French doors open. Sticking his head in slowly his mouth instantly fell open. Swinging the door open fully down now his eyes looked to the new world of his home.

The dark gloominess of it was gone.

Taking a step in his eyes scanned the large foyer of the house. He could see she left the original flooring and gave it life once more so well it looked brand-new. The walls were perfect once more, the holes he had left in his drunkn rages gone. The walls painted a off grainy white. A table sat at in the foyer with a big welcome home sign on it.

And cookies.

Kylo figured those were for Poe. As he walked farther into the house he looked to his right seeing the French doors to the large library were sitting open as he could see she had replaced those. Walking to the doorway he came to a stop looking over the room. It was in better condition then when he first moved into his house. The metal railing had been replaced on the upper level. The spiral staircase had been fixed in the corner and was standing straight up and looked safe to walk up once more. The chandelier that once looked like it was ready to fall out of the ceiling was back to its sparkling glory and repaired as well.

Two new couches that were dark red sat across from each other that were wide and long enough even for him to lay down on and looked comfy as hell. A dark wood coffee table sat between them as the flooring within the room was redone and didn't have a scratch or stain in them. Just then his eyes caught sight of the fire going in the fireplace. Hell he didn't even think it worked still. Yet there was a large fire roaring within the fireplace warming the room. The stone around it cleaned and the wood redone.

The library looked like it belonged in a million dollar magazine.

His head turned down the large wide hallway as he could see that she had replaced lights and new painting hung on the wall. Walking down the hallway he passed the large stairs that connected the whole house together seeing she had redone them as well.

Kylo came to the large entrance to the kitchen and if his mouth dropped open even more then before.

The whole kitchen was new.

He lifted up a hand to rub it over his chin as he looked at everything that was different about this room. Hell there was just to much to take in at the moment. the flooring was new, new cabinets. The kitchen countertop and island were new. He could see that even the appliances where new. A built in stove had replaced the old one. His eyes fell onto a new table that could fit ten people in dinning room off to the side from the kitchen he didn't even fucking realize he had. Did he always have that room? god he didn't know.

Fuck this was too much for him. This was too much change for him too fast.

He felt the panic taking over.

What about his office? Did the little Fox somehow change that as well?

Kylo was quick to bolt through the house and up the stairs. Even reaching the next level he could see she had repainted an got to this level as well. Kylo walked into his room seeing the whole thing had been remodeled. He had a new bed with large post on the side as he could already tell the lumpy mattress was replaced. The new dark black comforter set was on the bed. His walls had been repainted and even the carpet was new. Not a single item of clothing was on the floor as he walked to his large walk in closet pulling the French doors open to find that all of his clothes had a home on a hanger or nicely folded.

Stepping away from the closet he walked out into the main hallway to check out the other four bedrooms finding all of them were now fully decked out with new beds for guest. He went to his office finding the door still shut as a sticky note was on his door. Snagging it he read the little message from the girl who had basically flipped his house faster than any tv show had.

 _All your spare computer parts are in one of the extra bedroom closet._

Kylo looked around seeing that the hallway that was once littered with computer guts were indeed gone. He looked to the stairs and decided to walk to the upper level of the house as he made his way up the stairs quickly wondering where the heck this girl was.

As he came to the top level for the house he saw that all the windows above him had been cleaned as he stopped to where all his painting stuff was seeing that his canvas had not been touched. Everything up here looked the same as he spotted a new couch and tray table for his paints near one of the canvas he had forgotten the last time he touched.

He looked around the large open area finding the piano that was his grandmothers was now unearthed from all the paper work and sat sparkling like it was brand-new. He walked towards the glass door to the patio area as he pushed it open finding that the whole upper area had been redone as well. There was a tall metal fence with a cut out design wrapped around the ledge. Clearly she had made sure that he wouldn't get another chance to try and take a dive off the roof.

The cover of the patio had been rebuilt as new strings of lights were strung across the top as the table and chairs had been replaced and there was now a firepit with outside sofas sitting around it. He even noticed a new outside kitchen area had been built.

Fuck she made sure to replace everything down to the nail in this house.

He pulled out his phone once more to try and call her. The phone call went straight to voicemail as he decided to go see if she was hiding downstairs. Kylo was quick to descend the stairs to the lower part of the house as he finally reached the bottom layer of the house.

He could only let out a whistle at the sight of this grand room. Talk about a his perfect man cave.

There were new arcade games lining the far walls. A few new pinballs games. The old pool table gone and a new tournament size one that had hand carved sides and legs. A dark red felt over the top. The carpet was no longer a multi colored stained color that was once white. It was a dark sandy color as his eyes went to where a new couch sat facing a even larger TV. The walls were lined with movie posters and other random stuff. His eyes fell onto a brand new bar.

Walking towards it he lifted up a hand to run it along the beautiful craftmanship of the dark stained wood. Leaning over the bar he looked behind it seeing it even had the set up for a real bar. The wall behind it was lined with new shelves that held every kind of liquor you could think of. Fuck he saw a brand of whiskey that cost a pretty penny sitting up there.

Kylo emotion were riled up high at the amount of change she had done. He didn't know weather to find her and strangle her or give her a high five. She had somehow changed his whole house in ten days and he was fucking flabbergasted at it.

Kylo pushed away from the bar looking to where a hallway to the back door and her small room was. She had to be either in there. his long legs carried him quickly towards where her door was. He was ready to rip into her. How dare she claim to be here to help him and she fucking does all this shit behind his back. Grabbing the handle to the door he swung it open quickly ready to yell but his words fell short in his throat as his eyes locked onto the woman in question and at that moment all his anger towards her was out of the window.

Slowly his head tilted where this girl was and how she way laying and happy she was wearing underwear.

Rey was laying face down on the floor her and no where even close to her small twin size bed. Her arms laying down at her side as her face was smashed up against the carpet. Kylo saw that her shirt was gone and her pants were basically down at her ankles and her butt straight up in the air facing the door. The Stink bug sleeping position as his mom used to call it. He could see her breathing as a loud snore came from her. he took a step in to make sure she was alright as his foot hit something. He looked down seeing it was a tool belt as his eyes followed the trail of clothing seeing she must have been getting undressed as her body finally shut down.

 _Fuck did you sleep at all?_ Kylo asked her silently as he stepped over the clothing trail to stand next to her in this small room. Kylo eyes traveled around the room seeing that out of all the places she remodeled she had left this room untouched. The wallpaper still peeling from the wall the carpet still the same. Even the broken-down twin size bed was the same. at least she could have hit this room as well.

"No…" Rey crooked out.

Kylo eyes looked down to Rey seeing her still sleeping as he knelt next to her as she snored and talked in her sleep.

"No…I don't do marshmallows…no green…he hates green." Rey let out a loud snort in her sleep between her words. "Yes, I want two tomato's for my punch buggies."

"Rey." Kylo called out to her to place a hand on her shoulder to give her a shake.

"I don't want to go to Disneyland…Goofy will eat me." Rey said quickly as if frightened. Kylo had to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing out seeing she was indeed out to the world. and she was having a pretty epic dream. He decided to let her sleep and would give her a good verbal beating later. He was about to leave her where she was as he looked to her back as something caught his attention quickly on her skin.

Scars.

His eyes traveled over her naked back as he could see the light pink and white scars lining her back. they curved over her butt and down her legs. Slowly without thinking his hand reached out to trail slowly over the scar along her back. Rey let out a giggle at the touch making Kylo withdraw his hand quickly. he looked down to see where Rey still had her eyes closed and was still deep in sleep.

Slowly Kylo reached under her to flip her over as she didn't fight him as he lifted her body up slowly not to wake her as he set her in the bed. Rey was a dead weight and Kylo could tell that she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. After letting her go he grabbed the small blanket on the bed pulling it over her almost naked body as he felt his gut twist at seeing the scares lining the front of her body. They were all down the front of her stomach and down her legs and a few scattered on her arms.

'So this what you meant about wearing your scars on the outside as well." He said in a soft voice. He was almost had her fully covered as Rey gasped out sitting up super quick it startled him dropping the blanket. Rey sat up with hooded eyes breathing super quick. Her eyes traveled all over the bed and Kylo couldn't tell if she was really wake or not. He was ready to defend himself on why he had moved her touching her half naked body.

"Paper." She muttered.

"What?" Kylo asked.

'I need paper." She said again. "Pen and paper, Mr. Y."

"Mr. Y?" Kylo asked.

"Paper. Paper. I figured out the force and windspeed for the pineapple." She said her head rolling up to him. "it wont fly without the proper equation Mr. Y."

Kylo looked around the room seeing a few small notebooks on a desk and out of his curiosity he wanted to see what this half delusional woman would do. Grabbing the notebook and pen he turned to where Rey sat waiting half asleep waiting for it. Kylo handing it to her as Rey took it dropping it into her lap as she snapped the pen open. Kylo stood over her watching her scribble down equations that he had only seen rocket scientist do. Rey sat there her numbers soon becoming just squiggly lines as her head dropped down farther as she was soon asleep again snoring loudly sitting up.

He slowly helped her lay back down as Rey was gone once more. Grabbing the notebook he looked over the numbers seeing she was indeed scribbling down a equation for something to take flight or the beginning of it before it turned into nothing but doodles.

"PSSSHT!"

Kylo head looked over to the doorway seeing Poe head sticking through the door.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Poe hissed out in a low whisper. "She is half naked! Get your ass out of here!"

Kylo looked down to the sleeping woman and then back to the paper.

Who the hell was Mr. Y?

How the hell did she know how to solve math this complicated? He wanted to think it was all just crazy talk about finding the equation for pineapple in her sleep but the beginning on this math was at a level that took him years to master.

"Kylo you trying to feel up Rey while she sleeping?" Poe snapped at him. Kylo sent Poe the middle finger as he flipped the notebook open more as he saw it was filled with notes and math that would take him a few minutes to fucking solve. If he could. This was some intense math on the paper.

Who the fuck was this woman?

Kylo closed the notebook as he stepped over her trail of clothes and tools as he stepped out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Did she tell you what she went to school for?" Kylo asked Poe quickly throwing a thumb at Rey door behind him.

"No, why?" Poe asked tilting his head. Kylo flipped open the notebook to a page as Poe looked over it.

"Fucking hell is that the Tsiolkovsky equation?" Poe said yanking out the notebook from Kylo hands. "This shit is for rockets scientist. I knew a kid going to school for it but crapped out because he couldn't do that math. Fried his damn brain."

"Coming from a computer engineering point of view I can understand some of it." Kylo said looking down at the page. "but how the fuck Does she know it?"

Kylo walked away from door with Poe on his heels as Poe was trying to follow the math scribbled across the pages.

'You think she doing someone else homework?" Poe asked staring at the screen. "She can do my homework anytime. I can barely understand half of this shit."

Kylo saw Hux was standing behind the bar grabbing a few bottles of whiskey to make some drinks. Three nice new glasses sitting on the counters. Kylo slid into one of the new stools as he yanked off his jacket and pulled his phone from his pocket setting it down on the wooden counter.

"Hux do you understand half this shit?" Poe asked jumping into the stool to turn the paper around to hold it up to the Red Head poring the whiskey into the glasses. Hux looked up with only his eyes to look at the papers reading some of it.

"I understand the basic formula for it, but I did not go to school to become a fucking rocket scientist like she did." Hux said in a calm tone finishing filling up the last glass.

"Who went to school to become a rocket scientist?" Poe asked confused.

"She did." Hux said nodding towards Rey direction giving Poe a 'are you kidding me' look.

"She as in Rey aka Mighty Mouse?" Poe asked confused even more throwing a thumb over his shoulder. Hux only nodded at his idiot friend putting the cork back on the glass bottle before sliding both glass for Kylo and Poe towards them.

Poe began to laugh hysterically at Hux shaking his head looking back down at the math.

'Mighty mouse is not a rocket scientist." Poe laughed. "Why would she be here helping fucking retards like Kylo and not working on a space shuttles? If it was me I would be working on an engine any day over dealing with people like this." Poe threw a thumb towards Kylo who rolled his eyes.

Kylo thought about the conversation about they had at the coffee shop and how she refused to tell him what she went to school for.

 _Because I know you're going to judge me on my suddenly switch of occupations like everyone else in my life._ Her voice echoed in his head.

"She a fucking Aerospace engineer you dumbass." Hux chuckled as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket tapping on the screen a bit. "I didn't have time to read all her files before we kidnapped Kylo. so I transferred a few to my personal backup. I wanted to really know all about this lady that would be taking care of my friend. I read them on the way up to the cabin And I have to say I am quite impressed with her long list of achievements. Nasa been begging her for years to come work for them."

"Angry Ginger says whaaaaat?!" Poe snapped.

"I take it you didn't read her college forms that you saved when you were hunting down information on her?" Hux asked looking at Kylo.

"No I figured she was going to school to be a physiatrist or something." Kylo said looking at Hux confused. Hux handed Kylo his phone with all the information on her school.

"Way off." Hux chuckled shaking his head taking a sip of his drink before nodding off behind them. "Behind that door is someone who is smarter then all three of us put together. She has developed rocket thrusters and equipment that is helping power the international space station at this very moment. Plus she has solved one of 12 unsolvable math problems. So yeah Poe. She someone you want to help you with your math homework."

Kylo and Poe mouths went to china.

"BULLSHIT." They both said at the same time.

"I dare you to google her." Hux snickered. "That's where I found out more on her." Kylo scanned over her college paper work seeing she did go to college for Aerospace engineering before tossing Hux his phone and picked up his own to google her. How come when he was looking for her files he never saw any of this? he picked up his glass of whiskey to take a drink as Poe gasped out in shock.

" _She was Yoda apprentice!?"_ Poe barked out in disbelief. At this news Kylo choked on his whiskey as it stopped in his throat as he could only spit it out as it blasted past his lips showering all over Hux who yelped in shock. Kylo hand went to his mouth as the liquid dripped down his chin to his shirt as Hux slowly lifted up his hands to whip away the sticky spit mixed whiskey from his face.

'That was disgusting, Man." Hux hissed to Kylo not believing what just happened. Kylo only turned to Poe who was sitting there trying not to laugh his face turning red as he held in he loud laughter that was daring to explode from his mouth. his lips turning inwards at the sight that just happened.

"SHE KNOWS WHO!?" Kylo hissed out wiping away the whiskey from his chin with the back of his hand. Poe was shaking now fighting the laughter as he slowly turned his phone around as Kylo snagged it from his hands to look at it not believing that this woman knew his Idol. Not only had Kylo dreamed of meeting this man but his grandfather was once a close associate to Yoda when he was still alive. This man was the fucking Einstein of his grandparents generations. Fuck even now. He was the master at Rocket science and helped Build Nasa to what it was now. Not only had he worked on that but he had helped build the blueprints for the internet. Kylo based a lot of his work and codes around this Man's equations.

"I'll be right back." Poe said in a harsh strained voice as he jumped off his stool running towards the stairs.

"Grab my suitcase after you finished laughing your ass off!" Hux snapped at him. Poe ran up the stairs as Hux could hear Poe hysterical laughter coming from the upper level of the house knowing he went up there to have a good laugh so he didn't wake the sleeping girl.

"I don't believe it." Kylo said as he was now looking at his own phone and Poe at the same time reading two different articles at the same time on her. He found a picture of Rey standing before a prototype thruster she was designing a smug smile on her lips. Grease up to her elbows as she was sporting some overalls that were covered in oil and grease stains.

"How does it feel not to be the smartest person in the room now?" Hux asked Kylo yanking at his Tie as he began to unbutton his vest and shirt to get the now wet shirt off him.

"I cant believe it." Kylo said as he found a article on her where she was accepting and award from Nasa. There she stood shaking hands with Nasa director as he saw the old wrinkly man that went by Yoda standing behind her with a proud smile on his face. Kylo read about her award and saw the date.

It was almost over three years ago.

He could remember them talking in the coffee shop how she started to help people around this time. Could this had been the big thing that came up in her life that kept her from going to save that friend of hers? why the hell would she give up something like this to help people? That didn't make any sense. She could be rolling in the money and actually putting her talents to good work. Poe was right. Why would she give up something like this just to help people? Yeah she had mentioned that she did it guide those who were lost. But why back track from something so amazing to help retards like himself from killing themselves? That just didn't make sense to him.

"I know where your mind is going." Hux said tossing his shirt over the bar looking to Kylo as he stood half naked before him as Hux crossed his arms. "Don't go chasing her off now because you found out she a fucking genius like you. I think she going to be worth the next six months. Not only do you have a girl who has been where you are now at the bottom of the rabbit hole, but you have a smart ass girl who is going to challenge you. You need it. not some dumb bitch who going to baby you."

Kylo looked to Hux who gave him a smug smile.

"Besides, I think the fun is just beginning." Hux snickered darkly.

'Why will this be fun?" Kylo challenged eyeing Hux.

"Because knowing you," Hux grabbed his drink holding it right before his lips a smile growing wider over it at Kylo. "Now that you know there is someone who is equally as brilliant as you within your deadly radar. You're going to use your fucked up talent of trying to puree her brain and try to outsmart her just like the poor bastards in high school and college. No one is smarter then the great Kylo Ren. And I get to watch this woman hand you your brains on a silver patter once she done with it."

….

It was the sound of Frank Sinatra coming from under the door that woke her up. Rey sat up quickly from her bed looking around the room forgetting were she was for a moment. after a quick swim around fish bowl she remembered she was in her clients house she had just remodeled. She looked down seeing she was half naked and the blanket was balled at her feet where one of her pant were still on one of her legs.

She had no idea how she got to her bedroom. She was so damn tired she felt like a zombie. Looking at the ground she saw the trail of tools and clothing as she figured she must have climbed into bed at some point. Rey looked back to the door as she listened to the music of Frank coming from the other side. The boys must have been back. Tossing her legs off the side of the bed she still felt tired as fuck. Hell she must have only slept for a full twelve hours the whole ten days she was working on the house. she staggered to the closet as she grabbed a pair of soft Pj bottoms and a tank top as she moved like a sloth to get them on. She wanted to go back to sleep but she wanted to see what Kylo thought of the house and felt the need to go chase him around with a vacuum if he was having a party.

Fighting a yawn she opened the door peeking out as she looked down the short hallway finding the man in question standing near the pool table a cue stick in hand and a glass in his other hand as he was watching the table. He wore a dark black sweat, of course, and dark black faded jeans. His long black hair trailing past his shoulders as he lifted up a hand to take a sip on whatever he was drinking. Stepping out of the bedroom she walked out into the open area as she looked around the whole area shocked to find the large downstairs empty.

Besides Kylo, Hux and Poe were the only ones downstairs. Poe was standing on the other side of the pool table facing her direction as he looked up from where Hux was leaning over the table to take a shot at the cue ball.

"Well good morning Mighty mouse!" Poe called out to her as both Kylo and Hux turned to see Rey standing near the couch.

"Its morning?" Rey asked as she rubbed the back of her neck yawning once more.

"Trenchantly its one in the morning." Hux said before looking back down to take his shot sinking his colored ball into the corner pocket.

"When did you guys get back?" she asked.

"Around noon." Poe said.

"Bollocks I slept all day?" she said leaning up against the back of the couch as she rubbed her face now trying to walk up.

'I think you deserved it." Poe snickered as he walked around the pool table towards her. "I mean you worked a miracle in the last ten days."

"What did I do?" Rey asked confused for a moment. Poe only laughed at her like she was crazy.

"You remodeled the whole house?" Poe laughed stopping before her leaning down to her level. 'You awake yet?"

"Oh yeah I did." Rey said as she shook her head to try clear the fog over her brain. "Sorry yeah, I'm awake I didn't really sleep for the last week."

"I can tell by the bags under your eyes." Poe laughed as he tossed an arm over her shoulders. "We ordered pizza and I can make you a drink that will wake you the hell up real fast."

"I suggest you decline that drink." Hux said leaning over the table to take another shot. "he makes them taste like fucking dog piss."

"HOW rude." Poe snapped at Hux. "And how the hell would you know what dog piss tasted like?"

"Yeah, that is a good question." Kylo chuckled.

'Figure of speech gentlemen." Hux said shaking his head.

'I'm good on the drink." Rey said smiling to Poe. She then registered the time that Hux had told her.

'Fuck you said it was one in the morning?!" Rey said suddenly looking at all three men wide eyed.

"Yep." Kylo said not looking at her.

"FUCK!" she said suddenly and very loudly shoving away from Poe to book it back towards her room like hell was on her heels.

"She forget not to feed the gremlins after midnight or something?" Poe laughed watching her run into her room. The men listened to her curse and shit getting tossed around. Rey came out of her room fully dressed now as she was yanking on her boots in a ridiculous manner.

'Where the hell are you going at this hour?" Kylo called to her.

"I've got to be somewhere! God damnit I can't miss this chance again!" Rey hissed out losing her balance to slam up against the wall face first getting a laugh out of Hux at her absurdness.

'Where?" Poe asked her walking towards her to help her. Rey finished getting ready as she yanked out some money from her purse counting out a few hundreds as she quickly ran towards the stairs.

"Don't make a bloody mess!" Rey called out to them. "Remember my threat on the spiders Kylo!"

"Rey! Get back here!" Kylo yelled after her as it fell on deaf ears as she was already upstairs, and the front door slammed behind her.

"You think she is meeting with the Russians?" Poe said in a fake serious tone.

"Highly doubt it." Hux laughed taking a drink. Kylo face twisted in anger at the girl suddenly leaving without talking to him first. He yanked out his phone as he swiped it on as he began to track her once more. he was going to make sure this little lady held no secrets from him now.

…

Later Rey stood on the darker corner of Brooklyn a coffee in hand as she watched all the people walking past her. Hey brown eyes searching the hundred of faces walking past her. She was looking for someone familiar as she just waited. She knew this was a shady part of the town as she tried to keep close to the building she was standing near twisting the long since turned coffee in her hands. The tapping of her fingers peeking out of their fingerless gloves was drowned out by the many voices moving past her.

She pulled out her phone looking at the time seeing it was about two in the morning as she let out a sigh knowing the person should be _working_ at the moment.

Eyes watching the cars slowly drive up and down the crappy part of the town as she saw the many girls wearing next to nothing moving up and down the small piece of land fishing to snag that eager fish in for a quickie they were trained to do. Forced to do.

Chewing on her inner cheek she just watched with cautious eyes looking out for the ones usually came to chase her away. Luckily the black Cadillac was parked way down the street.

Rey eyes traveled over the many girls searching for that one she was hoping to see. Another car came by another girl got in and was then gone for a quick _drive_ around the block. Letting out a frustrated sigh she was beginning to think that the girl she was looking for wasn't working this part of town anymore.

Rey was about to call it a night and get back to island as she went to push off and leave her eyes caught a familiar face across the street. Rey eyes locked onto her target as she pushed off the wall walking towards the cross walk keeping a good eye on the woman she was searching for. As soon as the light turned for her to cross she was already almost halfway across the street in a blink.

Jumping onto the sidewalk passing people who were turning a blind eye to the slum of the city making a living for their pimps. Rey weaved around the people walking towards her keeping an eye on the back of the girl walking with a slight limp in her step. She saw the girl trying to adjust her dress back to the proper way a she hiked her purse back under the leather jacket she wore.

"Paige!" Rey called out getting closer to the girl. The girl faltered her step in her worn-down heels as she came to a stop before slowly turning around to face the one who called out to her. Rey could see her make-up slightly smeared on her face from her last customer as it was clear to Rey that she had been crying. her cheek slightly red from what Rey knew was most likely a hit. Her long black hair slightly frazzled on top of her head.

Paige Tico head was slightly bowed as Rey could see the guilt on her face at seeing her once more.

'What are you doing here Rey?" Paige asked trying not to make eye contact.

"The same reason as last time." Rey said walking towards the girl who stood there slightly shaking. If not from the cold Rey could bet her bottom dollar it was from the last son of a bitch that touched her.

"Rey," Paige said quickly looking over her shoulders down the street with a glace as she turned back to Rey. "You need to get out of here. remember what happened last time?"

"I frankly don't give rat's ass about what they will try to do." Rey said came to stand almost within arms reach of the girl. "I came to see a friend. And I will beat the living shit out of another prick to get five minutes to talk to you."

"I'm working Rey," Paige said in a warning tone as she turned around on her heels. "Get lost before you get me in trouble again."

"You know I will come whenever I can." Rey said following after Paige. "I am not giving up on my hope for you."

"Cut the preach short," Paige said turning around to glare at Rey as a nearby girl working her part of the street turned around to see the girls arguing. Paige sent the girl a glare as she turned back to Rey. "You need to get lost before they see you. I told you to leave me the fuck alone didn't I? I'm not someone you can fucking save."

Rey ignored the girls snap as she walked closer to her older friend as she held out a cup the cup of coffee to her.

"Please Paige, I just wanna help you whenever I can." Rey said to her softly. Paige looked to the cup of coffee as she glanced down the street as someone had spotted the girls talking. The door to the black caddy opened as a taller man stepped out eyes locking onto the girl. Paige flipped around to glare at Rey.

"You need to get the hell out of here before we both get out ass's handed to us." Paige hissed out.

'Just take the coffee. Warm yourself up at least." Rey said as she could feel the nosy slut near them watching with intensity.

Paige looked to the cup and then over her shoulders before walking towards Rey to take it. She was quick to swipe of the coffee cup as Paige turned around walking to where the trash was dramatically tossing it in before turning to glare at Rey.

"Beat it kid." Paige hissed at Rey before turning around to walk down the sidewalk slipping her hands into her pockets. Rey stood there watching Paige walk towards her part of the street as the tall man slowly climbed back into his car seeing that Paige had rejected Rey help again.

Or so he thought.

Paige threw Rey one last look over her shoulder as Rey could hear the silent thank you. In the exchange of the coffee right before the other slut working the street Rey hand slipped Paige three hundred dollars rolled up under it. Money she could pocket and not hand over to the pimp that owned her. Rey turned walking back down the street as she crossed the street walking to the cross walk to head back to the subway to get back to Kylo townhouse.

When she was two blocks down she pulled out her phone dialing a number she knew as she didn't have to wait for it to ring twice when someone answered.

"Did you see her?" a eager voice came on the other end.

"Yeah." Rey said coming towards the subway tunnel. "I slipped her the money even with hawk eyes watching me."

There was a long silence on the other end as she could almost hear the quiver in her friend's voice.

"How did she look?"

"You know I won't tell you, Rose." Rey said walking down the steps underground.

"I know but," Rose said with a shaky voice. 'Did she look, you know, _Okay_?"

"She looked about the same as last time," Rey said with a sad sigh. "At least she not pale as shit anymore, looks like she actually eating again. And she didn't look strung out on something this time."

"As long as she doesn't look like she on death door like I saw her." Rose sniffled on the other end as Rey could tell the girl was trying her best not burst into tears on the phone. "Oh god Rey, what am I going to do?"

"Soon I will find the scum that has a hold on her," Rey said stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "I promised you that I would get your sister out of this shit."

"I wish it was me." Rose said sniffling louder.

"We both know Paige would slap you right now for that comment." Rey said softly stepping to the side to let people pass before she got onto the train. "Listen I need to get back to my clients house. I will see you later this week, Okay? Don't lose hope. We will figure this out."

"I hope so," Rose said with a slight cry, "It eating me alive trying to figure out how to save her before something bad happens."

"I made a promise to you didn't I?" Rey said. "have I ever broken a promise since we were kids?"

"No." Rose sniffled through the phone.

"Go make yourself some tea and get some rest. Last time I talked to Finn, he told me you got a huge project your working on." Rey said into the phone looking behind her to make sure not one of the pimps goonies were following her like last time. "If you need help with anything give me a call."

"thank you, Rey," Rose said with a sad sigh. "Love you sister."

"Love you too." Rey said hanging up as she pocketed her phone to walking farther down the steps to get on the subway to head back to Manhattan. Rey sat on the subway her mind going back to Paige. She rubbed her tired face as she began to think about what she was going to do. For months she had been trying to figure out who the head leader of that Pimp ring was and she was no closer to figuring it out since she started. By the look of Paige she was running out of time. She knew the cops were taking their sweet time. Paige was a beautiful girl but everything had an exasperation date and Paige was reaching hers fast. Soon the pimps will either ship her off to god knows where like the other girls or sell her off.

Rey had promised Rose and Maz that she would bring home Paige. And she was not going to fail and lose another one of the people she considered her family. No matter what.

...


	7. Oh Brother

Rey knew something was up.

Not only was Kylo avoiding her but so was Poe. She had not seen either of them in almost 2 days. Kylo locked himself in his office and true to her word on not letting him starve. She would leave a tray full of food outside his door. she would knock and wait but would get no answer from Kylo and after a few minutes she would walk away. She wouldn't even make it to the main level of the house before hearing the door slam to Kylo office.

So much for coming down to dinner like she asked him too.

Rey had yet to get anything out of Kylo about what he thought of the house. She felt slightly on her toes about it. She was sure that Poe would have showed up to go off about how he felt about house. Because, come on, the guy practically lived here as well. By the end of the second day of Kylo avoiding her like the plague she decided that she would bait the bastard out.

She cooked a ham, garlic red potatoes, butter asparagus and homemade Texas toast. She grabbed a fan she had unearthed about two weeks ago setting it up right outside of the kitchen as she turned it on after dinner was ready to go. She stood there doing the math in her head on fast the fan was spinning, the square feet of the house and how fast it would take for the smell to get Kylo level. She figured it would take about five minutes to fill the upper level of the house and another ten-ish before Kylo fell mercy to his stomach.

But it didn't work to her surprise. She felt her pocket buzz as she pulled her phone out to swipe it open seeing a text from Kylo.

 _You know where to leave the food._

She only pressed her lips together slightly angry that he didn't fall victim to her bait. She looked to the stairs that lead upwards as she shut off her phone deciding to mess with him a bit more. If he wanted food he could come get it. She was his companion not his personal fucking butler that jumped when he told her too.

She bent down yanking the fan cord out of the socket as she placed the fan on the table before walking through the kitchen to clean it up dinner. She made a plate for Kylo and placed it in the large fridge. After washing the dishes and putting them away she made herself a large cup of coffee as she decided to go work on one of the arcade games that wasn't working.

She felt her pocket buzz again as she ignored it knowing it was Kylo demanding the food that was making the house smell good. Rey only walked down the servant stairs as she made her way to her room.

"Time to break out my new toys." She said. walking to her the small closet built into the wall she slid it open as she grabbed a small tool box. Walking out of her room she made her way to the arcade games as she grabbed Doom pulling it away from the wall as she unscrewed the back and began to pull out all the guts to see what was wrong with it. Placing her headphone in she was lost to the world of music and tinkering.

A hour later she was still sitting behind the arcade game soldering two wires together as she had a mess of old and new cute wires all over her legs and around her. After making sure the wires were snug together she grabbed the power cord plugging it in getting nothing from the game. Sighing frustrated she yanked the cord out as she grabbed her phone opening it up to the blueprints she had a friend send her. As she studied the blueprints for this old game she would glance at all the wiring as she dropped her phone reaching for a few other colored wires. She sat there for a moment trying to figure out which wire was causing the short.

Just then her phone began to buzz making the music stop as she glanced down to her screen seeing it as saying Finn name. She sighed knowing she would have to answer him sooner or later. She had not talked to him in weeks and if she ignored him long enough Finn would send out the National guard to kidnap her or worse. He would call Maz for the address to come here himself. He always had a sneaky way of getting whatever he wanted out of the old bat. She swiped the phone to answer.

"Hello?" she said.

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE ALIVE!" Finn voice screamed into her ears through the headphone making her jump.

"Fucking hell Finn." She hissed yanking her headphone out to put him on speaker. "Do you have any other volume besides high pitch squeal?"

'Where are you? Are you okay? Did he lock you up or something? Do I need to come save you!?" Finn began to fire off questions.

"Nope just been busy." Rey said while cutting some wires.

"Then why the hell have you ignored me for so long!?" Finn asked. "I think I sent you about three hundred 'I'm sorry' text. The phone company going to think I'm stocking you!"

"Because I can only handle listening to one bitching prom queen," Rey said yanking out the motherboard out of the back. "I already have one that basically lives here driving both my client and I ape shit."

There was a long pause as Rey was looking over the motherboard as she glanced down to the phone seeing that Finn had been quiet for a long time.

"You…." He began as she heard a sniffle come from the phone. 'You are cheating on me?"

Rey rolled her eyes as she picked up her tools to try and solder a wire off.

"No Finn, I am not cheating on you. He came with the package." Rey laughed.

"He must be a snake charmer if he been keeping you busy." Finn snapped.

"We braid each other hair every night." Rey mocked. "Talk about boy bands and drink pints like it going out of style."

"Oh god he has _hair_?" Finn cried. "Fuck I knew you would leave me for someone with hair."

"And his smile is contagious." Rey only snickered at Finn.

"I hope you are fucking happy with him. Cheating and leaving me! How dare you after everything I have done for you!? Piss off Rey. We are no longer friends or siblings! You can give me back that scarf! And I will send you your stupid two hundred dollar hammer!" Finn hissed as the line went dead.

Rey only smiled shaking her head. One thing about Finn was he was a jealous little stinker when it came to her hanging out with other gay men. It's not like he's the only one. Finn was scared that she would dump him for someone other wing man. She reached over her phone a finger waiting as her phone lit up again with Finn calling her once more.

"Yes?" she laughed out after answering it and putting it back on speaker.

'I'm so sorry. I don't bloody know what came over me." Finn said as if in shock with himself.

"And you wonder why you are single?" Rey laughed.

"I locked up the evil mean Finn. He back in his cage I swear." Finn said as there was another long pause. "Do you forgive me, Love? I'm sorry I upset you last time I saw you. I had no place to say what I did. What you do for your own happiness should make me happy. I promise never to bring it up again."

"Maz ripped you a bloody new one huh?" she laughed out.

'OH and did it fucking hurt." Finn said with a cry into the phone. "I may be a grown man, but damn, that woman scares the living shit out of me still."

"I forgive you." She said before cursing out burning the tip of her fingers. she dropped the mother board to her lap as she shook her hand fast sticking it in her mouth to try and cool it off.

"What happened?" Finn asked concerned.

"I'm trying to fix one of Kylo arcade games. The damn thing is fighting me." Rey hissed out frustrated.

"Who is this Kylo?" Finn asked. "is that your client name?" Rey inwardly cursed herself letting that one slip.

"Nope, My super-secret lover I never told you about." Rey tried to say in a serious tone. "I've been living with him since my client kicked me out."

"Bullshit." Finn said. "that's your clients name! Oh god! did you fall in love with your client and now shagging each other like love sick bunnies?"

"Let's retract your crazy imagination a bit there, I am not shagging my client. I've never slept with any of them." Rey laughed picking up the board as she looked it over once more.

"No let talk about the dirty details you have been keeping from me." Finn said. "First you wouldn't tell me anything about him. You tell me everything except when it comes to the guys you are attracted too. Keep me from swooping in to murder them. He's a hunk isn't he? Must be taller then you, you always been a sucker for the tall dark and handsome bulls."

"Oh you think you know my type that well?" Rey snickered out fixing the wires on the motherboard. "I think you need to shut up before you say something that makes me not talk to you for another two weeks."

"No! I've been thinking about this for a long time. For you to keep a man like this from me he must be a keeper. I'm guessing dark hair. Broad shoulders and a little nerd like you. You go for the brains mostly. I see him having long arms and wide hands and long fingers that tickled your downstairs girl parts into pure ecstasy." Finn said.

Rey let out a long over exaggerated sigh leaning her elbow against her knee resting her temple against her fingers looking at her phone listening to her stupid brother go on and on about what kind of man she was into.

"Your silence is proving me right. I bet he hung like a stallion too." Finn said suddenly with a girlie giggle.

"Oh god please shut up." Rey said. "If he heard you talking about him like this I can kiss my job good bye. We are on rocky terms as it is. So change the subject now."

"What are our plans for thanksgiving?" Finn asked as she could hear horns honking in the background. "You want to do it at my place again since Maz has already left for England? Rose basically took over your house and last time I saw it, it looked like fucking Macy and Sephora threw up inside it and it would only trigger you to clean. I don't need a cleaning Rey I need my Betty Croker Rey that day."

"I have to see what my client want's to do." Rey said eyeing the inside of the arcade game for any other loose wires.

"Oh tie a turkey leg to a string at the end of a pole then attached to his back and let him chase that around the house all day. He wont miss you then." Finn said.

"He's not one of Maz dogs Finn. I swear Mulan ruined my childhood because of what it did to you." Rey laughed out eyeing a wire that looked like it needed a snip as she could hear Finn begin to hum one of the songs . "And I cant leave him alone on Thanksgiving."

"BUT YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE!?" Finn snapped. "I swear to god if I miss your Deviled eggs and fucking beautiful masterpiece mash potatoes I will murder a bitch. I broke out my Thanksgiving pants and had them dried cleaned already. The one damn day I get to eat like a fucking Piggie and you are ditching me. We are family. He just a fucking nutcase with a bad attitude most likely!"

"Let me see what he's doing and if he's going to his parents or something I will come to your house and make you your damned Deviled eggs." Rey said leaning into the arcade game to try and get the wire with her plyers.

"You are just making up excuses to stay there and fuck him." Finn laughed as she heard his voice get distance. 'What the hell are your looking at woman? You a damn prude or something?"

"Finn, play nice." Rey said over her shoulder to the phone.

"That old lady was looking at me like she never heard someone say fuck before. FUCK FUCKING FUCKITY!" Finn began to yell out.

"Cage the cunt, Finn." Rey yelled at the phone over her shoulder.

"I'm glad your shagging your client, unprofessional but I won't tell anyone. I can't even the remember the last time you got laid." Finn voice laughed out finally.

"Did you call me just to discuss my sexual life?" Rey asked annoyed now. "Or is there a reason behind it? and for the last fucking time I'm not sleeping with him."

"Love you need to embrace your sexual side more. Having sex is like a release of the tension in the soul!" Finn laughed. "And if this guy can scramble your brains I'm all for it!"

"I haven't heard any women complain yet." A new voice came into the picture as Rey jumped head slamming against the inside of the arcade game as she stumbled backwards cursing as she looked up to find Kylo leaning up against the side of arcade game. His right arm tucked under his left as his left hand was holding a piece of Texas toast to his mouth. As he was chewing on his food he was wearing a shit eating grin on his face.

"When the bloody hell did you show up!?" Rey hissed out sitting on her butt looking up at Kylo in complete and utter horror.

"You dealing with Two bitching Prom Queens." Kylo said down to her like the whole conversation between Rey and Finn didn't faze him. Rey felt her face turning seven shades of red realizing Kylo had heard almost every ridiculous thing Finn had spit through the phone. Her mouth could only open and close like a fish for water not knowing what to say to him as a smile only grew over Kylo wide lips watching her horrified facial expressions.

"Oh snickerdoodles." Finn phone laughed on the phone. "Looks like our dirty girlie chit chat been ruined by a dick."

"And who the hell are you?" Kylo asked to the phone.

"Finn, I am the only man in Rey life. So do me a favor and keep your damn grabby man hands to yourself Buster." Finn snapped from the phone.

"I will try my best." Kylo said with a deep laugh. 'But what can I say. I kind of like the short nerdy messy bun haired girls. Mostly those who have their fingers deep in the international space station."

Rey made a deep inward gasp at that comment.

"How the hell did you know that?" Rey asked in shock.

"I googled you." Kylo laughed out shoving the last of the bread into his mouth as he pushed off the arcade game to reach around to his back pocket as he pulled out a piece of paper handing it down towards her. "by the way, that math problem that took you four days to solve only took me two days."

Rey looked to the paper then to him before pushing off her arms to reach out to snag the paper out of his hands wondering if he meant what she thought he did.

'I didn't look at your solved equation. But I did take the original one off the Harvard website and was able to figure it out. So You can tell Hux to shove it and you are not smarter than me."

Rey unfolded the paper as she looked over the very long small scribbles of Kylo equation. She sat there reading through it as she forgot about Finn still on the phone.

"IS she reading the paper with her lips moving silently very quickly?" Finn voice came out almost amused.

"Yep." Kylo said.

"Be careful. She like a lioness in heat when she gets a good math problem around her. I saw her almost de-pants our Algebra teacher in high school." Finn said.

Rey forgot about both of the men as she read through the whole math problem as she did it in her head seeing Kylo had gotten it right at the very end as she slowly looked upwards at him.

"You did it in two days?" she asked not really believing what she was looking at.

"Yep, you might want to go buy some paint for my office walls though. I took a fucking sharpie to it last night and didn't stop until I figured it out an hour ago." Kylo said shoving his hands into his PJ pants pockets.

"And you didn't see my answer?" she asked with a slight tilt of her head unsure if to believe him.

"Nope. I think that get me the golden ticket to meet someone that you know though." Kylo said with a wicked smile.

'Who?" Rey asked confused again.

"Yoda." Kylo said with a wide smile.

"Mr. Y?" she asked even more confused getting to her feet looking at him. 'Why the hell would you want to meet that confusing old buttfart?"

"I've wanted to meet Yoda since I was a kid." Kylo said crossing his arms now looking down at her. "He's my fucking idol, since I was in middle school I have written letters, emails, you name it to get a chance to meet him. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am now in computer engineering and since you were his one and only apprentice, you are going to figure out a way to get me meet him."

Rey said there with her mouth open at Kylo demanding request.

"On what fucking grounds makes you think I'm going to just call Mr. Y up and demand that you meet him?" she laughed at him. "One, he's confusing as fuck and ass backwards when he talks. Two, I haven't talked to him since I left college. Three, hes so fucking old I don't think he can travel anywhere. He older then dirt."

"HMMMMM, Simply talk like Yoda, One does not." Finn gave his best Yoda voice in the background.

"SHUT UP FINN!" Rey hissed out forgetting Finn was still on speaker. She looked to Kylo with a slight twist of anger in her face.

'You mean to tell me you have been up in your office these last two days redoing a problem I already solved just to prove you could do it faster then me AND to prove you are smarter than me?" Rey asked pointing towards the stairs. "That's why you been avoiding me?"

'Pretty much." Kylo said.

"All to meet Yoda?" Rey asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yep." Kylo said.

She yanked her hand away from her face to look up at the tall man. He looked like he did not sleep at all in the last two days. Hell he looked just like she did when she went on a mission to solve this problem. She was pretty sure that the clothes he was wearing were the same ones she last saw him in two days ago. All to prove he was smarter then her. Well at least it wasnt because of the newly remodeled house like she feared.

'So you read my files?" Rey asked. "you know what I went to school for?"

"Yep," Kylo said again with a cheesy smile as he tilted his head at her. "And why you would give up a job like that to go help people like me is nothing short of stupid, even for someone as smart as you."

"That is what I told her!" Finn yelled through the phone.

"SHUT UP." Rey yelled as she swiped her phone up from the ground. "I will call you back later Finn."

"Wait no! I have-!" Finn voice was cut off as she hung up on him looking to Kylo. she was quiet for a moment as she let out a frustrated sigh at Kylo before punching him in the arm.

'Finn doesn't know a lot of the shit that happened to me in the past," she said. 'And I want to keep it that way."

"Now that was just mean." Kylo mocked sticking out his bottom lip rubbing his arm like it hurt. "Hitting your secret lover. I thought my magic fingers made you happy?"

"Lord help me if you bring up anything that Finn said every again I will hunt down Maz bagpipes and make every morning very unpleasant for you for the next five months." Rey warned. Kylo only held up his hands backing off quickly.

"Just get me a chance to meet Yoda and I will never bring it up again." Kylo said.

"No." Rey said stomping past Kylo.

'Why not?!" Kylo snapped at her.

"I have not talked to him in over three years!" Rey said walking towards the stairs. "I don't know where he is or if he will even talk to me!"

Kylo was quicker to the stairs to jump in her way keeping her from going up them.

'Look," Kylo said holding his hands out before him as Rey glared up to him. "I don't beg, I refuse to beg, but if I have to get down on my hands and knees to beg your ass to just even give me five minutes with him I will."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Rey said, "Call him and say hey lets get cup of Tea or something?"

"Doesn't seem hard." Kylo said.

Rey turned around walking away from him back towards the arcade game as Kylo was still hot on her heels as she paused in the middle of the entertainment room before turning around to look at him again.

"How did you find out that I was Yoda apprentice?" She asked him.

"Poe was the first to find out after Hux told us to google you." Kylo said shrugging his shoulders. "I saw the article about the award you got from Nasa, and little old Yoda standing behind you."

Rey let out another frustrated sigh shaking her head. She had forgotten about that picture. she was quiet for a moment before looking to Kylo who yanked out his phone waving it at her.

"I even found his number for you if you don't have it." Kylo said with a wide cheesy smile.

"Are you a teenage fan girl?" Rey asked him.

"Come on woman just call him and set up a time to meet. Fuck I will pay for lunch or dinner or even the flight to where ever the hell he is!" Kylo said.

Rey was quiet for a long time before turning away from Kylo to walk back towards the arcade game. She needed to tinker with something or clean something as her frustration dial was spinning out of control. She sat down behind the game grabbing wires to snip some off to replace.

Kylo could see her getting mad like the day in the coffee shop. He walked towards the game as he sat down near her watching her work on the motherboard. His long legs stretched out before him as he watched her closely at her work. She sat there yanking wires and other part to fix as her motions were quick and angry.

"Why are you mad?" Kylo asked her. "You don't like him or something?"

"There is nothing to dislike about that old man." Rey said grabbing her soldering gun. "I owe that man a lot. In fact he was the one to teach me the basic formula for solving that math problem. And he still owes me cupcakes for losing that bet."

"They why is it so hard to call him?" he asked, "I think he would be happy to see his only apprentice."

Rey sighed once more as she dropped her hands to her lap as she looked at the wires sticking out of the computer board.

"When I decided to change my job," she said pausing for a moment shaking her head looking into the back of the arcade game not meeting Kylo look. "Yoda was the first person I told. It was two weeks after Monica died. And we were sitting in his favorite waffle house having breakfast talking about how my Mach 13 speed thrusters would be able to help the new solar satellites in orbit. And I cut him off telling him I was backing out and quitting my job and college. I was only one year away from getting my masters for two different degrees. Even for my age he saw me as his best pupil and the next generation for Nasa to reach for the stars."

Rey paused tossing down the soldering gun rubbing a hand over her face slightly upset as she could remember his face.

"I don't think I have ever seen such disappointment on someone's face," she said. "Even if it was only for a moment, then it was gone and his calming cheerful smile was back and told me. 'Do what you must for you, fail you will not.' The man always talked backwards, he said I didn't fail at being an aeronautical engineer or aerospace engineer, but I felt like I did. That I let him down. all those years wasted. I've engrossed myself into this new job so much I haven't thought about him or finishing college."

Kylo sat there looking at her as she played with some plier in her hands not looking at him.

"You were one semester away from finishing?" He asked.

"Well I was done really with my schooling. I just had one final to do and graduate then I had my masters for it." Rey said. "I had a spot in Nasa that only one could dream about and the government sent a few agents to recruit me too."

"And you gave it all up just to help people from killing themselves." Kylo said more then asked. Rey didn't look up at him as she only nodded her head.

"Have you lost a client yet?" Kylo asked. She only shook her head slowly still not looking up at him.

"Then Failed you have not." Kylo said with a snicker as Rey glanced up at him as he held one of his hands out towards her pointing to the motherboard in her lap before waving for her to hand it over. She picked it up handing it towards him.

Rey sat there watching Kylo reach for a few tools as he began to fix the computer board. She saw his large hands working with ease as he fixed something so effortlessly as he pointed to the soldering gun as she handed it over without question.

"So you're a big fan of Yoda?" she asked.

"You can say I had a shrine to him on my bedroom wall growing up like one of those teenage fan girls with a boyband." Kylo said working on the computer board. "Both Poe and I looked up to him. We would hunt for the articles on him in computer magazines. I did it to understand more about the computer and internet world. Poe for the planes Yoda had designed. Poe got a big hard on for anything that flies and a few of the fighter jets Yoda had made in the early 70's and 80's. my grandfather worked with him too for a bit. When he was alive making weapons for the government. My uncle Luke wasn't always a physiatrist either. For a while there he was following in his dad's footsteps before deciding that being a weapons maker wasn't his thing. So like you he gave that up to become what he is now. He had also met Yoda a few time. I remember when I was younger my grandfather and Luke talking about him before my family went to shit."

"What was your grandfather name?" Rey asked.

"Anakin Skywalker." Kylo said.

"Vader?" Rey asked almost shocked.

Kylo nodded his head slowly fixing the wires to the get attached back into the arcade game as he handed it to her. Rey took it slowly before climbing into the back of the game to reattach the motherboard.

"My family doesn't really like to talk about that part of our past." Kylo said in a tone as if to drop it then.

"I knew Luke and Mr. Y knew each other. When I started seeing Luke right after I got into college he was surprised when I told him that a wrinkly weird old man named Yoda was watching my every move." she said with a snicker. "Luke told me to make sure to take any advice Yoda gave me. I started reading his thesis papers and found out bloody Einstein had made a clone of himself before he died. Yoda followed me around for months before asking me to be his apprentice. I didn't even hesitate to say no. Worked with him from when I was eighteen till I was about twenty-five."

Rey went quiet again as she was working on the wires as she held out her hand asking for some wire cutters. Kylo reached for the ones she asked for handing them to her as she worked on getting the wires back together. After about ten minutes of silence she sat back taping the last wires together with electric tap.

"The moment of truth." She said grabbing the power cord to plug it back into the wall. The game started right up as the Doom theme song started. A wide smile came to Rey lips as she looked to Kylo before talking in a spooky voice from a Frankenstein movie. " _It's alive_!"

"You know you could have sent these out to get fixed by a professional." Kylo said nodding to the game.

"And take the fun out of doing it myself?" Rey laughed shaking her head as she was gathering up the wires she had cut off. "Where's the fun in that? Thank you for the help."

Kylo sat there watching her clean up her mess a smug smile on her face. happy she could fix something even if he had helped her. He knew that feeling she was having of when he would build a computer from scratch and it coming to life for the first time ready to program it. Rey dumped all the loose wires into her tool box as he decided to ask some more question about her.

"Who was that guy on the phone?"

"Finn," she said with a annoyed snort. "My adoptive brother. He was the other person Maz brought back from England with me. Been together ever snice. If you think Poe drives you crazy, be in a room with Finn for ten minutes and he completely alter your outfit without taking it off you and frazzle your brain at the same time."

Just then her phone pinged as she looked down seeing it said Finn.

"Damn that man and his spidey senses. He always knows when I'm talking about him." She said picking up the phone to swipe it open to look at the text message and the picture he had sent her. Kylo watched her mouth drop open with a horrified gasp coming from her throat.

"What?" he asked confused. Rey slowly looked up at him.

"I am so sorry." She said in a hushed whisper. "I don't know how he found it."

"What?" Kylo asked again not liking the look on her face.

"Whatever you do don't answer the door." she said eyes turning to the stairs over Kylo shoulder.

"Why?" Kylo asked almost in a hesitant voice.

She turned the phone around to show a blank man that must have been Finn giving the phone a wide cheesy smile with a thumbs up. behind him was a very familiar building as Kylo read the text that came with it.

 _I'm digging the flat, love. Who knew you were shagging a trust fund baby._

Just then the doorbell rang out almost in a daunting tone as both Kylo and Rey turned towards the stairs.

"Barricade the doors!" Rey leaped to feet sending the wires and tool on her lap flying everywhere. She leaped over Kylo who ducked just in time as Rey ran towards the stairs to make sure all the window were locked. "he's like a cat you feed him once and he keeps coming back!"

Kylo let out a sigh shaking his head as the sound of something getting dragged across the floor upstairs caught his attention as he jumped to his feet walking to the stairs to see what the hell the woman was doing upstairs.

…

Poe whistled to himself coming to down the sidewalk as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see he had a few missed calls and text from people. He saw that Hux had sent him a S.o.S message and a left him a voicemail as he wondered just what the hell happened with the guy now.

He was almost to the steps to Kylo house as the sound of someone banging on the metal gate caught his attention. Poe looked up from his phone slamming on the breaks seeing the person ringing the doorbell holding no mercy back for the poor button. Walking up the steps slowly trying to see if this guy was maybe with the government or something here to talk to Kylo as he got closer the man let out a frustrated sigh pulling out his phone turning around to give Poe a full view of his front side. Poe eyes went slightly wide as he felt cupid had no mercy sending a arrow right through his frozen heart.

The man looking at his phone glanced down the steps seeing Poe standing there looking at him in awe a dark brow slightly going up at the almost drooling man.

"Oh ah, hi," the man stuttered at the top of the stairs said. Poe eyes traveled over this man who looked to be as tall as him. He wore a tan leather jacket and a black v-neck t-shirt with a loose hanging scarf around his neck. Tight fitting jean and tan colored shoes that matched his jacket. The man hair was cut short with a slight design in the side of his head as his dark skin looked marvelous in the fading sunlight as his dark eyes seemed to be profiling Poe just as well. Both stood there for a long moment before the man lifted up a hand to point towards the door seeming to try and gather his own thoughts first.

"Is Rey here?" he asked. "I'm kind of thinking my damn google maps took me to the wrong flat."

Poe about dropped to his knees at the thick English accent.

"Ummmm." Poe tried to process the simple words passed his malfunctioning brain.

"Are you okay?" the man asked as Poe quickly blinked shaking his head to come back down to planet earth as he walked up a few more steps towards the man eyeing him.

"Yeah, Rey is here. I think." Poe said quickly, "Why are you looking for her? Who are you?"

"Oh!" the man said quickly clearing his throat. "Escuse my manners. My name is Finn, Finn Wolfe."

Poe felt a smile curve over his lips, he knew that name.

"You wouldn't happen to be _the_ Finn Wolfe, famous and renowned designer and photographer that took those amazing pictures in Taiwan last summer and won like a shit ton of awards for them?" Poe asked stopping on the steps tilting his head.

'Well if bloody shoes fits." Finn snickered with a wide smile. "I am guilty."

"Well I'll be damn." Poe said smiling wide up to him before nodding to the door behind Finn. "Why you looking for Rey? Scouting her out or something? she kind of has her hands full with someone right now."

"Oh no, actually I'm having a bloody crises at the moment and she the only one I know who can save me." Finn said quickly as he lifted up a bag in his hands. "And I had to pry this address from someone cold dead fingers because my sister has something up her ass and wouldnt answer my damn phone calls or text for the last few weeks."

"Sister?" Poe asked slightly shocked.

"Legally of course." Finn said with a wave of his hand. "We adopted each other in a way after we turned eighteen."

"Well I'll be a monkey uncle." Poe said under his breath suddenly remembering Rey last name. "Well let me take you in. She busy babysitting my friend but I'm sure she would love a break from the idiot."

"it is safe to enter isn't it?" Finn said with caution. "last time I heard about the inside of this place it was a war zone."

"Oh the Mighty Mouse has already gutted this place." Poe laughed pulling out his keys.

'You're not the man she taking care off?" Finn asked stepping aside for him.

'Naw I'm the assholes best friend." Poe said over his shoulder flashing a wide smile.

'Oh you're the one she seen naked. The newspaper boy!" Finn said with a wide smile pointing a finger at him. Poe felt instant embarrassment rush over his face.

"Yep." Poe said popping the P loudly as he turned the key in the lock turning to the metal door ready to go find the girl and kill her for telling this gorgeous man his horrible mistake. They walked towards the wooden door as Poe slipped in the new key and went to turn it finding the door would not open. Poe gave Finn an awkward smile before turning the handle once more trying to shove the door open.

"WE DON'T NEED ANY GIRLSCOUT COOKIES!" Rey voice yelled from the other side. "GO AWAY!"

'Fucking hell Rey open the damn door!" Poe yelled through the wooden door as Both Poe and Finn heard the sound of something getting shoved across the wooden floor slamming up against the door. Finn lifted up a hand to bang on the door mad now.

"Open the fucking door Rey," he yelled through it. "I need your help!"

"Quick Kylo we are surrounded! Please say you have a fucking safe room you didn't tell me about!" Rey voice came up on the other side of the door.

"Why that little fucking tramp!" Finn hissed almost in a appalled manner as he looked to Poe. "She acting like we are zombies or something."

"Open the door Rey!" Poe said turning the key to try and twist the handle again. He pushed up against the door as he was fighting against whatever was on the other side. "You better fucking open the door before I break it down."

"You cant break down this door." Finn said to Poe. "it's a antique hand carved mahogany. I'll even slap you."

Poe looked to Finn slightly at a lose of words.

"Silly me." Poe said with a sheepish smile before looking to the metal gate before whispering to Finn. "Come on I know two other ways in. There an entrance under the stoop and in the back. she cant cover all the ways in."

Both left quickly as Rey was leaning up against the large tables she had shoved up against the door listening for them.

'I think they left." She said mostly to herself. Kylo was leaning on the railing of the staircase watching the ridiculous show.

"I'm too tired for this shit." He mumbled as he went to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Wake me in the morning."

"OH REEEEYYYYYYY!" someone sang from the lower level as Rey gasped out hearing them within the house now. Kylo who was making his way up the stairs looked over the railing seeing Poe dancing towards the bottom steps on the lower level. He looked back to see where Rey slapped her forehead shaking her head realizing what happened.

"Forgot about the two other doors into the house?" He laughed at her as he kept climbing the stairs leaving her to deal with the two annoying men. Kylo was to fucking tired to take on two flamers at the moment. Poe and Finn climbed up the steps to the main level as Kylo was already gone from view.

"Lookie at who I found!" Poe said waving a hand towards Finn behind him. "The long lost brother you didn't tell me about. Remind me to kick your ass later for that."

Rey rolled her eyes as she turned around to grab the table and began to pull it back to where it was once up against the wall. Pissed she had forgotten about the other doors.

"Now this is a townhouse." Finn said letting out a whistle as he walked around the wide hallway towards her. "Very classy."

He came to a stop near the library letting out another whistle.

"You know you're not allowed to come to my clients house." Rey said crossing her arms at Finn after she got the tables back to where they belonged. "What did you promise Maz in return for the address this time?"

"Mizzy gets to meet Lady Gaga at my next fashion show." Finn said with a wide smile. "Maz had me barter with the ankle biters this time."

"That would do it." Rey said walking towards Finn. "What the _oh so_ big emergency that you had to go to such drastic measures to get the address?"

"Look Love," Finn said with a sad tone lifting his hand up to rub the back of his Neck. "I wouldn't have done this unless I was really up shit creek. I have a big problem that no one I know can help me with. You were my last resort. And I didn't know if you were going to answer my phone call earlier. I was already on my way here when I called you."

Rey stood there staring hard at Finn.

"How bad did Maz whip you this time?" Rey asked.

"Enough that my pride is still wounded and I'm getting a lot better at ninja dodging her flying frying pan of death." Finn said.

Rey could only snicker shaking her head. She had not told Maz about the last time that her and Finn had talked. And Maz would had known shit was in deep if he went crawling to her for the address of her client's house. The woman would have gotten everything out of Finn and only Maz seemed to be the one who really supported Rey new job choice.

"What did you break this time?" Rey asked nodding her head for Finn to follow. 'Come on I'll make a pot of tea."

"I swear it wasn't my fault!" Finn snapped out following her quickly. both of them walked down the hallway completely forgetting about Poe who only waved a hand awkwardly before making a pouty face at suddenly becoming a wallflower and Finn Wolfe suddenly didn't even notice him. God he felt like he was in high school again around his crush.

Twenty minutes later Rey was sitting before Finn computer as Finn was pacing chewing on his nails like a nervous father with watching his child get gutted.

"Fuck, Finn what did you do to it?" Rey asked as she tried to read through the codes not understanding anything passing the screen. She was good at fixing things but this was Greek to her. she was scared to hit any buttons not understanding the codes.

"I don't know!" Finn said sliding into the chair next to her at the island. "I was in the middle of the sending an Email and then the bloody thing started to scream at me like a toddler getting ripped from Elsa at Disneyland and this shit popped up."

"Did you open up any emails you didn't know?" Rey asked looking over at him.

'Not that I know of." Finn said holding his mug of tea. "All I know is that if cant get the files and drafts of my spring line off this stupid piece of shit, I'm fucked!"

"You didn't back it up!?" Rey asked looking at him.

"I didn't think I needed too!" Finn snapped. "My I.T man, Carlos shut down all the computer in my office scared that whatever this is will infect the rest of the computers."

"Fuck." Rey said as she stared at the screen. She had no idea how to fix this. she wasn't good with programing. But she knew who was.

"Poe!" she turned yelling out of the kitchen as Finn jumped at the volume of it placing a finger to his ear to get the ringing out. Poe magically showed up at the kitchen entrance.

'What do you need, Mighty mouse?" he asked with a wide smile.

"Go wake the supreme leader." Rey said. "I got something only he would know how to crack and I will pay the price later."

"On it." Poe said walking away from the kitchen wide smile still on his face.

Rey turned to computer looking at it trying to understand the codes zipping up the screen. A few quick smacks came to her arm as she looked over to where Finn was still staring at the kitchen door.

"You best be telling me who that hunk of a man is now." Finn said sending her a sideway glance.

"Poe Damion." Rey said with a laugh.

"Pooooe." Finn sang out. "Why yes that is perfect. Our babies shall be gorgeous and dressed so well the gods will be envious."

Rey just started to laugh out hard at Finn seeing the look on his face turning into the crouching tiger he was when it came to hunting men.

"One of you needs to be a woman for that to happen." Rey laughed out shaking her head. Finn turned to smile at her wide a he reached out patting her on the back almost like you would pat a dog.

"Love, I got my baby making machine right here." he said patting her back still. "I called dips on your eggs year ago. Why do you think I scare off all the men you date?"

"Excuse me?" Rey barked out with a loud laugh. just then a loud crash came up from upstairs as Finn jumped looking to the ceiling. Cursing and laughter echoed above them.

"Bloody hell." Finn said eyeing the ceiling.

"He needs to figure out a better way of waking Kylo up." Rey said with a sigh not fazed by it as she took a drink of her tea.

"Here he is!" Poe voice echoed behind them a few minutes later as both Rey and Finn turned to see Poe dragging Kylo into the kitchen in a neck hold.

"Let me go you fucking idiot!" Kylo hissed out in Poe hold slapping his arm for him to let go. Poe let go as Kylo pushed away from him rubbing his neck. "All you had to do was ask me to come down here. Not sneak attack me!"

Finn let out a whistle next to Rey looking Kylo up and down as Kylo turned to look at the newcomer sitting in his kitchen.

'You are a tall mother fucker." Finn said taking a sip of his tea eyeing the man. "Oh the things I would do to you!"

"What?!" Kylo huffed out.

"Finn way of saying he wants to dress you like a life size Ken doll." Rey said leaning back in her chair waving Kylo over to her. "Come look at this I cant figure out what the Bugger did to his computer. You're the code expert not me."

Kylo walked towards the kitchen island not liking the way Finn eyes were traveling over Kylo body. it felt like the black man was undressing him and it made him uncomfortable as hell. Coming to lean over Rey his eye went to the computer screen as he felt his brows go together reading the code. He reached over her then suddenly arms on both sides of her boxing her in between his long limbs as his hands came to the keyboard typing quickly.

Finn mouth dropped open at the sight before him as he could not believe what he was seeing. For one no one was allowed to be within Rey bubble space. He knew she hated anyone touching her without permission.

OH MY GOD. he was right about these two fucking each other. He looked over Kylo realizing he had described this man to a fucking Tee on the phone. And he was just fucking around really. Rey must have picked up Finn beaming thoughts as she turned her head slowly to give him the look of death. Finn smile only grew wider as his brows jumped in a playful manner. Kylo was busy reading the codes not seeing the silent exchange between brother and sister.

"Move it, Mighty mouse." Kylo said suddenly grabbing her by the ear yanking her off the chair and she quickly obeyed without a fight. Kylo slipped into the chair looking down at the screen as he began to work fixing whatever Finn had done. Finn watched as Rey leaned up against the counter next to him watching the screen as she tried to follow what Kylo was typing in.

"So do you think you can save it?" Finn dared to ask this intimidating man not liking the silence around him.

"Pretty easy." Kylo said in a cold tone. "I've seen this virus before."

"How the hell did get a virus!?" Finn snapped looking to the screen. "I pay for the best firewall!"

"Not for this one." Kylo said as he was typing like a mad man on the keyboard. "From what I'm reading you got it from an email from someone in China."

"How the hell can you tell that?" Finn said looking at all the random letters and number rushing up the screen.

"Poe go get me a flash drive from my room." Kylo said ignoring the confused man. "Code is 83923, I'll change it later."

"Why do I get stuck with all the damn chores?" Poe snapped behind him. Kylo turned to look over his shoulder to glare at the man.

"Because you are here every damn day, eat all my food and now going to ask Rey to do your laundry because you don't have the balls to tell off your Mexican maid." Kylo snapped. Poe stood there like a statue as all eyes turned to him.

"Very good points indeed," Poe said with a nod turning around to exit the room. "Be back in minute."

Rey only snickered as Finn watched Poe walk out of the room like a tiger would a gazelle listening to Poe repeating the code for Kylo office.

"Is he dating anyone?" Finn asked pointblank to Kylo.

"Please for the love of God just shove him in a suitcase and take him with you." Kylo said not looking away from the screen typing away.

"Oh that's mean." Rey said pushing off the counter to walk over to the kettle to pour herself another cup of tea as she grabbed a new cup to make Kylo a cup as well.

"So I see you let Rey work her magic in here." Finn said looking around the large kitchen. "I was hoping there would be some lingering Araneae around here I could steal. The Lycosidae's Rey brought me were beautiful specimens."

"The what and the what?" Kylo couldn't help but laugh out turning to Finn confused.

"He was hoping to catch a spider or two in here and I guess the wolf spiders I brought him didn't last long after he dissected them." Rey said placing the cup of hot tea next to Kylo. "Did you frame their dead bodies like all the others? And where did hang them this time?"

"Disgusting." Kylo hissed out turning back to the screen.

"Everyone has their little joys in life, Nerdy Angry Boy." Finn said. "You need to put some cream between your eyebrows before you go to bed or those angry frown wrinkles are going to stay forever."

Kylo paused his typing slowly turning his head towards the man sitting next to him giving him a smug look.

"Finn play nice." Rey snapped leaning on the counter again. "This man holds your life work in his hands."

"I'm just saying," Finn said taking a drink looking away to scan the kitchen, 'Might make him look less like the puppet Walter that guy Jeff Dunham has his hand is up his ass. Maybe you need to take a good round in the bedroom with Rey."

Rey gaged on her tea jerking her head towards Kylo seeing the vein of anger pulsate for a moment as she watched Kylo turn to the computer screen Kylo did a few hard key hits as the screen went completely black.

"What the bloody hell did you do!?" Finn snapped looking at the black screen as Kylo leaned back in his chair crossing his arms glaring at Finn.

"Nerdy Angry Boy just killed your computer." Kylo snapped at him. "Problem solved, no more virus."

"WHAT!?" Finn said grabbing the computer to start hitting the power button and keys to try and bring it back to life. "No no no!" Finn cried out shaking the screen. "If I can't get those designed back. I'm fucking screwed! My spring line is botched! I won't be able to show my face in public! Hour of work! GONE!"

"What the hell did I miss!?" Poe said walking back into the kitchen as Finn dropped his head down to the keyboard banging his head against it crying the drama queen unleashed full force.

"Did you really kill it?" Rey asked reaching across the counter to yank the computer from its doom of Finn large forehead turning it towards her to try and turn it back on. Kylo sat there reaching for his Tea to take a sip of it staring at the crying man next to him. he could see Poe was at a lost of what to do standing on the other side of Finn who's face was against the counter bawling his eyes out.

'You couldn't save it?" Poe asked looking to Kylo, "that's a fucking first."

"Oh I _could have save it_." Kylo said taking a sip of his tea. "But someone wanted to be a bitching cunt to me. And we haven't even known each other thirty minutes." Finn head snapped up quickly mouth dropping open at Kylo words.

"How dare you! Do you even realize who I am!?" Finn snapped at Kylo jumping off his seat to loom over Kylo. Rey looked up from trying to turn the computer on not knowing what Kylo did to it she watched as Finn got into Kylo Face. "Do you know how many hours I spent on those drafts? How long it's taken me to make my best spring line ever! An you get fucking butthurt!? You mother fucker!"

Kylo only sat there sipping on his tea as he gave Finn the coldest smile anyone had ever seen. Even it made Poe feel a chill rushing up his spine.

"You want me to fix it?" Kylo said in low tone. Finn stood there staring at Kylo as he was suddenly lost of words at how dark and harsh Kylo eyes got on him. he had never met anyone so intimidating in his life besides Maz.

"Y-Y-Yes." Finn stuttered out trying to keep his chin held high.

"Say you're sorry." Kylo said with that cold smile.

"Like hell I will." Finn snapped.

"Finn." Rey said pushing the computer towards Kylo. "You were being a bitch and be both know it."

Finn looked over to Rey eyes going hard.

'Are you taking his side because your sucking his dick?" Finn snapped. Poe suddenly made a inwardly gasp stumbling back from the kitchen island looking back and forth between Rey and Kylo at this news.

"WHAT!?" Poe yelled.

'Oh god!" Rey hissed dropping her face into her hands.

"What? When? Really?" Poe asked breathlessly. "I'm gone two days and you two are lovers now? Oh my god I need to call Hux and Phasma! They are going to fucking pee their pants in joy."

Poe didn't get a chance to pull his phone out as he ducked quickly when Kylo grabbed the salt shaker on the island firing it off at him as it shattered against the cupboards.

"You fucking stop saying shit that not true. There is nothing going on between us. She nothing more than my hired companion." Kylo hissed out at Finn. "Now say your fucking sorry for being the A-class bitch of the year to me."

Finn looked down to Kylo as he was grinding his teeth glaring at Kylo as he leaned down closer to the man.

"I will never approver of you," Finn snapped at Kylo who was still sipping on his tea. "Not now or ever, and _I'm sorry."_ He hissed out the words.

"I may be crazy but That didn't seem genuine," Kylo said with a slight tilt of his head a mocking smile on his lips. Finn eyes burned with rage at the man he was beginning to loath more than Crocs shoes. And Finn depside them with a passion of a thousand burning suns. And this man just made his way to the top of things he hated in one point five seconds.

"I'm sorry." Finn said through forced teeth.

"Again I just don't see the love." Kylo said with utter bewilderment looking to Rey.

"Kylo, knock it off that the best you're going to get." Rey snickered shaking her head. "Just fix the damn thing before he stabs you in your unbeaten heart with his keys so I can kick him out."

Kylo set his mug down letting out a sigh that Rey was ruining his fun as he turned the computer towards him as he went to type in something as his fingers paused over the keys before turning to Finn once more.

"Oh and you have to take that shy fucking idiot out on a date and keep him from my house for a full twenty four hours." Kylo said pointing to Poe behind Finn. Poe jumped at Kylo word mouth falling open in horror as Finn was quick to turn around to look at Poe who jumped again at his intense look as Finn looked him up and down quickly.

"Don't listen to that fuck tart!" Poe said waving his hand quickly at Finn. "Don't make him talk you into anything-"

"Deal." Finn said whipping around to glare at Kylo. "I'll keep him busy all week if I need too."

"Great." Kylo said with a fake smile before turning back to the computer snapping his fingers for the flashdrive from Poe. Poe stood like a statue at the words he just heard. He couldn't move. Somehow with all the shit that just went down he had a date with one of the elegiable and sought after Gay man in New York. Was he dreaming. Kylo looked up from the computer to the frozen Poe seeing his buddy on the verge of fainting it looked like.

"Poe the flash drive." Kylo snapped. Poe jumped knocked out of his thoughts looking down to the flash drive he forgot about in his hands before muttereing something walking towards the kitchen island to slide the drive across the counter towards Kylo who caught it quickly shoving it into the computer.

Kylo was soon able to kill the virus and get Finn computer back up into working order ten minutes later before sliding the computer towards Finn.

'Now get the fuck out of my house and take your new boyfriend with you." Kylo said grabbing his mug to spin around on the stool to stand up and walk towards the kitchen entrance. Finn was quick to snap his computer shut after seeing the files were still there as he shoved his computer back into his bag before turning to look at Poe who was still on cloud nine.

"Come my slave. We need to buy some sage to cleanse this house of that demon." He said. Poe didn't have time to react as Finn grabbed him by the collar yanking him forwards.

'Good bye Love." Finn said walking out of the kitchen with his head held high dragging his new toy with him.

"Wait a minute!" Rey laughed chasing after them. they both came to a stop by the door as Kylo was slowly making his way up the stairs looking back down the hallway to see a wide smile smeared over Poe face as he threw two thumbs up at Kylo. Kylo only gave him a smug smile knowing he helped out his friend and he had known Poe long enough to see that look in his eye when he was attracted to someone.

"Why did you stop by, Poe?" Rey asked. "Did you really come to by to ask me do your laundry?"

"Oh yeah I forgot." Poe said smiling to Rey as he reached into his back pocket to pull out a piece of paper to hand it to her. she looked at it as she glanced up at him.

"if you figured out how to solve that math problem like Kylo did in two days I'm going to smack you." Rey said.

'Oh fuck no I'm not that smart. This is a shopping list." Poe laughed waving the paper.

"Shopping list?" Rey asked taking it.

"Yeah for thanksgiving." Poe said seeing the confusing look on her face as he looked over to where Kylo was leaning on the railing a few steps up waiting for everyone to get out of his house so it was quiet again. "You didn't tell her?"

"No I was too busy trying to talk her into letting me meet Yoda." Kylo said before taking a drink of his tea.

"Put me on the guest list if you do get him to meet Kylo. and I will be your minion for the rest of my life." Poe said quickly to Rey, "but Phasma, Hux and I have dubbed you as our cook for thanksgiving."

"Bullocks." Finn hissed under his breath.

"If that's okay with you." Poe asked her clearly hearing the disappointment in Finn voice.

"Sure. Where ever Kylo goes I go." Rey said unfolding the paper to look at the long list of all the food that these four people were demanding. Jesus she was making a fucking Vegas Style buffet for them.

"Those are all the stuff we would like for you to make, you will be getting a bonus of course from Hux," Poe said before looking over to see the slight pout on Finn lips growing as he leaned forwards towards her throwing a nod towards Finn. "And throw on whatever you brother likes too."

Poe smiled back to Finn who face lit up at the comment.

"oh goodie!" Finn said clapping his hands together quickly excited. "I'll bring some fabulous wine I've been saving!"

"Woah wait a fucking minute." Kylo called out from the stairs. Poe grabbed the door knob opening it for Finn as they both waved to Kylo who was walking down the stairs face twisting in anger.

"Who the hell said you could invite him!?" Kylo yelled at Poe.

"See ya later!" Poe laughed waving playfully at Kylo as Finn blew a kiss towards Rey.

"See you on Thursday, Love!" Finn laughed as the door slammed shut. Rey stood there for a second before turning around to face the flabbergasted Kylo staring at the shut door.

'You didn't see that coming back to bite you in the ass now did you?" Rey laughed at him. Kylo only groaned rolling his head backwards dramatically as he began to walk up the steps.

"I fucking hate the holidays." Kylo hissed.

...


	8. Baby Steps are needed

**So those who have read the original thanksgiving chapter, This is new, redone and more with the story line i had in my head. hopefully you are not too mad...so...be nice with me. the other chapter I had written I didnt even like once I found it again...Nope nadda.**

...

Rey loved to cook.

It was one of her favorite things to do.

Besides cleaning and ripping apart an engine to put it back together for the fun of it.

But she was beginning to feel a little uneasy about the task she was given for the day. Leaning up against the counter in the kitchen she was sipping on her coffee as she was scrolling through her tablet at all the recipes of the food she was asked to make. The long list of food that Poe had given her had seemed to double in the last day.

Patty had sent her a few more things as well as Hux. So the damn buffet was beginning to grow at an alarming rate. Rey had messaged Hux back asking if anymore people were going to be coming because she didn't think that Six people would be able to eat this amount of food in one damn day.

Well she knew that Poe could put some damage into the dinner and possible Kylo if they tagged teamed it. For as skinny as Kylo was that boy could put some food back.

Hux only responded with a large transfer of money saying that if any of them attempted to cook they would all Die of food poisoning by the end of the evening or explode the kitchen. Poe, Phasma and him were using Rey cooking skill to their full advantage this holiday.

And he made it very clear to keep Kylo from touching any of the food or he would kill them all with his cursed cooking skills.

Other then that Rey and Kylo had been getting along pretty well.

The last few days Kylo had been coming down for breakfast, lunch and dinner like she asked him too. Both of them would sit at the table eating and chatting about random stuff. Kylo would hound her with a million questions about all the shit she built for Nasa and was still on a kick about sweet talking her into letting him meet Yoda. She would ask him question about his life but Kylo would always seem to divert her questions around to talk about her. She didn't seem to mind. At least he was talking to her and he seemed genially interested in what she talked about.

And it was almost weird not to see someone face twist in confusement as she talked about a complex thruster speed velocity like it was a simple two plus two math problem. Kylo seemed to take it as a challenge and began to throw out math problems that Rey would do in her head quickly to spat out the answer.

She was beginning to see a new side to Kylo slowly as well. He was beginning to warm to her slowly. Very very slowly. Not that he was spilling every detail about his past that put him on this dark road but he was slowly opening that door for her bit by bit.

The other morning she had walked out of laundry room finding Kylo relaxed on the couch playing a video a game for the first time. he said he needed a break from programming and was about to toss his computer out the window that morning if he didn't walk away. As she walked past him she told him that she would school him at Mortal Kombat any day and he took up her challenge and both of them sat there for almost two hours beating the snot out of each other on the screen making idle chit chat about random things.

She dropped the comment about how weird it was that Poe had not been over in days and she had not heard anything from Finn as well. Usually Finn would be blowing up her phone on all the damn unneeded dirty details about his sex life. And Kylo shared the same puzzled look commenting that Poe was usually the same way. They both had a bit of slight concerned not hearing from either of their gay best friends in days.

After shooting both Finn and Poe a text message while sitting next to Kylo on the couch she felt her phone buzz looking down to see Finn responded back that 'All was well and just keep your secret lover happy.'

That only seemed to open a can of worms for both her and Kylo when Poe began to shoot her a dozen message about all the things the Kylo like to do while having sex and she didn't think Kylo could move so fast to snag her phone from her hands to delete all the text message getting pissed as they just kept coming.

Rey fell off the couch laughing so hard at the sight of Kylo panic state as he called Poe to promise to tell Finn every dark secret of his past that Poe had sworn him to secrecy about over the years. That pretty much shut Poe up fast.

Then the fuckers turned the table and began to blow up Kylo phone with all the dirty details that Finn knew about how Rey liked to take it in the bedroom and Rey had to almost tackle Kylo off the couch to get his phone away from him.

All Rey had to do to get Finn to shut up was text him Pinecone and Summer camp and neither of them received another text from their annoying friends they were once concerned about.

Kylo asked her what that was all about and she didn't think twice about telling him the story on how Finn was life flighted out of the summer camp for taking a dare to shove a pinecone up his ass. In the whole time she had been staying here she had not seen him laugh before. Soon Kylo was laughing so hard he was crying on the couch heaved over holding his stomach as he listened to Rey tell the story.

Soon both of them were tell each other stories of every fucked up thing their friends had done in the past and laughing so hard both of them couldn't stand afterwards. After that afternoon something seemed to switch in Kylo towards her and the playful banter between teasing each other started.

Rey was happy to see that Kylo was opening up more and more and true to her word she didn't pester him or hound him on questions and let him come to her when he wanted too. She was giving him control to build that stable bridge between them.

So yeah, it had been a good last few days.

Rey sipped on her coffee as she reached over grabbing her pen to scribble down some more stuff to buy at the store. She had done most of her shopping yesterday but when she woke up to a few more text and Emails she was half tempted to tell them to stuff it and eat what she already planned on cooking.

But she had heard the horror stories Of what Phasma and Hux were capable of doing to someone when someone told them to fuck off. and Kylo had some scars to prove it.

Looking to the time she saw it was almost nine as she knew she needed to run a few block over to the store before they closed at Noon for the holiday and get going on all the food. Rey had knocked out most of the deserts and a few cold dishes the night before as she glanced over at the two turkeys sitting on the stove that she had been thawing.

Pushing up from the counter she finished adding to the list as she decided to send Kylo a quick text so if he woke up and found her gone he would know where she disappeared too. She was quick to write she was heading to the store for a moment and not ten seconds after hitting the send button her phone buzzed. Looking down she saw it was Kylo.

 ** _What the fuck else do you need from the store?_ **he asked. Rey was actually quite shocked to see Kylo was alive before noon for once. She was quick to reply.

 ** _Patty and Hux wanted me to make some more things for them._**

 ** _Tell them to suck it, I couldn't even get into my fridge last night without something falling out attacking me._** Kylo responded.

 ** _After what I saw Hux do to you, I slightly scared to tell him no._** Rey answered.

 ** _Then I will tell him, don't fucking go anywhere. You're not their god damn personal chef._** Kylo was quick to respond.

She set her phone down as she went to start pulling out bowls and other things she was going to need to cook as she began to fill up the kitchen island with all the cooking supplies as she heard her phone buzz on the granite. Walking over she tapped on the screen seeing Kylo had message her back.

 ** _Bring me coffee before you leave. Office._**

Rey couldn't help but let out a laugh knowing Kylo lost that battle before he even started. She was quick to make him large cup of coffee and grabbed him some strawberry and cream tarts she had made and bowl of fruit. Walking out of the kitchen and up the two stories she came to Kylo's office door and was surprised to find it open for once.

Peeking around the corner she was surprised even more to see Kylo sitting at his desk with the blinds and curtains pulled back letting in sunlight to the usually dark room. his back was to her as he was facing his large screens as she could hear his fingers tapping vigorously on the keyboard. Rey knocked on door before entering knowing this was a forbidden zone for her.

"You could just come in you know." Kylo said not looking back at her. "I left the door open for that reason."

"I've never set foot in this room before. Poe told me you have it boobytrapped." she said with a laughed stepping in slowly as she looked around the large room seeing the walls were lines with tapped up papers as computer parts were scattered all over the floor with wires and stacks of papers everywhere. She also noticed on the wall there was indeed hundred of sharpie scribbles Kylo had warned her about when he went on his crusade to figure out that math problem.

"Poe says a lot of shit that isn't true." Kylo said over his shoulder not looking away from his screen. "besides when I do set a trap its mostly for his nosy ass. I cant tell you how many times I've caught him fucking someone in my office."

Rey just let out a sinker as she walked up to the large desk against the wall, she looked for good spot to set the coffee mug and plate of food down in the sea of papers as Kylo stopped typing for a moment to reach out with his long arm to shove a stack of papers right off the desk to the floor.

"Well that was uncalled for." Rey laughed setting Kylo breakfast down to bend down to pick up the papers on instinct as her OCD kicked in with this one last messy room she couldn't get too.

"Leave them," Kylo snapped. 'they are failed codes anyways. I need to shred or burn them sooner or later."

Rey looked over to Kylo who was sitting in his large comfy chair his long fingers typing so fast on one of the three keyboards he had on his desk with precision as his eyes were still locked onto the screen. He had his long hair pulled back into a ponytail as he wore glasses on the bridge of his nose. He wore a low black v-neck sweater as the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and a pair of plaid black and dark grey Pj bottoms.

"I should be back in about an hour." Rey said down to him. Kylo only nodded his head as he was still typing fast as he paused for a moment to grab the coffee mug to take a quick drink before going back to his programming. Rey glanced to the large screen before him watching him typing in codes. She watched the codes zip up the screen she wondered how the hell Kylo could read it so fast. She may have been able to understand a bit of it but computer programming was a whole other world for her. She knew how to do the math and give the computer the proper equations but programming it was her nightmare.

"I wish I could program shit like you can." She said to him. "Remind me to have you look at my tablet later, it keeps freezing on me and deleting my pictures."

"Bring it to me now." Kylo muttered reaching for one of the tarts to toss it into his mouth as he licked off his finger tips before going back to typing.

"It's alright you're busy, I can see you are in your zone." she said gesturing to all of him before turning to walk away from the desk, "Besides I need it to look at the recipes I have saved on there. If you start to dissect it and I cant make your friends their food we both might die tonight."

"I will most likely take me ten fucking minutes." Kylo said hitting a few buttons on the keyboard before scooting his chair over a bit to start typing on another screen.

"I'll bring it to you after I get back from shopping." She said coming to the door. "If you are still hungry after you eat there is a few more of those tarts and more cut up fruit downstairs."

Kylo said nothing as he was lost in his world of coding. She smiled knowing she got that deep as well when she was working on an engine or cleaning as she turned walking away from door down the hallway and to the stairs. she reached the main level of the house as she grabbed her wallet and jacket tossing it on as she walked to the front door as she wrapping a scarf around her neck the loud chime of the doorbell rang through the house.

Looking to the front door not far from her she wondered who that could be so early in the morning. walking to the door she swung it open looking past the small area to the metal gate as she saw a familiar person standing on the other side.

"Hello dear." Kylo mother smile at her. Rey was quick to walk across the small area to unlock the metal gate to push it open for Mrs. Organa.

"Hi!" Rey said with a wide smile. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were coming today! Did I miss your call?"

"No I decided to stop by and say hello to Kylo quickly before I became too busy later." Mrs. Organa said nodding her head as a thank you as Rey waved her in. Rey walked behind her as they stepped into the foyer of the house. Mrs. Organa came to an instant halt at the doorway eyes going wide.

"Oh my goodness." Kylo mother whispered out looking around the inside of the house for the first time since she left Rey here. Her dark brown eyes scanning from the floor to the ceiling as she took in the beautiful house that was once almost condemned by the city. She slowly lifted a hand to her lips as she turned to Rey with pure shock on her face not expecting it to look like this.

"Oh No! I forgot to send you pictures of the remodel." Rey said placing her hands to the side of her face in shock quickly realizing she had not kept Kylo mother in the loop. "or tell you I even did it! I'm so sorry!"

"I knew you were doing some major changes but I was not expecting…" Mrs. Organa trailed off placing a hand to her jacket on her chest as she walked towards the Library flabbergasted at how clean and in order the house was in. The last time she had seen this place it was…well. Hell on earth.

"Oh Rey, the house is stunning!" She said looking around back at Rey. "How on earth did you do all of this in such a short amount of time?"

"Kylo left with his friends for a week or so and gave me enough time to bring in a crew to fix the place up." Rey said shrugging her shoulders like it was nothing big.

"Kylo _left_ the house?" His mother asked in an unbelieving tone as Rey slowly nodded.

"Willingly?" She asked pointing to the front door.

"Sort of." Rey said with a laugh waving her hand in a So-so manner.

"How on earth did they get him out of the house?" Mrs. Organa asked with slight concern knowing it would not have been easy.

"He just went with them on a mini vacation." She said as Rey caught herself twisting some strains of her hair and was happy Kylo mother didn't know her nervous ticks. She wasn't going to go into detail on how Hux and Poe basically ambushed him and darted him in the ass after he tried to jump. She knew that she had no right to tell his mother any of this without his consent. He was a big boy and could tell his mommy on his own.

"Did Kylo pay for all of this?" She asked waving to the house. "I never got any emails or saw any large transaction on a remodel."

'No I did not. Hux did. " A new voice snapped in the hallway as both women turned to see Kylo standing at the bottom of the stairs one hand holding his mug of coffee while his other hand was in the pocket of his PJ's. He took a long slow drink of his coffee before eyeing his Mother standing in his house as he looked over to where Rey was standing not far from her. He had been there long enough to see Rey avoiding telling his mother any of the horrible details on Hux dirty fucking tricks

Or that he had tried to jump.

"This is a surprise." Kylo said looking back to his Mother. "Figured you be neck deep in your Holiday party planning. You have your assistant squeeze in a visit today?"

Kylo mother gave him a soft smile as she began to walk towards him.

"Well I was passing by and I had not heard from you or Rey in a while so I want to stop and check up on you two." She said to Kylo coming to a stop before him. "And I wanted to come see you for a while now."

"House is still standing, Rey hasn't died from driving me crazy yet and I'm not starving. So I think we are doing pretty good." Kylo gave a deep chuckle smiling down to his mother.

"I don't think I drive you that crazy anymore!" Rey laughed from down the hallway tightening her scarf around her neck. "Poe the one that give you that bulging vein on your forehead."

"Both of you do." Kylo called back to her.

"I just have to throw a piece of bacon at you and all is forgiven." Rey joked. Kylo just huffed with a slight smile on his lips rolling his eyes to take another drink of his coffee.

His mother stood there for a long moment seeing something she had not seen on Kylo face in a very long time. A smile. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen her son smile. She turned quickly to Rey standing not far away from them then back to her son. She had another reason to stopping by but at the sight of her smiling son she didn't want to be the one to ruin it.

"Are you spending Thanksgiving with Rey?" Leia asked her son hoping he wasn't going to be alone again on this holiday.

"Her and the rest of the misfits." Kylo said with a snicker shaking his head. "I've been threaten with my life by Patty if don't have them over for Thanksgiving this year. They all refuse to see their families at the moment and They seemed to think that _my companion_ is their personal chef and slave to them as well."

"I am no one slave!" Rey barked out as Kylo turned back to her.

"Oh I'm sorry?' Kylo snapped mockingly at her. "Who the hell have you been running around like crazy for in the last few days? Not me."

"I asked you like ten times what you wanted me to make for you for dinner tonight!" Rey snapped back.

"And my answer still the same," Kylo barked back. "My own fucking turkey that Poe hasn't touched or tried to blow up in a deep fryer."

"I have your turkey sitting in the kitchen right now!" Rey said pointing past him.

"Are you cooking it right now? No, you're running off to get more shit that we don't need for my idiot friends that decided to take over my house today." Kylo snapped playfully at her.

"You could have told them No on having thanksgiving here!" Rey snapped back crossing her arms. "Ever thought of that?"

"When you meet Patty you will understand that Hux is nothing but a fucking pansies ass compared towering monster and you will see why I couldn't tell her no." Kylo snapped back at her. "There are very few people that frighten me in this world and she is at the top of the list."

"Well then," Rey said turning to walk to the front door. "I need to go get some more stuff to cook for your very frightening sounding friend. I dont want to be on hers or Hux hit list. I like not living in fear of my own life."

"Don't fucking take forever! And grab me some of those ice cream ding dongs!" Kylo called out to her as she paused at the door looking back at him laughing out like he told a funny joke.

"Its only Nine in the morning and You do not need a damn ding dong!" she wave a good-bye to him and his mother before shutting the door behind her.

Leia stood there in complete and utter shock again. her mouth sitting slightly open at the banter going on between the two. If she didn't know any better these two were getting along almost like a married couple. She had not see Kylo treat another woman or any person in general like this in years, it was like her old Kylo was standing before her. His words were not hostile or filled with venom like the last time she saw him. Kylo looked back down to his mother seeing the bewildered look on her face.

'What?" he asked her. She only gave him a warm smile as she shook her head softly.

"Nothing," she said stepping forwards to lean up and peck a small kiss on his cheek. And to her amazement he didn't even retract back in disgust or resentment.

"I'm glad to see you two are getting along." She said to Kylo who shrugged his shoulder at her comment.

"She mostly leaves me alone like I want to be, has a sense for showing up at the right time with food when I'm hungry and she isn't a fucking idiot like the last seven or so people you had dragged in here." Kylo said down to her.

"I did hear from Luke that she was a very smart girl that would give you a run for your money last time I saw him." Leia said with a nod. "speaking of Luke. Are you going to go back to see him or Snoke? I know both of them are eager to get you back into their office. Snoke said there was a new anti-depression medication he wanted to prescribe you."

Leia could see the content look on his face suddenly whipped clean as she knew she had hit the wrong cord.

"No, I do no plan on going back to see either of them." Kylo snapped out turning away from his mother to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Kylo, please. I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Leia said following after him. Kylo came to a stop before the kitchen turning around to face his mother his face twisted in anger.

"No I know exactly what you meant." He snapped at her. "All three of you want to just fucking dope me up on every damn pill out there again. You don't think I didn't see that I was those two's god damn test subject for that fucking Pharmaceutical all three of you have stocks in!?"

"Kylo we were not trying to dope you up." Leia argued shaking her head.

"Bullshit ever since I was a kid you kept feeding me every damn happy pill out there." Kylo hissed at her before pointing a finger towards doorway. "You want me to get happy? leave me the hell alone. The only things that's fucking making me happy right now is that Nutjob Cleaning Freak that just left. She fucking done more for me in the last few weeks then all THREE of you in the last twenty years. Ever since the two people I needed the most in my life fucking walked out on me! And your fucking solution to fix the problem was to dope me up."

Leia face fell at that harsh comment as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ben, Please don't hold what happened all those years ago against me still. We only want to help you." Leia said as Kylo snapped suddenly as he sung his empty coffee mug down hard as it hit the wooden floor shattering quickly. Leia jumped as the glass scattered like crazy all over the floor in the huge wide hallway.

'I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN!" Kylo screamed at her.

"I'm sorry honey!" Leia said taking a step back holding her hands up. "I slipped I'm sorry! I talked to Han today and he still calls you by that."

"Why the fuck were you talking to that piece of shit?!" Kylo roared at her.

"He called out of the blue saying he was back in the country. He wanted to see you and I told him that would not end well for any of us. I actually came over here to warn you he might be trying to contact you!" Leia said quickly.

Kylo took in a deep ragged breath as he ran a hand through his hair frustrated to the max as he closed his eyes and began to count backwards from fifty like Rey had suggested he did when he was about to go psycho on someone. Kylo brought his hands to his face letting out a few big deep breaths. In the back of his brain something told him getting mad his mother was pointless and stupid as hell on his part.

Mostly it was Rey little nagging voice that he heard as he saw her behind his closed eyes holding up her hand at him saying "Calm your shit." in a stern voice.

"Why would you talk to him after everything he has done to us?" Kylo said after a moment looking down to his mother trying to keep his tone as calm as he could. "He almost ruined your career and got me killed and you still picked up the fucking phone for him?"

"I didn't even know it was him until after my assistant handed it to me." She said with her own angry sigh, "he used another name knowing I would have ignored the call if I knew it was him."

"You don't plan on seeing him do you?" Kylo snapped.

"No," Leia said shaking her head. "I learned my lesson the last time he came crawling back to me all those years ago. I told him not to even bother calling me back and to leave you alone."

"Promise me you wont." Kylo said down to her. Leia looked up to her tall son as she gave him a weak smile.

"I Am to old to be getting dragged into teenage drama." Leia laughed out dryly. "Well I do believe I overstayed my welcome. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving Kylo, tell everyone hello for me."

Leia stepped closer to stand up on her tippy toes to give her son a quick peck on the cheek as she brought her hand to his face lightly patting it.

"I'm glad Rey is helping you where I could not," she said to him, "And I hope she keeps bringing that smile to your face."

Kylo said nothing to his mother as she slowly turned walking away and down the hallway to the doorway to see herself out. Kylo stood there fighting the painful emotion now alive and raging like a hurricane within him.

He was mad that his mother would suggest that he went back to the two people who he saw didn't do shit or him since he was a child. He actually hated His uncle Luke and Snoke with a passion some days. They were more concerned about feeding their most mentally unbalanced subject pills than trying to fix the problem he had.

And at the mention of his father Kylo felt even more hostile anger roaring to life at the thought of that bastard.

How fucking dare that man call his mother after everything he had done to both of them.

Kylo ran another frustrated hand through his hair as he looked down at the floor seeing the mess of glass all over the place as he was about to go find the broom to clean it up before his Neatfreak companion showed up and attacked him with a billion questions he was pretty sure he was not ready to answer.

As much as he had enjoyed her company the last few days, he still couldn't get over the last fucking hump to tell her everything.

Kylo carefully stepped past the glass to the wall near the opening to the kitchen turning to lean up against it as he slid his body down to the floor to just sit there. tossing his arms over his bent knees he stared off across the hallway towards a door that lead to a storage room, or a bathroom, fuck he couldn't remember at the moment.

Kylo felt that numbness he had been trying to run from for the last few days slowly coursing its way through his veins as he began to remember every little detail that man he hated to call his Father had done to almost destroy everything that was Kylo mother.

Kylo lost track of the time sitting there knowing he needed to get up and clean up the mess before Rey came walking in but he couldn't seem to find the will to get up and move.

A little while later the front door swung open as he heard Rey humming as she walked in. Kylo didn't bother to look at her and though of a bunch of different ways to nicely tell her to "fuck off" when she asked what happened.

He saw Rey walking towards him out of the corner of his eye as she came to a stop looking over the mess on the ground as he could see the bags in her hands. she stood there for only a moment before carefully walked through the shattered pieces of the coffee mug right past Kylo and right into the kitchen without even stopping to say anything to him.

Kylo slowly turned his head towards entrance of the kitchen as he heard Rey setting the bags down and the sound of a door opening and closing as he heard her walking back towards the entrance of the kitchen into the hallway.

Rey had a dustpan with a long handle on it and a broom in her hands as she went to work sweeping up the broken glass all over the place. Kylo watched her make quick work on cleaning up his mess. As she sweeping she came closer to him as he looked up from where he was sitting head resting against the wall as Rey made sure not to make eye contact with him. She gathered up all the pieces near him before she set the dust pan on the ground before her pile and swept the broken pieces into it before she turned walking right into the kitchen once more.

Kylo watched her walk into the kitchen as he brows came together wondering why the hell she didn't even ask what the fuck happened. Not even a simple 'You okay?' No. She didn't say fucking shit to see if he was alright!

Jumping to his feet quickly he walked around the corner into the kitchen seeing Rey had finished dumping the broken mug into the trash before she placed the broom and dustpan back into the pantry and went to unloading the bags. She didn't even look his direction as she was busy going to town to get the food ready for the day.

"Seriously?" Kylo snapped at her as she jumped not expecting the volume of his voice. She was holding some veggies in her hands as she looked at him not sure what to make of his outburst.

"What?" she asked with confusement on her face.

"That!" he said pointing out of the kitchen. Rey leaned past him to see what he was pointing at not seeing anything behind him.

"Did I miss a piece?" she asked him.

"No what you just did!" he yelled at her.

'What the hell did I do?" Rey asked.

"That's the fucking thing!" Kylo hissed out, "You didn't do anything!"

"What didn't I do!?" Rey yelled back at him.

"Your fucking JOB!" Kylo yelled at her taking a step farther into the kitchen towards her.

"I'm so confused!" Rey yelled back at him. "I thought I did my job! I cleaned up the mess!"

"You didn't even ask if I was alright!" Kylo yelled we as Rey stood there silent for a moment before speaking.

"Are you alright?" she asked waving the cucumber in her hand towards him.

"A little late to be asking me that now, don't you fucking think?" Kylo hissed at her.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to ask you anything!" she said tossing the veggie down crossing her arms at him giving him a look like he was crazy. "That what you told me to do!"

"When the fuck did I say that?!" Kylo snapped at her.

"At the coffee shop!" Rey snapped at him.

"What?" Kylo snapped his own face twisting confused now.

"If I remember right, when we were dishing out are little conditions about me staying here, you told me not to come to you about any problems you are having. that you would come to me when you were ready to talk. Sooooo," she said waving a dramatic hand towards the doorway behind him slowly. "I do exactly what you wanted me to do and you're MAD at me?!"

Kylo stood there for a long moment as his mind rewind to the coffee shop as he remembered he did tell her to do that.

"Shit I did say that." he said in a softer tone after a moment. Rey had her arms crossed still as she walked around the kitchen island towards him.

"You told me I have to earn your trust, remember? And I'm following your rules as best that I can. You said not to bug you, or pester you about your life story and when you want to talk you will come to me to Talk." She said coming to stand before him. "I'm doing my damn best to get you to trust me so we can start working on you. I want you to tell me what hurting you so I can help you move on. I know for a fact that the mess I just cleaned up was most likely something to do with your mother, but I wasn't going to jump right into your bubble space and demand that you tell me what the fuck made you psycho and smash a perfectly good coffee mug!"

Rey stood there staring up at Kylo.

"You're a big boy, and when you want to talk about what pushed your buttons you will come to me." Rey said as she turned to walk away from him back to the kitchen island. "Go take a shower or something and calm yourself down and come back and talk to me when are ready."

Kylo stood there watching this woman walk back to where the bags were of food as she pulled out the rest of the food. He watched her for a long moment as she began to move around the kitchen fast to get going on all the food. Picking her tablet she tried to turn it on as she looked to the side of it to click on the button as she cursed out when the screen wouldn't come one.

"Stupid thing." she muttered under her breath as he watched her tap on the screen quickly trying to get it to work. Kylo turned around quickly walking out of the kitchen as Rey looked up just in time to see his retreating form as she glanced back down to her stupid tablet that had most likely seen its last days.

"Please work for me!" she said to it. "Come on little guy if cant get those recepies I'm going die tonight!"

She walked over to the wall to plug it in to see if it would help as she pressed down on the button to try and turn it off and back on. the screen wouldn't to anything as it was frozen on a picture of space as she began to knock her knuckles on it angerly. Before she had the chance to throw it in anger a hand came out of no where snagging it out of hers. Turning around quickly she watched Kylo walking around the counter plugging a cord into the side of the tablet as he sat down into one of the bar stools plugging the other end of the cord into computer he had sitting there.

Kylo flipped open his laptop that Rey didn't even knew he had as he began to type on the computer keyboard.

"Work on the recipes that you know," Kylo said as he began to yank all the information on Rey tablet to his laptop. "I'll find the ones that everyone else sent you and what you saved."

"You sure you can find it?" she asked him.

"There is nothing I cant pull from this thing." he said tapping on the tablet as he went to work on finding everything that she needed. "You said its been deleting your pictures?"

"Yeah," she said as she grabbed a few bowls. "They are of a friend of mine, and I need them."

"I'll find them." he said as he did a few hard clicks on the computer as he looked to the tablet seeing the screen going black and codes began to zip across the screen as he took control of it rather quickly.

Rey stood there for a moment as Kylo didn't say anything else to her as he just stared at his computer screen his hands moving ever so often to type something as he would pick up the tablet to read the codes on it.

Knowing she wouldn't be much help to him she turned around and began to prep the turkeys to get them ready. It was about thirty minutes later that he finally spoke.

"I found out My father is back in the states." He said in a annoyed voice. Rey was getting ready to dump the herbs on the turkey as she paused turning to look back at Kylo sitting at the kitchen counter.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." she said.

"It is." Kylo snapped out as he leaned his elbow against the counter dropping his chin into the palm of his hands staring at the computer screen for a long while as if deep in a thought.

"Oh." Rey said not sure what to ask him as she turned to the turkey and began to rub it with the herbs. "What is he like?"

"A conning conceding arrogant bastard." Kylo hissed out. "Mom stopped by to warn me that he was back and was going to try and get a hold of me. and I know why and I'm fucking loaded with it. That man always chasing the green no matter where it takes him. He about ruined my mother life about twenty years ago and almost got me killed."

"What?!" Rey said turning around to him quickly. "How the hell did that happen?"

"He deals the black market mostly. A master at the trade of smuggling. From Gun, drugs, human trafficking and whatever else is illegal in the world." Kylo huffed out, "Shit I don't want my name or my mother anywhere near again. When I just turned six the bastard got caught up with some old fat fucker called Jabba. Screwed him out of millions, so Jabba came after my mother and I. I was kidnapped from my house while my mom was held at gun point. I blocked out most of what happened but all I remember was the ride to Jabba house, my father showing up to give up my mother's entire share of her father fortune to Jabba."

"I remember my father bringing me home and then vanishing of the face of the earth for about five or so years before coming back as broke as one could get. The funny thing was that Jabba never got the fucking money transfer and I remember my mom talking to my uncle Luke about how Jabba was found dead the day after I was returned. So good old Han Solo had not only swindled Jabba by his own wife and used his son to get the Millions he wanted."

Kylo let out a heavy sigh looking over to where Rey was standing staring at him listening.

"My mom one smart woman when it came to the money though, She knew what kind of man she had fallen in love with and she had withheld from my father that she had stashed the Billions that were left in her name in an off shore account." Kylo snickered out, "so when my father came crawling back after blowing through three hundred million and was starving for more. But he said he was back for good and learned his lesson and couldn't live without us. By that time I was around the age of Twelve and I was no longer going by my birthname. And every time he said my old name I wanted to strangle him."

"Kylo is not your birthname?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Nope," Kylo said shaking his head that was still resting in the palm of his hand. "My birthname is Benjamin Solo. I started calling myself Kylo Ren when I was eight. Around the time I started to meet the three idiots I consider my own true family. It was after my father fucked us over the second time that my Mom let me change my name to Kylo Ren. She saw how much I hated even being reminded that I related to that bastard."

"Ben Solo." she said with a snicker as she smiled at him. "You do look like a Ben."

"That better be the only time I hear you call me that." Kylo snapped at her as she held up her hands not wanting to start a fight.

"How did your father screw you over the second time?" Rey dared to ask.

"Mom put a shit tone of money she could live without in an account and put my father on it, just to test him." Kylo said as he looked to the computer screen reading something as he clicked a few keys with his free hand. "Not a month after he had access to it we came home from one of Patty ballet performance and the fucker was gone and so was the money."

"Holy crap." Rey said to him, 'How much did he leave with?"

"My mom never told me," Kylo said with another angry sigh, "But it was at that time she changed her name back to her maiden name and let me legal change mine. She also wanted nothing to tie herself to the Solo name."

"Wow that is crazy." Rey said as she turned around to finish getting the turkey ready. "Was that the last time you saw him?"

"Pretty much," Kylo said standing up from the stool as he walked to a cupboard to open to grab himself another coffee mug as he walked over to where the coffee maker was still on to pour himself another cup.

"I can see why you were so upset when your mom told you he was back." She said moving to a cutting board to start cutting up some oranges to stuff in the middle of the turkeys. She yanked out one of the good chopping knifes from its home a she was beginning to slice the oranges up as Kylo turned around to lean up against the counter to take a sip of his coffee watching her work.

"But that's not why I destroyed the poor coffee mug." Kylo said. Rey finished slicing the orange as she turned to look back over at him over his shoulder.

"Why then?" she asked.

Kylo stood there for a moment staring at her as he thought about whether or not it was worth it to tell her. She was here to help him. and even while she was gone he did see her standing in his brain trying to calm him down for his sudden outburst.

"When my mom called me Ben, it reminded me of the rage I used to feel when I was younger, it was before my father had showed back up the second time. My mom was always gone, always busy with her fucking work, always leaving me alone in a huge house. I cant even tell you the last time I had a fucking holiday with her. But I remember spending it with our maids or over at one of my friends' houses." Kylo said with a dry laugh shaking his head.

"And I wasn't sober most of my childhood anyways." Kylo said taking another drink of his coffee. "I've been going to Snoke and Luke since I was ten when these angry outbursts started to happen. I only did it to get the one person I needed the most in my life at the time to even look at me. I think I spent most of my elementary days in the principle office or running around terrorizing the neighborhood with Hux and Poe. I told my Mom what my problem was but she was so consumed in trying to fix her life and climb that ladder in the government that her solution to fix me was drug me."

Rey saw the pain of taking a walk through Kylo awful memories of his childhood laced on his face.

"Patty was the one to finally have enough of me looking high or out of it all the time when I passed out behind the wheel of her father Porsche when I stole when I fifteen and crashed it a lake. If Hux wasn't chasing after my crazy ass in his car that night and saw my headlights fly into the water I wouldn't be here now." Kylo said looking over to her. "Took Patty slamming her four hundred dollar heels into the window to break it and drag me out, so you are not the only one that escaped death by water in their life."

"She took the bottles of pills Snoke and Luke were feeding me to keep me sedated half my life and tossed them into the lake and made me swear never to take another pill from them." Kylo said as he ran a hand through his hair looking over to Rey listening closely to ever word he said. "I kept dumping what pills they gave me and Between Hux, Patty and Poe they all helped me fight through my anger. They had me in almost everything that I could take my rage out on. Soon I was able to control my own anger problems and when I was seventeen I told Snoke and Luke to go fuck each other. Haven't been back since shit went sideways four years ago for me. My mom forced me to go when I first tired to kill myself."

Kylo was quiet for a long time as he stared off into the kitchen as Rey saw he was in another deep thought as he lifted up his mug to take one more drink. She was half tempted to ask him about what happened four years ago but she didn't want to push it. She was taking all she could get at the moment to better understanding how Kylo worked. and for him to be telling her of his early childhood was a big breakthrough.

And all it took was her ignoring him like he told her too and him hating that to open up to her.

Men worked in the silliest way.

"So in a nutshell I lost my shit on my mother when she suggested I went back to Snoke or Luke to get doped up again on some new pill." Kylo said looking over to her a small forced smile curving over his lips. "And she called me by the name I hate more then the bitch that fucked me over four years ago."

"That is understandable." She said with a nod trying to ignore the last part he said fighting to keep her mouth shut on asking who this Bitch was and what happened. One damn step at a time Rey! She kept telling herself. Baby steps with Kylo. Little itty bitty baby steps. He was letting her deeper into his world and she was not going to fuck it up. She turned back to the oranges and began to slice them up but kept talking to him.

"You worked hard to get off those and to get back on them would only be a huge step back, I don't even like to take pills. The side affects of some of them are much worse then the problem they are trying to solve. Snoke tried to get me take a few but I didn't want to after the first month. I straight passed out from the lack of sleep it gave me and Yoda found me sleeping curled up in cubby of a bowing engine block I was trying to fix." she said. "He woke me up waving a fresh cooked brownie under my nose."

"I think I stopped going back to either of them again when they tried to force the pills on me." Kylo said after another drink. "I just switched to alcohol and let my world rot around me so everyone could see how I felt on the inside."

"Well now you have a nice squeaky clean house that shows you are healing yourself." She said looking over to him as she wasn't paying attention to the knife as surging pain came to her finger as she let up a yelp dropping the knife as it sliced the side of her finger. She was quick to grab ger finger as blood began to come out of the cut.

"DAMNIT!" she cursed as Kylo was suddenly next to her grabbing her hand to look at the wound she had given herself as she cursed out. "Ouchie fuck! Ouch! It hurts! ouch!"

'Damn that deep." He said pressing his large thumb over the cut as he reached for the paper towels with his free hand to rip a few off and quickly press it up against the wound to contain the blood.

"I have a first air in the top drawer over there!" she said nodding to the counter pace opposite of the sink as Kylo kept his hand wrapped around her finger to put pressure on it as he grabbed her wrist as well to pull her towards the drawer she had pointed out as she had no choice but to follow. He yanked it open pulling out the white first aide kit box before leading her around the counter to the sink to make her wash off the wound.

Rey all but fought him as he shoved her finger under the hot water to wash the wound off. snapping open the kit he fished out what he needed to wrap her finger up to stop the bleeding as Rey stood there watching him work one handed basically keeping the paper towel pressed against it to keep herself from bleeding all over the place.

"You done a lot before haven't you?" Rey asked watching Kylo play doctor on her.

"Poe always carried around a First aide kit." Kylo said a deep chuckle as he was tightly wrapping her cut. "I think out of all the people I had to help patch up it was Patty most of the time. She was a fucking daredevil as a kid and did most of the crazy shit we didn't have the balls to do."

"Sound like my kind of woman." Rey snickered out.

As she stood there next to Kylo something in the back of her mind seemed to register just how close this man was standing next to her. She never really thought about how much good looking man he was until at the very moment. She watched his large hand work on securing her bandage as he looked past them to see his wide chest and how his shoulders moved under his sweater. She looked to his large adams apple on his strong muscles neck.

Everything about this man was on the large side. His hands, his long arms, broad shoulders. His nose, his lips. hell even his ears. Rey had a sudden little dirty thought about just what else could be on the large size on him as her eyes moved before she could stop their wondering curiosity.

Her eyes trailed down his perfectly formed stomach below to were he wore his PJ bottoms still. She could see perfectly at this angle that this man was not wearing underwear under his PJ as the soft fabric dipped in groves on either side of his manly package outline just how big he was. Rey mind seem to do a back flip as dirty thoughts that she should not have been thinking about anger prone client began to surface to her brain.

Rey found herself biting her bottom lips as she didn't realize she was staring straight downwards now as One of Kylo hands reached out to cup her chin to tilt her head back upwards to look at him. It was when her eyes locked onto his deep brown ones did she feel the sudden heat of embarrassment at what she was just gawking at between his legs flood every cell on her cheeks until she knew her face was redder then a baboons ass.

"You alright?" Kylo asked down to her.

Rey felt a wave of relief wash over her seeing that Kylo had no clue what she was just doing a moment ago.

"I'm going to be fine." She said in forced whisper. Kylo still had his finger and thumb holding her chin.

"You don't look fine." Kylo said in an unsure tone with a growing smile on his lips shaking his head slowly. "You get sick at the sigh of blood or something?"

"No," she said. "I just feel…"

"Dizzy?" he asked her.

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Why is your face red then?" Kylo asked her his smile growing wider. Yes, Kylo was indeed a very attractive man. Rey almost slapped herself as her mind began to register just how close Kylo had moved to stand next to her as she felt a his hand moved around to her back. she knew that he was only doing that make sure she didn't faint backwards on him or something. but the feeling of his hand running over her back sent shockwaves under skin and up her spine. Like a happy prickled as her body began to remind her the last time she released the sexual tension that everyone built up over time.

Hell Rey couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten laid.

"Is it?" she acting like she had no idea what he was talking about as she lifted her not wounded hand up to touch her cheeks feeling the warmth under her finger tips.

"You need to sit down for a moment?" Kylo asked her.

No, Rey need a cold shower and a reality check that she should not be thinking this way about her client.

"I need to get started on cooking." She said pushing back away from him standing as she looked down at her poor mummified pointer finger on her left hand as she looked at all the food around the kitchen as she began to try and yank her brain out of the sex deprived gutters and focus on what she was going to do now with all the food she had to cook. Now that her left hand was almost useless to her she was fucked.

"You want me to help?" Kylo asked suddenly behind her. Rey turned around to look at Kylo like he spoke Greek to her.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

"Want me to help you cook?" Kylo said nodding to the kitchen. "because if we don't have food ready to go by five neither one of us will ever hear the ending of that bitch storm. You're wounded now so what do you want me to help with?"

Rey stood there holding her wounded finger before her as she looked around the massive kitchen at all the food she needed to get cracking on as she began to think of her battle plan. She remembered Hux forewarning of Kylo shitty cooking skills.

"Wash up your hands," she said back to him waving her wounded finger at him. "You are getting a crash course on Rey cooking class."

…..

It was past four when the front door to Kylo house swung open and four people came walking in. Patty walked in last as she pulled off her sunglasses to take in the newly remodeled house.

"My my my." She cooed placing end of her glasses to her lip taking in the sight of the house. "its so sparkly."

"You think this looks good," Poe laughed at her as he set a box filled with booze and wine down to help Finn take off his jacket like the gentleman he was born to be. "You should see the kitchen, you could fucking eat off the floor if you wanted too."

"I'll make a memo of that and when I am reincarnated as a dog I will seek out Kylo kitchen floor to eat off it. But as a human being right now I prefer the table." Patty said shrugging off her jacket as Hux grabbed it letting out a deep snicker.

"You smell that delicious food?" Poe said opening the closest to hang up his and Finn jacket. "Our little Mighty Mouse had been a busy little bee!"

"As long as I get my Deviled eggs first no one will get hurt." Finn said with a snicker.

"All of you just stay out of my damn way to any of the food." Patty snapped at the men behind her as she began to walk down the long hallway towards the kitchen. "biggest cheat day in the world and I'm savoring every got damn moment and calorie."

Poe picked up the box on the ground as the men followed quickly after the woman on a mission to get to the delicious smelling food as Poe came to the base of the stairs as he yelled up it to where Kylo was most likely hiding.

"KYLO YOU FUCKING RETARD WE ARE HERE!" he yelled up. "get your ass down here and be social!"

"Leave him be," Hux said grabbing Poe by the back of the shirt to drag him down towards the kitchen. 'he will be down here when he good and ready."

All three men walked towards the kitchen were Patty was standing staring in it with slightly frightened and pissed off look on her face. Hux and Poe came to a stop just short of the doorway not liking the look on her face as Poe reached out to stop Finn quickly from getting any closer to the she-demon.

"Pat," Poe called to her, "What's wrong?"

"There is something very wrong with this fucking picture." Patty sneered crossing her arms eyes never leaving from inside the kitchen.

All three men walked quickly around the corner to stand besides Patty as they saw there was something very wrong with this image. Well Most to Hux and Poe. Finn look at the three other adults seeing Hux and Poe faces suddenly switch to sheer panic at the sight of the one who just shattered their dreams of a perfect edible food filled day.

"Kylo," Hux was the first to ask out. "What the fuck are you doing with our turkey?"

Kylo was in the middle of yanking out one of the turkeys from the oven when Patty walked around the corner when she came to a dead stop at the sight of him where he should be very far far away from on this day. Out of all four of them Kylo was the worst. He was the one who would discover how to burn water if given the chance.

He was setting the turkey pan down on some hot pad as he pulled off the tinfoil and was beginning to cut off a piece for himself when the rest of the crew came around the corner. Looking up after cutting off a piece Kylo tossed the hot meat into his mouth chewing it as he smiled at his long time friends and Rey bother.

"Just finished cooking it," he laughed thought chewing the hot piece of meat lifting up his hand to whip away some juice that escape past his lips. 'What does it fucking look like I'm doing?"

The concerned adults looked at the vast amount of food all over the kitchen as Patty turned her heated blue eyes back to him.

"Kylo, _my dear_ , did you cook all of this?" she said almost through her teeth waving a finger at all the food that was covering every inch of counter space. Kylo swallowed the piece of meat he had finished chewing as he looked to everyone in the doorway smile wide as he nodded.

"Every single piece of food on every single platter." Kylo mocked out with a beaming smile waving a mocking hand to the whole kitchen enjoying ever gut wrenching second of his friend utter horror at what he was saying. "I'm so proud of myself I didn't burn anything."

Poe dropped the box in his hands as it crashed to the ground sending the bottle of wine and booze rolling he placed a hand to each side of his head before crying out.

"Oh my god," Poe hissed out. "he's finally snapped and deiced to kill us with his cooking! I knew this fucker would figure out the best way to torture us to death one day!"

"Where is Rey?" Finn asked out looking around the kitchen and down the hallway for his baby sister.

"Yeah where is Rey?" Hux asked out looking around the kitchen thinking this had to be a cruel joke they were playing on them.

"Oh she hasn't been here all day." Kylo said cutting off another piece of turkey in a dead serious tone. 'She stabbed herself and had to go to the hospital this morning to get stitches and left me all the directions on how to cook all the shit you guys wanted. Haven't seen her since."

"Are you serious!?" Finn snapped yanking out his phone from his back pocket as he went to dail Rey number.

"You better be lying to me, Boy." Patty sneered at Kylo trying to figure out if he was bluffing or not.

"Come eat some of the food you demanded she make you today," Kylo said pointing to one of the tin covered platters as he tossed the piece of meat into his mouth. "See if I made them just the way you like it."

"Knock if off Kylo!" Rey voice came up behind all of them as they jumped at her sudden appearance behind them.

"Oh there you are!" Finn smiled walking towards Rey to ingulf her in a quick hug before setting back to look over her to see her hand was wrapped up. "Are you okay lovebug?"

"I sliced open my finger first and Kylo had too helped wrapped up better after I cut myself on a can of cranberries." Rey said almost annoyed with herself. Poe suddenly shoved Finn out of the way to grab Rey by the arms to give her a frantic shake.

"BUT YOU COOKED IT ALL RIGHT!?" he squealed into her face.

"yeah I cooked it all!" she laughed up to his frightened face. Poe let out a heavy happy sigh dropping his head to her shoulder in pure relief to hear those words from her mouth.

"Oh thank god!" Patty said letting out a deep sigh placing a hand to her chest.

"You all suck!" Kylo called from the kitchen stuffing another piece of meat into his mouth. "Not faith in me what so ever."

"You have been banned from cooking anything and you fucking know it!" Hux snapped walking into the kitchen towards the island.

"I give you guys food poisoning once and you all think I carry the bubonic plague now." Kylo laughed out shaking his head.

Finn grabbed Poe from crying on Rey shoulder to drag him into the kitchen to get some food they had all been starving for as Rey walked to the kitchen opening to see the adults swarming the large kitchen island pulling off the tin foil to find what food was hidden other neither. Kylo had cut off a piece of the turkey for Hux who demanded a piece really quick.

Kylo set the knife down licking his fingers of the juices looking at his friends beginning to load up the plates talking about how good the food smelt and was happy that a real cook had finally among them. Kylo looked over to where Rey was leaning up against the kitchen door frame as she looked over at him sending him a wide smile a quick wink.

No need to tell them that Kylo was basically the one to handle all the food and Rey was just the coach.

Rey and him were going to wait to drop that bomb of them after they stuffed themselves silly.

...

 **i have a part two to thank giving coming. I had to rewrite it to go along with my story line. please tell me what you think!**


	9. Tequila catches the Mouse

**Time to add some tension between Rey and Kylo.**

 **...**

'This is all your fault." Kylo said to Rey.

"Excuse me?!" Rey laughed looking over Kylo who was currently smoke a cigarette as she placed her hand on her hips glaring up to him. "How the hell is any of this my god damn fault!?"

"You're the fucking one that brought up that Your BROTHER was a best dancer in the whole fucking group." Kylo snapped looking down at her.

"Well I didn't expect Patty and my brother to get into it on who the better dancer was!" Rey laughed shaking her head looking to the flashing neon lights of the night club before them. Kylo hissed out a few cuss words under his breath as both of them had yet to go into the packed club on a fucking holiday. Both of them were dragged down to this stupid club as they could both hear the deep bass of the music rumbling out.

"She had half a god damn bottle of whiskey down her," Kylo hissed out waving a hand towards the club. "She would fucking jump out of a plane naked if you dared her too."

"Well I didn't dare her to get into a fucking dance off with Finn in your entertainment room!" Rey snapped back at him.

"I'm still trying to figure out where the fucking idea for the dance club came from!" Kylo hissed down at her finishing off his smoke to flick it out into the street. "I didn't even get to eat that last piece of fucking pie before Poe came at me like a god damn spider monkey dragging me out of the front door before I could even figure out what the hell was going on."

"All I said was that no one had ever been able to dance like Finn. Those two went at it dancing like crazy to whatever Poe and Hux put on and then both said NIGHT CLUB at the same time. Hux and Poe didn't even bat a god damn eye before I was yanked into my room and stripped changed faster than a professional model by my brother and dragged out by my hair like you were."

"Yep this is all your fault." Kylo said shaking his head making Rey roll her eyes at him as someone let up a loud whistle to get their attention as Poe came walking out of the club and towards them.

"You two going to stand out here freezing to death or are you going to come in and have some fun?" Poe laughed looking to both of them.

"I was doing just fine at home," Kylo sneered at him with a fake ass smile. "And I'm doing perfectly fine standing out here. Go dance with your fucking boyfriend."

"Easy there man," Poe said to Kylo at his harsh tone. "Don't be mad at me."

"Okay I will be mad at her." Kylo said throwing a thumb at Rey.

"Woah I said this is not my fault!" Rey snapped at both of them.

"Man lay off Mighty Mouse," Poe said to Kylo who was slightly pacing on the sidewalk not wanting to be anywhere outside and around people. Once a upon a time he would have enjoyed going to a club but now he felt so out of his element and hated the thought of being crammed in a small building with shit tone of people.

"I'm going to take him home." Rey said to Poe as she could tell that these guys were dragging Kylo out into the world a little to fast.

"No this fucker needs to man up and come enjoy life for once." Poe snapped pointing to Kylo.

"What the hell do you mean I need to man up!?" Kylo laughed at Poe like he as crazy.

"You have been hiding for too long Kylo," Poe hissed out, "We are all out enjoying ourselves, let loose for one night. Have a few drinks like the old time. Come sit with Hux and me and make fun of people like the old time."

Kylo glared at his friend wishing he could strangle him until he turned purple at the moment. Poe turned looking down to Rey with a wicked smile on his face.

'How about you Mighty Mouse?" Poe laughed at her. "Your brother told me how you have not had any fun in the last three years. He pointed out three men that you would totally attack. I heard you have the charm to get any man eating out of the palm of your hands. And we both agree that you need to get laid."

Kylo was looking off across the street but his head whipped around at Poe comment.

"She fucking working," Kylo hissed at Poe. Poe turned to look at Kylo crossing his arms giving his friend a wicked wide smile.

"No she not," Poe mocked out to him, "when Hux made her a drink you even told her not to worry about anything the rest of the night and just relax. So she free to have some fun."

Poe suddenly ducked down to grab Rey by the waist as she yelped out in shock as Poe turned around with Rey thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potato's smiling to Kylo.

"You can stay out here and freeze your nuts off, Finn and I both are on a mission to get this hot young thing some tail unless you want to do something about it." Poe reached up to slap Rey ass as she hissed out at the sting of it.

"Put me down you drunk'n idiot!" Rey laughed out trying to wiggle herself free of Poe tight hold.

"Nope we are going to go have some fun!" Poe said turning around to carry her towards the door leaving Kylo standing mouth hanging as Poe looked back to him. "Don't expect her to come home tonight Kylo!"

Kylo watched as Poe dragged Rey into the club as she fought to get free of his hold as they disappeared pass the door. He couldn't believe his fucking idiot friends had dragged him out on thanksgiving night to one of the most packed clubs in New York as he paced for a moment before pulling out his smokes to place one to his lips as he searched for a lighter. He found it in his pocket as he was quick to light his smoke. He felt his pocket buzzed as he reached into it to see if was from Poe as he swiped his phone on ciggy dangling between his lips as his mouth dropped open seeing the picture Poe had sent his smoke falling to the sidewalk. It showed Finn and Patty giving big thumbs up as Rey was in the back ground her mouth was getting asulted by some random man fat ass lips.

Kylo whipped his head towards the door as something switched in him seeing the woman that was supposed to be at his side for six months getting attacked by another man. He felt sudden rage seeing her with someone else. Poe was right he needed to buck up and get his ass back out in the fucking world. It's a fucking night club he always came to with his three idiot friends. Shoving his phone into his pocket he walked towards the door as the bouncer holding people back to wait their turns saw Kylo walking towards him giving him a quick nod opening the door for him as Kylo walked right into the loud chest rumbling music.

He moved through the heavy crowd taller then most here as his eyes scanned the sea of dancing people as found his small group of friends sitting up in the VIP section knowing Hux pulled his filthy rich card to get whoever was up there kicked out.

He moved through the sea of people as he was able to see that Rey was being held against her will as Poe was sitting on top of her shaking his ass on her lap to the music thumping around the club. Kylo walked up to the VIP section as the bouncer grabbed the rope letting him remembering who Kylo was. He stepped into the cut off section Patty was sitting next to Hux with a drink in had as she nodded to the Kylo behind everyone else as everyone turned to him all cheering him on besides Rey who was still trying to shove Poe jumping ass of her lap.

Hux reached out to the short table before them holding up a glass of whiskey towards Kylo. Kylo glared at each of them as he shrugged off his jacket angerly as his eyes scanned around the VIP sections or the bastard he really wanted to slug at the moment for kissing Rey.

Why was he feeling so possessive over her he had no idea. But she was here for him and only him as he tossed his jacket down to where everyone else's was laying as he walked forwards grabbing the glass from Hux extended hand as he yelled over the music.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU ALL." He hissed at them as he brought the glass to his lips and chugged the whiskey like it was going out of style before slamming the glass down on the small table as he walked around where Finn was sitting with his back to him as he grabbed Poe by the ear yanking right off Rey lap as he settled down onto the couch tossing a arm over the back of the couch behind her.

Rey watched Kylo chug the drink with concern as she leaned up to him to talk into his ear so he could hear her.

'We can leave!" she said. Kylo only shook his head leaning over to talk into her ear.

"If we stay here and let them have their night I'm pretty fucking sure they wont ask me to do shit for a while." Kylo said as Rey only laughed out shaking her head to lean up against his side to talk into his ear as he leaned towards her.

"That might back fire on you again!" she laughed into his ear. The feeling of her hot breath against his ear sent something of a prickle across his skin as her deep laugh seemed stir something alive in the pit of his stomach. he looked down her and gave her a smug smile as he looked to where a waitress was walking past the VIP section as he brought his finger to his lips letting out loud whistle over the music that even caught the waitress attention as it was so loud that it made Rey hiss out sticking a finger in her ear as Finn jumped at the volume of it almost spilling his drink.

The bouncer let the waitress into the VIP section as her walked with a sexy strut towards Kylo. Kylo sat forwards his arm that was still across the back of the couch falling around Rey shoulders as the Waitress leaned down to hear Kylo order giving in clear view down her very reveling shirt.

"Get these idiots another round," he said throwing a thumb to his friend all laughing at something Poe said he turned to Rey mouthing 'what do you want?'.

"I'm good!" Rey said shaking her head as Kylo leaned over to talk to her over the music.

"Its your night off, fucking help me enjoy this hell we were dragged into!" Kylo said as Rey let out a annoyed sigh nodding her head as she turned to the waitress.

"Tequila Sunrise!" she said over the music as the waitress nodded scribbling it down as Kylo ordered a whole bottle of whisky and a round of shots for everyone throwing it on a tab that Rey wasn't surprised he had always open here. he sat back against the couch his arm still around Rey as she did notice but didn't say anything knowing it was most likely Kylo here to protect a innocent girl in the middle of a club.

If he only knew the trouble her and Finn used to get into.

They both tried to talk to each other over the music as Rey decided to share her concern with him drinking.

"Can I ask you not to do something tonight if you get too drunk?" she said to him. Kylo looked to her before nodded his head leaning back down towards her as she hear what she had to say.

"Try not to bring anyone home!" Rey said over the music. "As much as I am not liking this just try and keep it in your damn pants!"

"As long as you don't bring home that man who was raping our mouth earlier." Kylo said to her. Rey leaned away from him as she a wide smile began to grow over her lips as Kylo could feel the laugh shaking her body before he heard it over the music as she waved him over with a finger to talk to him.

"That was a friend of Finn, hes a fucking full blown drag queen." Rey laughed into his ear, "Nothing happening between me and him in this lifetime! He always attacks me with a fucking kiss because he knows it pisses me off!"

"Fucking fantastic." Kylo said under his breath feeling the slight relief rolling over him.

"What?" Rey said not hearing him over the music.

"I said Punch him next time." Kylo said to her as she laughed out. The waitress returned to the VIP section as she set her tray down full of drinks to hand out as everyone grabbed their drinks and shot as they all stood up dragging Rey and Kylo into the circle as Hux yelled out over the music.

"To great friends and surviving another fucking year!" Hux said. everyone let up a cheer in agreement as they all took their shots besides Rey. The music changed to a deep bass right as Patty tossed her shot down as she turned to where Finn was standing before her waving his finger seductively for her to follow the challenge of keeping his title as the dancing Queen on his bald head. His hips swayed to the music giving her a taste of how she was nowhere near as good as he was. Patty slammed the shot glass down and chug part of her new drink as she followed after Finn to the dance floor.

Rey was staring at her shot she had not taken as she knew that she shouldn't be drinking, she knew that she was going to have to babysit Kylo later as she felt someone tap her arm not holding the shot glass looking to where Poe was standing as he poured some of Kylo whiskey into a shot glass holding up towards her not to let her take the shot on her own. being a gentleman at the oddest moments.

Rey looked to the glass then to him as she wore her concern quiet well as Poe leaned towards her ear for her to him.

"I promise that if Kylo tires anything stupid one of us will bitch slap him back down to planet earth!" Poe laughed into her ear. She let out a deep sigh as she nodded her head holding her shot glass up to him as Poe clicked his glass as Rey placed the small glass to her lips downing it in one go. Hux and Kylo were sitting next to each other talking over the music about something as Rey yanked off her jacket feeling hot in this club as she was now wearing a very flowy red shirt she only wore on special occasions and of course designed by Finn.

She tossed her jacket down on the large couch as she felt someone grab her by the back of the pants yanking her back as she found herself suddenly sitting next to Kylo. He was still talking to Hux about something as Poe grabbed a chair to pull it up before his two best friends to hear them over the music.

Rey grabbed her drink to take a few long swigs of it as she looked out over the flashing lights as she was happy that they all ate like kings before coming out. it wasn't even eleven yet and the clubs wouldn't close for a long time. Rey swore this would be her only drink for the night with that shot.

That one drink turned into four, and that one shot turned into five different liquors. She was feeling pretty drunk after midnight as the club was still dancing in full swing as Patty and Finn had been making their rounds between the VIP section and back to the floor.

Kylo kept Rey right at his side not wanting her to get to far from him. Rey found herself swaying to the music as the drunker they both got the more Rey kept feeling Kylo hand moving around her back and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the flesh of his thumb run across the bare of her back under her shirt.

She didn't think much of it. just that he was reaching out for someone in his drunk'n state. Hux and Poe were dying laughing at one point as Kylo had decided to tell them about Finn poor summer camp experience as Rey had her face buried in the palms of her hands knowing Finn was going to kill her for telling Kylo one of his most kept secrets.

Finn tried to get Rey to escape Kylo hold on her and anytime she stood up Kylo would hook his thumb right into her pant loop yanking her right back onto the couch.

Patty came walking back up the steps out of breath from all her dancing as she walked right towards Kylo as her foot shot up slamming against Kylo chest pinning him against the couch smiling wickely down to the man. Her skirt riding up but not caring as she kept him from moving.

"What the hell woman!?" Kylo tired to keep a straight angry face as he couldn't help but smile as Patty looked over to Rey as Finn came out from behind Patty snagging Rey arm to yank her right off the couch out of Kylo hold. Patty lifted up a hand to wave it at him in a slight drunk'n matter as she yelled over the music.

"You gotta give that girl a chance to go hunting. Finnigan told me all about how she the master hunter that puts your shit to shame. You're not going to be her _Secret lover_ anytime soon so we need to let her have some fun for all the good work she been doing." Patty mocked out. At that Kylo face did turn to anger as Patty pulled her foot off his chest turning to catch up with Finn and the rescued Rey. Kylo glanced over to Hux and Poe who were turning away clearly trying to hid their smiles seeing the King of the Castle had his toy taken away from him. Kylo sat forward towards Poe yelling over the music.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" Kylo hissed at them.

"You want her by your side?" Hux mocked at him before waving a hand towards the dance floor. "Go get her tiger! If you find me an Asian in that sea of people there let me know!"

Kylo finished chugging his drink as he stood up feeling pretty drunk himself as he stood up walking towards the exit of the VIP section deciding that a visit to the restroom was in order.

After taking care of his business he walked back out into the packed floor as he was walking back towards the VIP section when a flash of blonde waltzed past him. he came to a stop his brows coming together as he slowly turned around to see a woman walking through the crowed club.

Her hair was in perfect blonde curls around her shoulder as she was the right built and short dress and heels. He stood there for a moment as his dark thoughts of the bitch that didn't deserve to be walking came to his mind. He locked onto his target for the night completely forgetting about is promise to Rey. His mind switching to the predator that hunted for someone to take his sexual frustrations out on. It had been weeks since he had sex with someone and his body was craving it.

As he began to walk past people towards the Blonde he dubbed his next easy fuck a hand wrapped around his wrist tight pulling him to a stop.

Kylo turned around quickly as the strobe light flashed around them to look down to see none other then his little cleaning freak companion standing behind him. He thought she would be off dancing with her brother and Patty but he felt her hand tighten around his wrist as she looked past him to where the Blonde was standing at the bar to order another drink. She looked back to Kylo who suddenly felt guilt washing over him for getting caught going back on his promise. He was ready for her to get angry as she only gave him a warm smile as she kept her hand wrapped tight around his large wrist. She came to press herself up against his front her hand trailing up his neck as he felt a prickle of electric shocks rush over his skin on his neck where her fingers ran across.

She grabbed the back of his neck to pull him down towards her as he was powerless to fight her as he leaned down turning his head as she brought her lips to his ear to say something to him.

"NO matter how many blonde girls you fuck, how much to you take it out of them Kylo," she said over the music to him. "You will never get the revenge you crave for. Move on Kylo and let her go. She is your Tiffany. She does not deserve to have this hold on you. Because if you keep this up you will never find happiness or someone else to give all your love too!"

She pulled back as Kylo turned to look down at her as she moved her hand from the back of his neck to cup his face.

"And besides!" she yelled over the music before her hand moved so fast to grab him right between his legs grabbing as much as she could of him as Kylo jumped not expecting her sudden move as his own free hand not being held but her grabbed her wrist looking down to where Rey was holding him as she gave him a few playful squeezes smiling wide at him as he could hear her drunkn giggles over the music. his eyes snapped to hers as she stepped closer to his face yelled up to him.

"Give us brunettes a chance for once." She laughed at him giving him one more playful squeeze. "We can be fuuuuuunnn toooo."

Rey let go of his junk and wrist as she stepped back swaying her body to the music smiling wide to Kylo who stood there flabbergasted at her actions.

This was not Rey.

Dear god she was well over the drunk limit. He knew that sober Rey wouldn't even dare to look at his junk let alone grab it like a starving tiger he saw in her eyes.

Just then he remembered catching her staring at his junk this morning and said nothing. Drunk Rey was a hell of a lot more bolder then Sober Rey who acted like a innocent school girl this morning.

His eyes watched her swaying her body to music in perfect harmony lost to the music even for how drunk she was. Her body moved almost in a hypnotizing motion as Kylo drunk eyes locked onto her rolling hips as the thought of her rocking on top of him flashed in his brain. she turned to Kylo waving her hands seductively for him to follow and Kylo suddenly realize how hard his heart was bounding in his chest his eyes never leaving her body as the lights and music rumbled around them.

Kylo completely forgot about the blonde as he followed Rey dancing through the bodies towards the VIP section completely hooked on her bait. She walked up the steps with her hips dancing to the music as his eyes couldn't seem to leave ass in her tight jeans. The bouncer let her go through as Kylo was quick behind her as he followed to were Hux was entertaining some lady and Poe was gone to who knows where.

Rey sat down on the couch reaching for her drink to take a good swig of it as Kylo settled down next to her grabbing his own glass as he sat back against the back of the couch tossing one arm over the back behind Rey. As he took a drink sending Rey as sideways glace as she took another drink herself as the ice inside the glass shifted to fast knocking out more liquid then she was ready for as it spilled past her lips dripping down to bare chest of her low riding shirt.

"Shit!" Rey cursed trying to whip away the liquor from her mouth and chin with the back of her hand as she reached with her hand to wipe away the cold liquid from her chest. Kylo moved before he could stop himself his arm behind her wrapped around her neck under her jaw to pull her back against the couch as he leaned over her bare chest. he moved too fast for Rey to even think of responding as she jumped feeling Kylo hot tongue suddenly running across her chest close to where the valley between her breast started replacing the cold feeling of the ice liquid with his hot breath.

Kylo hand was gripping her right under her chin gently holding her back as she was staring at the ceiling watching the lights dance on the ceiling. She could feel his thumb running along her jaw line as Rey fought through the drunk fog on her brain to stop Kylo. Kylo mouth slowly moved up her chest leaving feather light kisses as he came to her collar bone opening his mouth to run his tongue alone the bone sending Rey nerves bat shit crazy as she found herself squeezing her legs shut at the sudden burning need coming alive at the bit of her stomach.

Kylo couldn't stop himself no matter how much the little voice in his mind begged him not to fuck this up. Not to lose this girl. She was his last hope and both of them were drunk and it needed to stop. But he couldn't stop himself from kissing his way up her chest loving the taste of her skin as his mind began to think of every way he could taste her. he could feel her heartbeat under his hand spiking as he felt her chest under his lips rise and fall rapidly at his assault on her chest. Clearly she was enjoy this just as much as he was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" someone screamed out over the music as both jumped at the volume of it turning quickly to find Finn standing over them. He was glaring at both of them hands on his hips as he looked to Rey snapping his finger all sassy like before pointing to ground before him. Rey was Quick to scramble out of Kylo hold as he didn't fight her as she jumped up before Finn hands at her side as she stood before him like she was in the army.

"What have you been drinking?" Finn yelled over the music pointing a finger at the empty glass on the table.

"Tequila sunrise sir!" Rey yelled back saluting him. Kylo watched as Finn head snapped out from the other side of the Rey as he sent Kylo a look that was pretty sure supposed to Kill him on the spot. Finn shoved the drunk Rey out of the way as he came closer to Kylo to talk to him over the music.

"You stay the hell away from her!" Finn yelled slamming his finger into Kylo shoulder.

"Why?" Kylo smiled up at him. "She was fucking enjoying it if you didn't see."

"This bloody dumbnuts cant hold Tequila worth shit!" Finn yelled pointing to Rey who seemed to have forgotten that Finn was just in her face as she was dancing along to the music once more proving his point. "Tequila is her kryptonite. She will shag anyone like a frisky bunny! We both know that if you do anything to her tonight you can kiss her ass good-bye in the morning!"

Kylo looked over to where Rey was indeed riding a space ship around Saturn.

"Promise me Kylo that you wont try anything!" Finn yelled over the music to him as Kylo looked back to Finn. "We both know that Rey wouldn't be able to live with herself for fucking up this job up!"

Kylo slowly nodded his head to Finn who stood back up walking towards Rey as Kylo sat here feeling his jaw clench at Finn sudden interruption. Kylo took a drink of his whiskey eyes not leaving Rey who was standing before Finn who had his arms resting on her shoulders trying to talk to her to bring her back down to planet earth.

Kylo felt a smug smile form over his lips as he saw Rey sending Kylo a few quick glances knowing she fought to keep her eyes off him. Kylo could wait, there was the rest of the night and Finn had to leave her side at some point.

…

"How many licks does it take to get to the center of the, cause I've got to know!" Poe sang out dancing down the sidewalk. A lil' Kim song stuck in his head. everyone was laughing at him a he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk attempting to twirk shoving his ass out towards some random passersby. Hux was walking up behind him lifting up his foot to slam it into the back of Poe sending him flying to the ground.

Did that stop Poe from dancing? No it did not. He flopped around on the cement like a fish out of water as Finn tried to lean over to pick him up only to loose his balance landing next to him laughing.

Everyone was beyond wasted.

Phasma was half leaning against Hux who was trying to keep her walking as he decided that a cab was going to be needed to get her back to her hotel room.

"This verse goes out to all my niggaz in jail! Beating their dicks to the double X-L!" Finn yelled out both him and Poe finally got to their feet both singing along to the song that was stuck in Poe head shaking their ass down the sidewalk completely forgetting about everyone else. If Lil' kim was in new York she would be able to hear both of these idiots howling her song terribly.

Hux hailed a cap trying to keep the drunk Phasma from dropping as he was just as drunk and the alcohol wasn't shutting down his body just yet. He was able to origami Phasma long legs to get her into the cab not being his first time as he turned around leaning against the door looking to the last two of the party standing on the sidewalk both laughing their ass off watching random people run from Poe who was now chasing after someone screaming at them to love him as Finn was chasing him as they zig zagged down the sidewalk.

"You two good!?" Hux laughed over to them.

"LOVE ME DIRTY JESUS!" Poe voice echoed down the buildings suddenly.

"Bad Poe!" Finn bellowed after him. "Down you naughty boy!"

Rey was leaning up against Kylo trying to breath right laughing so hard she snorting at the sound of Poe screaming at some poor soul. Kylo was leaning up against a lamp post to hold both of them up, hand gripping his stomach at the pain from laughing. Hux looked down the sidewalk before turning back to the two.

"If he gets arrested I am not bailing him out of jail again." Hux laughed out as Phasma hand reached out grabbing his jacket to drag him into the cab. "You too get home safe. I'll call you tomorrow!"

Hux was yanked into the cab as it drove away leaving both Kylo and Rey alone as both of them tried to calm their laughing fit down. Rey pushed off Kylo as she stumbled a bit away. Finn had force fed her water for the last hour like a hazing victim helping getting her some what sober to think clearly. Kylo had slowed down on his drinking as well as both of them were still drunk but able to comprehend what year it was and where they were. They only had to walk two blocks until they were home.

Rey walked down the sidewalk as Kylo pushed off the lamp post and with two long strides was next to her tossing an arm over her shoulders as they began their journey back to his townhouse.

"So has it been a terrible thanksgiving?" Rey asked after a moment looking up to Kylo.

"Surprisingly, I've been having fun." Kylo smiled down to her. "I was pissed they dragged me out but got over it faster then I thought."

"They only want to see you enjoy life again." Rey said as she hiccup loud bringing her hand to mouth snickering at how high pitched it was which only got a laugh out of Kylo as they got closer to his house.

"I know this might sound crazy but I'm supper excited to get home and eat something." Rey said. "Thank god we have enough food to feed five sumo wrestlers."

"You are not as Crazy as you think," Kylo said down to her. "All I've been thinking about is the piece of pie I was taken from for the last thirty minutes."

Soon they were walking up the steps to the metal gate as Kylo pulled his keys out of his pocket to shove the key in turning it as he pushed the gate open nodding for Rey to go first.

"Oh your turning into a gentleman!?" Rey laughed out walking past him to playfully pat his face as she staggered to the front door as Kylo wanted her to walk in front of him again to just stare at her ass again. Rey sooner was leaning a hand against the front door for support as Kylo walked up to shove the other key.

"You might want to-" Kylo began but before he could save her the door flew open on its own that Rey was leaning against sending her flying into the foyer floor. Rey found herself laying on her chest legs bent up as she felt a bit dizzy from the sudden shift of the earth.

"Oh that felt like a awful carnie ride." She said shaking her head as she heard Kylo dying behind her as she pushed herself up to look over her shoulder seeing Kylo leaning his arm against the other unopen French door head pressed up against his forearm laughing his ass off at what he just witnesses.

"God this night needs to end." Kylo huffed out between his laughs his other hand gripping his stomach. "I cant handle laughing at another thing."

Rey got to her feet staggering as she began to walk towards the kitchen calling back to him.

"Well you better get your laughing ass in here before I eat your piece of Pie." She said back to him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kylo snapped at her.

"Wasn't it the last piece?" Rey turned to smile wickedly at him before turning around and took off into a run towards the kitchen as Kylo booked it down the hallway yanking of his jacket to toss it to the ground as Rey grabbed the edge of the large open frame into the kitchen to swing herself around as Kylo somehow was magically able to slide to stop before booking it into the kitchen. Rey ran around the island to find the last piece of pumpkin pie as she locked onto it Kylo and her dove towards it at the same time. Kylo was faster though snagging the plate up to hold it high above her head.

"To slow there, Mighty mouse." Kylo teased her as she gave him a big pout.

"Oh foooo." Rey said with fake sniffle bashing her eyelids at him. Kylo only grabbed a fork digging it into the pie to take a nice large chunk out to stuff it in his mouth.

"Puppy pouts don't work on me there, Darlin." Kylo said chewing his bite as he walked to the counter across from the island to lean up against it to eat his pie as Rey began to look through the vast amount of food still sitting out as she began to pick at whatever was left over. She made at least two full circles of the island gathering up food onto a plate as Kylo joined her the pie not filling his hungry needs.

He watched her load up her plate his eyes traveling over her body as another hunger was raging within him demanding to attack before it was too late.

Before Rey could sit down at the table Kylo grabbed her arm dragging her out of the kitchen as he dragged her up the stairs, first Rey dirty little drunk mind thought he was taking her to his room but soon found herself the rooftop. Turning on the firepit both of them sat on the couch eating the cold left overs happily sitting in silence.

Rey would steal sideway glances to Kylo between her bites as the night events seemed to course through her mind. Kylo had turned some music on as 21 piolets sang out as he had tossed his phone down the couch as it randomly shuffled through the playlist.

She could remember the things she did tonight to Kylo, and what he did to her was fresh in her mind. she could still feel his tongue running along her chest as felt herself biting her bottom lip knowing that it was just the alcohol fueling that.

God she was stupid to drink tonight. She should have just let Kylo go after the blonde like he wanted and not jumped in. But she moved before she could stop herself. Not wanting Kylo to keep up with his old habits of taking his anger out on every blonde.

And she grabbed his junk, fucking hell why did she do that!?

She should have had stuck to a Sherley Temple. Make it look like she was drinking. And it had been years since she really consumed this much alcohol and was a light weight now. not a season drinker anymore like Kylo and everyone else.

What confused her was that Kylo had done that to her. She knew he wasn't to that Liver annihilation level she had seen him get to so many times before when he found a girl to fuck.

Both of them finished their food as Rey got up walking to where a small fridge was to grab them both waters knowing both of their bodies needed it. Well Kylo needed it more then she did. Finn did a damn good job to drown her at bar with water. But she was happy he did. it helped her sober up a bit from making a terrible mistake.

As Rey walked back to the couch before the hot firepit she held out the bottle of water towards him as he reached out to grab it as his hand shot past the bottle to grab her wrist as Rey was suddenly yanked down and found herself straddling Kylo lap. His arms wrapping around her waist to hold her down as Rey dropped the bottles placing her hands to his chest pushing back from him.

"Woah there, Cowboy!" Rey said to him her eyes locking onto his dark brown ones. "Both of have been drinking and this is not a good idea!" Kylo didn't say anything for a long moment as stared up at her laying his head down against the back of the couch. When Rey went to push off him his arm only wrapped tighter around her waist as his eyes wouldn't leave hers.

"If I asked you to fuck me right now would you?" He asked her point blank. Rey was frozen above him. Her body screamed yes but her mind was the one to shut it down fast knowing this was far from right.

"Like I said, it's a very bad idea." Rey said as she shook her head. "We would both regret it afterwards and I would be breaking a very big rule."

"What rule?" Kylo asked her. "I don't think there is a doctor patient pact between us."

"No its my rule." Rey said. "I do not sleep with my clients."

"I'm not your client right now." Kylo said with a smile growing. "You have the night off remember."

"Dear god I should have let you go after the blonde." Rey said shaking her head more mad at herself.

"I don't want the blonde. I want a brunette right now." Kylo said with a deep chuckle. "You did say I should give them a chance."

"I can find you a five girls right now to sleep with that are clean and would be willing." Rey said quickly as she felt Kylo grip on her waist tightened. "As much as I hate to say that right now."

"I don't want any other Burnette right now," he said sitting up to lean his face closer to her as Rey tried to shimmy off his lap again. "I want the one who been driving me fucking crazy for weeks and decided to get a good feel of my dick a few hours ago and is gridding up against it right now."

Rey froze on top of him as Kylo leaned down to her chest repeating what he did earlier trailing his tongue up her chest slowly leaving a trail of kisses.

"Kylo please stop this is a very very bad idea. You are drunk and you will hate me and I will hate myself in the morning." She said. Dear god her body was starting to feel like it was on fire from where his mouth touched hers. Kylo ignored her trailing his mouth up to her neck as he open his mouth wider to rake his teeth across the skin of her neck earning a very excited hiss from Rey as she bit her bottom lip at her body betraying her. Her mind screamed to get off him to stop and run away before they made a horrible mistake.

Kylo nipped and sucked at her neck before moved up lips up her jaw line kissing it softly before he pulled back seeing Rey flushed face smiling wide at her.

"You can say you don't want this Rey," He smiled at her. "Say its just the liquor talking for both of us, But you don't think I didn't see you staring at the outline of my dick when I was patching you up this morning?"

Rey felt a wave of heat rush to her face as his hands began to move around waist and up under her shirt to trail roughly across her skin.

"Bloody hell you did see." Rey gasped in horror at him.

"It was cute," Kylo teased her shoving his hips up as she could feel something very hard between them rubbing between her legs. "Watching you have such an innocent reaction to something you were most likely wondering on how well you could ride it."

Rey found herself licking her lips as Kylo eyes locked onto her tongue darting over her lips watching it like he was starving tiger.

"How about I make you a deal," Kylo said his hands still trailing over her back as he pulled one of his hands free to reach up and trail his finger along the edge of the fabric trailing along her breast. It was a slowly movement leaving a trail of tingling nerves. His other hands moved up her back finding the strap of her bar and with an expert move unsnapped it with a flick of his fingers as his hand trailing a finger across the exposed upper part of her breast hooked the fabric pulling it down slowly as he leaned down and began to kiss the new exposed skin.

"What kind of deal." she said with a shaky voice as her breath hitched in her throat as Kylo teeth nipped at her skin. His finger dragging the fabric down stopping just above where her nipple was as he laid a few more kisses on her skin before leaning back up to look her into the eye.

"You let me fuck you silly tonight, since you cocked blocked me from going after that blonde." He said to her his finger dipped deeper under her shirt to flick her nipple to cause her to jump. "To satisfied both of our curiosities on the sex and I promise I wont tell a living soul you broke your number one rule. I know I can make sure that both of us are well satisfied."

Rey stared down at him for a long while as Kylo was still yanking the fabric down pulling out her breast more to the cold air.

"What do you say?" Kylo asked her. "Have a bit of fun with me? Help me have an even better Thanksgiving? We both need to get laid and you know it."

"How damn drunk are you?" Rey asked him in a serious tone. "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be saying this shit sober."

"I'm actually not that drunk," Kylo snickered up to her looking down as his longer fingers hooked around her nipple squeezing it hard as he smiled earning a quick gasp from Rey. "Ive been thinking of fifty different ways to persuade you into sleeping with me tonight since you grabbed my junk."

Rey stared down at him as Kylo leaned up closer to her his mouth just a hair away from her.

"Please Rey," he said in a soft tone to her his eyes staring hard into hers. "Just let me fuck you and it will never leave my bedroom. the act of it dies the moment you walk out, forgotten. We go back to normal client and companion the minute you step out of my room."

Rey didn't know what to do. The drunk selfish horny person within her was screaming to just let him. To let him have his way with her and both of them would just forget about it in the morning. Right? Finn mocking words in the back of her mind about needing to get laid and how it was healthy and yadda yadda. She forced herself to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked away from Kylo her mind thinking this over. it was a big fat NO NO. and she was breaking her biggest rule just sitting on his lap letting him do what he was doing. No matter how good it felt.

No matter how horny she was...

God damn that tequila.

Kylo could see she was fighting within herself on how much she knew this wasn't right but he knew she wanted to have sex with him just as bad as he wanted it from her. Kylo leaned forwards bringing his mouth to her ear grabbing her earlobe between his fingers remembering one of Poe text about Finn telling him where her weakest spots were.

Rey gasped out as that move and Kylo felt her leaning into him clearly surrendering to her weakness. He nibbled on her earlobe for a moment before letting go to press his lips to ear to whisper to her.

"I promise I can make you come twice right here on this couch before I drag you to my bed to, As your brother put it, Scramble your brains. And believe me Rey you wont be able to walk tomorrow." Kylo whispered as Rey hands on his chest bawled into fist stretching his shirt.

Her mind said to fight…fight the temptation.

Her body betrayed her as she could feel herself growing wet her Jean's feeling like they were constricting her.

She looked skywards to the heavens above them as she closed her eyes feeling him grabbing her earlobe between his teeth again. she let out a deep ragged sigh knowing she was going to hell for this as she pulled back to look down at Kylo.

" _Believe me Angry Nerdy Boy_ , I've got some tricks up my sleeve that you wont be able to count to five after I'm done." Rey smiled down at him as Kylo let the wicked smile grown across his face.

"Challenge fucking excepted." His chuckled deeply at her as his hand weaved up to grab her hair at the base of her neck slamming his mouth over hers as her own hands raced up the side of his face to grab at his thick hair as their mouth battled for dominance.

Their tongue battled for a good long moment as Kylo other hand raked his nails down her back as Rey gridded herself against him. Kylo pulled away wrapping both of his hands under her as flipping her over to slam her down against the couch as his mouth moved to attack and nip at her neck. He was not gentle and Rey didn't seem to complain as Kylo kissed and licked down her chest as he grabbed her shirt yanking it upwards to free her breast out to the chilly air. One of his hand wrapped around it as his mouth closed over the nipple flicking his tongue over it quickly as Rey gasped out hands weaving into his hair loving how rough his was when his teeth hit down hard causing her body to jump.

He assaulted her right breast before pulling away nipple caught between his teeth to stretch it slightly before letting it go to attack the other one. Rey groaned out loving how rough he was as he gave her other breast the same amount of attention. Pulling away from breast he began to trail hard kisses and nips starting from the valley between her breast down her stomach as his hands moved to grab her Jean's yanking the button open to grab the edge of her pants to yank them down quickly as rey lifted her hips to help with taking them off.

Kylo didn't even get her pants to her knees when the light in the upper level of the house flicked on causing both of them to jerk their heads towards the sudden light filling the rooftop. Kylo sat up looking through the glass windows not seeing anyone standing there but they could hear his name getting yelled loudly up the stairs through the open glass door.

"fucking hell. I cant catch a fucking break tonight." Kylo hissed out angrily though clenched teeth as Rey moved like the speed of light to yank her pant back up as she sat up adjusting her shirt as she grabbed a blanket folded on the edge of the couch to pull it over her as Kylo settled back against the couch as Rey pulled the blanket over him as well to hide the evidence of him being horny.

They both sat there looking towards the door as they heard Kylo name get yelled out again.

"The fucking Roof!" Kylo yelled out in anger towards the door ready to kill his best friend for interrupting him yet again. Soon they saw Poe pulling himself up the stairs looking towards the open door as he staggered still drunk towards it leaning up against the door frame.

"what the hell are you doing here?" kylo snapped at Poe as Rey was trying to snap her bar back together as she playfully slapped Kylo leg after she was fully dressed again. Kylo had moved his own hand to grip Rey leg tightly making sure didn't forget that he was far from done with her tonight.

"Hi…hic*…guys." Poe voice came out strained as Kylo anger was suddenly doused at the tone of Poe voice as he watched Poe head drop down clearly seeing his shoulders shake like he was crying.

"something wrong." Kylo said to Rey as he was quick to stand up as Poe pushed off the door frame staggering towards them. Rey got up as Poe tripped over his feet and Kylo was quick to rush at him catching his drunk friend. Kylo held tight to Poe limp body helping him kneel down as Rey was quick to kneel down with them. Poe gripped Kylo arms tight letting out a frustrated cry head dropping down against Kylo chest.

"Poe what's wrong?" rey asked concerned. "where is Finn?"

Poe just held onto Kylo crying still drunk as he rolled his head up as the firefight caught all the tears rolling down his cheeks his eyes blood shot.

"I don't know." Poe whimpered out to her.

"what the hell do you mean you don't know?" Kylo snapped at Poe. "did you lose him chasing after people?"

"No." Poe said shaking his head.

"Poe honey, where did Finn go?" Rey asked placing a hand to the back of his head.

Poe face twisted up as he began to cry out head dropping again shoulders shaking violently. Rey felt panic racing though her that something happened to her brother.

"Poe. Talk to us. what happened with Finn?" Kylo asked as Poe rolled his head up to Kylo after a good moment.

"He broke up with me." Poe whimpered.

Kylo and Rey looked at each other clearly thinking the same thing.

Shit.

...

 **I know...I'm a turd.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	10. Black Knight

**_This one took me a while to write._**

 ** _Trying to build the story and bring characters in slowly. This is going to be a longer chapter then most. its hard for me to write a short chapter because some time i dont know where to put the breaks in. I hate damn cliff hanger most the time._**

 _..._

 _His dream seemed to swim through the thick watery feeling of black he was able to see something breaking through slowly and distorted by what must have been water. Soon he broke free as he found himself walking through the darkness as he walked towards a circle of light as he stood about three feet from the edge of it in the shadows before looking up to see where the source of light was._

 _He couldn't see where it was coming from, like a beam from the heavens as he looked down jumping a bit to find someone standing in the light now. The dark haired girl was facing away from him. He knew who this person was as he opened his mouth to try and call out to her when his voice fell deaf across his lips. Kylo tried to call out to Rey as she didn't turn around standing in the light staring off into the darkness before her._

 _Kylo took a step towards her and then another as he tried to reach the light she was standing in. The only problem was that he was not moving in the directions he wanted. Every step he took seemed to pull him back farther inch by inch as he was soon running towards her in place. Kylo tried to scream out her name for her to turn around and hear him to reach out for him and help him get to that light she was standing in._

 ** _You don't deserve to live in the light._**

 _Kylo came to a stop at that voice, he knew that voice all too well. His head jerked around in the darkness to find the bitch that wouldn't stop haunting him. he turned to see Rey move as she was now looking around the darkness as she still kept her back to him as she kept glancing back and forth searching for something._

 _God damnit turn around! Kylo screamed out at her his voice muted still. I'm right here! turn around Rey!_

 _She didn't seem to hear him as she soon began to take a step away from him as he could hear Rey voice calling out to him. Her voice echoing out in the darkness as she called his name. Kylo knew she was searching for him as he began to run towards her again but with every step she took the light moved with her moving farther and farther away._

 _Kylo felt something trip him as he caught himself with his arms looking behind him in the darkness to see something gripping his ankle as he began to get dragged backwards._

 ** _Rememeber what I told you?_** _The haunting voice echoed around him. **You don't deserve to live. You are worthless. Selfish!**_

 _No I'm not! Kylo screamed back._

 _The darkness began to drag Kylo backwards as he turned to see Rey still walking slowly away from him calling out for him. searching for him in his darkness. Digging his fingers into the ground he tried to pull himself free as something else grabbed his other ankle as Kylo screamed out Rey name as he was sucked back into the darkness. the last thing he saw was the light above Rey turning off like someone switched off the power to it leaving him falling deeper into his own personal hell._

Kylo sat up in his bed gasping in air like he was been deprived of it for a long while. His hand going to his chest as he felt his heart literally beating so hard it was trying to burst from his chest. His eyes scanned around his dark room seeing that he was finally back in his real world as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Bringing his shaky hands to his face he ran them through this hair digging his nails into his scalp as he tried to calm his breathing down. his shoulders shook as he hated the heavy feeling of the haunting dream on him. It had been a while since he had a nightmare like that and like every one of them they shook him to the bone. After rocking back and forth for about fifteen minutes hearing that woman voice echoing in his brain he finally decided reluctantly that he needed to try to sleep again as he laid back down arms wrapping around his pillow in his large lonely bed. His eyes stared off over his pillow at the darkness of his room as his eyes wouldn't shut as he hated that his nightmares had such control over him.

 _Go to her._ A voice whispered to him.

His eyes looked in the direction of the door as he didn't waste a second to kick off his blankets jumping out of his bed and out his door. he was quick to descend down the two flights of stairs to the lower lever of the house as he walked across the wide entertainment room as he came to where her door sat open.

Kylo slowly pushed it open eyes adjusted to the darkness as he found Rey curled up on the small bed. walking towards her sleeping form he stood over her for a long moment listening to her softly even breathing. He wanted to wake her to tell her about his dream not understanding why she couldn't find him.

After a few long minutes he decided that he needed to go back to bed not wanting to wake her knowing it was most likely hella early in the morning. But Kylo couldn't find the will to move his legs to leave. He didn't want to leave. A feeling of panic rushed over him thinking of this girl not being able to pull him out of his darkness like that BITCH hissed at him. turning around he walked to the door as he turned to lean up against the wall next to it as his body slid down to the floor. His head resting against the wall his eyes stayed on her sleeping form as he thought about the dream.

Why couldn't she find him? why couldn't he reach her? he knew it was just a nightmare but the thought of her unable to reach him in the darkness gave him an uneasy feeling. Like his mind was telling him just how much he had let his darkness consume his life and it wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Kylo head ducked down between his arms resting on his knees as his mind began to get yanked back and forth livid that his nightmares were hitting full force again.

After Poe had stumbled into the house ruining the night for him, He had helped Rey drag Poe limp crying body down one of the levels to put him to bed. Both of them wanted Poe to be sober to tell them what happened. Rey was able to get a hold of Finn who refused to speak of the night but left a very detailed message that if Finn every crossed Poe path again he would going to go postal on him and rip his lying tongue out through his ass before hanging up on Rey.

As Rey was tucking Poe in to the bed she told Kylo that the best thing to do was give Finn his space. Let him cool off. She learned very early on that when Finn swore revenge it wasn't pretty. She had made him go to bed as well shoving him through his door before he could even mention the thought of picking up where they left off and slammed the door on his face.

She sent him a very clear message that shit was over for the night.

"Kylo?" a soft voice knocked him out of his deep thoughts as Kylo jumped head jerking up to find a very sleepy Rey kneeling before him. She was rubbing one of her eyes fighting a yawn as she smiled softly down at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him in a soft voice.

Kylo leaned his head back to rest against the wall staring at this girl in the darkness of the room. She wore a oversized sweater and shorts as her hair was lose hanging around her shoulders and not up in the usual bun he almost always saw her having.

"Your hair looks nice down." Kylo said in almost a whisper earning a small laugh from her.

"Is that the reason why you are in my room at six in the morning?" Rey smiled at him.

Kylo slowly shook his head jaw clenching tight as Rey smiled slightly fell as she rocked back off her knees to sit on her butt crossing her legs. they both sat there for a moment staring at each other as Kylo knew she was waiting for him to speak first.

"I cant sleep." He said softly.

"You are having nightmares again?" she asked with a small tilt of her head as Kylo slowly nodded. Rey was the one to break her eye contact looking down her hands resting on her lap as she played with a loose string on the end of her sleeve. Kylo could see her mind was carefully dissecting and trying to figure out the best approach on this subject.

"Was it about her?" Rey finally asked as if she was scared too. When Kylo didn't answer she looked up to him as his eyes locked back onto her down his nose as he shook his head.

"You want to tell me?" Rey asked.

"Not really." Kylo answered as Rey only nodded her head as Kylo watched her look away trying to figure out the best approach with him.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked after a moment.

"No." Kylo answered.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"Horny?" she asked one brow shooting up in a teasing manner.

"Always." Kylo answered with a chuckle.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it," she said with a laugh shaking her head as another yawn hit her lips as she used the back of her hand to cover her mouth. 'What do you want from me?"

"I just-" Kylo began as his paused for a moment thinking over his words as they sounded pathetic in his brain. Like a needy child. He wanted to say he didn't want to be alone. He didn't trust himself alone. He needed to know that there was someone there to help him. His cursed dream dragged him back down into the darkness he was trying so hard to escape. Rey sat there waiting for him to finish as she seemed to study his face for a long moment before she nodded.

"its okay I understand." She said to him reaching out to pat his arm as she stood up slowly still tired beyond all hell. She stood over him as his eyes followed her standing as she yawned once more super wide as she looked back down to him to hold her hand out towards him like that first time all those weeks ago. She smiled down to him warmly as she waited for him to take it.

"Come on, I know being alone is hard. You're not alone Kylo." she smiled at him. "Lets get you back to bed and I will be with you until you fall asleep."

"Its when I fall asleep is what I fear most." Kylo said up to her.

"But remember what I told you?" Rey said crouching down again to his level. "They are dreams, you are in control of them. Your mind is showing you your biggest darkest fears. But if they are on constant repeat of an event that already passed they are nothing. Absolutely nothing. When you are awake, that is when it matters. Humans use dreams to escape their problems, Your problem and what put you in this state of mind is in the past. You have to be the one to saddle up and change. Otherwise your dreams are not going to change."

Kylo sat there staring at her for a long moment before he slowly nodded his head agreeing with her. She was quick to reach out to tussle up his hair playfully as she stood up holding her hand out to him.

"I will sleep next to you the whole time if that's what you want," she said. "I'm not going anywhere Kylo. If you wake up from another nightmare I promise to hold your hand and calm you down."

"Even if I punch you?" Kylo asked her with a small smile.

"Well I might punch you back." Rey teased back. "You will learn fast about what happens when you do that."

Kylo looked to her hand before lifting up his own to wrap around it like the night she pulled him off the ledge. He was able to get up off the floor without her help but held tight to her hand. Rey led them out of her room and back up the two flights of stairs to his level. Leading him back into his room Kylo shut it behind them locking it to keep nosy Poe, whenever the hell he woke up, from coming in.

Walking to his large king size bed Kylo was quick to climb in on his side as Rey walked to the other end climbing in onto the soft bed.

"I'm going to admit that the day I got this bed in for you," she said pulling the covers up over her as she laid down against the soft down pillows. "I totally took a cat nap in it. I had to test it to make sure it was comfy enough."

Before Rey could get settled into her small spot Kylo arms reached out wrapping around her waist to yank her across the large bed to the middle where he spooned up behind her wrapping his arms around her tightly. It wasn't anything sexual but the need to feel someone he needed next to him. Rey adjusted her head against one of the main pillows on the bed as Kylo rested his forehead against the back of her head as he just held her tightly against himself.

Rey resting her hand on his large muscular forearm slowly running her hand up and down it in a comforting way as she closed her eyes listening to Kylo deep breathing behind her. After a long time his breathing became more even and the tension of his arms loosened up as he slipped into slumber.

Rey had lost count on how many time she had done this with her foster mother. Waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare as she would go crawl into Maz bed just to get held by comforting arms that made her feel safe enough to fall back asleep.

It wasn't long after Kylo was sleep did Rey slip into her own slumber.

….

It was the sound of something that woke Rey up. her sleepy mind not able to place the sound as her eyes fluttered open as she forgot for a moment where she was as the room was not the same as the one she had been sleeping for weeks. She felt movement under her head as Rey realized that she was laying on someone chest as something tightened around her waist pulling her closer to the warm body she was snuggling.

Rey remembered that she had brought Kylo back to bed to give him some support cuddles as she found her arm was thrown over his stomach as his chest slowly rose and fell under her head still asleep. She could feel his breathing patterns change as Kylo slowly stretched out his legs as she realized it was his arm wrapped around her back holding her up against him.

Rey pulled off her arm from his bare stomach to lift up her hand to her face to rub her tired eyes as she could feel the headache of the drinking from a night before hitting her.

The sound that woke her starting up again as she finished rubbing one of her eyes lifting her head from Kylo chest to follow the crunching sound as her eyes fell the tall bed post to find someone leaning up against it on her side of the bed.

Poe said nothing as his hands reached into the plastic bag pulling out another potato chip to toss it in his mouth as he smiled wickedly at her.

"Good morning?" Rey said to him.

"Good afternoon you mean." Poe said teasing tone nodding his head at her. "Don't mind me."

"Um, this is not what it looks like." Rey said as Poe smile only grew wider at her denial. She felt Kylo move to sit up as it forced her to sit up as well as Kylo let out a wide yawn himself as he pulled his arm out from around her to bring both of his hands to his face to rub it to get the still sleepy feeling from his face.

"Fuck what time is it?" Kylo grumbled out still not wanting to wake up.

"It is one in the afternoon on this beautiful Black Friday. Though I think we missed all the sweet sales." Poe said tossing another chip into his mouth talking with his mouth half full. "I don't know what the hell I drank last night but I feel like a fucking semi ran me over a few times."

"Too early for talking." Kylo muttered laying back down in his bed throwing a arm over his eyes as he let out a deep sigh. "Come back at three."

Rey sat in the bed lifting her own hand to the back of her neck to rub it at the cramp she was feeling there as another yawn broke past her lips.

"So what did you two do last night?" Poe teased at them. "You used protection, right? I don't think the world is ready for a Kylo to start spawning offspring. I've always believed Kylo was one of those big black Aliens in human skin and once the first egg is laid we are all fucked."

"She has to be the Queen alien to lay eggs, you dumbass." Kylo said arm still over his eyes throwing a thumb at Rey with his other hand. "And like she said. nothing happened."

"Not from what I was seeing," Poe snickered out tossing another chip into his mouth. "You hold her any tighter in your sleep there Man. You're going to make a giant anaconda jealous."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kylo asked lifting his arm up a bit to look at Poe. "I remember locking the door."

"I picked the lock." Poe said like it was a silly question.

"Figures." Kylo said sitting back up to toss his legs off the side of the bed. Rey could feel her headache building behind her eyes knowing she needed a shit ton of water and some Tylenol. She yanked off the heavy covers of the bed to climb off the huge bed as she walked past Poe towards the door running a hand through her hair as Poe was quick to dance before her blocking her way to the door.

"So how was it?" Poe asked her all giddy.

"How was what?" Rey asked him.

'Kylo?" Poe said waving a hand over to where Kylo was sitting on the edge of his bed he had pulled on his shirt and was now looking down at his phone. "Was he gentle lover? Or did he give it to you like all the other girls?"

Poe reached out grab the edge of the Rey sweater before she could protest to pull it to the side making a disappointed clicking of his tongue shaking his head.

"For shame Kylo," Poe said looking over to where Kylo was sitting as he turned towards him. "I thought I taught you better."

"What?" Kylo asked brows coming together.

"Leaving hickeys all over Mighty Mouse's beautiful skin." Poe said letting is hand drop. 'You are not supposed to leave evidence when having a secret lover."

"WHAT?!" Rey snapped hand slapping to her neck as she bolted out of the bedroom. Poe laughed as he walked to the door to shut it quickly behind the speedy Rey.

"I know I didn't leave anything on her skin." Kylo said shaking his head to look down to his phone. Poe looked to Kylo as he saw one of his shoes sitting on the floor as he picked it up and with precision threw it across the room nailing Kylo right up side the head. Kylo yelped out in pain dropping his phone jumping up to bring his hand to the back of his head glaring at Poe.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kylo bellowed at him.

"Are You trying to ruin a good thing you fucking dumb ass!?" Poe yelled back crumbling up the empty bag tossing it to a trash can Rey had put in Kylo room.

"Nothing fucking happened!" Kylo yelled back waving to the bed.

"But something might have happened if I didn't show up huh?!" Poe yelled back picking up another shoe to toss it hard across the room as Kylo dove out of the well-aimed shoe of death as it hit a picture knocking it right off the wall shattering the glass as it dropped to the carpet.

"Are you fucking stupid!?" Poe yelled out stomping around the large bed as Kylo stood up glaring down at enraged man as Poe was quick to grab Kylo by the shirt to bring his face close to his idiot best friend.

"You got some nerves fucking making some moves on a drunk girl like that." Poe hissed at him. "Let alone the woman that's here to help you! I cant believe you couldn't keep it in your pants around her! You fuck her and it will ruin everything! She here to making this Kylo happy!"

Poe let go of Kylo shirt with one hand to jab it into his forehead hard.

"Not this Kylo!" Poe hissed out jamming his knee right into Kylo junk. Kylo barked out an inward hiss as his knees buckled under him dropping as Poe let him go dropping him to the carpet.

"Count that as Payback, you selfish little fucker!" Poe hissed down at Kylo. "How dare you take advantage of Rey like that! She a good person that doesn't need to be another notch in your god damn belt! Fuck anyone else but her! She here to do her job on getting you fucking sane before you can even think of looking for someone else to love!"

"Nothing….Happened!" Kylo hissed out still holding his hand between his legs as he glared up to Poe.

"I saw the way you were watching her last night!" Poe snapped down to him. "I saw that old predator Kylo surfacing. Do me a fucking favor Kylo. Learn to love yourself before you try to love someone else. And leave Rey alone. She doesn't need to be used by you."

"I'm not using her!" Kylo hissed trying to stand but his legs refused and the pain of Poe dead on blow still keeping him on his knees.

"Bullshit!" Poe hissed at Kylo, "She is someone that doesn't need to be ruined by you! I remember the old Kylo _oh so well_ before that slut who ruined you came along. You were the MASTER playboy! If I see you even look at Rey wrong or think that you are trying to get into her pants I swear to god I will make sure Hux knows who killed his mother's pet racoon when we were thirteen!"

"Fuck man, what is your problem!?" Kylo snapped at him using the bed to pull himself up. "You fucking swore never to tell him that!"

"Oh I will, and I will tell Patty what really happened to her Number one Issue Wonder Woman in high school." Poe hissed out.

"That was not my fault!" Kylo hissed at him. "You are as much to blame about that as I was! you were the one to pull it out of the cover that night!"

"Well you're the one who tipped over the chair running from me and let it fly into the fireplace!" Poe hissed out turning to walk away from Kylo as he came to the door looking back to his long time friend.

"Don't fuck this up Kylo. Because if you make Rey fall in love with you and ruin her like all the other woman. Count our friendship as done. She not your fucking toy to use and throw away. She here to help you. She is your equal in every way from her past to your insanely smart brains. I don't blame her for last night because we all had a part in getting her drunk but you should have more control over yourself. And yes, I will be calling Hux and Patty to tell them what almost happened!"

Poe walked out Kylo room slamming the door behind him.

Kylo stood there for a moment as he laid down onto the bed his nuts on fire from Poe shot. Rolling onto his back he stared up at the ceiling as his mind began to agree with Poe.

He did almost fuck up everything last night again. If he would have slept with her that would have been the end of everything. For being a genius, he sure knew when to be a fucking idiot half the time.

As he sat there staring at his ceiling he could picture Rey under him with those large brown eyes begging him to fuck her. Kylo wasn't going to lie. He still wanted her. Bad. To finish what he started.

Fucking hell, Kylo thought, How the hell could he face her now?

….

Rey had been standing on the kitchen counter listening to Poe and Kylo yell at each other through the vents until Poe slammed the door shut as she hurried to jump off and lean up against the counter to act normal as she was watching the coffee brew. She heard footsteps quickly coming down the stairs as she turned to hear the sound of Poe voice echoing down the hallway.

"I will be back later Mighty mouse!" Poe yelled.

Rey pushed off the counter walking to the entrance of the kitchen to try and stop him to ask what happened last night between him and Finn as she heard the front door slam shut before she even made it a step out of the kitchen. looking down the long hallways she let out a frustrated sigh as she turned walking back to the coffee maker as she decided that a good cup of black go-go juice would help with her hangover.

She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed on how far she let shit get last night.

How the hell could she lose control like that so fast? And with her client.

God, this was why she quit drinking. She would get herself into so much trouble. Se lost her filter and went after men like a cat in heat.

Rey hand trailed up to her collar bone running her hand over her skin feeling Kylo mouth still running along it as she felt goose bumps run over her skin.

She knew it had been well over three years since she slept with someone and her body was awake wanting to finish what they had started. Damn, she was so fucking stupid!

The sound of foot steps coming into the kitchen dragged her out of her inner dilemma as Rey turned to see Kylo walking in.

"You want a cup of coffee?" she asked him trying to sound normal. Kylo nodded his head walking around the kitchen island opposite of her towards the fridge to pull out some food to snack on. Rey was quick to grab both of them mugs as she poured his black coffee in fast as Kylo only rounded the counter large plate filled with random left overs that Rey had cleaned up last night before going to bed.

He didn't even look at her as she held the cup up towards him handle first as he snagged it walking past her towards the exit of the kitchen.

"Are you going to work on your program?" She asked. Kylo didn't say anything walking out of the room. Rey mentally kicked herself. Hell she wanted to stab herself in the hand again for fucking this all up. she never should have had a drink last night. Now her client was avoiding her clearly thinking the same thing. talk about taking five huge steps back to the starting line. No, she was no where near the starting line now.

Rey poured herself a cup of coffee as she sat there leaning up against the counter. Hearing her phone buzz on the island she walked over swiping it on to see it was from Finn as it only had bold letters saying " **HISSSSSS** " with a few angry faces behind it. before she could respond to the message Finn shot her another one.

 ** _Look outside._**

Walking out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the front door she opened it to look past the metal gate to see what had Finn all upset. Stepping out onto the small space between the front door and metal door she shoved the gate open hands wrapped around her mug as she could help but smile.

Looking upwards she watched the large snow flakes fall to the earth from the grey clouds.

Rey loved the snow. she couldn't stand the cold but loved the snow for some odd reason. One thing Finn hated about Living in New York was all the damn snow. Standing there for a moment sipping on her coffee she watched the snow falling on the already white world. It must have been snowing most of the morning.

At least something good happened today for her.

…..

Kylo didn't talk to her the rest of the day. He didn't even leave his office and Rey was pretty sure that he didn't sleep at all that night.

The next evening Rey was busy making something to eat for Kylo when the sound of the front door banged open catching her attention.

Setting the plate down Rey walked to the kitchen doorway to look down the hallway to see none other than Poe throwing large bags into the house. They landed with large clunks in the foyer some even rolling under the table set up near the door as Poe grabbed one more bag stepping inside to toss it down with the rest of them.

Rey felt her head tilting curious on why the hell Poe had brought all these bags here.

"Are you planning on making me do your laundry?" Rey called down to him. Poe turned around to see Rey standing near the kitchen as he only shook his head giving her a small smile as he grabbed the door slamming it shut behind him. He walked to the piles of bags and began to grab the straps to toss them over his shoulder.

"What going on Poe?" Rey asked walking down the hallway towards him.

"Nothing much," Poe said in a calm voice his arms soon full of bags as he waddled to the stairs with them.

Poe was already climbing the stairs as Rey came to a stop at the base watching him climb quickly and in a manner that he wanted to avoid talking to Rey completely about what happened the night before and what the hell he was doing now.

After a few minutes Poe came walking down the steps quickly again to retrieve the rest of his bags as Rey stepped in his way smiling up to him.

"Are you moving in?" Rey asked. Poe stared down at her for a moment before giving her a quick nod.

"A quiet Poe is not a happy Poe." Rey said crossing her arms. "I've been around you long enough to know that all of this," she said gestured to all of him quickly. "is telling me that something bad happened or is happening. Why are you moving in when you have a perfectly good condo?"

"Well I've been evicted." Poe said trying to walk around her as Rey stepped in his way again.

"I thought you owned it?" Rey asked curious.

"I don't." Poe said stepping to the right quickly as Rey followed dancing with him back and forth.

"Why were you evicted?" Rey asked. "Was it to do with Finn breaking up the other night? He hasn't spoken to me since yesterday morning."

"Mighty Mouse as much as I would love to chit chat with you about what happened that night. I don't want too." Poe said down to her. "And yes me getting kicked out my parents condo has everything to do with Finn breaking up with me. Because I don't fucking deserve him after the other night."

Poe actually shoved past Rey causing her to take a step back. Poe had never been forceful with her like that as she watched him walk over to where the rest of the bags were to load them up on his shoulders and arms walking right past her not looking at her.

"If Kylo ask tell him he wont hear a fucking peep out of me. Just leave me the hell alone for a bit, Please." Poe said over his shoulder to her.

Rey watched Poe climb the stairs as the burning need to follow him and ask him what happened bubble up. She stood at the bottom of the stairs long after she heard Poe door slam shut. What the hell was she going to do? Finn went mute as well when she asked again what happened. How the fuck was Kylo going to react when he found out that Poe moved in.

Sitting down on one of the steps Rey crossed her arms over her knees as she tried to think of what to do to get to the bottom of this drama show. What the hell happened with Poe parents? Finn never mentioned them in his short angry text.

Right on cue of thinking of Kylo came walking down the stairs his long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was still wearing his glasses looking down his nose at some papers in both of his hands. He was wearing some black flannel PJ bottoms and a low v-neck sweater. As he was rounding the large spiral staircase when he must have caught Rey sitting on the step facing away from him. Combining all his papers up into one hand he reached up pulling off his glasses staring at the top of the woman head a few steps down from him.

"What are you doing?" Kylo asked.

"Thinking and being worried." Rey said over her shoulder to him.

Kylo walked down a few steps as got a good look at her face seeing it was indeed plastered with worry.

"What are you worried about?" Kylo asked his eyes searching hers. Something in the back of his mind began to panic thinking that Rey was worried about the relationship between them and was thinking of giving up on him. Kylo couldn't stop the horrible thoughts of how he fucked up again as he twisted his glasses in his hand as he walked up a step to slowly sit down next to her.

They both sat there silent for a long moment as Kylo tossed his papers to the step he was sitting on to turn to her.

"About the other night." He said slowly as Rey slowly turned to look at him. Kylo let out a long frustrated sigh as he reached up with his free hand to rub the back of neck at a complete loss on how to talk to her about this.

"We were both drunk an I'm sorry I took advantage of that." Kylo said not meeting her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Rey said with a laugh earning a puzzled look from Kylo.

"That's not what you are thinking about?" Kylo asked her as Rey slowly shook her head.

"No, I'm not worried about that and I am as much to blame about that. I should have slapped you and hogged tied you when you got frisky. But we are both human and sex is a natural thing. Both of us were drunk and not thinking clearly." Rey said smiling over to him.

"Oh," Kylo said softly looking down to the hardwood flooring a few steps down. "So, you are not mad at me?"

"No." Rey snickered shaking her head. "Mostly disappointed in me for letting my hormones get the best of me. I thought you were mad at me to be honest."

"So what are you worried about? Your brother?" Kylo asked.

"Him and Poe," Rey said looking to her hands in her lap twirling her fingers a bit together. "Its not like Finn to keep shit like this to himself. He always tells me everything. So the silence in unnerving to me on how bad the situation is. And now I'm worried about Poe."

"Poe a big boy." Kylo snickered out. "I'm 99.9 percent sure on whatever happened is his fault. He seems to be the one to fuck up the relationship in one way or another."

"He just moved in." Rey said looking over to Kylo. Kylo turned to look at Rey like she just spoke Greek to him.

"He what?" Kylo asked unsure he wanted to hear that repeated to him.

"He just moved in. Packed in like twenty large bags." Rey said pointing upstairs as Kylo whipped his head up the spiral stairs eyes wide. "Something about getting evicted from his condo by his parents and that's the reason why Finn broke up with him or something."

Kylo turned to face forwards again bringing his hands to his face to rub it slowly letting out a deep frustrated groan.

"Fucking hell Nancy and Cliff must have showed up and saw them." Kylo grumbled into his hands.

'Who?" Rey asked.

"Poe's parents." Kylo said with a angry sigh pushing himself up grabbing his papers. "I'll go talk to him. And I'm pretty sure I know why Finn broke up with him now."

"Why?" Rey asked standing up with him.

"Just go to the kitchen I will go talk to him," Kylo said turning to climb the stairs. "This isn't my first rodeo on Poe parents disowning him for being Gay."

Rey watched as Kylo climbed the stairs as his shadow went across the wall as he walked towards where Poe room was. Rey wanted to follow to show Poe that she was on his side and was there for him but she knew that Kylo was the best person to talk to him at the moment. Rey couldn't help but smile at Kylo going to his friend's friend side. Little bugger was making progress still.

Walking back into the kitchen she finished loading up the leftover onto a plate for Kylo as she placed it into the microwave to wait for him to come down to reheat it when he was done with Poe.

Forty minutes later Kylo came walking into the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck, his face clearly wearing a deep frown as Rey was sipping on some tea as she gave him a weak smile.

"How's Poe?" She asked walking to the microwave to heat it up. Kylo walked to the stool at the island sliding in as he let out a deep sigh.

"He's a fucking basket case right now," Kylo said running a hand through is hair giving his head a good itch in the process. "I could barely understand half the shit he was crying out but I got a good picture of what happened."

Kylo fell silent for a moment as Rey waiting for the microwave to ding before grabbing the plate out when it was done reheating to set it before him with a fork.

"So dare I ask what happened?" Rey asked Kylo as she crossed her arms to lean them against the counter.

"You can dare but I am not going to tell you." Kylo said digging his fork into his food to shove a good amount into his mouth chewing on it for a moment before swallowing it to finish talking. "I think we should give him some time to cool off. The other night was not a good night for him or your brother. And frankly I don't blame Finn for breaking up with him. So when Poe or Finn ready to tell you I think we should give them space."

"God damnit this is killing me!" Rey hissed dropping her head to her crossed arms. "Finn gone off the radar and Poe hiding in one of your spare bedroom."

Rey lifted up her head eyeing Kylo who was stuffing his face.

"If I bride you with a blowjob would you give me the details?" Rey asked quickly causing Kylo paused his chewing eyes jerking up to Rey at her dead serious tone. He couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

"Sorry," Kylo said if with a half full mouth, "As much as that sounds nice, not my place to say. Good try though."

"Bullocks." Rey hissed out pushing off the counter to walk over to where her tea was picking it up.

"This is going to drive me nuts." Rey hissed out after taking a sip leaning back against the counter crossing an arm under her breast. "I'm not one for drama but I need to know what the hell happened. Poe not himself and neither is Finn, it must have been bad."

Kylo went back to eating as he stuffed some green beans into his mouth looking over to Rey standing there looking off into the distance of the kitchen. he could see her mind was beginning to make a battle plan on how to get the information out of Poe.

"Just give him some time," Kylo said again. "Poe will come crawling to you for attention sooner or later and knowing your brother, I know he circles you like a satellite shooting you your daily dose of drama."

"Could you track Finn for me?" Rey asked looking to Kylo, "Like you did to hunt me down? I tried calling his office an they said he took some personal time and I called his neighbor to go check on him. She said she saw him leaving yesterday with a bag packed."

"Let them cool off," Kylo said finishing his dinner shoving the plate away to stand up walking to the cupboard to grab himself a mug to get some tea, "Like I said. after last night they both need time douse their rage."

"But if you didn't know what happened with your best friend wouldn't you want to be knowing all the details?" Rey snapped at him only getting a chuckled from him.

"Poe decided to move into my house without my approval." Kylo said grabbing the coffee pot filled with hot water to pour it into the mug. "He had no choice but to tell me, plus you will find out that all four of us have leverage on each other that we all fear each other finding out."

"Oh so that's how you guys get shit done between each other," Rey said setting her mug down to turn towards Kylo resting her hand on the counter as the other one went to her hip. "I can play that game as well."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kylo laughed at her looking at her one brow shooting up as he was ripping a new tea bag out of its plastic wrap. Rey walked over to her phone picking it up as she turned to Kylo.

"You are going to tell me what the hell happened last night or I will call Hux maybe even Patty." Rey said waving the phone at him. Kylo stood there with the tea bag in his hands looking at her like she just grew two heads.

"And fucking tell him what?" Kylo dared her a smile growing on his lips. He let out a chuckled turning away from her to drop the tea bag into the mug.

"You underestimate the power of my sneakiness there, Mr. Ren." Rey said turning her phone on as she searched for Hux number. "or the fact that both you and Poe were screaming at each yesterday morning that I could hear everything through the vents when you stand on the kitchen counter."

Kylo froze suddenly his hand holding the string to the tea bag as he turned slowly towards her.

"You think Hux has an award out for the capture of his Mother's Coon killer?" Rey asked looking up for her phone. "I could use the money."

"Don't you fucking think about it." Kylo hissed at her his eyes holding the promise of death as they shot to her phone in her hands as he began to walk towards her needing to get the phone away from her.

"I think I should call Patty too," Rey said walking away from Kylo around the far side of island to keep a distance between them as they began to circle the island as Rey held her finger over Hux number on the screen. "I can't believe you burnt her Wonder woman comic."

They both seemed to be standing in a stare off as Kylo was hoping to call her bluff. Rey was about to hit dial when her phone began to buzz in her hands. Looking down at it she saw it was Rose number. Swiping it quickly to talk as Kylo ran across the kitchen fearing that either Hux or Phasma could sense they were being talked about.

"Hey Rose what's up?" Rey said quickly dancing back from Kylo quick swipe for the phone not believing her. Rey waited for Rose to say something but heard nothing but crying on the other end.

"Rose what's wrong!?" Rey said quickly into the phone turning fully away from Kylo to walk towards the exit of the kitchen.

"I'm at the hospital." Rose cried out on her end.

"Oh my god are you okay?" Rey gasped out coming to a stop. "What happened?'

"I'm-I'm fine," Rose cried out.

"What is going on?" Rey said pacing now. Kylo was standing in the opening of the kitchen seeing the sudden fear on Rey face as Rose was only crying on the other end. "Rose, Honey talk to me. Is it Paige? What happened to Paige?"

"I don't know," Rose cried out, "I got a call that she was here, that something bad happened to her."

Rey took a deep breath in running a hand through her hair counting backwards as short prickly pain shot up her back with the fear of what she was about to hear.

"Are you with Paige?" She asked as calmly as she could. Rose only sniffled and cried on the other end.

"No," She whimpered out, "When I got here she was gone, The nurse said her 'Boyfriend' came in and took her after they put a leg brace on her and gave her stitches. He dragged her out before the cops could come in to get a report of what happened. The nurse told me that she was clearly beaten. Her face black and blue, lip split open, her eye swollen. They wanted to do test on her to make sure she had no concussion but when the nurse came back Paige was gone and so was the man that came looking for her."

"Fuck," Rey hissed out pacing once more her calmness flying right out the window, "That's not good, fuck this is not good at all. Did the nurse get the guy's name?"

"No, the cops asked a few questions and left. Not even caring once they found out she was a hooker." Rose whispered out.

"She not a hooker by choice, she was blackmailed into that by that bastard to save you!" Rey hissed out feeling anger bubbling up. "Do you have any idea where he could have taken her?"

"No But I'm freaking out Rey!" Rose cried. "What are we going to do?! If they are hurting her now there is no telling how much time we have left to save her!"

'Okay okay," Rey said turning quickly to walk down the hallway towards the front door. "What hospital are you at? I will come get you and we will try to figure out where he took her! I saved up enough money to buy her freedom hopefully."

Rose told her what hospital she was at as Rey yanked open the door to the closet near the front door as she pulled out her jacket to pull it on.

"You stay put, I will be there as fast as I can." Rey said pulling her arms through the sleeve quickly. once saying good-bye to Rose she shoved her phone into her pocket as she zipped up her jacket and grabbed her scarf and one of Kylo beanies to pull on.

Rey mind was racing so fast trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do when a hand came to her shoulder causing her to jump knocking her out of her panic state. She whipped around to find Kylo standing not far from her. She had forgotten all about him being there.

"What is going on?" he asked her his hand still on her shoulder.

"My friend, she is-I need to get there," Rey began to say quickly pulling herself out of his hold to grab her boots she had stuffed in the closet to bend down to pull them on zipping up the back. "My friend is in trouble, I need to go find her before its too late. God I wish Finn would fucking answer his phone right now."

"Who is in trouble?" Kylo asked in a calm voice seeing Rey was in a state of panic.

"My friend Paige, she was taken to the hospital from getting beaten half to death, when the hospital called her sister Rose, her fucking pimp showed up and took her before Rose and the cops could get there! I'm running out of god damn time to save her."

Rey went to run to the door but Kylo was faster blocking her way placing a hand against the door to keep her from leaving.

"I have to go now, Kylo!" Rey said trying to push him out of the way but he was a large immovable force suddenly.

"Why do you have to buy her freedom?" Kylo asked her.

"Because that's the only way to get her back!" Rey said pushing against Kylo hard to get him away from blocking the front door.

"Rey," Kylo said grabbing her shoulders to force her to take a step back and to look at him. Kylo bent down putting his face near her. he could feel her shaking under his grip as he needed her to calm down a bit to talk to him. "Tell me what is going on. from the beginning. Maybe I can help."

"I cant talk right now I need to get to Rose! She losing her god damn mind at the hospital!" Rey said waving to the door.

"You are not doing any better at the moment. You might need to calm the hell down before you go to see your friend." Kylo said to her. "Details, from the beginning."

Rey let out a frustrated sigh shoving away from him to take a few steps towards the library running a frustrated hand over her face before turning around to look at Kylo.

"Paige and Rose were sisters that move in with us a few years after Maz brought Finn and I home. Paige is a little over a year older then me. She was a big sister to all of us growing up, she had an amazing talent at making jewelry from anything. Like Finn crazy talent with clothes, she had the talent to make beautiful art work in her jewelry and was also a very gifted dancer. Her and Rose moved Newark about four years ago so that Rose could go to school for music."

"Paige was starting to become a well known ballerina. Some bastard took a liking to Paige and one night after a show they had kidnapped Rose and made a deal that either Paige would come with them or they would kill Rose. Paige let them take her to save Rose and when Rose was free she went running to Maz. We called the cops and told them what happened. But when they found Paige, she refused to press charges. Made them leave her alone."

Rey was pacing now again before Kylo listening to her talk quickly.

"We all agreed that they were holding something against her, I was able to get close to one of the pimp's little minions and asked what it would take to get them to let her go. They told me a crazy amount of money but the clock was ticking. I was approached by another hooker when I was searching for Paige one night to bring her money for food and she told me what happened to the girls who were forced to worked for the that man. Once she was used up here they were going to either ship her out of the country or kill her."

"Did you go to the cops about it again?" Kylo asked.

"Yes! Dozens of times, but they said that she as a prostitute and it was her choice to do this no matter how many times I told them she was basically a slave. She is Watched at every moment while working the streets. They kept pumping her full of drugs to keep her from having the will to fight. No matter how many times I cried wolf to the cops they just turned a blind eye not believing me!" Rey voice was practically yelling at the end of that with the rage she felt.

"How much did they want from you for her freedom?" Kylo asked.

"Three hundred thousand." Rey said quickly looking at Kylo who was shocked to hear that number.

"You have three hundred thousand on you?" Kylo asked her brows coming together.

"I have half of that," Rey said pacing once more before him. "I am hoping that will buy me a little more time to get the rest of the money. I basically haven't touched a dime of what your mother or Hux has given me. And I've been saving up for two years now from my other clients."

Kylo stood there watching Rey shaking with the mixture of fear and anger. He looked to the door as he fought to even let her walk out of the house knowing this little cookie was going to get herself into more trouble if she left. Kylo thought about everything she said for a long moment before looking back to her.

"Go get your friend Rose and come back here." Kylo said quickly.

"No! I need to-" Rey snapped turning around to rant but was cut short when Kylo grabbed her arms again making her look at him once more.

"Go get your friend," Kylo repeated quickly. "Bring her back here, I will get the cameras up so you guys can show me what she looks like. Patty has more people in law enforcement scared shitless of her then to tell her to fuck off like they have been doing to you and Hux and I have our fingers weaved into the government that no one can hide from us."

Rey stared up at Kylo not sure what to make of what he was saying.

"I'm not going to drag you into this mess." Rey said to him.

"A little late for that," Kylo said turning to reach out for the door handle opening it up to drag her to the door by her arm. "Go get Rose and come back. We will find her."

"How?" Rey said looking up to him. "I don't even know his name."

Kylo only gave a chuckled shaking his head.

"Mighty Mouse, You have no idea on who I really am and what I can do." Kylo pushed her out the door. "Hurry and go get her. Take the subway. I don't trust a taxi in this weather."

Before Rey could say anything Kylo shut the door turning away to walk towards the stairs. Walking up them quickly he came to the third level of his house walking to his office. Punching in the code to his room he walked in quickly slamming the door shut. Walking to his desk he slid into his chair typing in a code to bring his computers to life. Soon all four screens came on as Kylo cracked his knuckles ready to find out every damn detail of every person on Rey life starting with her foster mother.

Soon Kylo had ever file up on every person what Maz had fostered and found all the details of Paige Tico. He was able to find the hospital she was just at and hacked the security cameras. His eyes scanned the ER room finding the woman getting wheeled in.

Watching the camera, he fast forward it until he was able to find a tall bald fucker dragging the poor limping woman out. Pausing the camera he hacked the FBI data base to do facial recognition on a program he had updated for the government a year back.

But his version of the program moved five times faster and he was able to get a hit off the man face within ten minutes.

Soon Kylo had a name and was deep into the cyber world finding every damn skeleton on this man to the last place the cameras scattered all over New York and Brooklyn had caught him.

Kylo was able to find that this man like to go to Chinatown. Kylo knew Poe was the best person to get Him into the inner world of Chinatown. Printing off the man and Paige's pictures Kylo stood up quickly walking down to his room to change clothes as he walked towards the spare bedroom where Poe was staying opening it up without knocking. He found Poe laying on the ground staring at his phone watching something on the screen as he turned to look at Kylo standing at the door.

"You still have friends in Chinatown?" Kylo asked him.

"Depends on what kind of friends you are looking for is the real question." Poe said.

"The questionable ones," Kylo said. Poe sat up looking Kylo over brows coming together not understanding where Kylo was going with this.

"I thought it was Hux fetish for the Asian ladies, are You looking to get laid?" Poe asked, "Because I'm not getting the feeling your looking for a good bowl of Egg Drop Soup."

"I need to find someone before Rey does," Kylo said nodding for Poe to follow him. "We need to get out of here before she gets back with her friend and demands I take her. I'll explain on the way. Bring your phone we might need Patty to bail me out of jail later or Hux to fabricate a good alibi for me."

Kylo turned to walk away as Poe sat there for a moment, head slowly tilting not understanding what the hell Kylo was up too. The mention of Chinatown, Patty, Jail and alibi didn't sound like a good compilation in any order in his brain.

"KYLO! What the hell are you up too?!" Poe yelled jumping up running towards the door he grabbed his jacket and pulled on his shoes as he caught up with Kylo as they walked out into the heavy falling snow to make their way to Chinatown.

…..

Walking through the snow packed streets of Chinatown, Kylo followed Poe walking past a small shop that was still open hoping to get some information on the man he was looking for.

"Jesus my nuts are in my stomach." Poe hissed out arms wrapped tightly around his chest. "Why couldn't we just go looking for this fucker in the morning? Better yet why not invite Hux or Patty? They loves a good man hunt. I think it gets Patty off in a sick twisted way."

"Because I don't want him dead," Kylo said adjusting his collar of his jacket around his neck to keep the snow from falling down it.

"We Hux been talking about this new dart gun he made," Poe said trying not to slip on the sidewalk as they passed open shops getting odd looks from the people who watched the idiots walking in the damn blizzard. "He would love to attack this man and feed his soul to Patty."

"Like I said I don't want him dead," Kylo said trying to see the signs through the thick falling snow above them. "Knowing Hux the moment he finds out that this guy dealing with human trafficking he will 'Miscalculate' the dose he would shoot him with."

"Leave it to a Pissed of Ginger to make a anesthetic that basically untraceable in the body system." Poe said.

"Oh by the way," Kylo said looking over to Poe. "My suggestion for the shit you are going through is telling Rey what the hell is going on with you and Finn. She overheard our threats to each other yesterday and almost called Hux to tell him I killed his Mother Raccoon when I wouldn't tell her what was going on."

Poe almost slipped on the slipper ground giving Kylo a pure shocked look.

"How the hell did she hear that?!" Poe laughed out.

"The vents," Kylo said coming to a stop to look back at Poe. "Be careful she has shit on your now to tell Patty."

"Well fucking fabulous!" Poe yelled out holding his arms out yelling in a happy voice dripping with sarcasm. "that's two women I must live in fear of now, that both have my nuts in a vice grip of perfectly filed nail! Why don't we just cut them off, tack them to a board and give them to Rey as a piece offering? I don't need them anymore! Pretty sure Finn wants to castrate me anyways!"

Kylo and Poe felt someone looking at them as they turned to see a little Asian lady standing at the door a broom in hand to sweep off the snow building up before it looking at both of them. Kylo just rolled his eyes walking on as Poe sent the lady a cheesy wave to her stern look before walking quickly through the snow to catch up with Kylo.

"You sure this lady knows about the trafficking ring?" Kylo asked as they got closer to the restaurant that Poe said to go to.

"Believe me I wish I didn't know," Poe said catching up with Kylo. "Not my fault I made friends with the Madame of Chinatown niece and got drunk with her five years ago. I still cant remember half that night. I'm pretty sure I lost my virginity to a woman then. But damn can that old lady makes a baller plate of orange chicken."

"I know how it taste, we lived off her food for three years before Rey came along." Kylo said as they came to the door stepping under the cover from the belting snow. "And you didn't lose your virginity to any Asian Lady. That was Hux and You slept with our P.E teacher in high school remember?"

"Ooooooh yeeeeeah," Poe said with a laugh remembering that brushing off the snow from his shoulders nodding to the door, "Well I hope she ready for what you are about to ask. She going to be surprised that you are stepping foot in her restaurant after all this time and not here to renew your yearly subscription to her pork pot-stickers."

Kylo ignored Poe pushing the door open as they stepped foot into the warm wonderful food smelling restaurant. The both walked in a ways as a few ladies sitting at a booth turned to the bells ringing on the door when it opened. One of the ladies stood up walking towards them as Poe rubbed his cold hands together to warm them up. the woman walked to where the register was to grab a few menus as Poe jumped in really quick.

"Oh we are not here to eat," he said quickly with a wide smile. "Is Mama Ying Yin in?"

The woman paused looking at both of them with cold eyes at that question.

"Tell her Gay Poe Poe is here and its kind of important." Poe said with a laugh. the woman tossed the menus down turning to walk away and towards the kitchen area as all the ladies sitting at the booth just stared at the men standing near the door.

"Gay Poe Poe?" Kylo asked him.

"She makes fun of me because my name is what all the gangsters call the police." Poe said shrugging his shoulders. "its kind of cute when she says it."

"What the hell do you do when you are on your own?" Kylo laughed at him as Poe just shrugged his shoulders.

"I get around," Poe said with a laugh, "I'm a fun-loving guy that seems to be friends with everyone. No one can hate the Poe. While you were in your deep dark funk I learned out to make a few awesome cannoli with some Italian gangster mothers. Patty wanted me to do something with her client to give him an alibi that night. I think I actually am supposed to go see his family next week."

Poe was quick to pull out his phone to open up his calendar to check.

"I have been gone for way too long." Kylo said shaking his head. "Hux and Patty have abused your powers."

"If the fantastic Four had a sister comic we would be the fucked up version of that for sure." Poe laughed.

"YOU!" a voice yelled through the restaurant getting both of their attention. They turned to the kitchen doorway seeing the lady from before pointing to them. "Come, no waste time."

Poe smiled at Kylo before walking towards the kitchen Kylo following quickly. As they ducked under the slow hanging banners they walked through the stainless steal kitchen. the cooks were all watching them walk past as Kylo got the feeling that he had to watch what he said to this lady not sure if he would leave in one piece if he didn't.

They came to stairs and began to climb up it slowly as they rounded the stairs to take another flight up as Kylo glanced into a open room seeing a bunch of men sitting around a large green felt table seeing they were playing a game of poker. But the game had paused as they watched Poe and Kylo pass by. Reaching the third level they walked into what upscale brothel.

The smell of incense was heavy in the air as Poe and Kylo followed the lady deeper into the building. Kylo tried not to look at woman half dressed lounging on the random couches and floor as they walked through two door thresholds into a back room filled with the fine future that looked like they came straight from China. Rich Reds were everywhere with jade statutes of dragons and Koi fish everywhere.

They came to a stop before a large dark stained hand carved desk. It was filled with papers and random statues. A little lady sat in a large chair that dwarfed her as she was looking down her nose through some round rimmed glasses. Red and green beads hung down the sides of them.

Her hair was cut short with a salt and pepper look and she had a, kid you not, tabacco pipe hanging from her mouth. she didn't look up from her papers in her hands as Poe stood there shuffling on his feet as Kylo looked to him wondering what the hell was going on. Kylo nodded his head to the old lady as Poe shook his head placing a finger to his lips telling Kylo not to say anything.

Kylo looked behind him seeing all the beautiful Asian ladies walking around half dressed and all staring at them with their unreadable mask that they seemed to have mastered.

"I hope you haven't told Hux about this place." Kylo whispered down to Poe.

"Armitage is best customer when in town." The old lady said before them still looking at down at her papers. Her English was good but the Chinese accent still thick as she missed a few random words in her sentence.

"Of course he is." Kylo snickered out rubbing his brow with his finger in a frustrated manner.

"What you want?" the old lady said tossing a paper into a gold basket on her desk looking up to Kylo. "You come for play? You no want food I hear. I know he gay, he likes strap on when drunk, you pay double for your size. You will hurt my girls."

Kylo blinked a few times before he was able to process what she just said to him.

" _What?!"_ Kylo couldn't help but laugh out flabbergasted at what just came out her mouth before he looked down at himself then back to her.

"You big boy," she said gesturing to all of him with her hand holding her pipe. "I know you huge, Gay Poe Poe tell me. You pay triple to stick that in my girls."

"Triple now?" Kylo laughed out looking away from the woman to rub his hand over his mouth not able to fight the smile of embarrassment and to keep his hands busy before he decked Poe.

"Huge I hear." She said with a nod pointing to his legs as Kylo looked over to Poe giving him a look of death.

"I'm glad the Madame of Chinatown already knows the size of my dick before we ever met." Kylo sneered at him getting him a bunch of giggles around behind them as Kylo took his chance to slap Poe upside the head hard knocking Poe out of his own shocked trance at what the woman was saying. Clearly not expecting that.

"No Mama Ying Yin. That not why you we are here." Poe said quickly waving his hands trying to change the subject.

"Why you here then?" she asked taking a few puffs off her pipe before blowing out the smoke. "Threesome?"

' _No no no_ noooo no!" Poe said frantically waving his hands fast at her jumping out of Kylo striking distance. Kylo felt his temper growing out of control as he pressed both his hands to the bridge of his nose regretting bringing Poe now. Poe smacked Kylo on the arm quickly to get his attention.

'Show her the picture!" Poe said fast through his clenched teeth.

Kylo let out a frustrated sigh reaching into his pocket to pull out the papers as he stepped towards the desk holding the mugshot picture of the man towards the old woman that was born without a filter. She looked at the paper in his hands before sitting forwards in her chair tossing the stack of papers down to reach out grabbing the paper to unfold it to see the picture of the man. She looked up with only her eyes over her glasses at Kylo.

"Why you look for this scum?" she asked in a low tone. before Kylo could say anything Poe jumped in quickly.

"He has Kylo girlfriends best friend." Poe said fast. "She is in danger and I know you hate that the stupid white men who traffic girls."

"Who the girl?' she asked eyeing them both. Kylo unfolded the other papers in his hands to hold out the image he took off the hospital camera and Paige's old driver license picture to her. the woman dropped the mug shot picture of the man like she was disgusted with it as she snagged the other papers from his hands to look them over. she pushed up her glasses to get a clear look as she glanced between the pictures.

"She Chinese?" she said looking up to Poe.

"Yes Mama Ying Yin." Poe said quickly. "Rey, Kylo girlfriend, is her adoptive sister. Their adoptive Mother brought her and her baby sister Rose over from China after their parents were killed. That man forced her into the street work. She was put in the hospital after getting beaten and before she could get the proper care was taken away. Her life is in danger and Kylo promised his girlfriend he would save her."

Kylo looked over to Poe at his choice of words using 'Girlfriend' when Poe had threatened to kill him yesterday morning for even looking at Rey wrong.

Madame Ying looked over the pictures once more.

"I no like this man," she said with a foul tone. "he make business bad when he comes to my part of town. He no welcome here. Give my business a bad name. He uses and throws good girl away like trash. Not how to treat a woman with dignity. My girls willing and paid good. His starved and doped up. I have high class escorts of all kind of beautiful women from you American to Japanese, he has trash that spread diseases with rats."

"So he's her pimp?" Kylo asked.

"Pimp yes, leader no." Madame Ying said holding the papers out to her side as a woman showed up to take them. She said something quickly in Mandarin to the woman as the she bowed quickly before leaving with the papers in hand.

"You go now," she said waving hand for them to leave, "Go eat, we find girl soon. I have many friends."

"I need to know who hes working for." Kylo said to her. "I searched his shit but couldn't find any connections to anyone else hes working for."

"My problem," Madame Ying said looking up to him giving him a small smile waving them away again. "You go."

Poe grabbed Kylo arm nudging with his head for him to follow silently saying not to piss her off as Kylo looked down to the old lady picking up her phone to dial a number to place to her ear turning her chair around to face the window sending clear message.

Kylo followed Poe down the stairs and back out into the main part of the restaurant as they were both ushered to a booth. Both sat in silence or a long moment before their table was suddenly filled completely with food. Poe didn't waste a minute and began to dig into his food as Kylo sat on the other side watching Poe stuff his mouth full of food waiting for his perfect chance to ask him a question that was bugging him.

"So Asian ladies with strap-on, really?" Kylo asked right as Poe shoved a large bundle of noodles into his mouth.

Poe gagged as he inwardly sucked the noodles down his throat making a god awful noise. Poe was gagging on his noodles as Kylo sat there waiting for Poe to relearn how to breath. After a long moment and getting the food to go down the right pipe in his throat Poe looked over to Kylo who sat there with a wide shit eating grin on his face.

"Please for the love of god, do let that leave this restaurant." Poe said in a hushed whisper staring hard at Kylo with pleading eyes. Kylo smile only grew as his shoulders began to shake with a silent laugh before it bubbled up his throat and came full force as he dropped his face into his hands at Poe growing red face. Kylo sat on his side of the booth laughing his ass off as Poe sat there chewing awkwardly on little pieces of chicken he plucked off the plates before him.

"Holy shit I'm crying." Kylo said out in a harsh whisper short on breath as he lifted his hands to whip away the tears flowing from his eyes. He looked over to where Poe was shrinking down in his seat as Kylo lost it again dropping his head to bang his fist on the table rattling everything on it. His laugh echoing around the empty restaurant.

"Oh HA HA." Poe hissed taking a few more bites of his noodles looking anywhere else besides Kylo. "I technically didn't sleep with her. I was super wasted and was horny I guess. I blacked out so I don't remember much of it."

Kylo laughter calmed down as he bit his lower lips fighting a smile as something else bubbled in his brain. Poe could see Kylo was fighting really hard not to say what was on his mind.

"What?" Poe asked in a serious tone.

"Are you sure it was a strap on?" Kylo asked one brow raised nodding his head upstairs. "She might have some _ladies_ from Bangkok if you know what I mean."

" _Oh.. my.. god_." Poe groaned out tossing his chopsticks down to bury his face into hands which made Kylo lose it yet again.

"I almost forgot how twisted your sense of humor is." Poe said from his hands his voice dripping in sarcasm. "I'm _soooo_ happy the old Kylo is coming back."

"Hey I learned from the masters." Kylo said reaching out to grab a dumpling to break it in half to toss part of it into his mouth. "But we both know Patty can school us on the sick twisted side any day."

Kylo felt his pocket buzz as he reached in pulling out his phone to see it was Rey as he quickly declined it.

He had about ten missed phone calls from her and a dozen test asking where the hell he went.

 ** _Be back soon,_** Kylo responded back, **_Poe is with me._**

After sending the message he shut off his phone shoving it back in his pocket. Poe sat there for a while his face in his hands as Kylo could hear him muttering to himself for a long while as if replaying that night trying to remember everything. Denying whatever image Kylo had put into his brain.

Two hours passed as both Kylo and Poe were getting tired of waiting but anytime they got up to leave some cranky old ladies that ran the restaurant would force them to sit back down.

"So when can we leave?" Kylo asked stretched out on the booth. "By the time they find her we are going to be snowed in."

"What the hell made you want to find this Paige girl in the first place?" Poe asked sipping on his soda. "Why the hell hasn't Rey gone to the cops?"

"Rey was going to go looking for her on her own. she already gone to the cops many times but they wouldn't do shit." Kylo said his head leaning up against the palm of his hand as his elbow was beginning to hurt from resting against the counter.

"Awww, you wanted to be the her Black Knight for once." Poe snickered over to him with a wide smile, "You still cant sleep with her."

"I'm not going too." Kylo snapped over at him. "I know I fucked up that night. Rey and I already talked about it. Surprisingly, She offered me a blowjob to tell her what happened between you and her brother, but I turned it down. I couldn't really tell is she was serious or not."

"That must have been the hardest thing you had to do," Poe mocked at him sending him a fake pout.

"No my junk still hurts from your rearranging them that morning." Kylo snapped at him.

"Gay Poe Poe!" a woman voice called over to them as Both Kylo and Poe turned to where one of Madame Ying ladies stood. She waved for them to follow as the boys shared a quick glance before scrambling out of the booth grabbing their jackets to follow the woman through the kitchen again but instead of going back upstairs she lead them to the back alley.

They walked out into the blizzard towards a black car sat running. Its headlights turned off though as the back passenger door was sitting open and Kylo could see a pair of legs standing in the snow the upper body hidden by the door.

Soon the person took a step back as Kylo and Poe were shocked to see Madame Ying looking around the door towards them.

"You found her?" Kylo called out to her. The old woman waved for them to come over as Kylo and Poe walked quickly through the snow filled Alleyway and stepped around the door.

"Fucking hell." Poe hissed out hand coming to his mouth in shock.

Kylo stood there staring at the woman laying across the seat. Her body covered in cuts and burses. Another woman sat on the seat cradling the wounded woman head in her lap slowly running a cloth over her forehead. Her face was swollen and discolored as he could barely recognize Paige from her picture.

"She found in alleyway not far from hospital. Thrown away like trash." Madame Ying said turning to look up at Kylo. "I will send her to best doctor. She in bad shape."

"Will she be okay?" Kylo asked looking down to her. No way in hell could he face Rey knowing that he couldn't save this girl for her. "How the hell did you find her?"

"She is look like strong girl." Madame Ying said looking back to the wounded girl with a firm nod. "She will be safe where I send her. Like I say, I have many friends in high places."

"I know her baby sister is looking for her." Kylo said to her looking Paige again. "She going to want to see her."

"I will send Gay Poe Poe address quick." She said turning to shut the door as the car drove down the alleyway quickly to get Paige to a doctor quick. Madame turned to look at the boys smiling at them before waving them away in a shooing manner.

"Go, Go, Go." she said. "You go home. To cold."

She turned to walk back into the restaurant back entrance as the door was yanked shut by one of her employees leaving both of the men standing in the dark alleyway alone. Seconds later Poe phone dinged as he pulled it out seeing it was an address she promised.

"Well that was fun." Poe said looking to Kylo before throwing a thumb at the building. "I totally feel like we just went on a super secret spy mission and they did all the work."

"Let just get back home." Kylo said with a deep sigh. "I'm to damn tired to comprehend how the hell the old bat just did that."

…

Rey paced before the door. Her arms were crossed as she kept looking at her phone seeing it was well after midnight. She was fucking worried sick. For Paige, for Kylo and Poe.

Where the hell did they go!?

Kylo promised to help them figure out where Paige was when she got back with Rose. Only to return and find the house empty. She had called and texted both Poe and Kylo and was a hair away from sending Hux a SOS message.

Looking into the library the door were sitting open as a raging fire was going warming the room as Rey saw that Rose was still fast asleep on the large couch. She had almost collapsed when she got here from the emotional roller coaster she had been on for the last six hours.

Rey looked to her phone once more to see that the minutes were going by painfully slow as she tried calling Poe phone it going straight to voicemail as she tried Kylo's again as the annoying automatic woman voice came on. Rey almost yanked on her jacket and boots to go search the streets of Brooklyn once more to find Paige.

She had made a promise to Rose and Maz to help her. so much for doing that stuck in this house.

Just then the sound of metal gate opening caught her attention as Rey head whipped to the door running to it to yank it open before Kylo could even put the key in. Neither of the boys must have expected her to throw the door open causing them to jump back.

"Holy moly Might Mouse." Poe barked out a laugh hand going to his chest to calm his now bounding heart in his chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

Rey mouth felt into a thin line as she looked between both of the men as she turned her heated gaze towards Kylo.

"Where. The. Bloody HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Rey yelled at both of them.

"Ouch." Kylo hissed out bringing his pinky to his ear rubbing out the ringing left from the volume of her voice. Rey reached out grabbing both of them by the ears before they could even respond dragging them inside out of the cold.

"Ouchie!" Poe yelled out trying to reach up and free himself from her hold.

"Fucking hell woman! Let go!" Kylo hissed out stumbling on his feet as Rey pulled them into the house before letting them go to walk to the door slamming it shut and locking it. she turned around to glare at both of them but turned her anger mostly on Kylo.

"I drag Rose all the way down here with the promise of you helping us to find her sister!" Rey hissed walking up close to Kylo to jab her finger into his chest. "And when we get here both of you had taken off! No note! No Text or call! You just vanished. When you promise something, you need to follow through on it Kylo! I could be fucking out there looking for Paige no sitting here worried sick about where the hell my client is with his mentally unstable friend!"

"Calm down, Mighty Mouse, all is good." Poe laughed at out Rey whipped her heated eyes at him as Poe jumped like he was just whipped with fire smile falling quickly.

"And you!" she hissed out pointing a finger at him making him take a step back from her quickly as her raging English accent came out. "You are a big fat blubbering wanker that is clearly suffering from Multiple personality disorder! What the hell did you do to my brother!? He wont even talk to me or anyone else!" Rey yelled at him taking a step towards him. "You must have miffed him so bad, I've never seen him throw a damn paddy like this in years!"

"Kylo, make the evil Rey go away." Poe said taking a step away from Rey fuming body before whispering to Kylo. "I'm frightened. I didn't think this rage mode was within her."

"What the hell is paddy?" Kylo asked confused at her term not backing down from the full raging woman before him. As much as he wanted to tell her to calm the hell down right now he was kind of enjoying this side of her.

"It's slang for throwing a fit like a toddler." a new voice chimed in as the boys turned to see a girl they had no clue on who she was but guessed it was Paige little sister Rose. She was standing in the doorway to the library. She was a shorter Asian girl with round cheeks. Her hair flared out around her face and was pulled back into a short pony tail. She wore a long red sweater and jeans.

"Interesting slang." Kylo said looking down to Rey who turned her glare back at him.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Rey hissed at him. "There's a severe storm warning on the city and its at a fucking standstill out there! I almost called Hux to help me find you!"

"Calm your shit. No need to drag the Angry Ginger into the picture." Kylo said turning to Poe. "Give her the address."

"Address to what?" Rey snapped crossing her arms at Kylo. Poe was quick to pull his phone out turning it back on as he began to slowly walk sideways towards the woman standing in the doorway watching the drama unfold not wanting to give Rey his back.

"I'm going to go give it to the woman that doesn't want to pluck my eyeball out right now Kill Bill style." Poe said coming to stand next to Rose eyeballing her quickly. "You don't know kung fu do you?"

"Depends on the who asking." Rose said to him.

"I like you." Poe said with a snicker as he asked Rose for her number to send her a text.

"What address do you have?" Rey asked looking between Poe and Kylo wanting some answers.

'We went and saw a one of my friends." Poe said forwarding the address to Rose who pulled her phone out of her back pocket to read it. "They pulled some strings and was able to hunt down your sister with the help of Kylo finding a picture of her and the fuck tart that dragged her out. Hopefully we don't have to worry about her every getting found again."

"Where is she?" Rose gasped out looking up to Poe quickly.

"She been taken to a small private hospital. No one going to know she is there. and don't worry about paying for it. I've got it taken care of." Kylo said to her shrugging off his jacket to toss it onto the table in the foyer.

"She in surgery right now. Won't know more until the morning." Poe said down to Rose. Rose stood there in shock for a moment before she flung herself at Poe wrapping her arms round him tight.

"oh my god thank you, thank you!" Rose cried out. Poe hugged her back smiling over to Rey who stood there in shock at what she was hearing. Her brain processed it for a long moment as she couldn't stop the tears for filling up in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

Poe noticed them just as fast as Kylo did as Poe was quick to grab Rose throwing a arm over her shoulder to drag her down the hallway.

"How about you and I get to know each other!" Poe said with a dry laugh, "Finn told me you can play almost any instrument you get your hands on."

Rey slowly lifted up her hands to her face to hide the tears as Kylo stepped before her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her his hands going to her arms. "She is safe no need to worry anymore."

Rey didn't say anything as she just began to cry into her hands. They weren't tears or sorrow but of pure relief. She had spent so many night laying away worried about how she was going to save Paige and Kylo somehow the first day of hearing about her hunted her down and was able to get her to safety.

What took Rey years trying to do he did it in one fucking night and with a bloody blizzard raging outside.

She didn't know whether to be angry or happy at him. Too many emotions were ragging within her at the moment.

Kylo stood there listening to her cry into her hands as he had no idea what to say to her now. So he did the next best thing of wrapping his arms around her to bring her into a hug. Rey didn't fight him letting him hold her as she wrapped her arms around his back crying into his chest.

"You fucking wanker." Rey muttered against him.

"Is that supposed to be my thank you?" Kylo snickered out rubbing her back.

"I'm supposed to be helping you with your problems," she said not lifting her face up. "Not you helping me."

"Well in that case," Kylo said with a deep chuckled. "I'll gladly take that blowjob now."

Rey leaned back to playfully glare up at him as he only gave her a wide mischief smile knowing she was going to be alright.

...

 ** _Our little Kylo is coming out of his shell more and more for the Mighty Mouse._**

 _ **I know most are wondering what the hell happened between Poe and Finn. I did put in a few hints, All will be reveled in the next chapter.**_

 _ **again long chapter. I hope you don't mind.**_


	11. Sleeping maiden

She was going crazy.

Well crazy was an understatement.

She was going straight bat shit bonkers laying in this bed.

Paige had been laying in this hospital bed for over a week now. As much as she was in pain when the nurses came in to get her out of bed to stretch she looked forwards to it. even if it was to get into a wheelchair to take a trip around the building floor plan. She hated being confined to a bed.

For over two years now she had been a bird locked in a disgusting cage unable to get free. No matter where she turned. The only hope she had to getting free was her foster sister Rey relentless pursuit to free her.

Now that she was finally free of one cage she was locked within another.

Paige looked down to her leg resting on a pillow as it was in a cast. Lucky for her the bones were only fractured. They said she would make a full recovery on that.

Paige eyes turned to left hand and arm locked within another cast. Her hand was a whole other story. They had to go in and basically reconstruct her hand and there was severe nerve damage to it. The doctors said that it was possible that she would not be able to use her left hand but with the promise of physical therapy and some more surgery in the future she had a ten percent chance of getting basic hand function back.

As she stared at her mummy wrapped hand she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you in pain?" a concerned voice asked as Paige turned her head towards the voice her left eye still swollen shut. Her baby sister was sitting right next to her holding a concerned face.

"Naw, I'm alright kiddo." Paige said with a sigh.

"You need anything? Water? Jello? Want me to go sneak you in a cheeseburger?" Rose asked.

"I'm good." Paige smiled to her. "Don't you need to get going?"

"I don't need to be there for another Hour. They can start the practice without me." Rose said leaning on the edge of the bed crossing her arms.

"My baby sister is the main Conductor for Christmas Festival at the Metropolitan Opera I think you really need to be there." Paige snickered shaking her head.

"You are more important to me." Rose said shaking her head. "I can miss a practice."

"No you are going to get your ass down there, Kiddo." Paige smiled. "You cant blow this. You been dreaming of leading an orchestra since Maz showed you Mozart. And I am not really going anywhere because these Nurses are Nazis and kill people slowly with boredom."

"Come on Paige." Rose said with a sad sigh. "I need to be here for you,"

"And I need you to buck up and go follow your dream. If Rey finds out your ditching she going to kill us both." Paige said nodding her head towards the door. "You go and sneak me back some twinkies tomorrow."

"You sure?" Rose asked still not wanting to leave her sister side.

"Yes you dork," Paige said. "I will be perfectly fine. As you can see I'm stuck in this bed and have no way of getting free. and Like Rey said there is no way that those bastards will be able to find me. For all they think I'm laying dead in an alleyway."

Paige could see the sadness rolling over Rose face as Paige lifted up her good hand to run it over Rose forehead to push some stray strands away.

"None of this is your fault, so stop thinking that. There was nothing you could have done that night." Paige said with a soft voice. "If anything had happened to you I don't think I could have lived with myself."

Rose sat there still silent as Paige squeezed her nose really quick playfully getting a small smile out of her sister then.

"Now go make your big sister proud." Paige said dropping her hand to her lap. "Rey said that I will get out in time to make it to your show. Which I cant wait to see."

"Okay." Rose said standing up slowly. "I promise to bring you more then just twinkies tomorrow."

"There better be a poptart in that mix as well." Paige teased.

"I promise." Rose said leaning down to gently place a kiss to her sister forehead before getting up to grab her jacket and purse. "I'll make sure to bring you in some of my other music I composed last semester! My professor thinks I'm some sort of prodigy or something."

"That sounds like a plan." Paige snickered as Rose blew her a kiss before walking out of room saying a million good-byes. Paige gave her a cheesy half smile as much as her swollen face would let her waving good bye. As soon as Rose was out of view Paige dropped her head to the pillow behind her back.

After waiting a good five minutes knowing Rose was already down the elevator Paige began to hit the nurse button franticly. A few minutes later a nurse came walking into her room.

"Please for all that is holy get me out of this bed." Paige begged the nurse who laughed understanding as she left to grab wheel chair. fifteen minutes later and two nursed helping her Paige was getting pushed around the floor loving the movement.

Growing up she was not one to sit still. She loved to moved, she loved to dance. She always had to keep her hands busy which led her to making jewelry. She loved bending and forging beautiful things with her hands. Even being stuck in the sex slave trade for a bit Paige was able to get by locked in her room at night by making things out of what supplies she had.

As the nurse pushed her through the hallway talking about random things as Paige seemed to block her out, not trying to be rude but she was dealing with her own problems then wanting to hear about how this woman husband got stuck in their drying…or why he was in it in the first place.

Just then loud voices came up from a room they were passing by as the nurse stopped looking in to see a patient and his visitor getting into punching match. The nurse yelled out code something to the other nursed nearby pushing Paige out of the way to run into the room.

Paige could barely turn her head over her shoulder to see what was going on but the sound of many feet running past her and screaming coming from the room told her it wasn't good.

"YOU STOLE MY MONEY!" some man bellowed as Paige could hear people trying to break them apart. She wanted to get away from the room not trusting what would happen when they dragged the man out she used her good arm and good leg to slowly push and steer herself away from the room.

After a pathetic attempt she finally made her way to a quite part of the floor as she was passing a room slowly like a turtle when the sound of something familiar crossed her ears. Tuning her head slowly towards the door she saw it was sitting open just barely.

Sitting there listening to the beautiful sound of opera music Paige closed her eyes drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly as she could remember being on stage moving her body to the beautiful music once upon a time. when she had taking in the deep calming breath Rey had showed her years ago she caught the smell of apple and cinnamon.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she tried her best to move her chair around to wheel it towards the door. Reaching out she knocked on the door to let the person know she was at it.

"Hello?" Paige called out softly over the music. When she got no answer she pushed the door open with her foot wheeling herself in slowly.

"Hello?" she called again as she got deeper into the room. the first thing that she saw was the grand sight of yellow.

The room was full of yellow flowers from roses to sun flowers. They were scattered all over the large room that was two times bigger then hers. The beautiful sound of the woman singing was coming from a small system sitting in the corner of the room. the blinds were closed tight as there was two lights were on sitting on both sides of the bed. Paige eyes feel to the bed as she saw a woman laying in the middle of it like she was sleeping.

The girl was maybe in her early twenties as her face looked peaceful as she slept. Her head was haloed by the brightest red hair that Paige had ever seen. Her hair was unruly and had thick curls that reminded her of the princess Merida off Brave. Paige could see small round sticker with wires attached to her forehead as she turned to the two large monitors on the wall as she wheeled herself deeper into the room seeing that her vitals and even her brain activity was being monitored.

Paige looked to the girl once more and realized that she was in a coma.

Paige was slightly sadden that she couldn't talk to this girl about the music that was being played. She had once danced to a beautiful woman from France who could sing so well she moved angels. And by the choice of music that someone had picked out for her it must have been what she loved to listen too as well. If Paige was in a coma she was pretty sure Rose or Rey would pick the music that she loved to listen too. Or Rose would write her a whole damn Symphony if she wanted too.

Paige watched the woman sleep for a moment and stared to feel like a creeper as she noticed something sitting next to the woman bed. wheeling herself over to the girls bed she saw the titles on the book as she noticed that it was the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings.

Two of her favorite books she loved to read to this Kiddos when they were growing up. Wheeling herself closer she reached out with her good hand grabbing one flipping it open to see that there was a book mark on one of the chapter.

"Why the hell did they stop here?" Paige said looking over to the girl. Paige flipped to the beginning of the book figuring the best way to start a story was at the beginning. She would much rather sit here reading to this sleeping red head then sitting in her bed watching the stupid TV unable to do anything. Balancing the book on her lap and with her good eye that wasn't swollen shut she began to read out loud to the sleeping girl. A half hour later someone walked into the room feet scuffling on the floor.

"Miss Tico?" a nursed called out to her. Paige had her back to the door as she tried her best to turn her head.

"Yes?" she said.

"I think its time we return you to your bed." the nurse said walking up behind her. Paige let out an annoyed sigh closing the book as the nurse placed it back on the stand for her as she grabbed the back end of Paige wheel chair to turn her around and push her out of the room.

…..

The next day after Rose had left Paige escaped from her room again with the help of the nurse. She asked if it was alright for her to return to the sleeping girls side as the nurse finally agreed half way around the large floor of the hospital.

The nurse dropped her off at the sleeping ladies room as Paige asked her what the woman's name was.

"Her name is Gloria." The nurse said with a sad sigh.

"Why is she in a coma?" Paige asked her.

"I cant tell you sorry." The nurse said. Paige understood that would be breaking the rules to talk about another patient. After the nurse left saying she would check on her soon Paige opened the book to where she knew the book mark was as she began to read from the pages. Getting lost in the book and reading to Gloria for a long time. the nurse had come to check on her twice and Paige had to almost beg her to let her stay longer.

She enjoyed reading. It took her mind off the horrible things the plagued her mind. Even when she was living with Rose and going to school Paige would sit on the couch lost in her books. It was her true escape besides dancing.

As Paige was getting deep into the Hobbit she couldn't help but feel the tingling on the back of her neck that she was being watched. Looking up from the book on her lap she looked to Gloria seeing the red head had not moved. Paige had her chair turned more so she could see the door as she turned her head slowly glancing towards it not seeing anyone there. The music that seemed to have a never ending supply of opera or beautiful orchestra playing out of it lightly through the room.

She waited a moment before turning to look back down to the book to find her spot thinking it was just her nerves for a long time of abuse getting the best of her. She was always looking over her shoulder when she was out on the streets knowing she was being watched 24/7 by the men that had the shackles on her.

She began to read again losing herself in the pages as she told the story to the sleeping woman. Her voice was soft an even as she felt the tingly sensation on the back of her neck again. Turning her head slightly towards the door she found she indeed had an audience this time.

Paige stopped reading closing the book quickly at the men standing just past the doorway. He stood at about six one. His face held no emotions as his Blue eyes pierced into her from the distance. His peacoat sat open and pulled back as he had his hands in his perfectly pressed black pants. He wore a vest with matching black as she could see the slight pinstripes of white flowing up it. He had a dark grey shirt on under the vest as a deep blood red and black sewed in embroidery decorated his tie.

The thing that gave him away that he must have been related to this sleeping red head beauty was the red hair sitting perfectly combed on his head. his face was strong and looked like something you seen carved in a Greek statute. Everything about man seemed to be perfect where it was down to the buttons on his jacket.

His intense blue eyes looked from her face down to the book in her hands as Paige felt the slight panic over coming her being stuck in a room with a man. The years of abuse rising within her as she looked away from him as she lifted up the book with her good hand as it shook uncontrollably as her mind screamed to get out of the room and to safety.

"Oh don't stop on my account." His voice came out almost with a slight humor to it. Paige had already set the book down as she kept her head down and facing away from him. The shame of how she looked badly beaten and broken flowed over her. she heard his heavy footsteps walking closer to her as she couldn't stop her body from shaking. Her right hand resting on her lap as she bawled it into a fist.

The man came to a stop next to her as she watched him pull his hand out of his pocket and she flinched on reflex her body already mentally preparing herself for the pain to come.

But he reached past her to the book on the table before stepping back to hold it out to her once more.

"Please, continue." His voice came out lower. "You stopped at Glory's favorite part. she would be throwing things at me right now for stopping you when Bilbo met Smaug."

Paige looked to the book held before her as she couldn't find the will to look up at the man standing before her. she slowly lifted her hand cursing that she couldn't stop her fear from consuming her body as she took the book.

The man could clearly see her shaking as she took the book from him. Dropping the book down to her lap she fumbled with the cover and pages searching for where she had left off at. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him walk away and around the bed pulling off his leather gloves and shrugging off his jacket. He threw his jacket across a couch as he walked up to side of the bed looking the sleeping woman over a small smile turning up the sides of his lips as she saw a flash warmth for this sleeping woman. He leaned down pressing his lips to the woman forehead clearly ignoring he had someone watching him as he stood back up tucking a few of her wild crazy strands from her face.

He turned his head up to the monitors past Paige's head as he stood back up clearly reading the monitor for any changes. She could see a slight twig of pain cross his features clearly not happy to see that nothing had changed. He turned his eyes down to Paige quickly as he gave her a slight smile nodding to the book in her hands.

"Glory had always been an impatience girl," he said turning around to grab a large chair pulling it up to the side of the bed facing Paige. "You shouldn't keep her waiting in suspense on what will become of Bilbo."

He settled down into the chair crossing a right leg over his left knee. He rested his back against the chair and his elbows on the arm of the chair weaving his fingers together to rest them against his stomach. His eyes were still on her as she took that as her cue to start reading again.

Paige cleared her throat as she fought to bring the words on the pages to cross her lips. she stared at the page clearly seeing the words with her good eye but couldn't get them to come out with. The air in her lungs fighting to even come out. Her fear of men had taken over her body.

"Miss Tico?" a soft voice came up from the door. Paige couldn't pull her eyes way from the book in her hand as the nurse came up to kneel next to her clearly seeing Paige was in distress. They learned early on when she had woken up that men were not to get near her with a panic attack taking over.

"I'm Sorry Mr. Hux but I need get Miss. Tico back to her room." the nurse said pulling the book out of Paige hand. Paige kept her head tucked down scared to even look at him as the nurse was quick to wheel Paige out of Gloria room before that Hux man could even say another word.

….

Rey was staring out the window of the dinning room sipping on her coffee as she watched Poe doing something really odd that morning. For some reason he was running back and forth around a dumpster after taking out the trash for her.

Why? She kind of gave up questioning the ways of Poe a long time ago.

She heard movement behind her as she didn't bother to look over her shoulder as a new person came to join her watching Poe.

"Should I even ask?" Kylo said in an unsure voice after a few moments. He held a fresh cup of coffee in his large hand as well as Both him and Rey watched Poe diving in the snow near the dumpster. Both sipping on their coffee enjoying and slightly concerned for what the hell Poe was doing out in a blizzard running back and forth. He even got the point of trying to push the damn dumpster and found it wouldn't budge.

"I was hoping you could explain this one to me." Rey said with a slight laugh waving her cup of coffee towards Poe.

"There is no explaining Poe." Kylo said taking a sip of his coffee. "But I'm pretty sure someone could study his brain for a hundred years and not figure out what hell make him tick."

"I know a few neurobiologists that would love to strap Poe up to a machine for a few days." Rey said smiling up to Kylo playfully bouncing her eyebrows as if hinting to something.

"Tell them to just keep him in a cage forever." Kylo laughed shaking his head turning away from the window to walk to the kitchen and out into the hallway. "And tell that fucking idiot to take a bath when he comes in. I don't need my house smelling like shit again."

"Believe me that will never happen while I'm here." Rey said taking another sip of her coffee as Poe finally stood up holding something up like the baboon off the Lion King before doing a little dance in the snow. Rey leaned closer to the window to see what the hell was in Poe hands as she watched him wrap whatever it was into his shirt not caring he was exposing his stomach to the freezing world. he was quick to run back towards the house in the deep snow as Rey turned away from the window quickly moving to the small servant staircase hidden in the back of the house. she climbed down it reaching the bottom of the step just as Poe came walking in.

His face was flush from the freezing cold and also strangely working up a sweat chasing whatever he was after.

"Quick Rey," he said reaching up to comb his wild went hair back. "Grab me a towel, heating pad, some watered-down milk and a can of tuna if we have it."

"What the hell were you doing?" She asked him. Poe unrolled his shirt enough as a small little kitten head popped out. Rey let out a gasp hand going to her mouth seeing the tiny thing.

"Little shit faster then I thought for his size." Poe laughed before looking down the hallway to the entertainment room. "Did Kylo see me bring him in?"

"No he saw you dancing around the dumpster but left before you grabbed him." Rey said leaning down to reach her hand up to lightly run her finger over the tiny kitten's head.

"Good, he fucking hates animals." Poe said still out of breath. "Quick go get me that stuff and we will hid him in your room until I can get him to a vet."

Rey nodded quickly running up the stairs to get what Poe needed as he slipped into her room. A few minutes later Rey came walking into her room small bowl of watered down milk and open can of tuna. She handed it to Poe sitting on the ground near the small fireplace having the kitten wrapped in his shirt.

Rey left to go grab a warm bowl of water a few towels as she came back setting on the floor near the fire as Poe was trying to get the tiny thing to eat. He had dumped the tuna in the bowl of watery milk making some gross soup thing as the small kitten dove right into the bowl eating like his life depended on it.

"I'm pretty sure that isn't what this little guy needs." Rey said kneeling on the ground running a finger over his back. "Little guy should still be with his mama."

"There was another kitten under the dumpster but the poor thing was dead. I found him cuddled up next to it." Poe said watching the kitten eat.

"Then he definitely needs a bath." Rey said as she grabbed the kitten as he was eating wanting to make sure he didn't eat to fast to make himself sick. His poor little dangly body was nothing but skin and bones. Rey gently dropped him into the bowl of warm water and began to scoop up the water with her hands to slowly run it over his body to clean him.

"You have to sanitize everything that comes into this house?" Poe snickered.

'He was just laying next to a dead kitten. I am not taking any chances with what could be living under that dumpsters." She said listening to the kitten cry out not liking that he was getting wet. "And IF he's staying in my room he needs to be some what clean."

"Whats with the emphasis on the IF?" Poe asked eyeballing her.

"If, as in if you tell me what the hell happened between you and my brother, because he's still not talking to me and I will let him live in here all winter long and Kylo will never know." She said washing the kitten.

Poe sat there for a long moment as she glanced over to him quickly before grabbing some soap to lather the kitten fur up.

"Finn still hasn't called you?" Poe asked with a sad voice.

"Nope. He left for his happy place on a tropical island and I don't know when he will be back." Rey said scrubbing the kitten down good as she began to dump some water on him to wash out the soap. Poe sat there for a long moment watching her clean the kitten he had found as he turned looking over to the small fire going. He let out a ragged sigh before running a hand through is curly wet hair from the snow.

"Well in a nut shell my folks caught us." Poe said softly.

"Doing the mattress mambo?" she asked scooping water up with her hands over the kitten.

"Well," Poe said with a dry laugh, "we didn't really make it to the mattress."

"I don't need those details," Rey snickered shaking her head focusing on the kitten shaking in her hands. "I wanna know what they said to Finn to make him dump you because it takes a lot to piss him off like this."

Poe sat there for a long moment again as Rey could literally hear him swallow the lump in his throat.

"You need to promise me something." he said after a moment as Rey looked over to him seeing the hard look on his face.

"What is that?" Rey asked him.

"Promise me," Poe paused for a moment licking his dry lips hesitating on finishing, "Promise me you wont stab me or stop being friends with me."

"It cant be that bad," Rey laughed as Poe slowly nodded his head at her as she made and 'Oh' with her lips. "Alright I promise you I wont stab you or stop being your friend, but no promises on not being mad at you."

Poe nodded his head agreeing with that as he looked down to his hands resting in his lap fiddling with the edge of his shirt. She waited patiently on him to speak knowing she needed to let him have control of the conversation as Poe built up the courage to talk to her about that night.

"Finn and I went back to my place," Poe began before letting out another long-ragged sigh as he jumped to his feet and began to pace in her small room. "We were getting it on, like heavy on the couch because we were both too fucking wasted to even attempt to walk to my bedroom. Right when things were getting good the lights switched on, and to my utter horror my parents were standing in my living room of my condo. I had my fucking pants down around my ankles and Finn literally on his knees. My mother let up a scream and my father picked up one of my lamps and threw it across the room at Finn. I shoved him out of the way jumping to my feet as I grabbed my pants pulling them back up. My parents began to scream at Finn and me going off on how he was a monster and calling him a fucking Faggot."

Rey had finished cleaning off the kitten as she picked up a towel wrapping it around it as she paused at the last part looking up to Poe.

"They called him a faggot?" Rey asked shocked.

"Yes, I fucking hate that word just as much as Finn did." Poe said pacing still as he ran both his hands through his hair reliving the horrible night in his head. "But I did nothing. I was panicking because my parents didn't think I was gay, they are like the biggest anti gay people. They can't stand gay people. It's a fucking sin in their eyes. I just stood there frozen like a statue as my fucked up parents were calling Finn every horrible thing in the book. Calling him a monster for seducing me and shit. I couldn't even utter out a word. I reverted back into my teenage self. The day my parents caught me kissing my high school boyfriend at Prom. That was a horrible night. My mom tried to kill herself because she thought she given birth to a monster herself."

Rey sat there with the tiny kitten wrapped up in her arms as it was meowing as she watched Poe pace and she could see his eyes were watered over with tears.

"It was a horrible night," he repeated shaking his head. "Kylo and Patty were the ones to come in and calm my parents down and come up with a lie saying it was on a dare, to keep my folks off my back. So I hid what I was from them. I didn't want to see my mom lose her shit again."

He looked down at Rey who sat there scratching the kitten head slowly waiting for him to finish.

"I still feel horrible about it. I can still see the look on Finn face as my father tried to punch him. Finn backed away from my parents as my mother was screaming at me. All the shit happened so fast. I cant shake the look of utter horror on Finn face as he was walking towards the door to leave. My father went after him and I went to stop my father yelling at Finn to watch his back. Before I could stop my father Finn was able to turn around and keep my father from hitting him. He blocked my father punch and told him not to touch him. He said he couldn't even stomach the smell of hate he could feel in the room. he shoved my father back as he walked out the door before telling me to fuck off and never to speak to him again."

Poe had tears spilling down his cheeks by this part as he took in another deep breath.

"I couldn't believe myself. I couldn't believe I didn't stop my parents or stand up for Finn. He one of the best guys I have meet in years, if ever. And I fucked it all up. all because I was chicken shit to stand up for my own self."

He turned to look down to Rey who was still sitting listening to him talk. She gave him a small smile as she looked down to the kitten purring in her hands loving her scratching him under his chin.

"I know your brother hates me, I don't blame him. I did chase after him. My mother begged me not to leave, but I told them I couldn't live with lying to them anymore. My father tried to stop me from leaving saying that he would cut my money off. I told him to piss off and that I didn't need it or them and ran after Finn but by the time I got downstairs he was gone. He wouldn't answer my phone calls or text and I found myself wondering towards Kylo's out of habit not wanting to go back to my condo and be under the same roof as the people I knew hated me."

Poe lifted up the back of his hand to wipe away the falling tears as Rey nodded for him to sit back down as Poe slowly walked back over to where she was sitting kneeling down to sit on his butt crossing his legs. His head slightly hanging down unable to look her in the eye ashamed that he had done that to her brother. Rey wrapped the kitten up tighter before holding it out towards him.

"Congratulation," she said as Poe looked to the kitten then to her, "It's a boy."

Poe let out a dry laugh before reaching out to take the kitten in his hands to cuddle him up against his chest. Rey moved the bowl of water scooting closer to Poe reaching out to lift up his chin to make him look at her.

"You cant control what your parents do or think," she said with a small smile. "But as much as it was hard to tell them off, you have to think it was the best for you. Besides I know that your three friends have your back including me. Give Finn time to cool off and then talk to him. I know he really liked you. I think the sudden back hand of hate threw him off. been a while since someone could do that much damage to his pride."

Rey let go of his chin before she gave him a nice hard slap upside the head.

"Ouch." Poe couldn't help but laugh out.

"That's for not talking to me sooner." She said.

"So you don't wanna hurt me?" Poe asked looking to the kitten running his finger over his tiny head.

"No, I'm going to let Finn have the pleasure of doing that when he gets back." Rey snickered standing up as Poe head jerked up to her.

"You think he will want to see me?" Poe asked with a string of hope in his voice. Rey reached into her back pocket to pull out her phone as she swiped to the last picture that Finn had send her. she turned it to show to Poe who jumped back not expecting it.

"That looks….." Poe said eyes wide at the photo before looking up to her standing over him. "Frightening."

Rey snickered turning the phone around to look at the picture of Finn legs stretched out on some sandy beach as he had a nice long bowing knife sitting on his lap. The captions saying. You think Poe needs a close shave?

"My suggestion is that you leave him alone." Rey said down to him. "If hes still threatening to kill you, he still likes you. If you were really on his shit list he wouldn't speak of you ever again."

Poe let out a laugh as his true smile returned to his face.

"He can gladly skin me if he going to forgive me afterwards." Poe said.

Rey couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

…..

Paige did not return to Gloria side to read to her. As much as she enjoyed that and it gave her peace of mind she was scared to see that man. Scared he would show back up. It's not that she didn't like him.

She just couldn't stand to be around any men.

Her body would unwillingly cave into itself and she freeze up. Her mind would go into survival mode.

Thankfully Today Rey was visiting.

Paige laid in her bed watching the TV with empty emotions. Rey had come in and tried to talk to her but Paige was to ashamed of herself. Hating the fact that she couldn't control her emotions when she was around men.

Rey had left to go grab some coffee saying that Maz was going to call her to talk to Paige. Paige knew that Maz was still over in her homeland of England. She went back every year to help out at a house for girls that she had helped build back in the 70s. Maz was a odd lady of tradition and one year she had almost stayed home with her house full of teenagers but found that Paige, who had just turned 18, was well capable of herding four teenagers on her own.

They were all sort of terrified of her.

When Maz had returned after the new year the house was still standing and cleaner then when she left.

Paige glanced out the door seeing Rey talking to one of the nurses and lucky for Paige it was the same nurse that had saved her from going bananas in front of that man. Paige could see Rey was listening to nurse closely nodding her head slowly as she let out a sigh running her hand through her hair before nodding a thank you to the nurse and walking back towards the room coffee in hand.

Rey settled down next to bed sipping on her coffee as she reached into her small sweater pocket to pull out none other then a musketeer bar leaning over the bed to set in on Paige lap.

"thanks." Paige muttered as Rey said nothing sitting back looking to the TV watching some old western movie with her.

Even though Rey was a few years younger then Paige this girl had always been wiser beyond her age. And smarter then Paige by a long shot. Paige actually had Rey to thank on passing a few of her classes in high school to graduate with full honors and was able to get a scholarship to her college for dancing. Rey was a wiz when it came to math and science. Rey was the go to girl for everyone in the family to get past those classes and Paige was happy for her little sister, even though they were just foster sister, that the day after she graduated she was already picked up by a college building space ships.

Paige could remember supplying coffee to this girl on late night while she was building a prototype rocket engine thing for her senior project. It was her solution she said for clean energy for earth and what not. Paige couldn't remember the detail of it all but this little Kiddo was Einstein clone or something.

Paige lost count on helping Rey repaint her room many times after she took a marker to it when she found a math problem she had to solve.

One thing about Rey was that Paige could tell her things that she didn't have the heart to tell her baby sister. Yes she told Rose everything but Paige trusted Rey with her deepest secrets and fears.

Rey had this pull that one could not ignore for long. Rose had once commented that Rey felt like a black hole that sucked you back to her no matter how mad or pissed off you were. She was the one that everyone turned to in need. And as much as they hated it, this little woman never sugar coated anything and told them what they wanted to hear whether they wanted to or not.

Last Paige remembered Rey was one of the top aerospace engineers in the world and she had given it all up to chase after people who thought themselves unworthy and saved their lives. When Rose told her this Paige didn't know whether to deck the little genius or give her a high five.

Paige turned her head towards Rey who was still watching the TV waiting patiently for Paige to come to her.

"she told you about my hissy fit yesterday." Paige said more then asked. Rey only nodded her head slowly eyes still on the TV.

"You got a diagnosis doctor Phil?" Paige asked.

"I'm not a doctor." Rey snickered looking over to her wounded sister.

"but you're playing doctor." Paige snapped.

"No I'm a companion for those who need it." Rey said with a sigh adjusting herself in her chair crossing her legs. "I take it your just as pissed as the rest of family when I changed my job title?"

"You bet you skinny ass I am." Paige said resting her head back against the pillow. "why the hell would you give up your dream job is beyond me."

"it's just a job." Rey said looking down to her coffee cup to run her finger over the black lid. "another person will come along to build fancy thrusters to get us to the moon and back in a day. "

"I can't blame yourself for not saving Monica." Paige said rolling her head to her. "it was her choice. Not a good one but you cant save them all."

"I'm not trying to save them all." Rey said with a sad sigh.

"So, what? you put their names in a bingo spinner and just draw names at random?" Paige laughed.

"No. The state or a family hires me." Rey said.

"How many have you saved?" Paige asked.

"Hopefully going to be 53." Rey snickered taking a sip of her coffee.

"Number 53 is the guy who found me?" Paige asked.

"Yep." Rey nodded. "Hes a pretty smart guy and I hate to admit it but smarter than me."

"Man that must suck to admit." Paige laughed out shaking her head looking to the TV.

"Naw, I kind of personally enjoy giving him a hard time." Rey said shaking her head, "Though I think I will have to watch myself around him."

"Why is that?" Paige asked tilting her head slowly at Rey.

"Let just say tequila came into the picture on thanksgiving." Rey said with a snicker. "I almost found out how well sex would be after a three year dry spell."

"Oh Jesus," Paige laughed out shaking her head. "I remember you pounced on that man like a jaguar at Finn twenty third birthday. Took out a bush on the way down."

"I will not speak of that night." Rey said pointing a finger at Paige. "And you swore never to bring that up again."

Paige could only let out a deep chuckle looking away from Rey to the room she had been stuck in.

"I'm going crazy here." she said with a sad sigh.

"Well when the doctor give us the Okay I will drag you out of here," Rey said leaning forwards on her chair to rest her elbows on her knees. "And I will find you a safe place to stay at."

"Well they think I'm dead," Paige stated out with a disgusted tone. "So I'm pretty much safe no matter where I go. Not like I will have much movement to get anywhere anyways."

"You just worry about getting better will do my best to get you settled someplace." Rey smiled to her just then there was a ding coming from her pocket as she leaned back to pull her phone out of her pocket looking at the screen her brows coming together reading the message.

"Well my two hour break is up." Rey snickered shaking her head. "I'm getting an S.O.S from my client. He's starving and his idiot buddy is trying to play Bill Nye the science guy in the kitchen."

"Well shoo," Paige said as a yawn came to her lips. "I'm going to pass out here soon anyways. Just give Maz my room number when she calls be nice to hear her voice."

Rey stood up to lean over the bed to give Paige a kiss on the side of the head careful to miss her stiches.

"Stay out of trouble." She said.

"No promises." Paige said.

After Rey had left Paige laid in her bed staring at the old western on the TV as the Duke was having a talk with a younger cowboy Paige kept glancing out the door. Her good foot was fidgeting at the end of the bed as her restlessness was beginning to take over.

Lifting up her good hand she reached over for the remote pressing the nurse button.

The nurse didn't even come in to ask her what she wanted first as she wheeled in her chair a smile on her face.

After helping Paige into the chair the nurse was getting ready to push her but Paige asked to do it on her own. Using her foot to guide and her good arm to turn the large wheel Paige made her way around the floor. She soon found herself passing Gloria room as she came to a stop looking into the open door. The soft music playing and the smell of cinnamon coming from it. Paige sat there at the sleeping woman's door staring into it for a long while.

She didn't understand why she was so pulled to this girl side. Why she wanted to sit beside her and read to her. Paige used to always read for the kiddos and for Rose growing up. Paige could remember sitting next to Rose bed when she came down with the flu reading to her sick sister.

Maz had once pointed out that Paige had a motherly instinct within her. A protecting side that wanted to comfort those When they needed it. Paige was pretty sure that the sleeping woman had no clue that she was there or really gave a damn deep in her slumber.

Paige listened to the music playing from the doorway as her eyes closed loving the sound of the music. Within her mind she could see herself once upon a time standing on a stage slowly turning her body and moving to the beauty of the music. Paige lost herself to the music never realizing she had lifted up her good hand to slowly move it along with the music.

"Maria Callas sure knows how to move your soul doesn't she?" a deep voice came up behind her.

Paige jumped in her seat eyes flying open as she looked up to find she had an audience now.

The man that the nurse called Mr. Hux stood before her. He wore a whole new darker suit then what he was wearing the other day. His tie was now a deep golden and black mixed colors. He wore he long peacoat as under his arms were a bundle of a dozen yellow roses wrapped in plastic

He wore a small smile on his lips as stood over her. But he kept his distance giving her space as if knowing that she didn't want anyone standing close to her. Paige felt the slight panic racing up her spine as this man turned to walk towards the doorway looking into the dim lit room. He stopped looking back to her as he slowly lifted up his other hand that Paige never realized he was holding a book in it.

"Glory had many favorite books. This was one I have not read to her since we were children." He said turning the book to show her the title. It was the adventures of Huckleberry Fin. Paige looked at the book then turned her head away as she reached for the wheel to turn her chair around.

"Would you like to read it to her?" he said to her quickly before she was able to even move her chair. Paige didn't look up to him as she shook her head slowly.

"You seem like a very educated young lady." He said with a chuckle. "I think you would be good company for her. Seeing you enjoy the same music as Glory."

That earned a dry laugh from Paige as she shook her head at him.

"I am far from good company for her." Paige said attempting to turn her chair around.

"From a woman with your background." He called out to her. "I think Glory would approve. She always wanted to meet you."

Paige paused her attempts to roll away as she turned her head as best as she could to look over at the man standing in the doorway.

"How would she know who I am?" Paige asked him. Mr. Hux walked out of the doorway closer to her a small smile on his lips down at her.

"I took her to your performance seven years ago at the Alderann academy." He chuckled down to her. "you were the main star. Wearing a black dress dancing fiercely across the stage like you had real wings."

Paige sat there staring up to him with her one good eye shocked that he would know or remember that. He seemed to have guessed what she was thinking as he tucked the book under his arm holding the flowers as he reached into the mass of flowers pulling out a single red rose she didn't see hidden within it. He pulled it out looking at it before holding it out towards her stem first.

"As a thank you and a bride to keep reading to my baby sister." He said as Paige looked to the rose before lifting up her hand to slowly take it as he continued talking. "I've been to many operas. Many performances of ballets. Yours, Paige Tico is not one I would ever forget. You moved the audience with your passion for the music you felt in your soul. That and brought Glory to tears. Which is hard when she is a bigger critic then I am when it comes to the performing arts."

Paige looked at the rose then up to him as he gave her a small smile before turning around to walk back into the room leaving Paige sitting there speechless. She twirled the rose in her hand before looking into the room watching this Hux fella laying the roses down on a table as he was quick to shed off his jacket tossing it over the same chair as before as he walked to the stereo system changing out the CDs. Soon Mozart began to fill the room as Paige sat there watching him. He sent her a sideways glance and smile as he grabbed the roses before turning to walk out of view towards where Gloria was sleeping.

Looking to the rose once more Paige debated Turing to leave but she could hear him talking within the room.

"I see father stopped by. Over doing it again on the Sun flowers as always. I talked my mother today and she says she going to talk to her local Houngan to put a few voodoo spells on your mother. Saying how she could leave you behind like this was beyond her comprehension." his voice came out soft but had a chuckle in it as Paige laid the rose on her lap grabbing her handle slowly pushing herself into the room. Paige found him changing out the roses tossing the dead ones into the trash as he filled the vase up with more water before placing the new Roses in.

"took me almost an hour or so to convince mother not to come here with her voodoo people to try and wake you up. The minute she said something about sacrificing a chicken right here in the room I knew the hospital would have a fit. Though I think you would get a kick out of it." He said looking over to his sleeping sister as he made sure the roses were perfect in their new home. Grabbing the vase, he walked over to the side of the bed setting it down on a stand next to it as he moved it to be perfectly centered on the table before turning to his sister looking her over as he reached to her face pulling a wild strand of hair off her forehead.

"You would be having a fit about your hair right now." He said down to her running his hand over her head smiling to the sleeping woman. "wild and untamed as always just like you. Remind me to get it trimmed here next week."

Laying a kiss to her forehead he pushed up from the bed grabbing a chair to pull it up next to the bed settling down.

"Now if I could only convince your new little friend to just wheel herself over here instead of lurking by the door and keep reading to you. I know you must have been getting sick of my voice." He chuckled resting his elbow against the arm of the chair putting his chin into the palm of his hands. "lord knows I would love to hear your little annoying voice telling me off again."

Paige watched from the doorway as he stared at his sleeping sister. She could see that this man cared a great deal about this slumbering woman. He let out a deep sigh before reaching to the bed where he had set the book flipping it open to the first chapter before beginning to read the first paragraph.

Paige sat there hearing the monotone of his words and she even hated it. It reminded her of the man who always did the commercials for the dry and itchy eye. Ben Stein was his name if she remembered. Yeah…no wonder he thought his sister was getting sick of his voice. Paige could not let this man continue to read, if he sounded this awful and she had to save this poor girl.

She wheeled her chair over to the side of the bed holding out her hand snapping for the book quickly with her right hand. He looked up with only his eyes at her demanding gesture before closing the book with a quick snap of his left hand. Leaning over the bed he handed the book towards her a smug smile on his lips as Paige couldn't help but pick up he had done that on purpose. Snagging the book from his hands she laid it in her lap flipping it open.

"You don't like my reading?" he snickered over to her settling back into his seat.

"If you ever have children I suggest you never read to them." She said looking over at him. "though that tone might work in your favor of boring them to sleep."

"Ouch." He barked out with a laugh. Paige cleared her throat as she began to read out the lines on the pages. Her tone soft and flowed with the words as she began to lose herself into the story as she glanced up every once and a while to find this Hux fella had settled back into his chair slowly as his eyes were closed his breathing even as she could tell he was fast sleep.

Paige only smiled as she kept reading to the sleeping woman hoping that she could hear her.

…..

Kylo needed a damn break from his work.

Fuck he needed a break from Poe. Both Kylo and him were hungry the other day while Rey was visiting her friend in the hospital. Poe decided that he was going to reheat something in the microwave and somehow made the whole thing explode the showering the damn kitchen in potato and corn.

Kylo had to admit it was funny watching Poe mad dash around the kitchen trying to clean up his mess. Poe didn't even attempt to walk the broken microwave to the dump. Just threw open the window and tossed it like Olympic javelin throwers before vanishing fearing the wrath of the mighty mouse. Kylo had already texted Rey warning her of the mess but the look on her face when she walked into the kitchen was priceless.

When she was staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how the hell Poe could have exploded the microwave Kylo told her the dumbass had left his fork and spoon on the plate. Rey left to go hunt Poor Poe down and forced him to clean up the mess.

It had been a few days since that incident and the kitchen was spotless like the rest of the house. Kylo was beginning to love the fact that his house was always clean. He had to admit it helped him have a clear mind. The more he thought back on how he lived the more disgusted he was with himself.

Walking down the stairs Kylo felt like he could breath in his house once more.

He was freshly showered wearing clean dark grey sweat pants and a hoodie. Sipping on his coffee as he was looking over the prints out of his work trying to figure out why the code wasn't taking. Walking towards the kitchen he saw a flash of something orange and white out of the corner of his eye as he came to a stop head whipping down the hallway to where he saw the flash of color.

Standing the hallway for a moment he waited for any more movement. After a few minutes ticked by he slowly turned around walking back towards the kitchen to refill his coffee. Something ran across the floor behind him again as he whipped back around his eyes darting around the large hallway, to the stairs then to the open French doors to the library.

"Mmmmm." He hummed out jaw slowly sliding back and forth. After another long seconds he turned back around walking towards the kitchen looking back at his papers to study he code he had realized he was fucking up as he walked through the kitchen he came to where the coffee pot sat full and hot as he stared down at his papers. He grabbed the pot handle and glanced to his mug to dump some in as something moved again out of the corner of his eyes.

Head snapping to the bottom edge of the island he could have sworn his saw a small sliver of a white tail as he quickly set the pot down dropping his papers as he began to walk slowly towards the edge of the island. Grabbing the counter he jerked his head around the corner seeing that same small sliver of fur book it around the other side. Kylo quickly took chase running to the other side of the island looking around the edge.

Nothing.

Kylo stood up fully looking around the kitchen his mind finally telling him he had gone fucking crazy. Kylo quickly circled the island back and forth eyes darting everywhere to find this phantom fuzzy thing. backing up to the counter where his papers were he kept his eyes darting to both long sides of the island waiting to see if this thing would come back out.

After a few moments of waiting he turned around pulling a pen he had behind his ear out as he leaned down with an arm across the counter as he began to circle the parts of the codes as he grabbed his mug to take a sip.

Just then sheering pain came to his back leg as he let up a yelp dropping his mug spilling the coffee everywhere as he whipped around to figure out what the hell was attacking him. almost climbing backwards onto the kitchen counter he looked down ready to kill the animal loose in his house that was driving its claws into the back of his leg.

To his shock he looked down to find something cute and fuzzy shimming up his leg. Staring into the large eyes of a small white and orange kitten that was still trying to climb up his tall from Kylo jumped off the counter reaching down to rip the kitten that was digging its claws into the back of his legs off him. it felt like he was ripping Velcro away from his body. Kylo gripped the small kitten by the back of the neck lifting it up as it curled into a ball as Kylo brought it eye level with him.

'Where the fuck did you come from?" he asked it. the kitten only let out a small meow at him as it stared at him.

"Kylo are you okay?" Rey voice came up down the hallway as she rounded the corner hitting the breaks seeing Kylo standing on the other side of the kitchen holding the small kitten in his hand. With Kylo tall large form the poor little kitten looked ever so small. Kylo eyes snapped to Rey and even from this distance she could feel the anger snap her like a whip.

"What the hell is this?" Kylo asked waving the kitten towards her.

"BB. How did you get out of my room!?" Rey asked ignoring Kylo as she walked across the kitchen to come stand before Kylo reaching for the kitten as Kylo held the poor thing up and out of her reach.

"BB?" Kylo asked with a hiss and slight tilt of his head.

"Yes, that's what we named him." Rey said trying to jump up to reach the kitten. "Give him to me Kylo your frightening him!"

"We?" Kylo asked.

"Poe and I named him that!" Rey said still trying to reach up to grab the kitten as Kylo held the poor thing higher as Rey was on her tippy toes almost leaning up against Kylo. "Damn you and your long limbs give him back!"

"Why the hell did you get cat?" Kylo snapped. "I hate cats!"

"Poe found him in the alley!" Rey said. "he's going to be your new rat catcher!"

"Oh no he's not!" Kylo said quickly shaking his head as his other hand was quickly grabbing Rey head swinging her out of his way as Kylo walked out of the kitchen quickly Rey hot on his trail.

"What are you going to do to him!" Rey yelled after him.

"Put this little scumbag back outside!" Kylo snapped walking quickly down the stairs to the lower level.

"Oh don't do that Kylo!" Rey said running down the stairs behind him. "he was starving and freezing! I've already had him a few days!"

"Not really helping yourself there." Kylo snapped over his shoulders stomping across the floor towards the hallway to the back door.

"Oh don't be heartless Kylo!" Rey cried out. "He needs a home!"

"He had a home and it's called a trash can." Kylo snapped grabbing the handle to the back door twisting it as Rey was suddenly before him slamming her body against the door blocking his way.

"It's snowing outside!" Rey snapped up to him. "I mean come on Kylo! Look at him. He's cute! He a cuddly buddy, he going to make a great rat catcher! I'll train him to piss in the toilet and flush! Let me keep the poor darling!"

"I don't care if he shits me bricks of gold." Kylo said grabbing her shoulder to try and yank her out of the way as she suddenly lifted her foot up to place it against his stomach to keep him from moving her. Kylo looked to her foot in his gut then back to her.

"Going to take more than that to stop me," he laughed out as he was quick to grabbed her under the knee pressed his fingers hard into a pressure Point as she let up a yelp her legs instantly bending back as Kylo grabbed her arm and did some fancy maneuver that had Rey spinning away from the door and behind him as she caught herself before she spun into the wall. Kylo yanked the door open tossing the small kitten out right out into the deep snow.

"BB!" Rey called out running back out into the snow as Kylo was quick to grab her arm yanking her back inside before she ran out there barefoot. He slammed the door looming over her.

"I don't want a cat!" Kylo hissed out to her. "I don't want anything that falls under the pet category. No fish, no birds, not even a pet snail! I can't even get rid of fucking Poe. I told you not to feed him anymore and maybe he would move to Phasma or Hux extra pads!"

"But!" Rey said looking out the window seeing the Kitten making its way back to the door fighting its way through the deep snow. Rey felt her own anger bubble up as she quickly snapped her head to the man looming over her.

'Okay fine!" Rey said shoving him back a bit as she walked the short distance to her room swinging it open to stomp inside.

"I mean it, Rey," Kylo hissed out walking towards her door. "I don't need some fucking fuzz ball running around this house!"

Before he could even look inside her door she came stomping back out yanking on her jacket.

'Where the hell are you going!?" Kylo snapped watching her yank on a beanie as she tucked her hair up into it. she snapped out her scarf pulling it around her neck as she glared up to the man.

"If you dont want him in here I will go out there and keep the poor darling warm myself!" Rey said shoving past him towards the door as she grabbed the handle before glaring back at the man standing dumbfounded in the hallway. "Besides it most likely warmer out here then inside this castle that belongs to the fucking heartless Ice King of New York! I can't believe you threw a tiny kitten out into the snow! Fuck you, you bloody wanker!"

She slammed the door behind her hard causing the glass to raddle as Kylo mouth sat open at her insult. He stomped towards the door looking out the window to see Rey scooping up the small cat as she wrapped it up in her scarf giving the top of his tiny head a kiss as she tucked him into her jacket walking out into the heavy falling snow. Kylo quickly tossed the door open not wanting to get the last work in this argument.

"Don't fucking come back if your going to catch a damn cold out here for that little fuzz shit!" Kylo yelled at her as Rey send him the universal sign to fuck off over her shoulders not looking back as she stomped out into the alleyway. Kylo face twisted in anger slamming the door shut as he turned stomping up the short metal staircase to the upper level near the back door. He ran a frustrated hand through his thick hair as he didn't see the low bar to the stairs forgetting to duck as he ran right into it.

"Son of a-" Kylo hissed as the ringing metal echoed around him as he slammed his hand over his forehead rubbing it quickly. Cursing out a bit he stepped off the small staircase making his way towards the kitchen still rubbing the knot that was beginning to form. Walking back into the kitchen he went to where his papers were seeing them covered in coffee as he let out a loud angry sigh. Picking up the soaking went papers he walked to the where the large drawer was that held the trash yanking it open as he dumped the papers into it. he looked to the mess on the counter as he thought about leaving it for Rey, but that would be a decoration of war against her.

And Kylo wouldn't admit it out loud but he kind of depended on her food.

Kylo was quick to clean up the coffee mess with some paper towels as he poured himself another cup of coffee to go back up to his office to work. He heard the front door slam shut as he figured Rey must have gotten tired of the cold already as he walked out of the kitchen just in time to see none other then Poe trying to sneak down the stairs to the lower level. Kylo saw the plastic bags that had animal paw prints on it.

Kylo whistled out to him as Poe froze on the second step peeking his head back to see Kylo standing down the hallway with one hand in his sweat pants pockets and the other one holding a coffee mug to his smirking lips.

"Kylo! buddy!" Poe gave him a very wide cheesy smile. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I should, but I was distracted by something suddenly." Kylo said with a fake as hell smile. Poe own cheesy smile faulted.

'What? Is Rey remodeling something again?" Poe asked with a cautious tone.

"Naaawww," Kylo drew the word out longer then he needed too shaking his head as he began to take a few steps towards Poe who was making sure to lean the bags out of view to Kylo. 'It was something tiny and had claws."

"So it was Rey?" Poe said. "Only thing I can think of that tiny and has claws."

"What's in the bag?" Kylo asked with a smile nodding to the bags Poe was trying to hid behind his back.

"Nothing but a few cleaning supplies Rey asked me to pick up." Poe said quickly not looking Kylo in the eyes. Kylo already knew that Poe was lying out of his ass but a sure tell sign to catch Poe in a lie was that he couldn't look right at someone when he did.

"Oh really?" Kylo snickered walking closer to Poe who began to take a step down the stairs. "She get those air cans I need to clean my keyboards with?"

"I cant remember." Poe said in a low tone waving the bags behind him. "I just gabbed a bunch of things."

One thing both Kylo and Poe heard from the bags was the sound of a tiny bell and something that sounded like an annoying toy that would entertain a cat for hours.

"She need a bell?" Kylo asked tilting his head.

"Yep. She was…um…something to do with Christmas decorations." Poe said taking another step down as Kylo came to a stop at the top of the stairs sipping on his coffee once more loving making Poe sweat in his shoes. He looked down at the bag seeing through the white plastic spying some very colorful feathers.

"What are the feathers for? she making a custom duster or something?" Kylo asked.

"Beats the hell out me." Poe said shrugging his shoulders. Both of the men had a standoff for a moment both refusing to move as Kylo took another sip of his coffee before finally breaking the awkward silence.

"If you are looking for Rey she is not here." Kylo said with a forced smile. "She left after I chuck that little fuzz ball you been hiding into the snow."

Poe made a inwards gasp face turning to horror at Kylo words.

"MY BABY! Daddy will save you!" Poe turned on the steps running down to the lower level screaming out Rey and the cats name. Kylo couldn't help but roll his eyes. There was no way he was going to let Poe or Rey keep that little trash can scavenger in his house.

One thing kylo was trying very hard to do was keep his crown on his head and trying to keep those two from dethroning him. It was a battle to keep reminding them who really ruled here. He turned began walking up the flight of stairs to go work on his program as the front door was slammed open suddenly. Backing down a few steps he leaned off the stairs looking to the front door to see none other then the one he feared most in his life walking in to his house.

"what the fuck are you doing here?" Kylo yelled down to the front door as the tall white haired woman standing in her five hundred dollar heels. Her hips cocked to the side with one arm holding her purse as she reached up yanking off her glasses.

Phasma wore cocky smile as she looked go where Kylo was standing on the stairs as she placed her hand holding her glasses to her hip in a mocking manner.

"Kylo my dear I am here to spread the holiday cheer." She said reaching into her purse to trade her sun glasses for a tape measure. "and to finally get my claws into decking out these halls with five hundred dollars worth of holly."

Kylo almost dropped his mug when Phasma tossed her bag down on the table in the foyer walking towards the staircase where Kylo was frozen. She walked up a few steps to snap out the tape measure to grab Kylo free hand to make him grip its end as she walked down the steps around to stand on the other side of the railing measuring the empty space between the spiral staircase reaching to the top level of the house.

"Why I think my thirty foot tree will fit perfectly between here with a bit of trimming." She said after reading the measurement with a approving nod yanking the tape from Kylo shocked hand as it automatically rolled itself back up into its home. She placed her fingers to her mouth letting out a loud deafening whistle as Kylo turned to the door not sure he wanted to know who she was calling. The other French door flew open suddenly as men began to file in wheeling in boxes overflowing with Christmas decorations as Kylo staggered back on the step.

"Patty you wouldn't dare." kylo hissed looking to where Plasma stood shrugging off her jacket to toss it over the railing smiling up to Kylo.

"There is no force on heaven or earth that can stop me." She mocked. "this is my first time getting a chance to decorate this house since that bitch left. I dare you to get in my way."

Phasma turned with a quick jerk of her head to walk towards the many boxes beginning to fill up the hallway from the movers as Kylo turned on his heels running up the stairs to get to his phone. The only person he knew that could save him at this moment he had pissed off.

He would gladly let her bring in every homeless cat she found if she could stop Phasma from making his house look like a damn hallmark card.


End file.
